


Always

by Danni0204



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance, Suspense, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 147,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni0204/pseuds/Danni0204
Summary: *Sequel to Forever With You*Rejoin Alex, Kelly and their family as they continue to go through life. Can they face everything the world throws at them? (Sorry, I suck at writing these)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 335
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back. I felt inspired to write this chapter at least...lets hope it lasts! I have a rough idea of things I want to do but things might change...will just see how this goes. 
> 
> Please do try to leave a little feedback if you read, the more comments I get the more inspired I am to want to keep writing. :) 
> 
> **This is set three years after Forever With You.**

Alex walked out of the bathroom, seeing Kelly smiling over to her from the edge of the bed where she was sitting. She had her sunglasses sitting on top of her head and her hair was tied back in a sleek ponytail. “Sorry about that.” Alex put her hand on her chest, swallowing away the nauseous feeling. 

“It’s alright,” Kelly pushed herself up off the bed. “You feeling okay? We don’t need to go out. We can just chill out in the room if you’d prefer.” Kelly walked over to her wife, her hand reaching out to rub her arm. 

“No, no,” Alex shook her head. “We are going to enjoy this time away from the kids.” Alex and Kelly were away for a couple days to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary. They were at a small beachside town, only a couple hours’ drive from National City, but it was nice to get some time away just the two of them. Eliza was down from Midvale to look after the girls and was going to stay a few days longer once they’d got home to spend some time with Alex and Kelly. 

“Well away from two of them.” Kelly murmured, her hand going onto Alex’s stomach. Alex was currently 10 weeks pregnant. They’d started trying again when Maya was 14 months old, and they were overjoyed to find that after 3 tries, they’d gotten a positive result, but just 8 weeks into the pregnancy, Alex sadly miscarried. After taking some time to grieve and heal from the loss, they tried again, and again, unlike with Skyler and Maya where it worked on the first try, this time took 4 attempts before they got a positive result. 

“Kel,” Alex sighed lightly as she shook her head, pushing Kelly’s hand from her stomach. Alex wasn’t letting herself get excited for this pregnancy, the fear of another miscarriage plaguing her mind. “Please don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Kelly questioned. “Don’t get excited at the fact we are having another baby?” Kelly looked into her wife’s eyes. They looked filled with fear. 

“It’s still early. I…I don’t want to jinx anything.” Alex told her. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew a lot of it would be to do with morning sickness, but she was sure some of it was also worry for losing the baby. Now it had happened once for her, she couldn’t shake the feeling of something happening again. 

“Fine,” Kelly sighed, feeling defeated. She didn’t want to have this conversation that had become so familiar to them again. Or at least, not now. Not when they were supposed to be having a nice few days away celebrating. Kelly felt like she wasn’t allowed to be excited or even mention the baby around Alex. Alex would just shut down and refuse to acknowledge her pregnancy. She’d tried to talk through it with her, but Alex accused her of treating her like a patient, so Kelly was always wary about trying to bring it up again. “Let’s just go into town and find somewhere to get lunch.” Kelly said. They’d arrived at the hotel around mid-morning, having left National City around 9am. They’d been able to check into the room right away, and they’d not taken long to unpack their clothes. Kelly was looking at the information folder on the area when Alex ran to the bathroom, a wave of nausea hitting her. Kelly almost followed her in to show her support and comfort her, but the last time she did that Alex yelled at her, so she decided for now to stay away and let Alex have the space she was clearly seeking. She knew this wasn’t like her wife, Alex always talked through her feelings and never shut her out, so she knew soon enough Alex would open up about her fears and Kelly hoped she’d be able to say the right thing and ease Alex of some of her worries. 

“I’m not really sure I feel like eating but I guess I should try something small.” Alex murmured, picking up her sunglasses and phone from the dresser. She put her phone into her back pocket, then put on her sunglasses. She picked her wallet up that was also sitting on the dresser and handed it to Kelly, giving her a soft smile, like she wanted her to carry it for her. Kelly exhaled lightly as she took it from her and put it into her beach bag before picking it up from the bed. 

“I thought after lunch we could go to the wartime Museum,” Kelly said. “I think it’s a pretty small one but part of it is on an old warship. Would be pretty cool to see,” Kelly said, looking to her wife to see her reaction to the suggestion. When Alex didn’t respond, she spoke again. “Or there’s a craft beer brewery about 40 minutes’ drive from here,” Kelly told her. “You get to see the brewing process and can even taste a few of them.” Kelly knew this was a silly thing to say. Of course Alex couldn’t taste the beers, but they didn’t need to and it could still have been a nice little visit around the brewery. 

“Don’t really feel like going to a brewery if I can’t taste the beer,” Alex murmured. “What would the point be in that?” Alex questioned. “I can’t let you have all the fun this weekend,” Alex said, walking closer to her wife, and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Although, I’m sure we could think of other things we could do which would be fun for the both of us.” Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as she leaned down and placed kiss on Kelly’s soft lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Kelly murmured, pulling back from the kiss to look into Alex’s eyes. “Can I get a little preview of what that could be?” Kelly said, a glint in her eye.

“I thought you wanted to go get lunch?” Alex said, her hand slowly moving down and slipping under Kelly’s red sundress, slowly going back up her thigh, stopping at the rim of her panties. 

“Well maybe you could be my lunch.” Kelly spoke in a seductive whisper. 

Alex gave a little chuckle. “Baby, I’m not a lunch. I’m a three-course meal.” Alex retorted, this time Kelly giving a chuckle. 

“You sure are.” Kelly mumbled before kissing her wife again, Alex stopping as she heard Kelly’s stomach grumble. 

Alex raised her eyebrows, looking down to her wife’s stomach. “As much of a great time we’d have, I don’t think it would cure that grumbling, so, how about we go for lunch then go to the museum, maybe have a little walk along the beach then come back and get ready to head out for dinner then after dinner uh…” Alex paused for a moment, looking her wife up and down. “After dinner we can be each other’s dessert?” 

“Sure are thinking of a lot of ways to postpone sex.” Kelly muttered. 

“I’m sure you know by now that it’s worth the wait,” Alex mumbled, a cheeky glint in her eye. “Now, c’mon Mrs Danvers-Olsen, let’s go enjoy a nice kid-free restaurant meal.” Alex said, taking Kelly’s hand in hers and leading her out of the hotel room, the both of them going to enjoy a few kid free days.

\------------ 

_“And at last I see the light, it’s like the fog has lifted,”_ Maya was dancing around the living room as she sang. She was dressed in a Rapunzel dress – Rapunzel currently her favourite Disney Princess. _“And at last I see the light,”_ Maya continued with her song, the three-year-old clearly having fun. 

“Maya,” Skyler groaned. “Stop singing.” 

“No, it’s my favourite,” Maya frowned as she folded her arms across her chest and put a big pout on her face. “We is going to watch it.” 

“Popcorn is ready, did you two pick a movie?” Kara questioned as she walked into the living room with the big bowl full of freshly popped popcorn. Eliza followed behind her with a tray of drinks. She and Kara were having a glass of wine, while Skyler was having a fruit punch Capri Sun and Maya had some water in her Disney Princess cup with the swirly straw that went around it. 

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel.” Maya screeched as she jumped up and down. 

“I wanted to watch Harry Potter.” Skyler frowned, clearly not impressed with her little sister’s choice. She liked the movie, but her tastes were branching out to other movies than Disney or other animations. 

“Harry Potter isn’t really the best choice for Maya,” Eliza said, handing Skyler her Capri Sun as Skyler sat up from laying across the armchair. “Rapunzel is a movie we can all watch together.” 

“I know,” Skyler sighed lightly as she stuck the straw into her juice. “I put the DVD in the machine already.” 

“Good, thank you.” Eliza smiled at her eldest granddaughter. 

“I’m all for watching Harry Potter after Rapunzel,” Kara said, Skyler grinning at her. “Granny can put Maya to bed and then we can watch it.” 

“No, no,” Maya widened her eyes, waving her arms out in front of her. “It’s not time for bed yet.” 

“No sweetie it’s not,” Eliza assured her. “Kara means after Rapunzel it’s your bedtime.” 

“Oh yes after Rapunzel.” Maya climbed up onto the couch, getting herself comfy in between her auntie and granny. 

“What Harry Potter movie do you want to watch?” Kara said, looking over to Skyler. 

“The first one,” Skyler answered. She was currently reading the books, and was only on the second one, so she didn’t want to spoil them by watching the movies, so would only watch the first one since she’d read that book already. “I’m still reading chamber of secrets, so I don’t want to watch the movie yet.” 

“Well the first one is good.” Kara said. 

“Yes, I’ve seen it with Mum and Mama.” Skyler replied, reaching over to grab to a handful of popcorn. 

“Mama is here?” Maya sounded excited as she looked over to the door, the excitement soon draining from her face at seeing she wasn’t in the house. 

“No darling, remember Mama and Mummy went away for a couple of days. You are staying here with me and Skye.” Eliza told her. 

Maya frowned, not looking impressed. “I want to see Mama and Mummy.” 

“How about we phone them after we’ve watched Rapunzel?” Kara suggested. “You can have a little chat with them and say goodnight.” 

“Yes,” Maya smiled, liking the sounds of this. “I will talk to Mummy and my Mama. I miss them.” 

“I know you will but you’re going to have lots of fun with me, and Granny and Skye.” Kara said, Maya nodding as she cuddled into her. Kara wrapped her arm around her niece, loving that she was getting some Maya cuddles. They didn’t happen as often as she’d like, as when they’d hang out when Kelly and Alex were around, Maya would often be glued to Kelly. She was very much going through a Mama’s girl phase, Maya preferring to be with her, unlike when Skyler was her age, as she loved being with her auntie any chance she got. 

“But not Arlo,” Maya frowned, looking over to the now empty area of the living room where Arlo’s bed used to be. “He went to doggy heaven.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza spoke softly. It was the first time she’d been in the house since Arlo had passed, about 5 weeks previous and she was finding it a little strange. She kept looking around for him, expecting him to be nearby. 

“Why did he go?” Maya asked. 

“Well, he was getting quite old for a Dalmatian and he got sick.” Eliza explained. 

“I want another doggy.” Maya frowned.

“Mums said no,” Skyler frowned. She too would like another dog. “At least not yet, they said,” Skyler said, looking between Kara and Eliza as she spoke. “I think Mum is pregnant again so that’s why, but I don’t really know. I’m just guessing.” Skyler said, giving a little shrug. 

Kara and Eliza exchanged a quick glance. “What makes you think that?” Kara questioned. She and Eliza were both aware of the pregnancy, and Alex and Kelly had told James, but right now, no one else knew. Alex wanted to leave it longer before telling people because of her previous miscarriage. Their friends knew about that pregnancy and having to tell them she’d miscarried was difficult. 

“Well she’s been sick a lot and doesn’t eat as much proper food and keeps eating Jello,” Skyler pointed out. “So, I dunno, I Googled it and I think she’s pregnant.” 

“You can Google?” Eliza questioned.

“Granny, I’m 9,” Skyler sounded offended that Eliza would question she knew how to Google. “I used Mama’s laptop,” Skyler informed them. “So, do you know? Is she?” 

“Well I don’t know about that,” Kara hoped to sound convincing. “But how would you feel about it if she were?” Kara wondered, remembering how Skyler felt about Maya’s arrival.

“Well, it would be okay I guess,” Skyler shrugged. “They did speak to me a long time ago about them maybe having another baby then they lost one,” Skyler said. “But Maya is pretty cool most of the time so it would be fine if they did have more. But just one more then that would be enough.” 

Eliza opened her mouth to reply, but Maya spoke over her. “Rapunzel. Please play Rapunzel.” Maya said, sounding rather impatient as she was still cuddled against Kara. 

“Sorry sweetie, I’ll put it on now.” Kara leaned forward and pressed play on the remote, Maya grinning as her favourite movie started. Eliza reached forward to pick up her wine glass and grabbed a handful of popcorn before getting herself comfy, happy to back in National City to spend some time with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza followed Maya into the bedroom. It was no longer the mint green and grey elephant theme that the nursery once was. About 6 months ago, they’d changed the room to suit their growing toddler’s taste. Right now, Maya was all about animals, Disney Princesses and mermaids. She loved mermaids so they’d given her an under the sea themed mermaid bedroom. Eliza put on the turtle night light as Maya climbed up into bed, slipping under the lilac bed covers with cartoon mermaids on it. Maya gave a little squeak, excited for phoning her mums to say goodnight. “Oh no.” Maya gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. 

“What’s wrong?” Eliza looked a little puzzled, her eyes on her granddaughter whose eyes were darting around her room, like she was looking for something. 

“Where is my Pascal?” Maya sounded most heartbroken that she couldn’t find her beloved plush toy of Rapunzel’s pet chameleon. 

“Uh…” Eliza looked around Maya’s bed. She had her giraffe which she’d gotten from Kara they day she was born, a mermaid with a pink sparkly tail, a Rapunzel Barbie, a Princess Tiana doll and an Olaf, but Pascal was nowhere to be seen. “I don’t know. Did you take him out with you today?” Eliza tried to think back to if Maya had had him where they were in town. 

“Uh-uh,” Maya shook her head. “I need him to sleep, Granny.” 

“Well,” Eliza sighed lightly, her eyes darting around trying to find him for her. “Oh, I think I see him. I think he is hiding under the bed,” Eliza bent down and picked him up, his tail just visible to her. “There you go.” 

“Silly Pascal,” Maya giggled as she hugged him close to her. “My darling I need you.” Maya said, kissing the plush toy. Eliza smiled softly at her granddaughter, running her hand through her dark curls as Maya got herself comfortable in her bed.

“Right, you ready to call mamas?” Eliza questioned.

“Yes, yes, do it,” Maya’s little face lit up; her big, brown eyes getting even bigger in anticipation. “I see my mummies before bedtime,” Maya said, speaking through a yawn. Eliza pulled her phone from her pocket, and put in the passcode, before she went to Alex’s name, Facetiming her. It took four rings before there was an answer, Maya shrieking as she saw Alex and Kelly sitting on the bed in their hotel room. “Mama, Mummy hello, hello,” Maya waved excitedly as Eliza held the phone for her. “Hello, I see you.” 

“Hey sweet girl,” Kelly smiled. “You ready for bed?” Kelly questioned, seeing she was in her bed, all her teddies and dolls she liked to sleep with surrounding her. 

“Yes,” Maya answered. “I brushed my teeth and pooped first,” Alex, Kelly and Eliza gave a little chuckle, Maya perhaps sharing a little too much information with them. “And I got…uh…” Maya brushed her hair back. “I got my purple butterfly pyjamas on.” Maya looked down to herself, hitting her chest with her hand.

“Aww yeah we can see,” Alex said, smiling at her young daughter through the phone. “Did you have a nice day with Granny?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “We went to the playpark and Kara came for dinner and uh…” Maya paused for a moment. “We watched a movie.” 

“Sounds like an awesome day,” Kelly spoke enthusiastically. “And I bet you watched Tangled.” Kelly said, knowing this would be the only film that Maya would choose to watch right now. 

“No,” Maya shook her head. “It’s Rapunzel, Mama.” 

“Well the movie is called Tangled.” Alex reminded her daughter. 

“No, no, it’s not,” Maya sighed, feeling a little frustrated. “It’s just Rapunzel. It’s not Tangled. It’s not.” Maya felt adamant about this. 

“Right.” Alex exhaled lightly, not going to argue with her three-year-old over something that didn’t matter all that greatly. She could call it Rapunzel if she wanted. 

“So, are you going to ask mums what they did today?” Eliza said, glancing at her granddaughter who was staring at the phone screen. 

“What you do today?” Maya questioned. 

“We went out for a lovely lunch overlooking the ocean, then we went to the museum and had a little walk along the beach.” Kelly explained, her daughter listening intently.

“I like…I like the beach,” Maya said, holding her hand up in the air as she spoke. “Did you build sandcastles?” 

“No, not today,” Alex told her daughter. “We didn’t have a bucket and spade with us.” Alex’s voice went high and squeaky as she spoke, her free hand going out to the side. 

“Silly mummies huh?” Kelly added to the conversation. “What are we going to do?” 

“Uh,” Maya brought her hand up to her chin and tapped her index finger against it a few times. “Oh, I know,” Maya held her index finger out. “Buy one at the shop.” Maya suggested and Alex and Kelly chuckled.

“That’s a good idea, Petal,” Kelly said, calling her by a nickname she’d often get. “Maybe if we go back to the beach tomorrow, we’ll have to do that.” 

“Yeah and you take a picture to show me them, okay Mama?” Maya said. 

“We will,” Kelly told her, seeing her young daughter giving a big yawn. “Will we let you get to sleep now?” Kelly questioned. “Has Granny read you a story yet?” 

“No, she didn’t.” Maya looked in Eliza’s direction, giving her a little scowl. 

“I will after you’ve said goodnight to Mamas.” Eliza assured her. 

Maya smiled at her before looking back to Alex and Kelly. “I want Goldilocks.” 

“Oh yeah, that is a good one, huh?” Alex questioned. Maya giving a nod in response. “Well we will let you get your story and get some sleep, yeah, and we’ll talk to you again tomorrow?” 

“Yes,” Maya nodded. “Goodnight Mama and Mummy. Love you lots and lots.” 

“Love you, too,” Alex and Kelly spoke at the same time. “Sleep tight sweet girl.” 

“I will.” Maya said. 

“Have a nice night.” Eliza told them, turning the phone slightly so she could see her daughter and daughter-in-law. 

“Thanks.” Kelly answered.

“Oh, Mama wait,” Maya shrieked as she pulled the phone close to her again. “I didn’t tell you.” Maya said, sounding like she was annoyed at herself for forgetting. 

“You didn’t tell me what?” Kelly wondered what she was going to say. She knew it was most likely just a delay tactic so she could keep them on the phone a little longer. 

“Uhm,” Maya once again tapped her index finger on her chin, something she did when she was thinking about what she wanted to do or say. “Just you look really pretty beautiful Mama.” Maya told her, seeing Kelly in her make-up and the top of her plum coloured dress, her hair no longer worn straight but in loose curls that were flowing down past her shoulders. 

“Aww thank you darling.” Kelly smiled at her daughter.

Maya grinned before another yawn came over her. “I’m sleepy.” Maya said, rubbing her hands over her eyes. 

“Yeah, well you get your story from Granny and then you can have a nice sleep,” Alex said, Maya giving a little nod. “Talk to you later, Mum.” Alex said. 

“Yeah, enjoy your dinner.” Eliza said, before they hung up their call, Alex and Kelly getting up off the bed so they could go out for their meal to the French restaurant. 

“We really need to get going,” Alex said, checking out the time on her phone as she slipped her feet into her shoes. “Do you have my wallet?” 

“Yes, _your_ wallet is in _my_ clutch.” Kelly said, as she did the strap up on her heels. 

“Hey,” Alex huffed. “I am taking you out for a lovely meal at a top-rated restaurant. The least you could do is carry my wallet for me.” 

“We have a joint bank account, but sure, dinner is on you tonight.” Kelly murmured, picking her simple black clutch up from the edge of the bed and straightening her dress up that got a little crumpled as she was bending over to do up her shoes. 

“It’s the principle, just you…let’s just go,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little chuckle at her wife’s frustration as she walked over to her. “Please, my really pretty beautiful looking wife.” Alex batted her eyelashes as she handed her phone out to Kelly as her eyes were on Kelly’s clutch. 

Kelly rolled her eyes as she opened it, letting Alex slip her phone in. “It’s a good job I love you Mrs Danvers-Olsen,” Kelly said as she pulled Alex closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. “Oh, and by the way, you look really pretty beautiful, too.” Kelly looked her up and down as she spoke. Alex was wearing a dark blue dress that cut at the shoulders and flowed down to her knees. It wasn’t often Alex wore dresses when they went out, but for this special occasion, Alex made the effort to dress up more than the usual dark jeans and shirt combo she’d wear. 

“Well I suppose I need to make the effort sometimes, right?” Alex murmured. 

“You could wear a garbage bag and I’d still think you were the most gorgeous woman I’ve even seen.” Kelly told her, pulling in her for another kiss. 

“Now you tell me,” Alex murmured before they kissed again. “Mmm, no,” Alex reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. “We really do need to make a move.” 

“I’m sure we could be a couple of minutes late.” Kelly spoke in a whisper before sharing another kiss with her wife. 

\------------ 

Alex turned around in the bed, reaching her hand out expecting to find her wife laying next to her, but her side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes, seeing light coming from the hotel room balcony. She got out of bed and walked over, stepping out into the cool night’s breeze. “Hey, you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly turned her head to face her wife. “I just couldn’t sleep.” 

“I’m a little surprised after that between the sheets workout we had,” Alex murmured, wrapping her arms around Kelly’s waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Kelly smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little. “You got something on your mind?” Alex questioned as she pulled back from the kiss, her hand lightly brushing over Kelly’s cheek. She could tell from the look in her eyes that there was something, but also knew by the fact that Kelly usually never had any trouble falling asleep, the only times she did was when something was bothering her. 

Kelly bit her lip, averting her gaze from her wife. She knew there was no point denying it. They’d been together for over 6 and half years, so Alex knew her pretty well. She knew when something was on her mind. “I don’t want to talk about it. Not now,” Kelly spoke quietly. “Not on our anniversary trip.” Kelly didn’t want to risk causing a fight when they were away celebrating 5 years of marriage. 

“Kelly, what?” Alex sounded a little confused. “You can’t say that then not say anything. What is it? Have I done something to upset you?” Alex questioned. She didn’t think she had, she thought they’d had a great night and the numerous rounds of sex that had happened would justify her reasoning but there was something clearly bothering Kelly. 

“No, I…” Kelly sighed lightly. “I…” Kelly cleared her throat, her hand going down to Alex’s stomach, hoovering in front of it for a moment before she put her hand onto it. Alex looked downwards and before she could register what she was doing, she pushed Kelly’s hand away. It had become like an immediate reaction to her now. Kelly sighed sadly. “I know you are scared after what happened with Pip, but I,” Kelly paused, sucking in her bottom lip. “I want to be excited about this and I want you to be. This is a blessing and a great thing for us, and I just feel like I can’t be excited.” Kelly spoke tentatively as she slowly looked back into Alex’s eyes. 

“You can be excited.” Alex spoke in a whisper, her voice sounding like she had a lump in her throat. 

“Can I be?” Kelly questioned. “You shut down any conversation about the pregnancy. I’m not allowed to touch your stomach or talk to the baby,” Kelly pointed out. “I know it’s still early but for me it’s a way to feel close to the baby. To feel involved in this.” 

“Sorry,” Alex cleared her throat. “I know you are excited,” Alex said. “Uh…” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “You have every right to show that so uh…ehm…” Alex took a deep breath, feeling her eyes tearing up. “I’ll try to let you be excited.” Alex took a moment to compose herself. She had been battling with her guilt at getting pregnant again after a loss and didn’t take the time to think about how Kelly would be feeling right now. 

“It’s okay for you to be excited, too,” Kelly reminded her. “And you made it past 8 weeks,” Kelly knew this was a big worry for Alex, but now she was passed when she lost the baby last time, she thought she might relax a little more and allow herself to get excited. “And this pregnancy feels different, right?” Kelly questioned. She knew the last time Alex kept saying she felt something wasn’t right. She didn’t feel pregnant. She got no sickness at all. The only thing that told her she was pregnant was that positive result. They’d had a scan at 6 weeks, where they saw the baby and saw the flutter of the heartbeat, but just two weeks later, the cramps and bleeding came, and another scan confirmed the baby had stopped growing and Alex was miscarrying. “You feel pregnant, right? Your boobs are super sensitive, you get migraines, you’re craving jello all the time, and you’ve had a lot of morning sickness. Morning sickness is usually a sign of a healthy pregnancy.” 

“Hmm,” Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little shrug. “Doesn’t mean things can’t still go wrong.” 

“True,” Kelly spoke quietly, through a sigh. “But it doesn’t mean it’s going to either,” Kelly pointed out, rubbing her wife’s arm soothingly. “And letting yourself be happy about this pregnancy is in no way saying the one with Pip didn’t matter. It’s sad and it’s a loss we’ll probably feel for the rest of our lives, but this, Alex,” Kelly brought her hand close to her stomach again but didn’t actually touch it. “This new life growing inside you, our little bean that was made with love and just a little bit of science is a blessing and a good thing,” Kelly said. “Another symbol to show for the love and commitment we have for each other.” 

Alex twisted her lips, her gaze staying on her wife’s caring eyes, Kelly waiting patiently for Alex’s response, giving her time to compose herself and collect her thoughts. “I know you are right,” Alex took a deep breath, her voice a little shaky as she spoke. “It’s just hard because I don’t want to let myself get attached and then…” Alex trailed off, shaking her head, not wanting to finish her sentence. “Maybe I’ll feel better about it when I’m a bit further along. Start feeling the bean move or hear the heartbeat, see a bump growing,” Alex explained. “You never think it’s going to happen to you, so when I lost Pip…when I…when I let you down, I…” Alex’s voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Babe, you didn’t let me down,” Kelly assured her, speaking in a calm, soothing tone. “It wasn’t your fault,” Kelly had said this numerous times but would keep saying it to reassure Alex the miscarriage wasn’t caused by anything she’d done. “These things just happen, and it sucks. It really, really does, but we’ve been blessed with this bean and given another chance at adding to our wonderful family and that’s a good thing. That’s a reason for us to be happy and celebrate a new life joining us,” Kelly pointed out. She understood Alex’s worry, but she didn’t want her going through the whole pregnancy in fear. This should be an exciting time for them. “I just want us to enjoy this together.” 

“’I’m sorry, Kel,” Alex apologised as she wiped her hand over her cheek, removing a tear. “I…I’ll try. I will, I…I just thought if I didn’t get myself so attached to this pregnancy that if the worst did happen, I…” Alex stopped talking, not finishing her sentence, but Kelly knew what she was getting at. 

“I don’t think it works like that, sweetheart.” Kelly spoke softly. 

“No, I don’t suppose it does,” Alex murmured. “And uhm…the chances are low to begin with and I guess even lower once I hit the second trimester.” Alex knew this, but the fact it had happened once to her, kept her fearing the worst. She’d managed to carry Skyler and Maya to term, so knew she’d probably just been rather unlucky that the pregnancy with Pip ended in miscarriage. 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded lightly, rubbing Alex’s arm again. “And we’re nearly there. Just two more weeks.” Kelly said, knowing Alex wouldn’t need reminded of this, but she said it anyways. 

“Hopefully, I’ll be able to relax after that and I can enjoy this pregnancy. I don’t want to feel like this, you know, and I don’t mean to make it seem like you can’t show excitement.” Alex told her wife, Kelly giving a little nod, knowing this. 

“I know you don’t,” Kelly assured her. “And I’m not trying to pressure you, but when you said you were ready to try again, I didn’t think you’d be this worried if we got a positive result. I thought it would be a good thing. That it would mean more because this is something positive after a loss.” 

“It is something positive,” Alex said. “Sorry, I uh…I promise I’ll try harder,” Alex told her, feeling awful for making Kelly feel this way and like she had to hold back her feelings. “Now, come here.” Alex said, pulling her wife into a hug that may have been more for her own benefit than her wife’s, but she held her in a comforting embrace all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping for some feedback. It keeps me writing and makes me smile... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate some comments, constructive feedback, or prompts on things you’d like to see. It is rather disheartening to spend your time working on something and getting no feedback. My first two stories seemed to be enjoyed so I thought I would bring this family back, but if there is no longer interest then I don’t want to keep wasting my time writing. 
> 
> Please note in this world Alex is still Director of the DEO. Lex taking over and it being destroyed never happened.

Alex and Kelly had filled themselves on a breakfast of pancakes, French toast, fresh fruit, and coffee. Or at least, coffee for Kelly. She made sure that Alex had the decaffeinated stuff. They were currently on a small hike that would give them fantastic views of the town and beach. They were about quarter of the way up when a sudden wave of nausea hit Alex. She ran a little further in between the trees, getting herself off the path, wanting a little more privacy but also not wanting to throw up on the middle of a hiking path. Kelly walked in after her, Alex bending forward, her hands on her knees, as she threw up. Kelly pursed her lips, feeling a little helpless. “Is there anything I can do for you?” Kelly spoke tentatively, not knowing how Alex would react to the question. 

Alex took a deep breath, Kelly seeing she was shaking a little. “Get me the water,” Alex spoke quickly before she felt herself retching again. Kelly took a step forward and opened the backpack that was on Alex’s back. She pulled out a bottle of water then closed the backpack again. She opened it for her wife, Alex turning around to face her as she wiped her hand over her mouth, her face scrunching as she swallowed away the sickly taste. “Thanks,” Alex took the bottle from her, taking a few small sips. “Well you can add peaches, strawberries and blackberries to the list of foods I’m avoiding right now.” 

“You think it was the fruits?” Kelly questioned. 

“Tastes like it.” Alex grimaced before once again taking a sip of water. Kelly scrunched her face up as she brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Alex’s arm in comfort, seeing she was still shaking. 

“You want to take a little rest?” Kelly questioned. “There’s no rush to get to the top.” Kelly told her. They had all day and they just planned to take it easy, so they could take their time with the hike. 

“Yeah but let’s move away from the throw up.” Alex murmured, gesturing down to the ground. 

“You sure you are done?” Kelly questioned, rubbing her arm again. 

“Yeah,” Alex put her hand on her chest as she swallowed. “Sorry I am ruining the day.” 

“You are not ruining the day.” Kelly assured her, taking her hand as they walked back out on the hiking path and walked for a few minutes before stopping at a small clearing. Alex put the bottle of water on the ground then took of the backpack, both of them then sitting on the ground. Alex opened the small compartment at the front and pulled out a stick of a gum, wanting something to rid her mouth of the bad taste. 

“Kel, can you rub my back?” Alex wondered. She’d had back pains on an off all morning and felt a back rub would do it some good. 

“Sure, I can,” Kelly put her hand under Alex’s white and blue stripe tank top, gently rubbing her lower back. “How long has it been bothering you for?” 

“On and off all morning,” Alex told her. “I had this a lot with Skyler but not so much with Maya,” Alex continued to talk. “It’s a common symptom in early pregnancy, so it’s fine.” Alex said, Kelly smiling softly at her. She knew Alex was most likely saying this to reassure herself it didn’t mean something bad was about to happen. 

“Well anytime you need a back rub you just need to ask,” Kelly told her. “It’s what I am here for.” 

“I know,” Alex said, resting her head on Kelly’s shoulder. “Could you use a little more pressure though?” Alex questioned. 

Kelly started rubbing her back with a little more pressure. “Mmm, thanks,” Alex felt a little relief as Kelly continued to rub her back as they stayed sitting, the warm morning sun shining down on them. “Gosh it’s so quiet,” Alex lowered her voice, enjoying the silence. “Don’t get me wrong I love the girls more than anything but it’s nice to have time alone with you.” 

“I know what you mean,” Kelly replied, feeling the same. “And it’s good for the girls to have time away from us too.” 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Especially Maya. She is getting rather attached to you,” Alex pointed out. “Not that I blame her because you are wonderful and it’s pretty hard not to want to be around you, but, you know, I want her to be comfortable being away from you.” 

“Well it seems like she is getting on okay with Granny,” Kelly said. “We’ve had no reports of meltdowns or tantrums.” Kelly pointed out. 

“Thus far, anyways,” Alex said, her head still resting on Kelly’s shoulder, Kelly still rubbing her back. “She is a sweet little one though, isn’t she?” Alex closed her eyes, smiling fondly as she thought about her daughter. “We’re pretty lucky huh? Skye and Maya are good ones.” 

“They sure are,” Kelly agreed. “They’ve made my life so much better and I’ve got you to thank for that,” Kelly said, she stopped moving her hand, letting it rest on Alex’s back. “I’m so lucky to have met you,” Kelly admitted. “The circumstances weren’t great, I mean, I rather James hadn’t been shot but maybe that was just the way I was supposed to bring myself to National City and meet you. The world works in weird ways, you know.” 

“I suppose it does,” Alex answered. “Gosh, can you believe it’s been 6 and a half years already though?” Alex questioned, lifting her head up so she could turn slightly to face Kelly as they spoke. “It’s just gone by so quickly. And our wedding was 5 years ago.” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips.

“Well they say time flies when you are having fun.” Kelly said. 

“True,” Alex exhaled. “But I just wish time would slow down. I don’t want to get grey and old,” Alex sounded most annoyed by this thought. “I mean, we almost have a teenager.” Alex squeaked. 

“Hardly,” Kelly laughed. “We have another four years before Skittle will be a teenager.” 

“Yeah and the rate these 5 years of marriage have gone it’s going to be here before we know it,” Alex retorted. “We’re going to be all grey and old and we could have grandkids. We could be grandparents, Kel.” Alex widened her eyes. 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “As long as we get grey and old together, I’m alright with it,” Kelly said. “And grandkids will be awesome. We get to have a lot of fun with them and hype them up on sugar then send them home for their parents to deal with.” 

“So, just like what my mum, J’onn, Kara, James and Nia do now?” Alex muttered. 

“Just like that,” Kelly laughed again. “But hey, if we’re ever made aunties then we get to get our own back.” Kelly said, a cheeky grin forming on her lips. 

“True.” Alex picked up the bottle of water, taking a few small sips. She put her other hand on her chest, her nose curling up. 

“You okay?” Kelly wondered if she was about to throw up again. 

“Yes,” Alex answered. “The moment has passed,” Alex took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before taking another drink of the water. “You want to head up to the top now?” 

“Sure.” Kelly stood up and held her hand out, Alex taking hold of it, Kelly pulling her up to standing. Alex picked up the backpack and put it over her shoulders, slipping her hand into her wife’s as they continued walking up the hiking path. 

\------------ 

“I don’t like soccer,” Maya frowned as Eliza parked the car in the parking space. Skyler had a soccer game, and Eliza and Maya were going to stay and watch her. “I am starting ballet.” 

“Yeah, I know you are,” Eliza got out of the car and opened the back door, seeing Maya had already unbuckled herself from her car seat. Maya had been saying for a while she wanted to do ballet like her friend Amy from day care, so they’d recently enrolled her in ballet class. Her block was due to start in a couple of weeks’ time, and Maya was very excited for it. “But Skyler likes playing soccer, so we are coming to watch her today.” 

Maya frowned as Eliza lifted her out of the car. “I need Pascal,” Maya held her hands up, Eliza picking up Pascal who had been put in the pocket behind the passenger seat. “My Pascal.” Maya hugged him close to her, placing a kiss on his head. 

“Granny c’mon, we are going to be late.” Skyler glanced at her watch. Maya was playing Princesses before she left the house and refused to change out of her Rapunzel dress and matching tiara. In the end, Eliza let her stay in the dress up outfit, knowing it was the only way she was going to get her out of the house as close to the time they needed to leave as they could get.

“We’ll get there.” Eliza assured her, taking Maya’s hand so she didn’t run off across the car park. 

“Is Auntie Kara coming?” Skyler questioned as they walked over to the pitches. 

“Uh, she is working right now.” Eliza told her.

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “She doesn’t usually do reporting stuff on a Saturday.” 

“No, her other work,” Eliza said, Skyler giving a little nod of understanding. “She said she’ll try to get here to watch if she can.” Eliza told her. Kara always came to Skyler’s soccer games if she could. She enjoyed standing on the side lines cheering her niece on. Skyler was pleased about this because she liked it when Kara came to watch. She smiled and waved as she spotted her friend Lily and picked up her pace, running over to catch up with her. 

“Can we go to swings?” Maya wondered.

“Later,” Eliza said. “We are going to cheer on Skyler and her team first.” 

“But Granny,” Maya frowned. “I don’t want to.” 

“Well, sometimes you need to do things you don’t want.” Eliza told her, Maya scowling up at her. Maya usually protested about watching the soccer, but soon enough, she’d be cheering on her sister and would enjoying watch it. Skyler and Maya although very much alike in some ways, were pretty different when it came to interests. Maya was much more of a girly girl, liking ballet, all things pink and sparkly, dresses, and dolls and Barbies.

“Like eating yucky broccoli.” Maya replied, scrunching her face up in disgust. 

“Yes,” Eliza laughed. “Just like eating broccoli when you don’t want to.” 

Maya huffed as they kept walking towards the pitches, Skyler already warming up with her team. She played seven-a-side soccer, Skyler playing in the position of striker. Her team weren’t the best in the league, but they also weren’t the worst team, usually winning more than they lost. “Look, Granny,” Maya shrieked. “She did come, look,” Maya pointed to Kara who was already standing at the edge of the soccer pitch. “And Nia.” Maya squealed in excitement as she pulled her hand from Eliza and ran over to her aunties. 

“Hey, it’s Rapunzel.” Nia smiled as Maya jumped up into her arms. 

“Nia,” Maya squeaked as she looked into her eyes. “I’ve not seen you in forevers.” 

“I know, I’ve been busy lately huh?” Nia said. 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded as Eliza caught up with them. “But I see you now.” Maya grinned.

“Yeah,” Nia said. “We’re all going to watch Skyler play soccer.” 

“We could go play,” Maya said, pointing in the not so far distance where the playpark was. “You can push me so high on the swing.” Maya battered her long, dark eyelashes at her, like she was pleading with her to take her to the swing right away.

“How about we watch Skyler for a little bit, then I’ll take you across to the park?” Nia suggested. 

“Okay,” Maya sighed a little. “Is Uncle B coming?” 

“No, he is working today.” Nia said as she put Maya back down on the ground. Brainy was Alex’s deputy, and was fully in charge of the DEO when Alex was out of town.

“Oh.” Maya looked a little disappointed. 

“That didn’t take you long.” Eliza said, looking to Kara. She was a little surprised Kara was already there to watch the soccer game as she believed she was dealing with a rouge alien.

“Supergirl and Dreamer are the dream team,” Kara spoke in a whisper, before turning her head, Skyler shouting her name as she ran over to her. “Hey Skittle, you ready to win today?” Kara questioned. 

“I hope so,” Skyler answered. “I thought you couldn’t make it yet.” 

“Well I managed to get here,” Kara said. “Always going to come and be your cheerleader when I can.” Kara told her. 

“Don’t be embarrassing,” Skyler went a little red. “Don’t start doing kicks and flips and stuff.” 

“Oh, we’ve got a whole routine prepared.” Nia teased. 

“Don’t you dare,” Skyler gasped. “Granny tell them. Oh my gosh…” 

Eliza chuckled. “I think it might be quite funny to see.” 

“Oh no.” Skyler shook her head before running off to join her team, hoping that Kara and Nia were only joking. 

“Can I be a cheerleader too?” Maya squeaked as she looked up to Kara. 

“Sure thing Petal,” Kara rubbed the top of her head as she spoke. “Rapunzel is a great little cheerleader.” 

“No,” Maya shook her head. “She’s not a cheerleader. She is a Princess,” Maya informed her. “Silly Kara.” 

“Yeah, silly Kara,” Nia rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows that.” Nia said. Kara stuck her tongue at her friend before they all looked toward the pitch, the whistle going to signify the start the of the game, Eliza, Kara, Nia and Maya as well as the rest of the spectators starting to cheer on and encourage the kids as they played. 

\------------ 

Alex walked out of the bathroom, seeing the door to the balcony was open. She walked over and hovered in the doorway, hearing Kelly was talking, figuring she was clearly on the phone. “Okay, yeah, thanks for letting me know, Andrea, see you on Monday,” Kelly said before she hung up the phone. Alex cleared her throat, letting her wife be aware of her presence. “You okay?” Kelly questioned. They were mid conversation when Alex ran off to the bathroom. 

“Mmm,” Alex nodded. “No sickness, just a really big pee,” Alex told her, Kelly smiling softly, glad Alex hadn’t been sick again. “What happened to the no work stuff during this time away?” Alex questioned, moving closer to her wife and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Well she called, what was I supposed to do?” Kelly retorted. 

“Not answer her and see her on Monday?” Alex muttered. 

“Ignoring Andrea isn’t what you want to do.” Kelly sighed. She loved her job and didn’t mind Andrea for the most part, but sometimes she could be difficult to get on with. 

“Well what was so important that couldn’t wait till Monday?” Alex questioned, as she dropped her arms from her wife and leaned over the balcony railing. 

“There is an expo in New York in a couple weeks’ time and she wants me to go to showcase the new and improved VR lenses.” Kelly explained. 

“And she had to call you about that right this minute?” Alex wondered. “That couldn’t have waited till Monday? She can’t give you a few days to celebrate your anniversary?” 

“I guess not,” Kelly shrugged. “She probably just wants to sort out flights and accommodation.” 

Alex sighed lightly. “How long are you going to be gone for?” Alex asked. It wasn’t often Kelly had to travel for work, but she had been to a few conferences and expos since working for Obsidian. Alex always hated it when she was gone. The girls missed her, and she could never sleep well without her by her side. 

“A few days.” Kelly answered. 

“And you said it was in a couple weeks? Did she give you the dates exactly?” Alex wondered, feeling these few days away might clash with their 12-week-scan. “Because we have the bean’s scan in two weeks, remember.” 

“Oh,” Kelly widened her eyes, feeling a little annoyed at herself for forgetting about the scan. “I’ll be away the 10th till the 13th,” Kelly told her. “I’m going to miss it, aren’t I?” 

“Well unless you tell Andrea you can’t go.” Alex murmured. 

“She said she really wants it to be me that goes.” Kelly informed her. 

“Fine, if you’re fine with not seeing our child.” Alex sighed, looking away from Kelly. 

“I’ll…” Kelly pursed her lips, bowing her head slightly. “I talk to Andrea about it. See if she’ll send someone else instead, but you know Andrea. Once she’d made up her mind it’s damn hard to change it.” Kelly’s boss was rather headstrong and usually got things her way.

“Yeah but it’s not like you’re not wanting to go for a stupid reason,” Alex retorted. “This is you going to miss seeing bean.” 

“I don’t really think Andrea will care about that,” Kelly told her, Alex sighing in annoyance. “Look, babe,” Kelly took a step forward, her hand going onto Alex’s arm. “I’ll talk to her on Monday. Let’s just forget about it right now, and keep enjoying this little break, yeah?” Kelly questioned, Alex twisting her lip as she gave the slightest of nods, slowly looking back to her wife’s gaze. She knew if Kelly did miss the scan it wouldn’t be the end of the world. There’d be more scans to come and they’d get scan pictures for Kelly to see when she was back in National City, but Alex still wanted her wife with her. It was something they were supposed to do together. 

“Tell her I’m stressing enough about this as it is, and I need you with me.” Alex murmured. 

“Okay, I will.” Kelly spoke in a whisper as she pulled her wife into a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. She was pretty sure she knew how the conversation with her boss would go, but she’d ask her anyways, of course wanting to be at the scan with Alex to see the bean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments and/or constructive criticism. They really keep me motivated!

Maya and Skyler were out in the back yard, playing on the trampoline. Eliza was sitting on the chair on the decking, reading a book between watching the girls having fun. Maya was giggling hysterically as Skyler was jumping up and down, bouncing Maya around. She’d fallen and was now struggling to get back up because Skyler kept jumping, making it a rather hard task for her little sister to get back on her feet. “Skye,” Maya spoke through a giggle. “Skyler, help.” Maya said, before she gave a hiccup. 

Skyler looked down to her sister, chuckling lightly as she kept jumping. “You can do it.” Skyler encouraged her, Maya once again trying to get up, but the force from Skyler continuing to jump knocked her right over again. 

“No,” Maya hiccupped again. “You need to stop.” 

Skyler giggled as she stopped jumping and helped Maya up to standing. “I get you now,” Maya grinned cheekily, as she jumped up and down, before she pushed on Skyler’s leg, like she was trying to knock her over. Skyler played along with her little sister, and fell down, Maya giggling hysterically as she kept jumping up and down, Skyler keeping herself laying down on the trampoline. “You not get up.” Maya hiccupped, her gaze staying on Skyler who was still laying on the trampoline. Skyler giggled, watching as Maya kept jumping up and down. The force from the three-year-old wasn’t that much, but Skyler continued to make it look like she was struggling to get up, much to the delight of her little sister. 

“Hello.” Maya immediately stopped jumping as she heard the voice. She turned her head to face the direction it was coming from, her eyes lighting up as she saw Kelly and Alex walking onto the decking. 

“Mama, Mama,” Maya shrieked as she ran to the edge of the trampoline, trying to push through the Velcro that was keeping the opening on the safety fencing around the trampoline shut. “Skyler,” Maya moaned as she looked around to her sister. Skyler got up from laying on the trampoline and opened the Velcro opening, helping Maya down. Maya ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and leapt up into Kelly’s arms, holding her arms around Kelly’s neck rather tightly. 

“Hey, sweet girl,” Kelly lightly rubbed her daughter’s back. “You having fun on the trampoline?” 

“Uh-uh.” Maya hiccupped again. 

“Hey,” Skyler smiled as she walked over to her parents. “You are home early today.” Skyler pointed out. Alex and Kelly were due home that day, but she figured it would be later on in the evening before they arrived home, and not mid-morning as it currently was. 

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly. “It was torrential rain at the beach, so we just left after breakfast,” Alex said. She was little disappointed that they’d had to cut the day short, but there was no point staying by the beach when it was raining. 

“It’s been lovely here all morning,” Eliza said. It was turning into a rather warm day, not a cloud in the sky. “The girls want a barbeque lunch.” Eliza glanced over to the barbeque that sat on the decking. 

“We went to the shop,” Maya told her mothers, pulling back slightly from the hug with Kelly as she looked over to Alex. “I want sausages.” 

“Well, I hope you’ve bought enough for mummies to join you?” Alex questioned. 

“Auntie Kara is coming so there is plenty food,” Skyler answered, all to aware of her auntie’s appetite. “Did you have a nice time away?” Skyler questioned as she picked up her Capri Sun from the table and took a drink, all that bouncing having made her rather thirsty. 

“We did,” Alex answered as she sat down at the table next to her mother. “Did you guys have a nice weekend?” 

“It was fun,” Skyler answered. “And I’ve nearly finished Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets,” Skyler said. “So, we can watch that movie soon,” Skyler sounded excited about this. “You’ll watch it too, right Mama?” Skyler glanced at Kelly who sat herself down on the chair, sitting Maya on her knee.

“Sure, I will.” Kelly answered. She wasn’t really a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, but she’d still watch the movies with her daughter. 

“Not Harry Potter,” Maya scrunched her face up. “I won’t watch that.” 

“You don’t need to.” Kelly said as Maya jumped down from her knee and ran around to see Alex. Alex lifted her daughter up, Maya settling on her knee. 

“We can watch Tangled with you.” Alex told her, smoothing down Maya’s Rapunzel dress, something she’d hardly taken off all weekend. 

“She’s named Rapunzel, Mummy,” Maya told her. “She’s not Tangled.” 

Alex stifled a laugh then placed a kiss on the top of Maya’s head. “So, they behaved this weekend?” Alex said, looking to her mother. 

“Yeah they’ve been good,” Eliza answered. “We had a good weekend, didn’t we girls?” 

Maya nodded in response. “Yes,” Skyler spoke. “Oh, we won at soccer yesterday and I scored two goals.” Skyler looked rather proud of herself as she told her parents this. 

“Ah well done,” Kelly smiled as Skyler sat down next to her. “We’re sorry we missed that.” 

“It’s okay,” Skyler responded. “You are allowed time for just you and Mum and you’ll be at my game next weekend, right?” 

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Alex said. 

“Can we play some soccer later?” Skyler questioned. “Once Kara is here? Me, Mama and Granny can play against you, Kara and Maya.” Skyler looked at Alex as she spoke. 

“I don’t want to play.” Maya shook her head. 

“We can play.” Alex said, Skyler seeming pleased with the news. 

“I don’t want to.” Maya huffed. 

“You don’t need to,” Kelly told her. “You can just watch the rest of us have fun.” 

“I will have fun,” Maya said. “I’m being Rapunzel,” Maya patted down her dress. It clear her Rapunzel obsession wasn’t about to go away any time soon. “I’m going to jump now.” Maya jumped down from Alex’s knee as she ran off the deck and down onto the grass. She turned her head, glancing to over Skyler. “C’mon Skyler,” Maya made a gesture with her hand for Skyler to come with her. “C’mon, come play. Come play with me, Skyler.” Maya was still gesturing with her hand. Skyler took another drink of her Capri Sun, before she put it back on the table as she stood up then walked over to her sister. She took her hand in hers as they walked the rest of the way back to the trampoline, Skyler helping her little sister in before climbing in herself, Kelly, Alex and Eliza watching them for a moment before they started talking, waiting for Kara to arrive so they could start the barbeque for lunch. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked down the stairs from putting Maya to bed. She found Alex sitting alone on the couch, waiting on her return. “Where’s your mum and Skyler gone?” Kelly wondered, sitting down next to her wife. 

“Mum has gone for a bath and Skyler wanted to go read Harry Potter in her room,” Alex answered, shuffling closer to Kelly. “Well don’t you look cute.” Alex looked her wife up and down. Kelly still had a hot pink feather boa around her neck and had a couple of Princess stickers on her shirt. 

“Instead of a story Maya wanted to play dress-up for bit before bed,” Kelly told her, pulling off a loose feather and moving it between her fingers. Then she got her sticker book out and gave me Snow White because we both have black hair,” Kelly said, taking a sticker from her shirt and putting it on Alex’s. “This one was for you.” Kelly said, patting the Merida from Brave sticker on her wife’s chest. 

“God, I hope she didn’t say my hair is an orange as hers.” Alex murmured, her eyes glancing down to the sticker. 

“No. She said it was because she saw you use a bow and arrow at work once.” Kelly said, and Alex chuckled. She’d never used a bow and arrow in her life, let alone having Maya be around when she was out on a mission, but she did like her imagination.

“A bow and arrow would be a pretty cool weapon of choice, actually, but that was more Oliver’s style,” Alex snuggled herself against Kelly as she spoke, Kelly wrapping her arm around her wife as they got comfy together on the couch. “Think I’ll stick to my hand of the solider,” Alex said, talking of the Martian device J’onn had given hers a few years back now. “Although next time I use it maybe it will turn into a bow and arrow.” 

“That’s not going to be for a while though, right?” Kelly said. “You are not going to be on a mission for a long time.” Kelly’s hand slowly moved towards Alex’s stomach, but hovered over it, not actually letting it rest there. 

“No, well hopefully not,” Alex muttered under her breath, sounding a little worried. She put her hand on top of Kelly’s, and as she took a deep breath, she gently pushed her hand down, allowing it to rest on her stomach. Kelly felt herself smiling, this the first time Alex had let Kelly do this during this pregnancy. Kelly never said anything, not wanting to cause Alex to panic but she was pleased that Alex had made progress with her feeling towards this pregnancy. “Oh hey, are you remembering to talk to Andrea tomorrow?” 

“I am,” Kelly answered. “But you know it means I am going to have to tell her about the pregnancy, right?” Kelly spoke tentatively. It was hard enough for Alex to tell her mother and James. Kara had realised it herself because she had her super senses, but Kelly knew there was no way she’d be able to tell Andrea she couldn’t go to New York without telling her about the baby, something she knew Alex didn’t want let out yet. 

“I know,” Alex answered. “I rather wait but you are going to need to tell her,” Alex said. “And it’s not like she’s super friendly with us or any of our friends so I’m sure it’s not going to get out,” Alex pointed out. “And I’m sorry. I know you are keen to tell people, especially Nia, but thank you for respecting my feelings.” 

“Of course I’m going to respect your feelings,” Kelly replied. “Besides, you are the hormonal one right now, I’d be silly not to go along with what you want.” Kelly’s lips etched into a grin, as Alex turned her head up to face her. 

“Hey,” Alex sounded offended as she lightly slapped her hand over Kelly’s. “I’m not that bad, am I?” Alex knew she’d been a little difficult when it came to letting Kelly express her happiness at the pregnancy, but she didn’t think she’d been totally unreasonable. 

“No,” Kelly answered. “It’s allowed,” Kelly said, gently rubbing over her stomach. “Isn’t that right, Bean?” Kelly glanced downwards as she spoke. “Mummy is working hard to create you so she can act how she wants.” 

“Well you are just as important in this, so from now on you can touch and talk to our bean all you want,” Alex told her, a soft smile on her face. Kelly returned the smile as she placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. “In fact, if you wanted to keep touching my stomach - or anywhere else except my breasts - for that matter, that’d be okay too.” Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as she kissed her wife again. 

“Really?” Kelly murmured. “With Skittle still awake and your mum in the house?” Kelly wasn’t about to say she didn’t want to fool around or have sex with her wife, but she knew how Alex felt about that when Eliza was staying with them. 

“Well, I have a libido that needs satisfying…” Alex murmured as she stood up from the couch. She turned to face her wife and put her hands on the feather boa and pulled her up to standing. “But if you don’t want to help out then I’ll need to take care of myself…” Alex trailed off, seductively biting her lip.

Kelly’s breath hitched as she looked into her wife’s mesmerising eyes. “The garage is pretty private.” Kelly’s voice came out in a whisper. Alex started walking, still pulling Kelly by the feather boa as their lips met in a kiss, the couple walking through to the kitchen and going through the door into the garage, the kiss only growing in passion. 

\------------

Kelly was standing outside of Andrea’s office. She took a moment to compose herself, not sure why she felt so nervous to ask her if she could miss the New York trip. Maybe she was more nervous that she had to tell her about the pregnancy, but she did have Alex’s blessing to do so. She couldn’t exactly tell her she couldn’t go without giving a legitimate reason. She swallowed nervously, before she softly knocked on the door. She waited for Andrea’s response, before she walked in, seeing Andrea was on her feet behind her desk, putting a folder into a briefcase. “Kelly,” Andrea smiled softly. “What can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about the New York trip.” Kelly said, taking a few steps further into the room. 

Andrea glanced at her watch. “What about it?” Andrea questioned. “It’s going to have to be quick because I have a meeting to get to across town.” 

“Have you booked it in my name yet?” Kelly wondered, as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. 

“It’s all booked, yes,” Andrea told her. “First class flights, 5-star hotel overlooking Central Park, all meals will be paid for by Obsidian, and I’ve even threw in some Hamilton tickets for you and Jane.” Andrea said. Jane worked as an assistant to Andrea, who would be going with Kelly to help her out with the expo. 

“Right, but the thing is,” Kelly exhaled lightly, once again rolling her rings around her finger, something she often did when she got nervous. “Alex is pregnant again.” 

“Oh, congratulations,” Andrea smiled softly at her employee. “But what does that have to do with you going to New York for a couple of days?” Andrea wondered. 

“Well we have her 12-week scan when I’m due to be in New York and I’d like to be there, obviously, but also, Alex is stressing about this pregnancy after what happened the last time, and I’d like to be with her to reassure her.” Kelly pointed out. She sucked in her bottom lip as she kept her gaze on her boss, trying to read her face to see what her reaction would be. 

“She’ll get pictures, won’t she?” Andrea questioned. 

“Well, I suppose, yes,” Kelly answered. “But I would obviously like to be at the scan of my child.” 

“I need you to be in New York,” Andrea told her, Kelly sighing lightly, knowing she probably wasn’t going to get out of this. “These lenses, they’re like my baby, and I need people I can trust to sell them to the world,” Andrea said. “Could Alex not just change her appointment so you can go together when you get back?” 

“Well,” Kelly rubbed the back of her head. “I suppose that would be possible, yes, but I’m sure there’s other people you can send to New York.” 

“Of course, there is,” Andrea answered. “But I want the best out there representing my products and my company,” Andrea told her. “You should take it as a complement that I picked you.” 

“I do,” Kelly smiled softly. “I just thought you might understand that I’d like to be with my wife at the scan of our child.” 

“There will be more scans you can attend,” Andrea pointed out. “Better ones, I suspect when the baby is actually worth seeing,” Andrea said, glancing at her watch again. “Look, Kelly, I need you to be in New York. I’m sorry you are going to miss the scan and if you want I can arrange for you two to go to a private hospital where you can get one of those 4D image scan things and a video. You’ll really be able to see the baby as opposed to those grey blobs,” Andrea picked up her briefcase as she spoke. “Now, I really must go to this meeting.” Andrea said, walking past Kelly, toward her office door. Kelly turned around and walked out, Andrea locking the door before she slipped the keys into her briefcase and walked off down the corridor. Kelly sighed lightly, hoping she would have had better news to go home with for Alex, but unfortunately, the talk went how she was sure it was going to. She cleared her throat before she checked her watch and made her way back to her office to prepare for her next appointment, hoping Alex would understand that she’d tried to get out of going to New York, but for whatever reason, there seemed to be no getting out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated.

Alex was standing in the bathroom, her hand on her stomach. She’d been experiencing period like cramps all morning, and although she knew that that was common in the first 12 weeks or so of pregnancy as the uterus expanded for the growing baby, she was plagued with fear it meant something more. She’d not had any morning sickness for the last two weeks now, and although she was relieved in a sense that it had stopped and she felt more normal again, she was also letting her mind fear the worst. What if it was happening again? She knew she had her scan her next day which would most likely tell her everything was fine, but she couldn’t help but worry. “Kel,” Alex walked out of the en-suite, Kelly zipping up the suitcase she was taking to New York with her. “Can you stay?” 

Kelly looked up to her wife, seeing the fear in her eyes. “You know I can’t. Andrea made that clear.” 

“I don’t care what Andrea wants,” Alex retorted. “Something feels different and I don’t like it,” Alex squeaked a little as she spoke. “I’m not sick anymore and my migraines have stopped.” 

“Yeah and that’s because you are further along now,” Kelly assured her. “Lots of symptoms stop for lots of women after around 12 weeks. Your hormones have settled a little more and your body is used to having a little bub growing inside it,” Kelly stepped forward, her hands taking hold of her wife’s. “You are going to go to the scan tomorrow and you are going to see our little bean,” Kelly moved one of her hands so it was resting on Alex’s stomach, the tiniest of bumps visible. “I hate that I can’t be there, but Andrea has kindly organised the 4D scan for us, so we have that to look forward to,” The weren’t getting this scan till Alex was around 25 weeks pregnant as apparently that’s when the baby would be developed enough to get a decent image of it. “I get why you are worried but that’s all it is. Worry. Paranoia after what happened last time. You’ll see tomorrow that everything is all fine.” 

Alex took a deep breath. As much as she was worried for the scan, she was also looking forward to getting confirmation everything was okay. “You should be there with me though,” Alex told her wife. “She’s not being fair.” 

“I agree she’s not,” Kelly was still annoyed that Andrea was making her go, but she couldn’t argue too much with her boss. Not if she wanted to keep her job. “But there’s nothing I can do.” 

“Well I don’t believe that is true.” Alex muttered. 

Kelly exhaled lightly as she glanced at her watch. “You still going to drive me to the airport?” Kelly questioned, thinking it was about time they made a move. 

“I suppose,” Alex murmured. The girls were already at school, and once Alex had taken Kelly to the airport she was going to work. “If you really must go.” Alex said.

“I must,” Kelly told her. “It’s only for a few days.” 

“I know,” Alex replied. “I just hate it when you’re not around,” Alex told her, her hand coming up and rubbing over Kelly’s arm. “There’s no one to be my little spoon.” 

“Well you’ll just have to cuddle up with my pillow for a couple of nights,” Kelly told her, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. “Think about the night I come home…” Kelly murmured placing a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek. “I’ll be more than your little spoon,” Kelly said, her hand sliding down and caressing her left butt cheek. “Hmm?” 

“Depends on if you bring me and the girls back nice gifts from the Big Apple.” Alex told her, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. 

“Isn’t getting a loving wife and wonderful mother home enough?” Kelly questioned. 

“Well you’d be an even more loving wife and more of a wonderful mother if you brought us gifts.” Alex muttered, Kelly chuckling lightly. 

“I’ll see what I can find,” Kelly mumbled as she pulled Alex closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Might even bring back a little I heart NY onesie for the bean,” Kelly said as she pulled back, her gaze going down to Alex’s stomach. “You want Mama to bring you back a cute little onesie?” Kelly gently rubbed her hand over Alex’s stomach as she spoke. 

“Bean wants Mama to stay here.” Alex mumbled. 

“Well Mama will be back in three days and she can’t wait to see your scan picture, so you be sure to look and give us a wave or smile,” Kelly said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Alex’s stomach. “And you behave for Mummy. Keep up with this not making her sick thing.” Kelly murmured as she stood back up. 

“I’d actually be pleased if I was sick,” Alex murmured, Kelly looking back to her wife. “Or at least, felt a little nauseous,” Alex added, nervously rubbing her hands together. “It’s like a switch just flipped over night and it’s unsettling.” 

Kelly exhaled lightly. “You should be pleased you are not sick anymore. You weren’t that sick with Maya so you all of a sudden not being sick isn’t a sign of a bad thing.” She hated she had to leave when Alex was having a little freak out, but she had to work. 

“I know,” Alex tried to stay positive. “Sorry, I just…I panic.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kelly lightly rubbed Alex’s arm. “But try not to worry. Just enjoy the fact the sickness has eased.” Kelly told her. 

“Yeah,” Alex let a puff of escape between her lips as she glanced at her watch. “Let’s get you to the airport, huh?” Alex said, Kelly nodding lightly as she picked up her handbag from the edge of the bed before she lifted her suitcase from it as left the room with her wife, both of them going down the stairs. Alex grabbed the car keys from the hook by the front door as they left the house so they could get Kelly to the airport for her work trip.

\------------ 

“You know Skyler is going to know you’ve eaten some of those.” Alex said as she walked back into the living room, seeing Kara was making her way through a pack of Twizzlers, this still one of Skyler’s favourite candies. This didn’t stop Alex from reaching for one herself. She took a bite as she sat back down on the couch.

“I’ll buy her some more,” Kara said, looking around to her sister. “You alright?” Kara saw the pained looked on Alex’s face. 

“Just some back pain,” Alex told her sister, bringing her hand back and rubbing her back, trying to ease the pain by rubbing it. “You want to be a nice sister and rub my back for me?” 

“No.” Kara answered bluntly. 

“Kelly would do it for me.” Alex pouted. 

“Kelly is your wife,” Kara retorted. “I am your sister. I mean, we are close but we’re not that close.” Kara said, reaching forward and grabbing a few pretzels from the bowl on the coffee table as well as another Twizzler. 

“Yeah well Kelly went to New York so she can’t rub my back for me, can she?” Alex sounded a little annoyed as she spoke, something that didn’t go unnoticed by her sister. 

“It’s for her job, Alex.” Kara reminded her.

“I know, but…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. She took anther bite of the Twizzler as she shook her head. “Never mind, she’s there and it’s only for a few days,” Alex figured there was no point being annoyed. It wasn’t going to change anything. Kelly would still be in New York if she were annoyed or not. “And you came over for a fun sister’s night, not to listen to me being mad at Kelly for doing what her boss asked her to do.” 

“I don’t mind talking about it if you want to.” Kara told her. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Let’s talk about you.” Alex said, getting a cheeky grin on her face as she turned herself a little on the couch, so she was facing Kara more. She reached for her water and took a drink before looking her sister in the eyes. 

“What about me?” Kara wondered. 

“I dunno,” Alex shrugged. “You are still single.” 

“And perfectly happy that way,” Kara said. “My life is great. I’ve got a pretty amazing family, great friends, I love my job, I love being Supergirl,” Kara listed, a smile of her face. “What more do I need?” 

“You don’t want a partner to share your life with?” Alex wondered. 

“If I happened to meet someone, sure, of course it would be nice,” Kara gave a little shrug. “But I don’t need anyone to make my life fulfilled,” Kara pointed out. “What is it with you humans and your obsession with everyone needing to find someone?” 

“I don’t have an obsession,” Alex told her. “You are my little sister and I want you to be happy. That’s all.” 

“Well I am happy,” Kara replied. “Honestly, I’ve never been as happy here on Earth as I am now,” Kara admitted. “Everything is great,” Kara said, Alex smiling softly. “Speaking of great things, are you and Kelly going to start telling people about the baby after the scan tomorrow?” Kara wondered, knowing now she was at 12 weeks Alex might relax a little more. 

“Yeah, I think we will,” Alex said. “At least the girls. We’re going to tell them as soon as she gets back,” Alex explained. “I think this time round Skyler will be fine with it. Maya is going to be the problem, I think.” 

“Really?” Kara sounded a little surprised. “But she’s so sweet and caring.” 

“So is Skyler. Didn’t stop her objecting to Maya arriving,” Alex retorted. “But no, I think…” Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “I think she will be a good big sister. I’m just not so sure she’s going to like sharing us,” Alex pointed out. “Especially Kelly.” Maya was rather fond of her mothers, most especially Kelly right now and Alex did worry how she would react to seeing Kelly with a new baby. 

“Well I’m sure she’ll be fine over time,” Kara said. Her young niece was very caring, and she knew she’d be great with a little baby. “And if you need any help when it comes to baby names, Kara is still there for you to use.” 

Alex chuckled. “Noted,” Alex ran her hand over her stomach as she spoke. “But I am hoping for a boy, so, I’m not going to call my son Kara.” 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “Karo, then.” 

Alex laughed. “Yeah…no thanks on that made-up name. Maybe it’s best to just leave it to me and Kelly to name our child.” 

“I’m only offering suggestions,” Kara mumbled. “I am the favourite auntie, you know.” 

“I know,” Alex smiled softly at her sister. She loved the bond Kara had with her children. Most especially the one she had with Skyler and she couldn’t wait to see her with this child too. She once again ran her hand over her stomach, the pains in her back getting worse. She took a deep breath, hoping it was still just due to her uterus expanding. “Anyways,” Alex cleared her throat. “How about you pick a movie for us to watch?” Alex questioned, Kara giving a little nod as she reached for the remote and put Netflix on so she could pick something to watch with her sister. 

\------------ 

Alex walked back into her lab, her hand rubbing over her stomach as she winced. She’d woken up with cramps and they had been getting worse over the course of the morning. After feeling sticky down below, she’d gone to the toilet and felt her stomach lurch when she saw the blood. She nervously walked herself back to the lab, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. She was due to go to the hospital to get her scan in a few hours, but she felt like she may need to go earlier. “Hey, Alex,” Kara sounded worried as she saw the look on her sister’s face. “What’s wrong?” Kara knew right away there was something wrong. 

“I uhm,” Alex rubbed her hand over her stomach. “Something’s not right. I’ve been cramping all morning and it’s getting so much worse and I’m bleeding,” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m losing the baby again.” 

“We don’t know that,” Kara tried to keep her sister calm by soothingly rubbing her back. “Isn’t some bleeding in pregnancy normal?” Kara questioned. She didn’t know much about pregnancy, especially a human pregnancy, but she was sure she’d heard something about bleeding in early pregnancy. “Dotting?” 

“It’s called spotting, and this is too much to be spotting,” Alex told her. “And the cramps. It’s the same. It’s the same as last time.” Alex’s breathing got heavier as she started to panic. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kara spoke in a soft, calming tone. “Look at me. Alex, I need you to look at me,” Kara told her, taking a tight grip of her sister’s arms, Alex looked into Kara’s eyes. “Take a nice deep breath,” Kara told her, also taking one herself, Alex copying her. “I’m going to take you to the hospital, and we’ll get this checked out,” Kara said, trying to keep her voice a calm as possible, but she was worried for her sister. “Okay?” 

Alex nodded lightly, not able to reply with words. Kara quickly flew her sister to the hospital, the perks of being Supergirl meant she could get her there as fast as she could and avoid the lunch time rush traffic. Alex had been given a scan and the doctor had officially confirmed the unfortunate news that she was miscarrying. The doctor had offered her a D&C and she’d opted to take it. Going through the last miscarriage was the worst thing she’d ever experienced, and she didn’t want to put herself through almost a week of bleeding again. She was currently in the hospital bed, waiting to be taken for the procedure. She had her hands on her stomach, tears rolling down her cheek. “I’m sorry, Bean,” Alex squeaked. “I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry I couldn’t carry and care for you. I’m so sorry.” Alex felt responsible for what had happened. She felt like she had to be the one to blame. 

“Hey, I’m back,” Kara said, speaking in a calm, soothing tone. She placed a hand on Alex’s arm, rubbing it gently in hopes to bring her sister some comfort. “I called Diane and she’s going to get the girls from school and take them to her place. She’ll make sure Skyler does her homework and she’ll give them dinner. She said they can stay there as long as they need to,” Kara told her. Diane was a woman in her early 50’s who lived two doors down from Alex and Kelly. She was widowed and her two grown up sons no longer lived at home, so she loved having young kids in the house again. She took over from babysitting after their usual sitter Jade finished college and moved away from National City for work.

Alex gave the littlest of nods. “I don’t want to do this,” Alex cried. “It’s not fair. I’ve already lost one baby, why is it happening again?” Alex felt her heart breaking. She was absolutely devastated. 

“I don’t know,” Kara answered. “I’m sorry. I know it's not fair,” Kara felt her heart breaking for her sister. She couldn’t imagine having to go through this the once, let alone a second time. “Now, do you want me to call Kelly or just go -”

“Kelly,” Alex’s voice broke as more tears rolled down her cheek. “I told her something was wrong. I asked her not to go and she still went and I’m mad at her,” Alex sounded annoyed at her wife. “But I need her. I need her Kara. You have to go get her. I can’t go through this without her here.” 

“Okay, I’ll go get her,” Kara said. “I just…I don’t want you to be alone right now.” 

“But I need my wife,” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Kara, please.” Even if she did feel angry that Kelly had gone to New York, she still needed her. She needed her and her calming words to get through this procedure. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Kara said, knowing getting Kelly back to the city quickly was the best thing she could do for her sister. “I’ll bring her to you.” Kara said, before she left the hospital, trying her best to push back tears that wanted to fall for her sister. Right now, she had to be strong and get herself to New York to tell Kelly the awful news and bring her home to her wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. :)

Alex and Kelly were back home. Kara went to Diane’s to collect the girls, and she’d offered to go see James and Eliza to tell them about the loss, thinking it would be better to hear this in person other than over a phone call. Alex had been extremely quiet with Kelly since she'd returned from New York. Despite saying she needed her with her, she’d not really said much to her. She let her hold her hand and comfort her in the hospital, but Alex had been pretty silent. Kelly hoped this was just because she was processing what had happened and not because as she was fearing deep down, she was mad at her for not being there when this happened. “That’s Maya in bed,” Kelly said, walking into their bedroom. “Skittle is reading Harry Potter in her room,” Kelly glanced over to Alex, who was resting on the bed. She was told to take it easy and get plenty rest for the next 24 hours at least. “Can I get you anything? Some water? Anything to eat? A sandwich maybe?” Alex hadn’t eaten anything since coming home from the hospital, opting out the dinner Kara had made for them. Alex was staring out in front of her, her eyes glazing over with tears as she pulled at a loose thread on the bed covers. “Alex, please say something,” Kelly pleaded with her. “Don’t shut me out,” Kelly’s voice was trembling as she spoke, trying not to cry and be strong for Alex. “Please, let me know how you are feeling.” 

Alex slowly turned to look at her. “I told you,” Alex sounded mad as she spoke. “I told you something was wrong, and you told me I was just being paranoid,” Alex felt her heart breaking all over again. “I asked you to stay and you still left,” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I needed you and you left.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen, I…” Kelly stopped talking, feeling a tear escape from her eye. “I'm so sorry, Alex, and I’m going to hate myself forever for not believing you, but Kara got me here quickly and I’m here now. We need to get through this together.” Kelly felt awful but she didn’t feel like focusing on this part of the situation would help with anything. She was there with Alex for the procedure and here with her now to help her through this, and that was the most important thing in all this.

“Why should we?” Alex questioned, getting out of the bed, and pushing past Kelly, lightly knocking her off balance. Kelly put her hand on the bed side table to steady herself before she turned to face her wife again. “I had to go through the worst of it without you so why should I go through the rest with you?” Kelly could hear the venom in Alex’s voice. 

“Because this was my child too,” Kelly told her. “And I am hurting too. I’m feeling this too. We are in this together.” Kelly felt her heart breaking at her wife’s evident pain, but she was hurting at this loss too.

Alex scoffed as she shook her head. “We are not in this together,” Alex seethed. “You have no idea what I am feeling right now,” Alex raised her voice. “The guilt, the pain, the emptiness,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as another tear rolled down her cheek. “You are never going to know what it feels like to lose a child because you can’t even get pregnant so don’t you dare say we are in this together or you know how I am feeling,” Alex yelled, Kelly feeling a little taken aback by her words. “What would a barren woman know about miscarriage?” 

Kelly closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head, needing to calm herself. She knew one of them needed to stay calm and collected and it clearly wasn’t going to be Alex. Alex was angry and lashing out and Kelly knew she didn’t mean what she was saying. She was letting her grief get the better of her. “I know you don’t mean that.” Kelly spoke calmly, hoping her soothing tone would calm her wife down. 

“Well I said it didn’t I? It must mean something.” Alex retorted, but deep inside she was mortified at what she’d said. She felt awful but she couldn’t exactly back track now. 

“It means you are trying to hurt me for not staying. You are trying to hurt me for going to New York and not listening to your doubts. For telling you that you were being paranoid,” Kelly said, taking a step closer to her wife. “But this is just a tactic to not have to talk about what happened and fine, if you are not ready I’m not going to push you, but lashing out at me isn’t the way to deal with this,” Kelly told her, reaching her hand forward to touch Alex’s arm. “You know talking is the key to -”

“No, no, no,” Alex interrupted her wife as shrugged herself away. “Do not start talking to me like I’m one of your patients,” Alex told her, her voice raising again. “You want to help me then how about you leave me alone?” Alex said, walking out of the bedroom, Kelly following after her as she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Alex, what are you doing?” Kelly questioned, watching as Alex took a bottle of whisky from the cupboard and screwed the cap off, throwing it on the worktop. 

“Not like there is any reason for me not to drink.” Alex muttered before she took a rather big swig from the bottle. 

“I can’t watch you do this.” Kelly said, her head shaking at her wife. 

“Then don’t.” Alex spoke dryly, before taking another drink of the whisky, her grief too much for her to deal with in the precise moment, so slipping into her common way of using drink to ease the pain. 

Kelly took a deep breath. She knew that if she kept talking to Alex it would only make things worse, so she needed to give her space. Time to calm down. “I’m going to go for a walk, and let you calm down.” 

“Yeah, bye then.” Alex said, not looking over to her wife as she spoke. Kelly watched her as she took another drink of the whisky. 

“Remember you have two young kids up the stairs.” Kelly said, before she turned and walked out of the house, Alex jumping in fright as the front door slammed shut. Alex stared at the bottle for a moment before she reached for the lid and put it back on, putting the bottle back into the cupboard. She took a deep breath as ran her hand over her stomach, feeling more tears wanting to fall from her eyes. 

“Mummy, my eyes opened. Is it morning now?” Alex turned her head as she heard Maya’s little voice, the youngster most likely woken due to her raised voice. Maya was standing in the kitchen holding Pascal and her giraffe in her hands.

Alex cleared her throat as she wiped her hands over her face, removing some tears from her cheeks. “No, it's still night time. I’ll take you back up.” Alex walked over to her young daughter and lifted her into her arms, before going up the stairs to put Maya back to bed. 

\----------- 

Kelly knocked on the door, relieved when Nia was quick to answer. “Kelly,” Nia looked surprised to see her. “I thought you were in New York?” 

“Yeah, I was,” Kelly answered as she walked into the apartment. “But I had to come back,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to hide her upset but it was pretty obvious to her friend she’d been crying. “Is Brainy home?” 

“No,” Nia shook her head, looking questioningly at her friend, knowing something wasn’t right. “He is playing poker with James, J’onn and William.”

“So, I am not interrupting anything.” Kelly sounded pleased about this. She really needed her friend right now. 

“No, not at all,” Nia answered. “I was about to tuck into some cookie dough ice-cream, pour a nice big glass of wine and watch some Friends.” 

“Enough for two?” Kelly questioned, but before Nia could even answer her, she’d walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a rather large glass of white wine, Nia watching – a little shocked – as she took a rather big gulp. Turning to the drink for comfort was much more Alex’s style than Kelly’s, so Nia knew something rather bad must have happened. 

“Uh,” Nia walked over to her friend. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Nia questioned, taking the glass from Kelly, and putting it on the breakfast bar. “Is it Alex? The girls?” Nia sounded rather panicked as she thought of reasons for Kelly’s visit. 

Kelly took a deep breath, composing herself before she spoke. “Alex had another miscarriage.” 

Nia felt her stomach lurch. “Oh my…” Nia put her hand on her chest. “Kelly, I am so sorry. I didn’t even know…how far…that’s awful. I am so sorry.” Nia reached her hand out and rubbed Kelly’s arm in comfort. 

“She was twelve weeks exactly today,” Kelly spoke in a whisper, for fear speaking any louder would cause her to burst into tears. “I’d thought she’d got there. Away from the danger zone,” Kelly squeaked. “But she…she lost the baby.” 

“Kelly,” Nia spoke softly, her heart breaking for them. She pulled her into a hug, soothingly rubbing her back. “Shouldn’t you be with Alex right now?” 

Kelly shook her head as she pulled back from the embrace. “She’s hurt and upset and she’s saying things she doesn’t mean so I need to let her calm down before she say’s more things she’ll regret.” Kelly informed her friend. 

Nia exhaled lightly, her hand going back on Kelly’s arm. “Okay, well if you are sure,” Nia pursed her lips. She felt like Kelly should have been with Alex right now, but Kelly knew her wife best and if she said she needed space then she needed space. “Do you want to talk about anything?” Nia wasn’t sure how much Kelly would want to talk about it. Not so soon after it happened. She also didn’t have a clue what she was supposed to say, but she’d try to be there for her friend as much as she could. 

“I don’t know,” Kelly picked up the glass of wine and walked over to the living area, taking a seat on the couch. Nia followed, sitting down next to her friend, waiting to see if she’d reply with anything else. “It breaks my heart to see her so upset,” Kelly said. “She’ll be blaming herself again, I know she will be, and it wasn’t her fault it was just shitty luck again and I,” Kelly paused, taking a drink of the wine. “I really felt good about this one, but she told me. She said so yesterday when I left for New York she felt something wasn’t right and I told her she was being paranoid, but she wasn’t and now she’s lost the baby and it’s just horrible and she’s angry and if she needs to be mad and take her anger out on me then fine but I can only take so much and this was my baby too, and I…” Kelly stopped talking, bowing her head down.

“Oh Kel,” Nia took the glass of wine from her and set it on the coffee table and took hold of her hands. “She’s just lashing out. She probably doesn’t know how to deal with this and is taking it out on you,” Nia said. “You just need to show her that you are there for her and in time she’ll be there for you too. You two will get through this together. You two are so strong.” 

“I don’t feel it right now,” Kelly squeaked. “She’s pushing me away.” 

“Well you just don’t let her,” Nia told her. “You still be there for her and show her you’re in this together. That you need each other right now.” Nia couldn’t begin to imagine what it would be like to lose a child, but she knew that Kelly and Alex would need to lean on each other in hopes to get through this. She knew they’d done it once so would be able to do it again. 

“That’s easier said than done.” Kelly murmured. 

“I know it will be,” Nia said. “I’m sorry, Kelly. I’m so sorry you are having to go through this again.” Nia pulled her friend into a hug. Partly because she didn’t know what else she could say, but also partly because she knew Kelly needed it. Kelly wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, bursting into tears as Nia rubbed her back, bringing her some much-needed comfort. 

\------------

Alex was sitting on the bed in her room when she heard the faintest of knocks on the open door. She looked up, seeing Skyler standing was standing in the doorway. “Hey, you alright sweetie?” Alex tired to sound upbeat, but she was feeling devastated at the loss and was angry at herself for how she spoke to Kelly.

“Uhm,” Skyler cleared her throat as she slowly walked into the room. She didn’t make eye contact with Alex, looking downwards as she stood by the side of the bed. “I want to ask you something, but I don’t want to upset you.” 

“Oh,” Alex felt a little confused. Wondering what Skyler was going to say. “It’s fine to ask me anything. Always.” 

Skyler pursed her lips, looking up to her mother. “Did you lose another baby?” Skyler spoke in a whisper, a wondering gaze on her face. 

“Eh,” Alex swallowed, feeling a little shocked at the question, but she wasn’t overly surprised. Skyler was far from stupid and she’d probably heard her row with Kelly. “Yeah. I did.” Alex felt her heart breaking as she said it. 

“I’m sorry Mum, that’s really rubbish.” Skyler climbed up onto the bed and cuddled herself into Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly as she placed a soft kiss on the top on her head. 

“Yeah, it really sucks, huh?” Alex murmured, running her hand through Skyler’s chestnut brown locks. 

“Why does it happen?” Skyler questioned, lifting her head up slightly so she was looking into her mother’s eyes, Alex seeing Skyler’s big, brown eyes going all wide. 

“Well in this case it was because the placenta didn’t form properly.” Alex told her daughter, Skyler staring intently at her mother as she listened to her. 

“That’s the thing that’s in you and attached to the baby, right?” Skyler questioned. 

“Yeah,” Alex was a little confused to how Skyler would know this. “That’s right.” 

“That’s really unlucky and not fair.” Skyler exhaled sadly. 

“It’s not fair, is it?” Alex sucked in her bottom lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. Skyler shook her head as she brought her hand up and gently wiped away the tear from her mother's cheek. 

“Uh-uh,” Skyler shook her head. “I hate it’s made you sad.” 

“It’ll just be for a little while, sweetie,” Alex assured her. “Mama and I are still very lucky to have you and your sister so we’ve lots to be happy about, huh?” Alex brought her hand up and gently rubbed Skyler’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “And maybe when you feel better, you and Mama can have another baby.” 

“You’d be okay with that?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded lightly.

“It would be cool to have a brother.” Skyler said. 

“Well, Mama and I need to talk about things and uh,” Alex paused for a moment. “Well, I need to say sorry for some things I said to her first.” 

“She’ll know you didn’t mean it,” Skyler said. “You are just sad right now,” Skyler pointed out, Alex smiling softly at her daughter. “And maybe to make you feel happier again we can plant a sunflower for the baby out in the back yard like we did for Arlo and the other baby,” Skyler suggested. “They are so bright and beautiful.” They’d planted a sunflower for the last baby they’d lost, and the girls also wanted to plant one when they’d lost Arlo a couple months previous. 

Alex felt her heart swelling. “I think that sounds like a good idea,” Alex said, once again lightly rubbing her daughter’s cheek. “We’ll do it at the weekend yeah?” 

Skyler smiled softly as she nodded. “Me, you, Mama and Maya?” 

“Yeah, all of us,” Alex told her. “Then we could maybe go to the park. Have a little picnic. You can bring a soccer ball if you want a little kick around.” 

“Maya won’t want too,” Skyler frowned. “She’ll want to play Rapunzel or dance or something.” 

Alex stifled a laugh. “Well, you like different things. We’ll be able to do whatever both of you want.” 

“Are you sure you won’t be too sad to do all that?” Skyler questioned. 

“How can I be sad when I’m with my favourite girls?” Alex asked her daughter, once again lightly rubbing her cheek. 

“Does that include Mama too?” Skyler wondered. 

“Of course it does.” Alex answered. 

“I don’t like it when you two fight.” Skyler mumbled, a sad pout coming on her face. 

“I don’t like it either,” Alex spoke honestly to her daughter. “And when she get’s back I promise that we’ll talk calmly about things.” 

“Where did she go?” Skyler wondered. 

“She probably went to Nia’s,” Alex answered. 

“Okay,” Skyler exhaled lightly. “Well Mum I just want you to know that I am really sorry you lost the baby because it’s really very horrible and you are the best Mum in the world so it’s not fair that this has happened again.” Skyler sounded rather upset as she spoke.

“I know it's not. But I've got you to help me get through this.” Alex murmured as she pulled Skyler back into a hug, the two of them staying in the embrace in silence, Skyler probably not having the faintest idea of just how much comfort she was bringing her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated. :)

Kelly walked back into the house, finding Alex sitting on the couch, an episode of The Big Bang Theory on the TV. She saw a glass sitting on the coffee table, and without thinking it through, she walked over to it and picked it up, smelling it before she brought it to her mouth and took a drink. “Don’t worry, it’s only water,” Alex told her, glaring up at her. “Whisky isn’t clear, you know.” 

“Sorry, but there’s gin in the house.” Kelly murmured. 

Alex shook her head in disbelief. “Well gin isn’t my drink, is it?” 

“Sorry,” Kelly apologised again. “You just looked like you were enjoying that whisky a little too much when I left.” 

“Well obviously not enough to cause you to be concerned enough to stay,” Alex retorted. “And I didn’t drink anymore after you left,” Alex told her as she took a seat on the couch next to her. “I’m not going to drink myself stupid when I’ve got the girls in the house.” 

“No, I know you wouldn’t,” Kelly pursed her lips as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. “I’m sorry.” 

“So you keep saying,” Alex sighed. “But being sorry isn’t going to change the fact you put your job before me.” Alex seethed, Kelly seeing Alex was still angry at her about her choice to go to New York. 

Kelly rubbed her hand over her forehead, sighing heavily. “I’m so -” Kelly cut herself off mid-word. “What else could I have done, Alex?” Kelly questioned. “Andrea wanted to me go to, I had to go,” Kelly told her. She of course felt awful that she’d gone, especially after what happened. Alex told her something didn’t seem right, and she still went, but she couldn’t change that now. “It’s my job.” 

“I asked you to stay. I told you something was wrong, and you just shrugged it off like it was no big deal,” Alex reminded her. “I would never, ever choose my job over you. Especially if you told me you felt something was wrong and wanted me to stay,” Alex felt herself welling up with tears. “I love my job. I love the DEO and being out on missions. Taking risks to keep others safe,” Alex explained. “But I rarely do that anymore because of you and the girls. I know you have a hard time with me putting myself out there and I’d never do anything that made you feel uncomfortable,” Alex sat out a lot of the missions the DEO went on these days. Now she had the girls in her life, they came first. Her being a mother to them came before all else and she couldn’t exactly do that if she lost her life to a mission, so although she did go out on some of them, she chose more carefully these days, spending a lot of her time doing lab work and being the main doctor of the DEO. “But you…you chose your job over me,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “Is it really that important? More important than me? Some dumb VR lenses?” 

“They’re not dumb.” Kelly retorted. 

“They’re pretty dumb, Kelly,” Alex raised her voice. “Finding an escape from our reality is no way to fix things.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, still running her rings around her finger. “They do more than that and you know it,” Kelly sighed. “Look, I’m forever going to be sorry that I went. That I ignored your feelings. But it wouldn’t have changed anything, Alex. Me being here wouldn’t have stopped it from happening.” Kelly pointed out, Alex’s lips twisting as she gave a little nod, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Alex questioned. “But it still doesn’t let you off with it,” Alex said. “Whether you thought I was being paranoid or not I had genuine concerns and you just brushed them off like they didn’t matter,” Alex said, Kelly seeing the pain her eyes as she spoke. “That’s not the loving, caring, wife that I thought I had.” 

Kelly bowed her head slightly. “You are right, I should have taken your concerns more seriously,” Kelly spoke softly. “And I hate that I left you to go through this on your own, but I think what’s more important right now is that we come together so we can grieve this loss.” 

Alex scoffed as she shook her head. “It’s funny because even though I am mad at you for going, I…I don’t deserve your comfort after what I said about you,” Alex squeaked. “Kel, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It was the most awful, horrible, nasty thing I could ever have said.” 

“I can’t say it didn’t hurt,” Kelly murmured, feeling like she’d been punched in the gut just thinking about it. “Using the fact I can’t biologically have kids was a real low blow.” Kelly took a deep breath. 

“I...I was hurting and I was mad at you and I was trying to hurt you.” Alex bowed her head. 

“Because I wasn’t already hurting?” Kelly questioned. “The fact you’d just lost our child wasn’t enough hurt for me to be dealing with?” Kelly murmured. “You might have been the bio mum and the one who had to physically go through this, but that was still going to be my child too,” Kelly squeaked, a tear escaping her eye. “You’re not the only one going through this.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Alex apologised. 

“And I understand that it’s different for us. I understand you are the one who physically went through this, but we still both suffered a loss and instead of getting angry and lashing out and trying to hurt me, you should be leaning on me for comfort,” Kelly told her. “Because I want to be here for you.” Kelly spoke softly as she reached forward and took Alex’s hand in hers. Alex glanced at it for a moment, almost pulling away but she let Kelly keep hold of it.

“Didn’t when you went to New York though.” Alex muttered.

Kelly sighed lightly. “Alex, I am forever going to be sorry for going to New York. Yes, I should have taken your feelings more seriously and in the future, I promise to never disregard any concerns you have. I’ll never dismiss anything again.” Kelly said, lightly rubbing her thumb over Alex’s hand.

“I should hope not,” Alex murmured, pulling her hand away as she stood up from the couch. “I’m going to bed.” Alex said, picking up the glass of water from the table and walking out of the living room, leaving Kelly sitting alone on the couch. She took a deep breath, running her hand over her forehead, as she leaned back on the couch, hoping things with Alex would get easier soon. 

\------------ 

Alex was in Maya’s room, trying to get her changed out of her Rapunzel dress. “C’mon sweetie, you are going to ballet.” Alex was holding a pair of pink leggings, trying to get Maya to change into them for her first dance glass. 

“No,” Maya moaned. “It’s not for ballet.” 

“Yeah,” Alex said. “You can’t wear your Rapunzel dress. You need to wear this, c’mon let’s get changed and we can go to ballet,” Alex glanced at her watch as they spoke, knowing they needed to make a move soon to get her there on time. “You can be a little ballerina.” 

“But not in that,” Maya pushed Alex’s hands away, the leggings in them. “Ballerina’s wear the tutu.” Maya frowned. Maya knew what she wanted and once she’d made up her mind, it was hard to get her to change it. A stubborn side very much inherited from her mother. 

“It’s only your first lesson,” Alex reminded her. “And you really only need to wear a tutu when you are doing a concert.” They’d been told leggings and t-shirt would be fine for Maya to wear at her lessons, or if she really wanted, she could wear leotard and tights. 

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. “But Ballerina’s wear tutu’s,” Maya said as she ran over to the little bookshelf in her room. “See.” Maya pulled out the book she was looking for, ‘Angelina Ballerina’ and showed Alex that the mouse was wearing a tutu. 

“That’s just a book,” Alex murmured, pulling the book from her daughter, and throwing it on the bed. “C’mon, Maya, just put these clothes on, or you are not going.” Alex raised her voice, getting annoyed. She didn’t mean to yell, but Maya was being difficult, and she was still dealing with the loss. She didn’t need to deal a disobedient toddler too. 

“I want to go to ballet.” Maya huffed. 

“Then get dressed.” Alex yelled rather loudly, causing Maya to burst into tears. 

Alex sighed, feeling awful for making her daughter cry. “I’m sorry sweetie, come here.” Alex held her hands out, but Maya shrugged away, running across her room as Kelly walked in to see what was going on. 

“Mama,” Maya rushed over to her, Kelly’s eyes on Alex as she was on her knee’s, her head in her hands. “Mummy shouted at me.” Maya spoke through tears as Kelly scooped her into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it, Petal,” Kelly spoke softly, comforting her daughter, her gaze still on Alex. Alex had been in a terrible mood all day. Kelly of course understood why, but never expected Alex to take it out on Maya. “Mummy just wants you to get dressed so you can go to ballet.” 

“But I am dressed.” Maya replied, her voice a little shaky as she was still crying a little. 

“Yes, but Rapunzel doesn’t do ballet, does she?” Kelly questioned, as she put Maya down on the floor and wiped away tears from her little cheeks. 

“Uh…” Maya sniffed back some tears. “Yes. She sings in one of her songs about a bit of ballet and chess.” Maya sang the end of her sentence. 

“Oh,” Kelly pursed her lips, thinking she should have known this with the amount of times she’d had to watch Tangled with her daughter. “Well, we don’t see her doing it though, do we?” 

“Uh-uh,” Maya shook her head. “We see her hit people with a frying pan.” Maya spoke through a giggle. 

“Yeah,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “But, c’mon, how about we get you changed then you can go to your ballet class?” 

“You change me, Mama.” Maya said. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Kelly said, glancing over to Alex. Alex stood up from the floor and threw the leggings at her wife as she walked out of the room. Kelly sighed lightly, watching her leave before she looked back to Maya. She helped Maya out of her Rapunzel dress and put on the leggings before reaching for the white t-shirt with a little pink love hearts on it. She put it on her daughter before grabbing her pink converse, putting them on her feet. 

“Ballerina’s don’t wear those.” Maya frowned. 

“No, you won’t wear them to dance, you just have to wear them to get there.” Kelly said, standing back to her feet, Maya doing the same. 

“You and Mummy stay?” Maya questioned as she walked out of the room with Kelly, both of them making their way down the stairs. 

“Yes, we’re going to stay and watch.” Kelly said. She was sure there would be days that both of them couldn’t be there to watch to her, but since it was her first lesson, they were both going. Alex had expressed to Kelly she wanted to stay at home and Kelly couldn’t blame her, she didn’t feel like going out either, but Maya had been looking forward to her ballet lesson for weeks, so there was no way they could cancel it for her. 

“Is Skyler coming?” Maya wondered as they walked over to the front door, Alex waiting there for them. 

“No, Skyler is still at school.” Kelly said, Maya frowning a little. 

“Aww,” Maya huffed. “I want her to see me do it.” 

“Well you can show her later, huh?” Alex said, putting on her best smile for Maya. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry, but knew she had to be there for Maya. “And Mummy’s sorry for shouting at you.” Alex bent down to Maya’s level and held her hands out. 

“It’s okay Mummy,” Maya ran into her, wrapping her little arms around Alex’s neck, Alex kissing her temple. “We go to ballet now?” 

“Yeah, let’s go to ballet.” Alex said, pulling back from the hug. Maya squealed in delight as she jumped up to the door, trying to pull open the handle. Alex opened the door for her as Kelly grabbed her car keys from the hook by the door. Alex took a deep breath, Kelly seeing she was trying not cry, thinking Alex must have had thoughts of the baby in that moment. 

“If you don’t want to go you don’t have to,” Kelly told her, reaching out and rubbing her arm. “I can take her.” 

“I’m going.” Alex shrugged away from Kelly’s touch. 

“I’m just saying, you are technically still supposed to be resting anyways.” Kelly said, Alex having been told to rest for at least day after the procedure, two to three if she could. 

“I’m going to watch my daughter at her first ballet lesson.” Alex retorted, Kelly picking up on the venom in her voice. Kelly sighed lightly, watching as Alex walked out of the door, catching up with Maya who was waiting for her mums by Alex’s car. “We’re going in Mama’s car, sweetie.” Alex said, taking Maya’s hand and walking over to the other side of the driveway, Kelly pushing the button on her keys so the car unlocked, allowing Alex to get Maya strapped into her seat, so they could take her to her first ballet lesson. 

\------------ 

“And you have to do pointy toes.” Maya said, glancing over the table to her sister. 

“I know, you said that,” Skyler sighed lightly. Maya hadn’t stopped talking about her ballet lesson since they’d been eating dinner. “I’m glad you had fun, Maya, but can we talk about something else now?” Skyler said as she took a bite of her garlic bread then put some macaroni cheese onto her fork. 

“But I want you to see.” Maya said as she stuck her leg out to the side and pointed her toes downwards. 

“You can show her after dinner,” Kelly said, picking up her glass of water and taking a drink. “C’mon, good girl, you are nearly finished.” Maya only had to have a couple more forkfuls of her macaroni then she would be finished. 

“I’m full now.” Maya said, putting her fork down on the table and patting her stomach. 

“Okay, you can go play.” Kelly said, Maya jumping down from the chair and running out of the kitchen. 

Alex picked up her water and took a drink, her eyes on Skyler who was looking from her to Kelly and back. “You’re not talking much to each other,” Skyler pointed out. She knew Maya had talked most of dinner, but she could tell her parents weren’t on good terms. “You did say sorry and make this better, right?” Skyler questioned, looking across the table to Alex. “Mum, you said last night you would.” 

Kelly sucked in her bottom lip, looking across the table to Alex, waiting to see how she’d respond. “Yeah, I said sorry.” Alex cleared her throat as she put her glass of water back on the table. 

“Did you not forgive her?” Skyler questioned, turning her head to look at Kelly. 

“Uhm.” Kelly looked a little confused. Alex hadn’t told her about her conversation with Skyler yet. 

“Sometimes it’s more complicated than just saying sorry.” Alex explained, Skyler opening her mouth in an O shape as she looked at Alex. 

“Well, why?” Skyler questioned. “If you are both sad because you lost a baby then you just need to help each other,” Skyler said, looking from Alex to Kelly and back. “You need to talk about how you feel and then you’ll hug each other so you feel better,” Skyler stood up from the table as she spoke. “I’m going to go ask Maya to show me what she did at ballet, so she doesn’t come through to bother you and you two are going talk,” Skyler informed her parents. Alex and Kelly glancing at each other, both of them a little amused by what their daughter was saying to them. Kelly opened her mouth to respond, but Skyler held her hand out, shaking it lightly. “No, no,” Skyler shook her head. “You have to fix this because you need each other. You always need to be together so you can't stop talking,” Skyler told them. “Fix this.” Skyler said, before she walked out of the room. 

“Well that’s us told.” Kelly murmured as she stood up from the table. 

“Yeah,” Alex twisted her lip, looking in the direction of the door. “Uh, I guess she is right though,” Alex said, looking back to Kelly. “Me being mad with you, us not really communicating,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “It’s not really us, is it?” 

“Well given the circumstances I think it’s alright to change from the norm,” Kelly replied, talking a few steps forward so she was standing at Alex’s side. “But I do think Skyler is right and we should talk about this loss.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Alex felt her stomach lurch at the thought as she got up from the chair and stood in front of her wife. “Uh, I ehm…” Alex took a deep breath, Kelly seeing she was shaking with nerves. 

Kelly could see Alex was struggling to start, so she went to speak. “Alex, I -”

“No, please,” Alex interrupted. “I just need a moment longer,” Alex took another deep breath. Kelly reached her hand out and took Alex’s in hers, rubbing it gently. “Eh…I guess I want to start by saying ehm…” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “I’m sorry I lost the baby,” Alex squeaked, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. “I really tried this time, I really tried to…” Alex’s words became inaudible as tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Kelly assured her. “It was just awful luck again,” Kelly said, bringing her hand up and removing tears from Alex’s cheek. “You know I don’t blame you for this, right?” Kelly spoke softly, the pain Alex was letting out breaking her heart. 

Alex gave a little shrug. “You wanted another child so badly and I just wanted to give you that. I wanted to give you another baby,” Alex squeaked, her heart breaking as she couldn’t look Kelly in the eyes, the guilt at losing the baby and causing Kelly pain too much for her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Alex felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Kelly assured her, feeling her heart breaking at her wife’s pain. She hated that this had happened to them, especially for the second time. It just wasn’t fair, but she knew like the first time it happened, that as long as they leaned on each other to get through this, they’d be just fine. She took a deep breath as she pulled Alex into a comforting hug, neither of them saying anything more for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated. :)

Kelly handed the coffee cup across the breakfast bar, James smiling thankfully as he took it, bringing it up to his mouth so he could have a drink. Kelly leaned against the breakfast bar, taking a drink of her coffee, James watching her. “What?” Kelly questioned, putting her coffee down on the breakfast bar. 

“Just…” James gave a little shrug. “How are you doing?” 

Kelly let a puff air escape from her lips. “We’ve been better,” Kelly murmured. “But we’re getting through this.” 

“It’s awful, I’m so sorry. You and Alex didn’t deserve this.” James pointed out. 

“No-one deserves it.” Kelly mumbled, taking another drink of her coffee. 

“No, I suppose not,” James exhaled lightly. “Uh…do you uhm…” James cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head. “Do you think you will try again?” James knew Kelly wanted a big family, and although he couldn’t be as sure about Alex, the fact she was trying for a third showed that she must want at least one more. 

Kelly shrugged. “It’s too early for that conversation,” Kelly said. “I know I want more kids, but I’m not the one who needs to go through pregnancy, so I’ll need to see what Alex thinks.” Kelly hoped in the future they’d be able to try again. 

“What you think matters too.” James reminded his sister. 

“I’m not saying it doesn’t but Alex is the one who has to go through this, so at the end of the day, the final decision lands with her. If she isn’t on board with being pregnant then it can’t happen, can it?” Kelly questioned, her gaze straight on her brother as she spoke.

“I guess not,” James murmured as he took a sip of his coffee. “I’m just saying, you want more kids and while I know what happened to Alex was awful, you should have just as much say in this as she does.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. “Well if you had a wife, I’m sure you’d be thinking differently,” Kelly retorted. “Of course my opinion and my wants matter, but Alex’s matter more to me. Especially after what she has been through with her last two pregnancies,” Kelly told her brother. “It’s not about what I want versus what she wants. It’s about what’s best for us a family and what’s best for the girls. The strain that this causes…” Kelly clicked her tongue. “There is so much more to a decision than a simple want.” 

“Okay, sorry,” James mumbled. “Where ehm…where even is Alex?” Alex was obviously taking some time off work, and Andrea had given Kelly the rest of the week to be home for Alex so they could grieve the loss. 

“She wanted to go for a walk by herself.” Kelly sighed sadly. Sometimes Alex would let her in and other times she would shut her out. She knew Alex didn’t mean it and it wouldn’t last forever but this whole situation was just rather hard on them all right now, especially because she knew Skyler was picking up on things and the last thing she wanted to do was make her daughter feel uncomfortable or worried for her parents’ marriage. 

“Well as long as she knows you experienced a loss too.” James said. He was worried for his little sister. She was being so strong and being there for Alex, so he hoped she was taking time to work through her own grief too. 

“She does,” Kelly assured him. “It’s difficult for her, James. She feels to blame for this and she feels guilty for letting me down, which I assured her she didn’t do, but you know how Alex is,” Kelly said, James giving a little nod in response. “It’s only been a few days,” Kelly reminded him. “She just needs time. We both do.” 

“Yeah, I imagine you do, sorry,” James apologised again. “I just hate seeing you upset and not knowing how I can fix it.” James told her, Kelly giving him a soft smile as she walked around the breakfast bar, standing close to where her brother was sitting.

“You just being here for me is enough,” Kelly told him. “But you could give me a hug, if you felt like it.” Kelly murmured, looking up to her brother. James smiled softly at her, getting down from the stool and wrapping his arms around his sister, Kelly welcoming the comfort from her big brother.

\------------ 

Alex, Kelly, Skyler and Maya were out in the garden. Skyler had asked again about planting the sunflower, so she’d gone with Kelly to the garden centre to get some sunflower seeds. Skyler saw a little garden decoration she really wanted to get for the baby. It was a purple butterfly on a green stick that you’d put into soil next to plants. Skyler thought it would be nice to sit next to the sunflowers and the rose bush that was there for Kelly’s mother. Kelly – with help from Maya and Skyler – had dug a hole deep enough for the seeds to be put into. Maya put the seeds into the hole, and then Skyler filled it with soil before Kelly watered over it. “Your turn now, Mummy.” Maya said, looking up to Alex, who was holding onto the butterfly. 

“Take your time.” Kelly told her, lightly rubbing Alex’s arm as she spoke. Alex took a deep breath, Kelly seeing she was shaking a little. 

“Mummy put the butterfly in.” Maya pouted as she looked up to her, wondering what she was waiting for. 

“Shh, Maya,” Skyler put her hand on her little sister’s shoulder. “Mum isn’t ready yet.” 

Maya frowned lightly. “Mummy is just saying goodbye in her own way,” Kelly said, lifting Maya up into her arms. “She’ll put it in in a minute,” Kelly spoke softly at her daughter, Maya resting her head on Kelly’s shoulder. “Let her say goodbye to the bean.” 

“The bean was Mummy’s baby.” Maya mumbled. 

“That’s right, but the bean went up to the sky.” Kelly said. They’d struggled to find a good way to explain miscarriage to a three-year-old, so hadn’t really said too much and Maya didn’t really ask anything more, which Kelly was thankful for as it was hard enough to talk about, let alone to a young child, but Maya could tell they were upset so they'd had to tell her something. 

“Is the bean with Grandma?” Maya questioned. “My Grandma is in the sky.” Maya looked upwards as she pointed up to the bright blue sky, barely a cloud in it as the early summer sun shone down on them. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s right,” Kelly answered her daughter. “Grandma will be looking after the bean now.” 

“I wish the bean could have stayed,” Skyler said, a sadness to her tone. “And I know you are sad now, but we’ve got this rose bush for Grandma and the sunflower already for Pip and now one will grow for Bean so they will always be a part of our family.” Skyler looked between her mothers as she spoke. 

“They will.” Alex agreed, as she gestured for Skyler to come closer to her. She wrapped her arm around her, Skyler leaning herself against her mother as she rubbed her arm and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“Don’t cry, Mummy.” Maya said, looking at her from still being in Kelly’s arms. 

“I’m just sad, darling. Sometimes Mummy needs to cry,” Alex said as the tears rolled down her cheek, Alex taking a tighter grip of Skyler. “I'm just very sad the baby went to be in the sky.” 

“Well,” Maya hit her chin with her index finger as she twisted her lip, like she was thinking of what she could say. “The baby is a friend for Grandma.” 

“Yeah, I guess you are right, sweet girl,” Alex took a deep breath. She knew that no matter how much she was hurting right now she was super blessed to have Maya and Skyler. “Right, you want to help me put this in?” Alex questioned and Maya nodded enthusiastically. Alex let go of her grasp around Skyler and walked forward, Kelly putting Maya down on the ground. Maya ran forward as Alex leaned down by the rose bush and sunflowers, Maya putting her hand onto the green stick part of the butterfly, helping Alex to stick it into the soil in front of where the new sunflower would grow. “I’m so sorry, little bean,” Alex whispered. “I can’t believe I had to say goodbye before I even got to say hello, but just know you’ll always be in my heart.” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Skyler glanced at Kelly before she looked to Maya. “C’mon Maya, let’s go play hide and seek. You go hide in the house, I’ll come find you.” Skyler said, encouraging her little sister to leave her parents side. Maya seemed to like the idea though, as she cheered before she ran off, giggling as she said her sister would never find her. Alex glanced around to Skyler and gave her a soft smile, before Skyler walked away, knowing her mums needed some time alone. 

Alex took a deep breath as she stood up and turned to face her wife. “Do you uh…do you want to say anything?” Alex questioned. 

“I think what you said was just perfect,” Kelly said, opening her arms out for Alex to walk into. Alex stepped closer to Kelly and welcomed the embrace, Kelly rubbing her back as they held each other tightly, before they both looked down to the butterfly, the pair of them both giving the same exhale of breath as they took a moment of silence to grieve over the loss. 

\------------

Alex walked into the bedroom, seeing Kelly putting away the clean laundry. “Everything alright?” Kelly questioned, putting some folded t-shirts in the drawer.

“Fine,” Alex answered. “Skyler wanted to go to her room, and Maya is already in bed, so I was lonely down there on my own.” Alex told her wife.

“Skyler reading?” Kelly knew this would be what Skyler most likely went to her room for. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “She finished The Chamber of Secrets so wants to get started on the next book,” Alex explained, Kelly giving a curt nod as she hung one of her dresses on a hanger and put it back in the wardrobe. “She wants to watch the movie tomorrow night.” 

“Well, I suppose we can do that with her,” Kelly hung up another dress. “We’ll probably have to watch Tangled with Petal first though.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh, I can’t wait for that,” Alex muttered. “We’ve not seen that film enough right now.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “We’ll just have to subtly try to push her onto another movie,” Kelly said. “Could always get her back onto Frozen or she’s not seen Moana yet.” 

Alex curled her nose. “I think I’d rather stick with Tangled then.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “Could always get her into Monsters Inc,” Kelly suggested. “Don’t think Skyler made us watch that one enough when she was little.” Kelly quipped.

“To be fair, Monster Inc and Tangled are actually pretty decent movies,” Alex murmured. “You know, for kids’ films.” 

“Tangled is one of the good ones.” Kelly agreed, as she hung up her skirt. 

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Uh, anyways, you still got that spare phone charger?” Alex questioned. “Mines has decided to stop working.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “In the bottom drawer,” Kelly gestured over to her side of the bed as Alex walked across and bent down to open the bottom drawer of Kelly’s bedside cabinet. “Wait.” Kelly widened her eyes a little as she quickly moved across the room, but it was too late, Alex had already opened the drawer and saw what Kelly was trying to stop her from seeing. 

“Oh,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips as she sat herself on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand over the red love heart on the little white 'I heart NY' onesie. “You uh…you got one.” Alex sounded surprised that Kelly had actually bought a onesie while in New York. 

“Yeah,” Kelly pursed her lips as she sat down next to her wife, her hand gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner. “I saw it when I first arrived and…” Kelly stopped talking. “I didn’t know what to do with it, so I just threw it in there for now.” 

Alex twisted her lip as she felt her eyes glossing over with tears. “I uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “I can’t,” Alex shook her head, turning to look at her wife as she was talking. “I’m done. I can’t do this again.”

“Oh.” Kelly tried to hide the disappointment she was feeling, but she was sure Alex had already picked up on it. 

“I’m sorry. I know you want more kids. I know you want a big family with a house full of little ones, but I can’t Kelly,” Alex shook her head. “I can’t risk it.” Alex sounded apologetic as she spoke, but Kelly could see the fear in her eyes at being pregnant again. 

Kelly took a deep breath, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. “It’s alright, Alex,” Kelly assured her. “I understand why you don’t want to do this again. It’s okay. You don’t have to,” Kelly lightly rubbed Alex’s back again. “We have two wonderful girls and I know you are content as a family of four,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “We’re pretty damn happy as we are.” 

Alex twisted her lip as she wiped her hand over her eyes, removing a tear. “Look, I’m not saying I don’t want to add to our family,” Alex told her. “I’m just saying that I’m done with being pregnant,” Alex explained. “And I think…I think that this is my body’s way of telling me that it’s had enough,” Alex spoke quietly, her hands rubbing together. “It’s taking longer each time we try, and the last two pregnancies have ended with loss,” Alex said, not that Kelly would need reminding of this. “I think this is natures way of telling me that I’m not meant to have anymore kids.” 

“It could be.” Kelly murmured. She believed it was just rotten luck, but if this is what Alex wanted to believe to get through this, then Kelly wasn’t going to stop her. 

“But there are other ways for us to add to our family,” Alex told her wife. “Me not wanting to be pregnant again doesn’t have to mean we’re done having kids. There are other options available.” 

Kelly felt a smile forming on her face. “I guess there are.” Kelly answered. 

“Although,” Alex took a deep breath, still nervously rubbing her hands together, the onesie laying on her knee. “I think it would be too weird for me to see anyone other than you carry my child,” Alex admitted. “But adoption is always something I was keen on pursuing and I…well, I did have those two failed attempts before I had Skyler, and I…it’s maybe something, that in the future, once I’ve dealt with this loss fully, that uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “It’s maybe something we could look into.” 

“I’d like that,” Kelly smiled softly, once again rubbing Alex’s back. “I think it’s something we should discuss in more detail once we’re through this.” 

“Yeah?” Alex questioned. “You sure you are okay with me not trying again?” 

“Of course,” Kelly told her. “I would never push you into it if it was something you didn’t want,” Kelly said. “And we have a lot of love to give and I’d like to think a kid would be really lucky to be placed with us and to have Skittle and Petal as siblings.” 

“They really would be,” Alex murmured, leaning her head down onto Kelly’s shoulder. “Uhm…so maybe it’s something we could consider in the future,” Alex said. “The kids are almost on summer break from school so let’s just enjoy the summer with them and then maybe we can talk about if it’s going to be right for us.” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Kelly said, still rubbing her wife’s back as she placed a kiss on the top of her head, feeling hopefully for their future and feeling a little excited at the prospect of them possible adding another child to their family through adoption.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really appreciate some comments/constructive criticism.

Kelly’s eyes flickered open as she turned to her side and reached her hand out, expecting to find her wife, but her side of the bed was empty. She sat up in the bed as she looked over to the en-suite, seeing the light was on, the door open. She got out of bed and walked over, seeing Alex’s legs stretched out across the floor. “Alex what are you doing?” She walked in, seeing Alex sitting with her back against the bathtub. “You alright?” Kelly was a little confused. 

“I was too hot,” Alex answered. “The tiles are cooling.” 

Kelly smiled softly as she walked over and sat down next to her. She could tell from the redness of her eyes she’d been crying. “You want to talk anymore about this?” Kelly questioned. She knew she wouldn’t need to specify what she’d meant. Alex would know.

“I uh…” Alex took a deep breath. “I feel empty,” Alex picked up the onesie that was on the floor by her right-hand side. The onesie Kelly’s had bought in New York. She rested it on her lap as she ran her hand over the red heart. “Why do I still feel like this?” 

“It’s not even been a week,” Kelly spoke softly, reaching her hand out to rub Alex’s. “Grief takes time. There’s no time-frame for when you are supposed to be over a loss.” 

Alex twisted her lips, giving a little nod. “I uh…I keep thinking that this was going to be our son,” Alex said, her hand moving onto her stomach. “I don’t know why, but I…I just feel like this was going to be a boy.” 

“Could have been.” Kelly spoke in a whisper. 

“Not that I am saying I didn’t want another daughter. I would have been happy either way. A healthy baby. A baby would have been a blessing.” Alex squeaked as she felt her eyes welling up with more tears. 

“It’s alright to want a son,” Kelly told her. “I think it would have been nice after two daughters,” Kelly said. “And like you said, once we get through the summer with the girls and look into adoption, who knows, maybe we will end up welcoming a baby boy into our family.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Alex exhaled lightly. “And what about you?” Alex questioned. “Are you doing okay? We talk mostly about me and how I am feeling. How about you? Is there anything you want to talk about?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “You are still helping me more than you realise,” Kelly assured her. “And the girls being their sweet selves. Especially Skyler. She’s been so great through all of this,” Kelly pointed out, Alex giving a little nod in agreement. “Knowing when to keep Maya occupied so we can have some time.” 

“Well I like to think she’s got great mothers,” Alex murmured, the smallest of smiles appearing on her face. “But you know, you can talk to me too. About how you feel. I’m more than likely going to understand it.” 

“I know you would,” Kelly replied. “And I am hurting,” Kelly’s voice trembled a little. “Sure, I had dreams of this kid growing up. I wondered if they’d love soccer like Skyler or ballet like Maya. If they’d be into dinosaurs or Barbie dolls or trucks or mermaids,” Kelly listed. “I wondered if they’d look like Maya. Have that same cheeky little grin she’s got. The same big, expressive eyes,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “But that dream was taken from us,” Kelly wiped her hand across her eye, feeling a tear wanting to fall. “And it sucks trying to get over it.” 

“Can say that again.” Alex murmured as she wrapped her arm around Kelly, Kelly resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“But we’ll be alright,” Kelly spoke softly. “We’ve always got each other, right?” 

“Afraid so,” Alex replied, lightly rubbing Kelly’s arm as she spoke. “You are stuck with me till we are grey and old.” 

“What then?” Kelly murmured. “When I’m grey and old you are going to dump me?” Kelly lifted her head slightly, so she was looking up to Alex’s face. 

“Uh-uh,” Alex shook her head. “I’d never dump you. You are stuck with me to the end of our days. For always.” 

“Sounds pretty alright to me though.” Kelly said, leaning her head back on Alex’s shoulder as they stayed in the bathroom in the embrace for a while longer. 

\------------

Alex walked into the house, finding Kelly in the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. “Hey babe.” Alex smiled at her wife as she walked across the kitchen.

“Where have you been?” Kelly questioned. 

“I had an errand to run,” Alex said, pulling her hand from behind her back, revealing the flowers she had for her wife. “You know, for flower Friday.” 

Kelly felt a smile forming on her face. “Thank you. They’re lovely, as always,” Kelly smiled as she took the flowers from Alex, looking down to them, this week’s flowers different shades of pink. “I can’t believe you still insist on doing this every Friday,” Kelly said, putting the flowers down on the worktop so she could grab a vase for them. Alex had done flower Friday for the whole duration of their marriage. Even if they were out of town on a vacation, Alex would still buy flowers for Kelly, no matter where they were. Even if they were in the middle of an argument, Alex still made sure she brought her wife her Friday flowers. “Way to make me look bad. I don’t surprise you much or bring you anything.” 

“You don’t need to,” Alex assured her, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her closer to her. “I’ve already got you. What more could I need?” Alex spoke softly, her eyes gazing into Kelly’s as she leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. This was their first kiss since the miscarriage. Of course, right now, Kelly wasn’t expecting that kind of intimacy, so it took her a little by surprise. 

“Mmm.” Kelly pulled back, looking into Alex’s eyes, a smile on her face as she tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear. 

“So uh,” Alex cleared her throat as she took a step back. “Mum called earlier, and she’s invited us to hers for a long weekend or a week or however long we want really,” Alex said. “I mean, we do usually go spend some time there during summer.” 

“Yeah, you know I love going to Midvale,” Kelly said. “When does she want us?” 

“Any time once Skyler is finished with school.” Alex told her. 

“Okay, well let me call Andrea and see about getting some vacation time.” Kelly said. 

“You think she will let you on short notice?” Alex questioned. “Especially because she gave you this week off.” 

“Well she gave me this week for good reason,” Kelly argued. “And I am entitled to vacation time and despite what you think of her, she is a nice person,” Kelly told her wife. “Most of the time.” Kelly added quietly. 

“Hmm,” Alex rolled her eyes. “We we’ll see what she says before we tell the girls anything,” Alex murmured. “Because I’m sure my boss will give me the time off.” Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. 

“Well we can’t all be our own boss.” Kelly muttered. 

“Well I could you be your boss,” Alex retorted. “The DEO has a psychologist.” 

“Exactly, you have one already,” Kelly replied as she walked over to the cupboard and took out the vase. “You don’t need another.” 

“Well, I could fire Henry,” Alex shrugged. “Or…I’m sure we could find enough work for two psychologists. The agents can go through some pretty traumatic stuff.” Alex rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. Kelly put the vase up on the worktop then grabbed the scissors from the drawer, cutting down the cellophane wrap and discarding it to the side. 

“I’m sure they can,” Kelly murmured. “But, as much as I’d love to work with you, it’s good we have our separate careers,” Kelly said, Alex twisting her lip as she gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife. “Makes coming home from work all the better.” 

“I suppose it does,” Alex watched as Kelly cut the ends off the flowers, so they were a better fit for the vase. She walked forward and picked up the vase, putting a decent amount of water in before she took the small pack of flower food and put it into the water before putting the vase down of the worktop, letting Kelly arrange the flowers in it. “But you’d get great benefits from your new boss.” Alex said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Kelly stifled a laugh. “I’m staying at Obsidian,” Kelly said, picking up the vase and walking through to the living room, Alex following behind her. Kelly put the flowers up on the fireplace before turning to look at her wife. “I can’t let you be the boss of me in both my work and my personal life, can I?” 

Alex scoffed. “I’m not the boss at home.” 

“No, you are right, that would be Maya.” Kelly murmured, and Alex chuckled. Kelly smiled lightly, finding it nice to hear her wife’s laugh again. 

“Not going to argue with that,” Alex said. “Definitely gets her bossiness from you.” Alex noted, Kelly gasping at her wife’s remark.

Now it was Kelly’s turn to scoff. “I don’t think so, babe,” Kelly shook her head at her wife’s comment. “I’m the more submissive of the two of us.” 

“Well now we really are talking about something else entirely huh?” Alex grinned cheekily. 

“Oh stop,” Kelly chuckled. “Why don’t you go make yourself useful and go finish unloading the dishwasher then make me some lunch?” Kelly questioned. 

“And you just said you weren’t bossy.” Alex murmured as she shook her head, Kelly chuckling as Alex walked out of the room, going to do as Kelly requested. Kelly smiled softly as she rolled her wedding rings around her fingers, feeling like things were getting back to normal for them. 

\------------

Kelly was standing in the en-suite, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hand was rubbing over her left breast as she took short, shallow breaths, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She’d found a lump. A lump in her breast. She’d felt it when she was in the shower and now, she was in full panic mode. She knew what this could mean. It had felt a little tender and it was painful to touch. “Mama?” Kelly panicked as she heard Skyler’s voice. She quickly reached for Alex’s Stanford t-shirt and put it on, turning around as Skyler knocked on the bathroom door. 

She grabbed her sleep shorts and put them on before turning to face the door. “Yeah it’s open,” Kelly said, picking up the towel she’d discarded to the floor and folding it over the towel rail. She took a deep breath, keeping herself composed. “Everything alright?” 

“Yes,” Skyler answered. “I was just seeing if you were ready,” Skyler said. “You’ve had your shower and got your comfies on?” 

“Yes,” Kelly answered her daughter, needing to push back worry for now. “Is Mum putting Maya to bed?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “And I’ve taken Tangled out of the DVD player and put The Chamber of Secrets in,” Skyler sounded very excited for watching the movie. “And I’ve put some Twizzlers out and Mum said we can make some more popcorn.” 

“Okay,” Kelly smiled at her daughter’s excitement. “We can do that. Have it ready for when Mum comes down.” 

“Yes,” Skyler gave a little jump as she and Kelly walked out of the en-suite, Kelly flicking the light off. They walked out of the bedroom and started to walk down the stairs, Skyler stopping about halfway down, looking at a picture of herself with Maya and Arlo. “Mama,” Skyler sighed lightly, her gaze on the dog. “Don’t you think it would be nice for our family to get another dog?” Skyler questioned. “I miss having one.” 

“I know you do,” Kelly answered, lightly pushing on Skyler so she kept walking down the stairs. Skyler started walking again, Kelly going down behind her. “But we’re not ready for another dog just yet. We can get one maybe next year.” 

“Next year?” Skyler shrieked “That’s still ages.” 

“I know but we’ve got other stuff going on right now, haven’t we?” Kelly spoke a little sharper than she intended, startling Skyler slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice,” Kelly quickly apologised. “But we’re dealing with the loss and also Arlo was very special to Mum,” Kelly explained. “He was like her first baby and it’s too early for her to think about getting another dog,” Kelly said as they walked into the living room. “Besides isn’t it nice not to have a dog to walk in the rain?” 

“Mama,” Skyler sighed as she turned to look at her. “It doesn’t really rain that much here.” 

“Well no,” Kelly bit her lip. “But we’re not getting another dog right now, okay. We’ve had this discussion already. You know this.” Kelly said, Skyler frowning a little in response. 

“Well I just thought since you did lose the bean maybe it would be nice to get a dog instead. A new member of our family and someone for you and Mum to love and help you with not getting a new baby right now.” Skyler spoke quietly, bowing her head so she wasn’t looking at Kelly. 

“Sweetie, it’s a nice thought but a new dog is the last thing on Mum and I's mind right now,” Kelly told her, reaching forward, and rubbing her cheek. “I’m not saying we can’t get one in the future but just now right now.” 

“Okay.” Skyler sighed sadly. 

“How about you get yourself comfy on the couch and I’ll go get the popcorn on and get us some more drinks?” Kelly questioned, Skyler giving a little nod. Kelly smiled at her daughter before she walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of popcorn and putting it into the microwave. She hit a few buttons and it started cooking as she leaned her hands against the worktop and looked downwards, trying to keep herself composed but in the back of her mind, all she could think about was the lump she’d found. 

“I wasn’t two pages into the story, and she was asleep,” Kelly turned her head as she heard Alex’s voice and saw her walking into the kitchen from putting Maya to bed. She saw the expression on her wife’s face change from a smile to one of concern. “Hey, you alright?” Alex knew by the look on her wife’s face something was wrong. 

“Uh, no.” Kelly squeaked as she shook her head. 

“Kel,” Alex spoke softly as she walked closer to her. “You’ve been so strong for me. It was only a matter of time before you started grieving for the baby.” Alex said, assuming her wife’s upset was because of the recent loss. “But it’s okay, like we talked about early this morning, this happened to you too, so, you’re going to have wobbles.” Alex said, stepping forward and lightly rubbing her arm. 

“No, it’s not…” Kelly paused for a moment. “I uh…” Kelly cleared her throat. It wasn’t like her to stutter so much when she was talking. She could usually keep herself together so Alex knew she must have been rather upset. 

“It’s okay. We don’t need to talk about it just now.” Alex said, pulling her wife into a comforting embrace. Kelly held tightly onto Alex, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about what this lump could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....I promise happier times are coming....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. :)

Kelly had gone out for an early morning run. She needed to clear her head. She knew she needed to talk to Alex about this, or at the very least, go to the hospital to get it checked out, but she was scared. She was scared for what the doctor would tell her. She found herself outside Nia and Brainy’s apartment, taking a moment to compose herself before she knocked on the door, it not taking long for there to be an answered, Nia at the other side with bed head hair, still in her pyjamas. “Kelly,” Nia looked surprised to see her friend this early on a Saturday morning. “You are up early.” Nia pointed out, still sounding a little sleepy. 

“I have a three-year-old,” Kelly reminded her friend as she walked into the apartment. “Her idea of a Saturday morning lie-in is letting us sleep in till 7am instead of 6.30,” Sometimes Maya would sleep in later, but usually she was an early riser, much like Alex. “But it’s not that early now is it?” Kelly questioned. “I didn’t leave the house till 8.” 

“Uh…it’s almost 8.30,” Nia said, her gaze on the clock in the kitchen. “Can I get you a water or a coffee?” Nia offered her friend a beverage.

“Just water is fine, thanks,” Kelly followed Nia through to the kitchen. “Brainy working?” 

“No, he’s is still in bed,” Nia answered as she took a glass from the cupboard and put it under the water dispenser on the fridge then handed it to Kelly. “So, how are you? You okay?” Nia was sure there was a reason for Kelly being at her place. Something was telling her this wasn’t just a friendly visit. 

“Uhm,” Kelly put the glass of water down on the worktop as she shook her head. “I found a…” Kelly stopped talking again. “Sorry, I haven’t said this out loud yet,” Kelly took a deep breath. “But I found a lump,” Kelly’s voice quivered as she spoke. “I found a lump on my breast and I’m so scared because my mum died from breast cancer, Nia,” Kelly said, trying her best to stay composed. “My mum died and now I’ve found a lump.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Nia put her hand on her chest. “I…you just have to go to the doctor, right, and see what they say?” Nia sounded concerned for her friend. “What does Alex think?” 

“I haven’t told Alex yet.” Kelly admitted.

“Well you need to start there,” Nia told her. “Although I’m a little surprised she’s not noticed herself,” Nia said. “I mean, it seems like you two are very active in the bedroom department.” Nia raised her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke. 

“She just lost the baby not even a week ago,” Kelly reminded her friend. “Do you really think we are having sex right now?” 

“Sorry,” Nia rolled her wedding ring around her finger. “But uh…you need to tell Alex about this. You’re going to need her.” 

Kelly shook her head. “She’s still grieving. How can I put this on her now?” 

“So, what?” Nia questioned. “You are just going to not tell her? Go through this alone?” Nia wondered. 

“I’ve told you,” Kelly pointed out. “You can come to the first appointment with me and be there for me,” Kelly suggested. “Please, Nia, I don’t want to put any unnecessary worry on Alex right now.” 

“Don’t you think it’s going to be worse when you tell her, and you’ve already been to get it checked out?” Nia questioned, knowing this was a bad idea. 

“Well I’m hoping she never needs to find out,” Kelly said. “Listen, I…I know what this looks like and I can’t worry Alex with that right now,” Kelly was trying to stay strong, but Nia could see she was close to tears. “She is still hurting from this loss and -”

“And so are you,” Nia retorted. “But that’s no reason not to tell your wife this,” Nia told her. “Kelly, I cannot begin to understand how scared you must be right now. The thoughts of what that lump is that must be running through your mind,” Nia spoke softly, taking a step closer to her friend. “But not telling Alex isn’t protecting her no matter how much you think it is,” Nia explained. “Just let her be with you,” Nia said. “What if…” Nia pursed her lips. “What if the doctor tells you the worst?” Nia questioned. “You’re going to need her there with you.” 

“But I can’t…” Kelly shook her head. “I can’t tell her.” 

“I can be with you,” Nia said. “I can still come to the hospital with you, I’ll be by your side through all of this because you are my best friend,” Nia told her, reaching forward, and rubbing her arm. “But Alex has to be there too. She’s your wife, Kelly.” 

“I know, but…” Kelly stopped talking, bowing her head slightly. “I can’t. I can’t tell her,” Kelly squeaked. “How am I supposed to tell my wife that I might have cancer?” Kelly felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she said the word for the first time. 

“I know it’ll be hard, but you can talk to her about this,” Nia said, rubbing her arm again. “You know it’s the right thing to do.” 

“Knowing it doesn’t make it any easier.” Kelly murmured. 

“I know,” Nia spoke softly. “Come here.” Nia pulled her friend into a much-needed hug, Kelly holding onto Nia tightly as she let tears fall, unable to stop herself fearing the worst. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the house, finding Alex in the kitchen, cutting up some fruit for what Kelly assumed was a mid-morning snack for the girls. “Hey,” Alex looked up as she heard footsteps. “You return,” Alex smiled at her wife. “That was an awfully long run.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly rubbed the back of her head. “I stopped off at Nia’s.” 

“I figured,” Alex said, grabbing a few more grapes to cut. “How’s Nia doing? Feel like it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.” 

“She’s fine.” Kelly said, her lips pursing as she stared into her wife’s eyes, a smile coming onto her face as she thought about how beautiful she was. 

“What you looking at me like that for?” Alex questioned, putting the knife down and stepping a little closer to her wife. 

“I just…” Kelly exhaled. “I love you so much, Alex,” Kelly said, her lips trembling as her eyes glossed over with tears. “You know how much I love you, right?” 

“I know,” Alex nodded. “And I love you, too,” Alex stepped forward and rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s cheek, removing a tear. “Hey, what’s this for?” Alex felt a little worried. 

“I uhm,” Kelly swallowed nervously. “Oh God, I can’t.” “Kelly tightly closed her eyes as she shook her head. 

“Kel, you are scaring me,” Alex said, feeling her heart beating faster. “What is it?” 

Kelly took a deep breath. “I -”

“Mummy,” Maya marched into the house from the back door, having been out playing in the back yard with Skyler. “Is the snacks ready?” 

“Uh yeah sweetie,” Alex glanced down to Maya. “I’ll bring them out in a minute.” 

Maya glanced up at the fruit snacks before looking back to her mother. “But my tummy is hungry now,” Maya said, rubbing her hand over her stomach as she glanced up at Kelly. “Mama,” Maya smiled at her. “Will you come eat snacks then play?”

“Uh yeah,” Kelly put on her best smile for the benefit of her daughter. “I’m just going to take a quick shower then I’ll come and play, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Maya grinned. “You come with the snacks Mummy.” Maya said, looking up to Alex before she ran from the kitchen, going back outside to re-join Skyler. 

“Right,” Kelly cleared her throat. “I’ll go shower then come and join you outside.” Kelly made to walk out of the kitchen, but Alex took a hold of her, causing Kelly to turn back to face her wife. 

“Kel, I think we were in the middle of something before Maya interrupted.” Alex spoke softly, gazing into Kelly’s eyes, knowing something was on her mind. She could always tell by looking into her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kelly told her. “It’s nothing. I was just being silly. I’m fine.” Kelly swallowed nervously, hoping Alex wouldn’t pick up she wasn’t actually fine. 

“Kelly,” Alex sighed lightly. “You are not fine. Can you please just talk to me,” Alex pleaded with her. “Is it about the bean or work or have I done something to upset you or -”

“No, no, it’s nothing you’ve done,” Kelly assured her. “Alex, I…I was just thinking about the bean. How unfair it was. How hard it is to move forward,” Kelly lied. She hated lying but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She couldn’t tell her wife she’d found a lump. “But even though it sucks it really made me appreciate how lucky I am to have you.” 

Alex stared at Kelly for a moment, her gaze locked on Kelly’s eyes. “I’m lucky to have you, too,” Alex spoke quietly. She was pretty sure that wasn’t what Kelly was going to say before Maya interrupted them, but she knew not to push it with her. Kelly would eventually tell her the true reason, so she wasn’t going to push it. “Well I’m going to take the fruit snacks out to the girls so uhm…you go shower and then join us when you are ready.” Alex murmured, Kelly giving a little nod as she watched Alex pick up the girls’ bowls. Kelly watched her as she walked through to the back door, her lips pursing as she rolled her wedding ring around her finger. She took a deep breath before she left the room and went up the stairs. She knew Nia was right. She knew she needed to tell Alex about the lump, but she was scared. Maybe she was more scared for the next part. For what would happen after she told Alex. For the doctors. For the tests. For the results. She brought her hand up to her breast as she walked into the en-suite, feeling the lump. She felt her stomach church as she thought the worst. She took another deep breath as she put the shower on, letting the water run to heat up, as she took her clothes off, not able to get the lump out of her mind. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the living room, seeing Alex had got the laptop out. “Skye okay?” Alex questioned, looking around to her wife upon hearing her coming into the room. Skyler had come down saying she’d vomited. Kelly had got her a glass of water and had taken up a basin to leave by her bed. 

“She’s not got a temperature so that’s a good thing.” Kelly said as she sat back down on the couch. 

“She probably just ate too many Twizzlers after dinner,” Alex murmured. “We really need to stop having so many of them in the house at one time.” 

“Maybe,” Kelly chuckled lightly as her gaze went to the laptop, seeing Alex was looking at houses to buy in National City and the surrounding areas. “What’s this?” Kelly pointed to it, see the page Alex was looking at. “You leaving me?” Kelly joked. 

Alex shrugged. “I know I said I wanted to wait till after this summer but I…” Alex pursed her lips as she turned to face her wife. “I was thinking and…this house, Kel, it’s great for us right now, it works when we are a family of four and we have the guest room for when Mum comes to stay, but if we are serious about adopting then…I think we should look for a bigger house.” 

“Oh,” Kelly was a little surprised as Alex hadn’t suggested moving to a bigger house when they were expecting Pip or Bean, but maybe it was something she would have brought up eventually. “Well, sure, I mean we’ve not even looked into adoption yet,” Kelly said. “It’s not going to happen overnight, Alex. There’s a long, lengthy process and -”

“I am aware of that,” Alex interrupted as she put the laptop on the coffee table before turning back to face her wife. “I’ve been through two failed adoptions so I know the process and that’s why I was about to suggest that we should get an agency and show interest. It can take months to just get approved then there’s the wait for being chosen,” Alex exhaled lightly. “I know people are going to say this is really quick after losing Bean, but adoption has always been something that’s on our radar anyways, so why not just go for it?” 

Kelly bit her lip, looking downwards. “I ehm, I don’t know, Alex, I…” Kelly stopped talking. She wondered what the lump could mean for them adopting. She knew they shouldn’t be trying to add to their family if she did have to go through chemo. 

“You what?” Alex wondered. “You’ve changed your mind? You don’t want to adopt anymore?” Alex felt a little confused. She knew Kelly wanted more kids and it seemed like she was into the idea of adoption, so Alex was sure she’d be fine with the idea of starting the process. 

“No, no, I do. I want us to have more kids, Alex. I want us to adopt,” Kelly spoke softly, reaching her hand out to take hold of Alex’s. “But I just don’t think now is the right time.” Kelly spoke tentatively, seeing the confused look appearing on Alex’s face. 

“And why is that?” Alex questioned, sounding a little confused. “Does it have something to do with what you were going to tell me this morning?” Alex wondered, Kelly pursing her lips as she avoided eye-contact with her wife. “Kel, c’mon. I know you. I when something is bothering you and that stuff you said about the bean while probably true wasn’t what you were going to say.” 

Kelly shook her head ever so slightly as she felt tears forming in her eyes. “It’s nothing.” Kelly was trying to find the strength to say it to her wife. She’d been able to tell Nia, but this was harder. Way harder. 

“There’s something, Kelly,” Alex sounded a little frustrated as she stood up from the couch. “You want me to call Nia and ask her what’s going on with you?” Alex questioned. “I’m pretty sure you’d have told her when you went to see her this morning.” 

“No, you don’t need to call Nia,” Kelly stood up from the couch, sounding panicked at the thought. Alex wasn’t going to hear this from Nia. This had to come from her. She took a deep breath, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. “Okay. Last night, I -”

“Mum, I’ve been sick again,” Kelly and Alex turned to look at the doorway, Skyler standing there, a little white in the face. “I’m sorry I missed the basin and it’s on my bed covers.” 

“That’s okay, darling,” Alex rubbed her hand over her forehead as she gazed at Kelly, Kelly staring at her with pursed lips. “I’ll come and change the covers for you,” Alex walked over to her daughter, and placed her hand over her forehead, checking for a temperature. “You need some more water?” 

“I still have some.” Skyler spoke quietly before she put her hand on her chest, looking like she might be about to throw up.

“You going to throw up again?” Alex sounded concerned, seeing Skyler looked like she was about to vomit. “Get yourself to the bathroom.” Alex said, glancing over the hallway to the door to the downstairs toilet. The last thing she wanted was for Skyler to throw up on the living room carpet. 

Skyler swallowed as she shook her head. “I don’t think so.” Skyler murmured. 

“Okay then let’s get your bed sorted so you can try to get some rest.” Alex said, sharing a quick glance with Kelly before she went up the stairs with Skyler to change her bed covers for her. Kelly gave an exasperated sigh as she sat back down on the couch and ran her hand over her forehead, hoping to find the courage to tell Alex about the lump when she’d returned from dealing with Skyler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated. :)

Alex was at Kara’s loft; Maya having made the trip with her. Skyler was still saying she wasn’t feeling too good, so Kelly had opted to stay home with her. Maya was currently sitting on Kara’s couch, sucking on a red ice pop that Kara had given her as Kara and Alex were standing by the island in the kitchen. “You want to talk about it?” Kara questioned. She knew there was something bothering Alex, so thought she’d just get right into it. 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Talk about what?” 

“Whatever it is that is bothering you.” Kara replied. 

“Who said there is?” Alex questioned. 

“Your face,” Kara retorted. Alex sighed lightly as she glanced over to Maya who looked too interested in watching cartoons and eating her ice pop to be playing any attention to their conversation. “I don’t suppose it’s been an easy week for you after what happened,” Kara said, reaching her hand over and squeezing Alex’s. “But you and Kelly are -” 

“It’s not about that,” Alex shook her head. “At least I don’t think it is,” Alex gave a little shrug. “Kelly is keeping something from me.” 

“Oh,” Kara sounded a little surprised. “What makes you think that?” 

“I don’t think it,” Alex retorted. “I know she is. She tried to tell me a couple times yesterday, but the kids interrupted and then she just went all quiet and wouldn’t talk about it and I don’t want to push her but there’s something. I know there is and…she’s a psychologist, Kara. She knows not to bottle things up, I…” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “There’s something wrong. And I know she’s told Nia so if she can tell her friend then surely she can tell me? Her wife.” Alex put her hand on her chest as she spoke. 

“Well maybe it’s because you are her wife that it’s harder for her to tell you,” Kara pointed out. “Whatever this is, I dunno, maybe the fact you are so close is what’s making it hard to say what’s happened,” Kara gave a little shrug. “You don’t think she’s…” Kara trailed off, shaking her head at the thought. “No, Kelly would never…would she?” 

“Never what?” Alex questioned. “You think she’s cheated on me?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know what I’m saying, I…” Kara shrugged. 

“Kelly would never do that,” Alex sounded annoyed that Kara would even suggest this. “It’s nothing like that,” Alex was sure of this. “I know that much.”

“Yeah sorry.” Kara exhaled lightly. 

“I don’t think it’s something she’s done,” Alex said, playing with her wedding rings. “I think it’s more something that’s bothering her,” Alex twisted her lip. “I dunno, maybe…we said we’d adopt instead of me trying to get pregnant again but maybe she’s not…” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “She said last night she didn’t think it was the right time, I dunno, maybe it’s something to do with that.” 

“I guess,” Kara shrugged. “Or maybe she’d said that because of whatever it is that’s she’s not telling you,” Kara said. “But uh…you are really done trying for yourself?” 

“Mmm,” Alex nodded. “I can’t put myself through it again. I know there’s every chance another pregnancy would go fine, and everything would be great, but it’s not something I’m willing to risk. I’m done being or trying to get pregnant.” 

“Well that’s fair,” Kara murmured, understanding why Alex didn’t want to put herself through another pregnancy. “And you know no matter what this is about Kelly will talk to you when she is ready.” 

“I know,” Alex replied. “Ah maybe I should have just stayed home this morning and got it out of her.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with coming to see your smart, wonderful, amazing sister.” Kara said, a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Oh, is she around?” Alex joked, looking around the kitchen. 

“Offended,” Kara gasped, her hand going onto her chest as Alex chuckled. “But seriously, Alex, there is nothing wrong with giving Kelly some space.” 

“But there’s everything wrong with not being able to talk to your wife,” Alex retorted, sighing sadly as she looked downwards, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. “We’re supposed to be able to tell each other anything,” Alex pointed out. “We do tell each other everything, usually, I…” Alex pursed her lips as she shook her head. “Oh no, you know what, I’m done obsessing with this. She doesn’t want to tell me then fine; she can deal with whatever this is on her own.” Alex said.

“Alex,” Kara spoke softly. “Be fair.” 

“I am being fair,” Alex raised her voice a little. “She knows if she wants to she can tell me so it’s up to her,” Alex murmured. “Look, it’s a nice day out so why don’t we take Maya to the playground?” Alex questioned, wanting to stop talking about this. “Huh, what do you say Petal?” Alex turned to face her youngest daughter. “You want go to play on the swings?” 

“Yeah,” Maya screeched as she jumped down from the couch, the ice pop still in her hands. She’d dripped red dye from it down the front of her white sundress with pink butterflies on it, and some was still dripping down her chin. 

“Oh, what a mess.” Alex murmured, walking over to the paper towel in the kitchen and pulling a sheet off. She walked over to Maya and wiped it over her face. 

“Mummy,” Maya moaned as she pulled her face away. “I’m not finished.” 

“I know but you are dripping it all over your dress.” Alex told her. 

“It can wash,” Maya said, Kara giving a little chuckle, because Maya was right. The dress would wash. “Auntie Kara can you push me on the swing?” Maya shrieked excitedly as she ran over to her. 

“Push you?” Kara questioned. “I’m going to be swinging with you and I’ll get the highest.” 

“Nooo,” Maya screeched. “I’ll be the highest. Right up in the sky.” Maya said, before she put the ice pop back into her mouth. 

“Hmm, we’ll just have to see then huh?” Kara questioned. “Race you to the park.” Kara said, running across her loft and going out the door, Maya running out after her. 

“Maya Victoria don’t run with the ice pop in your mouth.” Alex yelled out in worry as she ran after her young daughter, hoping she wasn’t about to fall with it in her mouth. She closed and locked the door to Kara’s loft and quickly ran down the hallway, feeling a little relieved as she saw Kara and Maya waiting by the elevator. 

“C’mon Mummy,” Maya grinned up at her. “You play on the swings too.” Maya gave a little jump, clearly excited for going to the playpark with her mother and auntie. They got into the lift and Kara lifted Maya up so she could press the button to send them to the ground floor. Kara’s gaze went onto her sister, her lips pursing as she saw that this thing with Kelly was really getting to her but all Kara could do was hope that soon enough, Kelly would tell her wife what she was needing to say. 

\------------ 

Upon their return home from their morning with Kara, Alex had left Maya to go out to the back yard with Kelly, Maya wanting to water the sunflowers as she had gone up the stairs to check on Skyler. “Hey sweetie, you feeling any better?” Alex questioned as she walked over to the bed. “Mama said you threw up again.” 

“It was just a little bit,” Skyler spoke in a whisper as Alex knelt by her bed. “It was more like water.” Skyler scrunched her face up. 

“It’s probably because you’ve not eaten anything today, so your stomach doesn’t have much to bring back up,” Alex noted, Skyler’s face still scrunched up a little as Alex felt her forehead, seeing she was a little clammy. “You think you could manage some dry toast? Maybe some crackers?” 

“Maybe in a minute,” Skyler answered. “Can you just lay with me for a little while?” Skyler spoke quietly as she looked at her mother. 

“Of course I can, sweetie.” Alex said, Skyler shuffling closer to the wall in her bed as Alex got in next to her. Skyler rested her head on Alex’s chest as Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter, Skyler cuddling herself against her mother. 

“I hate throwing up.” Skyler spoke quietly. 

“It’s not very pleasant is it?” Alex said, soothingly running her hand through Skyler’s chestnut brown locks. “But it’s hopefully just a 24-hour thing. You’ve not really got a temperature,” Alex told her. “Have you got a sore head or throat, or have you had any diarrhoea?” Alex questioned. 

“Muuuum,” Skyler sounded embarrassed. “No, I have not.” 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about it,” Alex assured her. “I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong with you.” 

“Well I am just vomiting.” Skyler informed her. 

“Okay then.” Alex was still playing with Skyler’s hair, something that had always soothed her since she was a baby. 

“Mum,” Skyler spoke tentatively. “Is everything okay with you and Mama?” 

“Yeah,” Alex answered. “We’re fine.” 

“But are you?” Skyler questioned. “It feels weird between you and you’ve been giving each other these looks, like…not like normal looks.” 

“You are way to perceptive, Skittle.” Alex murmured. 

“I’m what?” Skyler sounded confused. 

“You notice things a lot of people wouldn’t,” Alex told her. “Especially people your age.” 

“Oh,” Skyler said. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

“Well,” Alex pursed her lips. “Usually it would be seen as a good thing, but I don’t like it when you realise things aren’t right with me and Mama,” Alex said, telling her daughter the truth. “That’s not stuff I want you to be getting concerned about.” 

“Well,” Skyler twisted her lip. “Are you and Mama going to get divorced?” 

“No, of course not. What makes you ask that?” Alex questioned. “You don’t think it’s that bad between us, do you?” 

Alex felt Skyler shrugging against her. “Hannah’s Mum and Dad are getting divorced.” Skyler said. Hannah was one of Skyler’s school friends. 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that with me and your Mama, okay?” Alex assured her. “We love each other very, very much. We were having another baby. Do you think we could go from that to a divorce in a week?” 

“I don’t know how marriage works, I’m only 9.” Skyler reminded her mother. 

“Well, sometimes parents argue and have disagreements and maybe they could sometimes find it hard to tell each other something or not want to because they think they’re protecting the other person,” Alex explained. “But in time, things work out and they talk and tell each other things, and everything is good and okay.” 

“Yeah okay,” Skyler sighed. “I like it best when you are Mama are good and happy together and I even like to see you kiss because it’s better than having to see you give each other those strange looks.” 

“I like it best when me and Mama kiss, too.” Alex admitted. 

“Do you need me to put you and Mama together and tell you to talk it out?” Skyler questioned. It wasn’t often that Skyler and Maya would argue, mostly because of their age difference it was easier for them to get along, with Skyler doing things that Maya enjoyed for her benefit, but like all siblings they did have their moments and when this happened Alex or Kelly would make them sit down together and talk it out, at least as much as three-year-old Maya could. 

Alex chuckled lightly. “You know that’s probably not a bad idea, sweetie,” Alex told her. “But you are going to stay here and rest till you feel better, so how about instead I just promise you that Mama and I will talk tonight and come tomorrow you’ll be watching us make out because you know, you said you like that.” Alex teased as she lightly poked Skyler’s side, Skyler giving a little giggle. 

“You pinky promise?” Skyler questioned, holding up her hand and pointing out her pinky. 

“I pinky promise.” Alex linked her pinky around Skyler’s, hoping that she’d be able to keep the promise with her daughter, and that she’d get Kelly talking that evening. 

\------------

Alex walked out of the en-suite feeling fresh from her shower. She caught Kelly saying bye and ending a phone call. “Another nice chat with Nia?” Alex murmured, saying it before she thought about what she was saying. 

“No, actually, it was Andrea,” Kelly replied as she put her phone down on her bedside cabinet. “She was just getting back to me about the time off I requested.” 

“She’s still at work at this hour?” Alex questioned, glancing to the clock on her bedside cabinet to see the time. 

Kelly shrugged. “I guess so.” 

Alex pursed her lips. “So, did you get time off? Are you able to go away then?” 

“Yes,” Kelly replied. “She’s given me 10 days off from the 24th July.” 

“And do you still want to go to Mum’s?” Alex wondered. 

“Of course I do.” Kelly replied. Kelly loved the small town feel of Midvale and loved visiting there. 

“Right well, I call Mum and let her know,” Alex said. “How long do you want to go for?” 

Kelly could tell by Alex’s tone she was upset with her, and she couldn’t really blame her. “We can go for the whole time I’m off if you want. Or just a long weekend, a week,” Kelly shrugged. “I’m easy either way.” 

“Okay. I guess we don’t need to decide for sure right now. I’ll just let her know when we’re most likely to be coming.” Alex picked up her phone from the bedside cabinet and sat down on her side of the bed. 

“Alex,” Kelly took a deep breath as she walked across to where Alex was sitting and took a seat next to her. “What I’ve been trying and let’s be fair, what I’ve been avoiding having to tell you, uhm,” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “On Friday night I,” Kelly paused to keep herself composed. Alex looked up at her, looking into her eyes as she saw them glossing over with tears. “God, I’m so scared.” 

“Scared of what?” Alex questioned. “Scared to tell me?” 

Kelly shook her head. “No, I’m scared of what it means,” Kelly squeaked. “Alex, I…I found a lump.” Kelly immediately felt some relief upon saying it to her wife. 

“What?” Alex sounded surprised as she felt a lump in her throat, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. “What do you mean you found a lump?” 

“I mean I found a lump,” Kelly said it again. “In my breast.” 

“Well,” Alex felt a little gobsmacked. She didn’t really know what she was expecting, but she wasn’t expecting this. “Are you sure?” 

Kelly nodded as she lifted up the Stanford t-shirt she was wearing. A t-shirt once belonging to Alex, but Kelly had claimed it as one of her sleep shirts. Although it wasn’t time for them to go to bed, she’d changed into her pyjamas shortly after the kids went to bed. Alex stared at her breasts for a moment before Kelly took her hand and led her to her left breast, were the lump was. “Oh God, sweetie.” Alex spoke in a whisper although it wasn’t intended. 

“I don’t want to die.” Kelly’s voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Who said you are going to?” Alex was trying to stay calm for Kelly’s benefit. 

“There’s a lump, Alex,” Kelly cried. “And my mum died from breast cancer,” Kelly reminded her. “So, I’ve got it, right, because she had it and it can be hereditary and -”

“The chances of it being hereditary are really low,” Alex told her wife. “We’re not jumping to any conclusions because we don’t know that this is cancer,” Alex was really hoping it wasn’t. “What we are going to do is book you an appointment and we’ll get this tested.” 

Kelly gave a little nod. “But what if it is cancer, Alex?” 

“Then we’ll fight it,” Alex told her, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. She took a deep breath as she brought her hand up and gently rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s cheek, removing her tears. “Sweetie, you should have told me right away.” 

“I know, but it’s hard,” Kelly admitted, Alex of course understood how hard it would be to tell someone this. “We’ve just lost the bean and I didn’t want to make you feel even worse than you already do.” 

“No matter what else is going on, we always share things that need to be shared,” Alex told her. “Whether it’s going to be upsetting or not.” Alex spoke softly, trying to stay strong for Kelly. 

“I know I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry.” Kelly apologised. 

“It’s okay.” Alex knew there were more important things to worry about right now than to be mad at Kelly for not telling her right away, or worse, choosing to tell Nia before she’d told her. 

“What about the girls?” Kelly questioned through more tears. “What do we tell them?” 

“We don’t need to tell them anything right now,” Alex responded. She knew there was no reason to worry them with this, especially Skyler. “We get it tested first then if we need to – and only if we need to – then we tell them together what’s wrong and what’s going to happen.” 

Kelly took a deep breath as she gave the littlest of nods. “We got this, right? “

“We’ve got this,” Alex gave her a comforting smile as she lightly rubbed her cheek. Hoping that this lump didn’t mean cancer. “Come here, baby.” Alex spoke softly, pulling Kelly into a comforting embrace. Kelly wrapped her arms tightly around her wife, glad for the comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a bit of a filler chapter but would really appreciate some feedback!

Alex put the glass of milk down on the table, Maya immediately picking it up and taking a drink. “Eat your cereal too, please.” Alex said. Maya had had her cereal for a while and not much of it had been eaten. 

“I wanted froot loops.” Maya huffed. 

“Well, we’ve not got any froot loops left,” Alex reminded her daughter. “Eat cheerios today and when we go to the grocery store later we will buy some more froot loops.” 

Maya frowned as she picked up her spoon and put it into the bowl, taking some cereal. “Where is Skyler?” Maya wondered. She normally had breakfast with her sister before school. 

“Skyler isn’t feeling well so she is still in bed,” Alex told her daughter. “She is staying home today.” 

“I want to stay home.” Maya said, speaking with a mouthful of cereal. 

“Ah but you’ve got day care and you like going there,” Alex said. She did think about keeping Maya home since she’d be home with Skyler anyways, but she decided to still send her to day care. It was good for Maya to be away from them and for her to socialise with children her age. “You can play with Amy,” Alex reminded her daughter as she ran her hand over the top of her head. “And you like playing with Grace, and Aubrey goes on a Monday and you have fun playing with her.” 

“Yeah Aubrey likes to play Rapunzel with me,” Maya said. “She likes be to Eugene and I be’s Rapunzel.”

“See then you need to go to day care so you can have fun playing,” Alex said, looking over to the kitchen door as she saw Kelly walking in, dressed in a yellow pencil skirt and a white sleeveless blouse, a pair of black heels on her feet. “Morning,” Alex smiled at her wife. She left Maya to finish her breakfast as she walked over to the kitchen area, following Kelly to the coffee machine. “You’re going to work?” Alex was a little surprise. 

“Why would I not?” Kelly put the pod into the coffee machine before putting her travel mug underneath and hitting the button, the machine immediately beginning to make up her coffee. 

“Well, I…” Alex twisted her lip as she rubbed the back of her head. “I just thought your mind might be a bit preoccupied for work.” 

Kelly sighed lightly, not turning to face her wife. “I can’t take anymore time off. She’s just given me the best part of a week and she’s still annoyed that I had to come back from New York, and we couldn’t showcase the new lenses.” 

“Well tell her I’m sorry that me losing our baby inconvenienced her multi-million-dollar company,” Alex muttered. When Kelly didn’t respond, Alex spoke again. “And I’m sure there would have been someone else she could have sent in your place.” Alex murmured, Kelly taking her coffee cup from the machine and putting on the lid, it clear to Alex she was leaving before eating breakfast. 

“Well she didn’t send anyone else, so I don’t know,” Kelly gave a little shrug before turning to face her wife. “Isn’t it about time Skyler was up for breakfast?” Kelly questioned, seeing it was only Maya sitting at the table eating her breakfast. “Is she still sick?” 

“She said she still wasn’t feeling right so I’m going to keep her off school today.” Alex said. 

“Oh, right,” Kelly said, only then noticing that Alex was still in her pyjamas. “So, you are staying home with her?” 

“Well I am not going to leave our sick 9-year-old home alone all day,” Alex retorted as Kelly started walking away. “Wait, Kel,” Alex followed Kelly across the kitchen to the hallway. “You are leaving right now? Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“I was going to grab a bagel from Noonan’s for breakfast.” Kelly answered.

“Oh. Well are you not even going to greet Maya?” Alex gestured back to their daughter. “And I was actually hoping you’d be able to take her to day care, so I didn’t have to get Skyler out of bed.” Kelly was usually gone for work first. Alex would take the girls to school then go into the DEO, the beauty of being the director meaning she could be more flexible with her hours. 

“I was just really hoping to get in and get caught up,” Kelly said. “I’ve missed appointments to reschedule and I don’t want to think about how many emails I’ll need to read through today.” 

Alex sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. “Or you wanted to avoid talking to me about your lump. About you phoning to get an appointment to get it checked and tested.” 

Kelly looked downwards, giving a little shrug. “Not like it would be a nice conversation to have.” 

“I know that,” Alex stepped forward, bringing her hand out to rub Kelly’s arm. “But it’s one we need to have.” 

“I’ll call and make an appointment,” Kelly said. “I promise.” Kelly assured her, seeing the look of uncertainty on her wife’s face. 

“Okay,” Alex smiled softly. “Now are you sure you are going to rush out early?” Alex questioned. “I can’t tempt you with scrambled eggs and crispy bacon?” Alex wondered. “C’mon, cooking made with love from your wife will be better than a bagel from Noonan’s,” Alex got a cheeky grin on her face. “And we don’t need to talk about…that,” Alex said. “You are going to call the doctor so that’s all I need right now,” Alex explained. “You just let me know when the appointment is, and I’ll be there with you.” Alex lightly rubbed Kelly’s arm as she spoke. 

“I know you will,” Kelly smiled appreciatively at her wife as she glanced at her watch. “And scrambled eggs and crispy bacon sound great,” Kelly said. “I’ll stay for breakfast then take Maya to day care.” Kelly said, Alex giving her wife a smile as they walked back into the room, Kelly going over to the table and sitting down as Alex went over to the kitchen area to make Kelly her breakfast. 

\------------ 

Skyler walked down the stairs, going into the living room, Alex sitting on the armchair reading her book. “Hey Mum.”

“Hey sweetie, you okay?” Alex looked around to her daughter as she walked over to her. Alex closed the book and put in down on the arm of the chair as Skyler sat down on her knee, immediately cuddling herself into her mother. 

“I feel much better.” Skyler answered as Alex rubbed her arm. 

“Good, I’m glad about that.” Alex said. She hated when the kids were sick, but she did love the fact that they wanted to be around her. Skyler especially when she was sick, would always want Alex. Even Maya who was more a Mama’s girl right now, would still gravitate towards Alex when she was sick. 

“So,” Skyler spoke tentatively. “Did you and Mama sit together and talk?” 

“We did.” Alex assured her daughter. 

“Did you kiss?” Skyler wondered. 

“Uhm,” Alex thought back to the previous night. “No, actually we didn’t kiss. But we hugged.” 

“Hmm,” Skyler furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her head up to look at her mother. “It’s not a proper make up between mums without a kiss.” 

“Oh, is it not?” Alex questioned and Skyler shook her head. “Well, when Mama is home from work we’ll have a little kiss,” Alex said. “We’ll even do it in front of you because you don’t mind watching us kiss, don’t you?” Alex teased as she nudged Skyler’s side, Skyler giving a little giggle.

“Just a little kiss is nice to see,” Skyler said. “It makes me see you two are happy and in love.” 

“We are, sweetheart,” Alex rubbed Skyler’s arm as she spoke. “You don’t need to see us kiss to know that. Mama and I are crazy in love and very happy together,” Alex said as Skyler looked into her eyes, giving her a soft smile. “I really wish you wouldn’t worry about that.” 

“I’ll try to stop.” Skyler said. 

“Yeah, you stop being such a worrywart, huh.” Alex said, nudging into Skyler’s side again. 

“I can’t help it,” Skyler gave a little giggle. She had tickly sides. “Mama says I’m like you that way.” 

“Oh, she does, does she?” Alex questioned, her eyebrow raising as Skyler nodded. “Well how about we both make a deal to stop worrying so much?” Alex questioned. 

“Deal.” Skyler gave a little smile. 

“Good,” Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Skyler’s head. “So, if you are feeling better do you think you’d like to try some lunch?” Alex questioned, looking over to the clock on top of the fireplace. 

“Can we have lunch on the couch and watch Harry Potter?” Skyler wondered. 

“Uh, yeah we can,” Alex answered. “Which movie you want to watch?” Alex knew it would only be one of the first two as Skyler had only recently started the third book, so wouldn’t want to spoil it by watching the third movie just yet. 

“The first one.” Skyler answered. 

“Okay,” Alex lightly pushed on Skyler, causing her to get up from where she was, and stand up on the floor. “You get it ready to play and I’ll go make us some sandwiches,” Alex said. “You want a Capri Sun or just water?” 

“Hmm,” Skyler thought for a moment. “Just water.” 

“Okay, water and a sandwich coming up.” Alex said, walking through to the kitchen so she could make them some lunch to eat while they watched the movie. 

\------------ 

Kara had come over to Alex and Kelly’s. She and Alex were currently in the kitchen, Alex making dinner as the girls were playing in the living room. “I had lunch with Kelly today.” 

“Oh yeah?” Alex stopped stirring the risotto for a moment as she glanced over to her sister, Kara sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar. 

“Hmm,” Kara nodded. “Nia and I met her. She seemed distracted. Uh, have you managed to talk about what was wrong?” 

“Uh, yeah, we talked.” Alex added more of the stock to the risotto and began stirring it again. 

When Kara saw she wasn’t about to expand on her answer, she decided to push for a little more. She was intrigued to know what was going on with Kelly after seeing she definitely wasn’t herself at lunch. “Is she…I mean, what was…” Kara cleared her throat as she ran her hand over the edge of the breakfast bar. 

Alex bit her lip. “You might find out soon.” Alex tried to keep her voice normal, but she feared it had quivered, Alex clearly worried for her wife’s health right now. 

Kara looked instantly confused. “What? You can’t tell me now?” 

“Uh no,” Alex answered. She wasn’t going to talk about this with anyone. Not even her sister. Not unless they had to share that Kelly did in fact have cancer. Kelly didn’t want people knowing until absolutely necessary. “It’s not something people need to know.” 

“But she told Nia.” Kara sounded a little annoyed.

“Well that’s up to Kel,” Alex shrugged. “It’s…sorry, it’s just not something she wants shared.” 

“Alex,” Kara sounded worried. “Are you two okay? Is she okay? I…” Kara swallowed nervously. 

“We’re fine,” Alex assured her sister, her attention going back to stirring the risotto. “Kelly is -” 

“Hey, sorry I’m a little late,” Kelly’s voice interrupted what Alex was saying, but Alex was quite thankful for this. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell Kara, but she knew Kelly didn’t want people knowing just yet. Hopefully people would never need to know because they were praying that this was just going to be a scare and Kelly didn’t actually have cancer. “Andrea wanted me to go over…” Kelly stopped talking as she walked into the kitchen and saw Kara sitting on the stool. “Oh hey, Kara.” Kelly smiled at her sister-in-law. 

“Hey.” Kara smiled softly in Kara’s direction. 

“Mmm, something smells great.” Kelly said, walking over to the kitchen area, stopping close to Alex. Alex leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“It’s almost ready, just like another 5-10 minutes.” Alex told her. 

“Okay, I’ll get the table set,” Kelly said, glancing over to the dining area. “Oh, it’s done.” 

“I can be helpful sometimes.” Kara murmured, Kelly chuckling lightly. 

“How is Skye feeling?” Kelly wondered, looking back to her wife. 

“She’s fine now.” Alex said. 

“Oh good,” Kelly felt relieved Skyler wasn’t coming down with anything worse than a little 24-hour stomach bug. “She back to school tomorrow then?” 

“Yes.” Alex answered. 

“Mama, Mama, you are home.” Maya shrieked in excitement as she ran through the kitchen and leapt up into Kelly’s arms, giving her a welcoming hug. 

“Hey, Petal,” Kelly spoke enthusiastically to her daughter. “Did you have a nice day?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “I painted in school.” 

“Ah wow,” Kelly smiled as she kept a hold of her daughter. “Did you bring them home to show Mama?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded again. “You come see them?” Maya pointed to the door as Kelly walked out of the kitchen with her daughter. 

Kara watched her leave, before looking back to Alex. “So…” Kara raised her eyebrows. “You were saying.” 

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Alex responded. “Look, Kara, I know you just care, but it’s really not your business.” 

“Wow, okay,” Kara sounded disappointed. Alex would always talk to her about most everything and the fact she wasn’t sharing this made her feel uneasy and like something was terribly wrong. “I was just trying to show you that I’m here to support you. Here for you to talk to.” 

“I know you are,” Alex sounded appreciative for her sister. “And I’m thankful, but right now, it’s not something you need to concern yourself with,” Alex said. “If you want to be here for me then you can get everyone some water to drink with dinner.” Alex gestured to the table. Kara had set it but was yet to get drinks for everyone. 

“Okay.” Kara jumped down from the stool, Alex seeing she was disappointed that she’d not told her what it was, but Kelly didn’t want it shared with anyone, not even Kara or James. Not yet. So, Alex was going to respect that. She couldn’t begin to imagine what Kelly was feeling right now. It was bad enough for her, thinking the worst for her wife, so Kelly must have been feeling even worse. And Alex knew in time, she’d tell Kara. Hopefully that they’d just had a scare because Alex knew having to be strong to get Kelly through cancer would be extremely hard to do. She’d already had to do it to help Kelly through her mother having cancer, and having to do it again to help her wife through was something she knew would be even more difficult, but she knew if that was the case, she was going to be lucky to have Kara there so she had someone she could let it all out with. She watched her little sister as she got glasses for the water and gave a little smile to herself. She knew no matter how strong she’d need to be for Kelly, she’d be able to let her guard down with Kara and she would be forever thankful for that. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked down the stairs and into the living room, joining Alex on the couch. “Nice bath?” Alex questioned, turning the volume of the TV down a little. 

“Yeah, was relaxing,” Kelly smiled. “You find anything good to watch?” 

“No.” Alex answered, putting the remote on Kelly’s leg, like she wanted her to see if she could find anything. 

“Not surprised,” Kelly murmured. “But I…” Kelly cleared her throat. “I suppose I wanted to talk to you anyways,” Kelly spoke quietly, Alex knowing instantly it was about the lump. She turned slightly in the couch, facing Kelly more and waited for her to expand on what she was saying. “I called for an appointment.” Kelly said, Alex seeing she was nervous just talking about it. 

“Oh yeah?” Alex smiled. “Did you manage to get one?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod in response. “Do you want to tell me when it is?” Alex spoke softly, her hand reaching out take Kelly’s in hers. 

“Wednesday,” Kelly spoke in a whisper. “At 10am.” 

“Okay,” Alex answered. “Is Andrea going to be okay with you missing time at work?” Alex wondered. 

“I don’t have any appointments booked for that morning, but I am staying a few hours later than usual to catch up on the day.” Kelly answered. 

“Oh, so you are going to go back to work after?” Alex was a little surprised. 

“Well yeah,” Kelly answered. “I can’t not work. If this is…” Kelly pursed her lips. “If I do have cancer, at the beginning, right away I…” 

“I know what you mean,” Alex cleared her throat as she squeezed Kelly’s hand. “I just feel like if you are told the worst on Wednesday then you are not going to feel like going back to work.” Alex said. 

“Well in all fairness we probably won’t even find out on Wednesday what this is,” Kelly pointed out. “I might get it tested but they’re not going to be able to tell me what’s wrong right away.” 

“Yeah, I guess not.” Alex exhaled lightly. 

“I want to know but at the same time I’m super scared to know,” Kelly murmured, finding herself shuffling closer to Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, Kelly cuddling into her as she rested her head on her shoulder. “If they said it is cancer, Alex, I…” 

“Don’t go there right now,” Alex suggested, lightly rubbing her arm as she spoke. “We just take this one day at a time so all we need to worry about right now is going to the first appointment.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly took a deep breath. “But if it is can…” Kelly cleared her throat. “If it is, then what’s it going to mean for us adopting?” Kelly questioned. “I know you are keen to get the process started but can we really still do it between hospital appointments and chemo and -”

“If it is,” Alex said, speaking over Kelly. “Then you beating this is the priority,” Alex assured her, still rubbing her arm. “Anything else can wait.” Alex said. Although she’d love to start the adoption process, Kelly’s health came first. She would always be her priority over adopting. 

“Yeah, well hopefully we don’t need to wait.” Kelly spoke quietly, Alex picking up on the fear in her voice. 

“I hope so, too,” Alex said, her fingers still gently rubbing over Kelly’s arm as she placed a soft kiss on her head. “But no matter what the outcome of the tests, we’ve got this. Everything will be okay.” Alex tried to sound positive but was of course worried herself what they might be about to face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback really is a great motivation for me so please do leave a comment. :)

Kelly and Alex were sitting in the hospital waiting room. Kelly had had her tests on the Wednesday and had been called back in the following Monday to get results of the biopsy. It had been a nerve wracking few days to say the least, and although she was extremely nervous about hearing what the doctor would say, she was also glad she was about to find out. Kelly was currently shaking her leg as they waited for the doctor to call her in. “Babe.” Alex spoke softly as she put her hand on Kelly’s leg, causing her to stop shaking it. 

“Sorry. I can’t help it.” Kelly murmured, starting to run her wedding rings around her finger, in need of a distraction. 

“I know,” Alex responded, lightly rubbing her thigh. “But just think of it like we are going to find out so we can move forward and know what’s going on,” Alex said. “It’s better to know, right? It’s better to know than not know and keep worrying about it?” 

“Uh yeah,” Kelly answered. “I just don’t know if I am ready to hear what he has to say,” Kelly admitted. “Hear what I might have to go through,” Kelly spoke quietly, still playing with her rings. “Watching my mum in her last few days, Alex, it was…” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Well you know, you were there,” Kelly murmured. “But I don’t want to put you through that. I don’t want to see you watch me deteriorate and -”

“Don’t think like that,” Alex spoke softly, still rubbing Kelly’s thigh. “We don’t need to talk like that. Not yet.” 

“I’m just preparing myself.” Kelly mumbled. 

“For something that may never happen,” Alex retorted. “I know it must be difficult but let’s wait and see what Dr Beckett tells us before we get all panicky.” 

“Way easier said than done.” Kelly muttered. 

“I know it will be but -”

“Kelly Danvers-Olsen,” Alex was interrupted by Dr Beckett’s voice. She immediately stood up then looked down to Kelly who was still sitting on the seat. She held her hand out, not saying anything. She just gave Kelly a moment. Kelly took a few deep breaths before she stood up and took Alex’s hand in hers, walking down to the room with her. They both took a seat, Dr Beckett sitting opposite them at his desk. “I would ask how you are feeling but I’m sure you just want to get right to the results.” 

“Uh, yeah.” Kelly cleared her throat, as she took a tighter grip of Alex’s hand. 

“Okay,” Dr Beckett smiled softly, opening the file on his desk then looking back up to them, both of them staring at him, neither of them blinking as they waited to hear the result. “You have a benign phyllodes tumour.” 

Upon hearing the word benign, Alex let out a release of breath she didn’t even realise she was holding in. “Benign?” Kelly questioned. “So, it’s not cancer.” Kelly sounded relieved.

“No.” Dr Beckett answered. 

“So, what happens now?” Alex wondered what the next course of action would be. 

“We will need to remove the tumour,” Dr Beckett said. “It’s a simply surgery,” Dr Beckett assured them, looking between Alex and Kelly as he spoke. “We’ll remove the tumour and small amount of tissue surrounding it to reduce risk of regrowth.” Dr Beckett explained.

“So, it could come back?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yes, there’s a chance of it returning but we will have follow up appointments and regular check-ups to keep an eye on it.” Dr Beckett said. 

“Could it come back cancerous?” Kelly sounded scared as she asked. 

“It would be very rare for that to happen.” Dr Beckett answered. 

“But it can?” Kelly questioned, Alex picking up on the worry in her tone. 

“It would be very rare.” Dr Beckett said again, not really giving Kelly a straight answer. 

“So uh,” Alex cleared her throat. “You said surgery?” Alex questioned. “It’s straightforward?” 

“Yes,” Dr Beckett gave a little nod. “It’s a pretty straightforward procedure. The surgery would typically last about an hour and she’ll have a couple days recovery in the hospital before getting to go home.” 

“And when can we do this?” Alex questioned, knowing Kelly was too preoccupied thinking about having to get surgery to ask herself. 

Dr Beckett glanced to his computer screen and clicked a few buttons before looking back to Alex and Kelly. “We can do it on Wednesday,” Dr Beckett told them. “Bring you in Tuesday evening for surgery on Wednesday morning, around 11am.” 

“Wow, that’s sooner than I thought.” Kelly exhaled lightly. She assumed there would be a longer wait time for her surgery. 

“It’s better though, right?” Alex questioned, lightly rubbing Kelly’s hand, that was still locked with hers, neither of them breaking the hold throughout the appointment. “Less time for you to worry about the surgery. And the quicker we get the surgery the quicker you’ll be able to recover and we can put this behind us.” 

“Yeah that’s true,” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “But you are sure the surgery is pretty safe and straightforward?” 

“Yes,” Dr Beckett answered. “There’s always risks with every surgery, most commonly infection but you’ll be in safe hands.” Dr Beckett assured her. Kelly took another deep breath as she looked back to Alex who gave her a reassuring smile as she once again squeezed her hand.

“You’ll be the one doing my surgery?” Kelly wondered. 

“I will be.” Dr Beckett nodded. 

“Okay. So, Wednesday at 11.” Kelly murmured nervously. She was glad she knew what the lump was and that it seemed a pretty straightforward fix, but the thought of having to get surgery was something that was a little scary to her. She once again looked to Alex, thankful to have her by her side. She knew she’d be able to get through anything as long as she had Alex. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly were in the living room, Maya sitting on Kelly’s knee as Skyler was sitting in between her mums. They’d told the kids there was something they needed to tell them, Kelly knowing she’d have to tell them something as she’d have to explain why she was staying in the hospital for a couple days. “What’s wrong?” Skyler had immediately picked up on something. “You said everything was good with you and Mama but there’s still been that weird vibe for days.” Skyler glared up at Alex as she spoke. 

“It is, sweetie,” Alex assured her daughter as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “We just have something we need to tell you.” 

“Is we getting a puppy?” Maya questioned. 

“No,” Alex answered, causing Maya to give a sad pout. “It’s not a puppy sweetheart,” Alex added. “It uhm…” Alex stopped talking as she glanced over to Kelly who was cuddling Maya tightly. She shook her head lightly, letting Alex know she couldn’t talk. “Mama has to go into the hospital because she’s got something called a tumour in her body that shouldn’t be there,” Alex tried to explain it so that Maya would understand. “A tumour is like a little ball.” 

“Oh.” Maya looked up to Kelly. 

“A tumour?” Skyler questioned. “Are they dangerous?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Well tumours can be, but the one Mama has isn’t dangerous, but the doctors are still going to take it out because it’s something that shouldn’t be there.” 

“Is it safe?” Skyler sounded a little alarmed. 

“Hospitals make people better.” Maya told her sister. 

“Not always,” Skyler retorted. “What if something bad happens?” Skyler sounded on the brink of tears. 

Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance, Alex seeing Kelly was trying not to cry at Skyler’s worry over this. “Nothing bad is going to happen,” Alex assured her. “It’s a simple straightforward surgery.” 

“Surgery?” Skyler shrieked. “That’s not simple. They’re going to cut you open.” 

Maya gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. “They can’t cut you Mama.” 

“They’re not…” Alex pursed her lips. “It’s very safe, Skye,” Alex said, rubbing her daughter’s arm. “You don’t need to be scared.” 

“But Mama looks scared.” Skyler said, her gaze going back onto Kelly. 

“Oh, no,” Maya jumped down from Kelly’s knee. “I get you something so you not be scared.” Maya said as she ran out of the room, Alex looking back and hearing Maya going up the stairs. She exhaled lightly as she looked back round to Skyler and Kelly. 

“I’ll be okay,” Kelly spoke for the first time since they’d started telling the girls about the tumour and surgery. “The surgery is going to help me,” Kelly tried to reassure her, but Skyler started to cry, leaning herself against Kelly, Kelly wrapping her arms around her to bring her some comfort. “Aww, sweet girl, don’t cry.” Kelly tried her best to stay strong for the benefit of her daughter, but her voice was trembling as she spoke. 

“But I’m worried for you.” Skyler spoke through tears. 

Kelly glanced at Alex. “Skyler,” Alex put her hand on her daughter. “This isn’t a scary surgery. They don’t need to fix any of her organs, they just need to take out a tumour that shouldn’t be there.” 

“Where is it?” Skyler wondered, speaking through tears as Kelly continued to hold her, Alex still rubbing her arm. 

Alex glanced at Kelly, who gave a little nod. It was easier with Maya not to tell the full story, but Skyler was older and needed more information. “It’s in her breast.” 

“Her breast?” Skyler questioned. “Isn’t that were Grandma was sick? 

“It was,” Alex answered truthfully. “But Grandma had cancer. Mama doesn’t have cancer,” Alex assured her. “All they need to do is take the tumour out the breast then Mama will be fine.” 

“You promise?” Skyler questioned, still cuddled into Kelly. 

“Yes,” Alex nodded lightly. “What have I told you about getting so worried about us?” Alex said, rubbing her daughter’s arm. 

“I can’t help it,” Skyler wiped her hand over her eyes. “You are my mums and I love you so much.” 

“We love you so much, too, kiddo,” Kelly said, placing a soft kiss on the top of Skyler’s head. “But Mum is right. It’s a nice, easy surgery and I’ll be okay.” 

Skyler opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when Maya came back into the room. “I got you him, Mama,” Maya said as she climbed up onto the couch again. “Pascal helps you to not be scared.” Maya said, handing out her beloved Pascal chameleon plush toy. 

“Oh I can’t take Pascal from you.” Kelly said, looking down to her daughter’s chameleon. 

“Not forevers,” Maya shook her head. “Just a little minute.” 

“Oh, I see,” Kelly took it into her hand. “Well thank you for this, sweetie,” Kelly said, smiling softly at her youngest daughter. Maya smiled up at her mother as she shuffled closer to her and cuddle herself into her other side, Skyler still cuddled into her other. “I’m sure Pascal and you three will help keep me calm.” Kelly said, Alex shuffling herself a little closer to her wife and kids and wrapping her arms around them, the family staying in the embrace in silence for a little while.

\------------

Kelly had asked Kara and James to come over. She felt like she needed to tell them about the tumour and the upcoming surgery. She’d waited until the girls were in bed, feeling like she didn’t want Skyler to have to listen to it again. She was quite upset and worried by the whole thing, so she wasn’t going to bring it up in front of her again. They were all sitting in the living room, each of them with a bottle of beer. “Feels like we’ve done something wrong and you’ve summoned us here to tell us off.” James murmured, a little laugh escaping his lips. 

“Uh no,” Kelly pursed her lips, feeling Alex’s hand land on her thigh, rubbing it gently, the act bringing her some comfort and giving her strength to keep talking. Even though she’d make Alex tell the kids, she told herself she needed to be the one to tell James and Kara. “It’s not something you’ve done. I ehm…” Kelly cleared her throat before taking a drink of her beer. 

“This is why you’ve been distracted, right?” Kara questioned. 

Kelly nodded lightly, her gaze going onto Alex. Alex moved her hand and rested it on Kelly’s back, rubbing it soothingly. “I can say if you want.” Alex spoke quietly, seeing the confusion on James’ face. 

“Kel, are you alright?” James sounded worried for his little sister, it clear by the expression on her face what she was trying to tell them wasn’t something good. 

“Mostly, yeah,” Kelly answered, this response making Kara and James even more confused and worried for what they were going to hear. Kelly put her beer down on the coffee table as she took a deep breath. She nervously rolled her wedding rings around her finger, her gaze going from James to Kara and back. “Okay, so, I found a lump in my breast.” Kelly swallowed away a lump in her throat as she spoke. 

“What?” James widened his eyes as he stood up from the armchair, looking down on his little sister. “Like cancer?” James questioned. “You have breast cancer?” James put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster. 

“No,” Kelly shook her head, seeing the look of relief on James’ face. “It’s uhm…it turned out to be a tumour. An ehm…” Kelly turned her head to look at Alex. 

“It’s called a phyllodes tumour,” Alex said. “It’s benign, so it’s not cancer.” 

“Well thank Rao for that,” Kara exhaled. “So, eh what…what does…” Kara cleared her throat, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “What's going to happen? They’ll be removing it?” Kara questioned. She was super thankful her sister-in-law didn’t have cancer. She knew no-one deserved to get cancer, but Alex and Kelly had been through enough, especially lately as they’d just lost their baby. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered, seeing Kelly was struggling to respond. She continued to rub her wife’s back as she kept talking. “She’s getting surgery on Wednesday so they can remove it.” 

“I’m so thankful you don’t have cancer,” James said, walking closer to his sister and bending down in front of her. “I couldn’t do it again,” James said. “I couldn’t go through watching you fight this. Not after losing Mum. I couldn’t watch my baby sister go through it too.” James swallowed a lump in his throat, Alex and Kelly both seeing by the look in his eyes he was trying not to get emotional over this. 

“Well you don’t have to,” Kelly brought her hand out, James taking hold of hers. “It’s a simple surgery,” Kelly said. “They said it should last no more than an hour, right?” Kelly looked to Alex for confirmation. 

“Uh, yeah.” Alex nodded. 

“And that’s it?” Kara questioned. “You don’t need any more treatment or anything?” 

“I’ll get regular check-ups as there’s a chance of regrowth but no, I wont need anything else.” Kelly told them. 

“Oh,” Kara pursed her lips. “Well hopefully it doesn’t,” Kara murmured. “Have uh…have you told the girls? Eliza?” Kara wondered, wanting to know how much she could say around people. 

“Yes, the girls know, and I called Mum earlier,” Alex answered. “She was going to come but we told her she didn’t need to. We’re going out to see her in a few weeks’ time anyways.” 

“I think she’s still annoyed with you because you wouldn’t let her come after you lost the…” Kara trailed off, her lips pursing.

“I had a miscarriage,” Alex said. “You can say it, Kara,” Alex murmured. “And there was no point in her coming. Sure, a hug from her is always nice but it wouldn’t have changed it,” Alex pointed out. “And it will be nice for Kelly to get out of National City not long after the surgery. Best place for rest and recovery is by the ocean.” 

“That’s not for another few weeks,” Kelly pointed out. “I’ll be recovered and rested by then anyway.” 

“Well it’s not going to hurt you by taking it easy by the ocean,” James added, still kneeling in front of his sister, her hand still in his. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner. I would have been there for you at the first appointment and for the results.” 

“I didn’t want to worry any of you,” Kelly told him. “Besides, I had to get my boob out at the appointment so you wouldn’t have been in the room anyways.” 

“Fair enough,” James spoke in a whisper as he stood up and sat himself on the couch, the other side of Kelly to where Alex was sitting. “But if there is anything I can do for you now then let me know,” James said. “Even if you need me to take the girls when you are at the hospital,” James said, glancing to Alex. He of course knew Alex would be spending Kelly’s surgery time waiting in the hospital and now the girls were finished with school for the summer, she might not want them there till Kelly was out of surgery. 

“You’d have work.” Kelly told her brother. 

“I can take some time off to look after my nieces,” James told her. “Or I’ll give Kara the time off to watch them.” James said, glancing over to Kara. 

“Yeah, for whatever you need, we are here.” Kara said, although she was sure that they’d already know this. They wouldn’t need to be told they were there for them. 

“We know that,” Kelly said as she took a deep breath. “Diane usually watches the girls when we are working during the summer but it’s good to know, thanks.” Kelly took another deep breath, everyone seeing she was worried for the surgery even thought she’d assured them it was simple and quick. Kelly leaned her head down on Alex’s shoulder as Alex rubbed her back again. She knew the chances were that everything was going to be fine, but she did feel a little uneasy at the thought of her wife getting surgery. She took a deep breath as she continued to rub her wife’s back, because even though it was to comfort to Kelly, it was also bringing her comfort of her own. 

\------------ 

Alex walked into the bedroom, surprised to see Kelly was still awake and looking at something on the laptop. “Hey, I thought you’d come up for an early night.” Alex said.

“Yeah that was my intention but as soon as my head hit the pillow my mind went into overdrive, so I started looking at this instead.” Kelly said, turning the laptop slightly as Alex sat herself on the bed, and crawled close to her wife. 

“Adoption stuff?” Alex sounded a little surprised as they’d agreed to put the adoption stuff on hold till after they’d got through the stuff with Kelly and her lump. 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded. “Well I just figured now we know it’s not cancer and it’s going to be an easy fix that we could get started,” Kelly said. “Even if we just start thinking about what kind of adoption we want,” Kelly said. “I assume we are going for domestic adoption but then there’s public or private adoptions and they can be closed, semi-open, open,” Kelly listed. “Then there’s if we want a baby or are we willing to adopt an older child or siblings.” Kelly glanced up at her wife. 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “I guess there is a lot we need to talk about,” Alex said. “Eh, me personally,” Alex put her hand on her chest as she spoke. “I’d rather we did a closed adoption,” Alex admitted, Kelly giving a little nod as her lips pursed. “I know you want a baby, but I wouldn’t mind adopting an older child. Giving them a chance at a happy, loving, family,” Alex said. There were so many children already out there in the system waiting for a family and Alex was sure they could help at least one of them. “As for siblings…” Alex twisted her lip. “It depends how many we are talking about,” Alex answered honestly. “Two, maybe three kids at a push, but we can’t be welcoming like 5 or 6 kids at once,” Alex said. “We definitely would need a bigger house then.” 

“I think it would be a very rare case that they’d ask someone to adopt that many children at once.” Kelly said. 

“Hmm,” Alex shrugged. “What do you think about it all?” 

“Uh, I think closed adoption,” Kelly said. “A baby would be nice, but I wouldn’t be opposed to going a little older,” Kelly answered. “But I think the older the child the harder it will be with them.” 

“Maybe,” Alex didn’t sound so sure. “It will probably just make it all the more rewarding once the bond is formed,” Alex pointed out. “And you and Skyler formed a bond really quickly, so we know it can be done.” 

“But she was only 3 when I met her. That’s still young,” Kelly pointed out. “Just…looking at this from a psychological point of view, I…” Kelly paused. “I’m not saying all older kids in the adoption system are troubled but I uhm…” 

“They just want love,” Alex told her. “But if you are not comfortable adopting an older child then we will go with looking to adopt a newborn.” Alex said. 

“No, no,” Kelly shook her head. “I’m not ruling it out. I just…” Kelly paused, her lips pursing. “I was just ready for a baby and maybe I just need more time to be ready to welcome an older child instead.” 

Alex smiled softly as she reached her hand out and lightly cupped Kelly’s cheek. “Do you want me to try again?” Alex questioned. “We still have a vial left so maybe this would be our lucky one.” 

“No,” Kelly answered. “You don’t want to go through it again and I couldn’t ask you to,” Kelly said. “It’s sweet you’d offer to do this for me, but you said you were done, and I respect that,” Kelly brought her hand up and put it on top of Alex’s, giving it a squeeze before moving them down from her face, but keeping them locked together. “And I can be open to an older child,” Kelly spoke quietly. “Maybe it would be easier. No sleepless nights for a start,” Kelly said, Alex giving a little chuckle. “I just want to raise a bunch of sweet kids with you.”

“Well let’s just go for one more right now.” Alex said. She knew Kelly wanted a big family, but she’d honestly be happy stopping with the two kids they had. That’s not to say she didn’t want another child, she was excited about adding another child to their family, but she just didn’t want as many kids as her wife did. 

“So, a no to siblings, then?” Kelly questioned. 

“Well I wouldn’t like to split siblings up,” Alex replied. “So, if we happened to be matched with a sibling group I would obviously consider it, but I think we should put down one child as a preference.” 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Kelly murmured. “I can’t wait for this,” Kelly said. “I really love that we are going to do this, and I love you. You’ve been so great and supportive since I found the lump and I…well, we were still dealing with losing Bean, so thank you for being here for me, too.” 

“Of course I’d be there for you,” Alex assured her. “I’m always going to be here for you, not matter what. I love you more than anything and you’re my always,” Alex murmured before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. Kelly smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she moved herself closer to Alex, the laptop falling from her lap and hitting the floor in a thud. They never broke from the kiss though, it only got more passionate as Alex wrapped her arms around Kelly, pulling her closer so their bodies were touching. Kelly slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth, increasing the passion once again as she ran her hands down Alex’s sides, one of them slowly sliding along the rim of Alex’s sleep shorts. “Mmm, sorry, no,” Alex pulled back and bowed her head a little. “Sorry, I uh…” Alex cleared her throat. “I’m just not there yet.” It had only been two weeks since the miscarriage and sex was yet to return to their relationship. 

“It’s okay,” Kelly assured her, lightly squeezing her hand. “We don’t have to do anything,” Kelly said. “How about we just cuddle?” 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled softly. “I uh…I’m going to go clean my teeth but uh…then we can cuddle.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod as she tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear. 

“Okay,” Kelly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. “I’ll be waiting.” Kelly said, watching as Alex got off the bed and walked over to the en-suite. Kelly exhaled lightly as she bent over the edge of the bed and picked up the laptop, closing the tabs she had open before shutting it down. She closed it and put it on the floor, pushing it a little away so she didn’t stand on it through the night or when she got up in the morning. She turned off her beside lamp, before she snuggled down in the bed, getting herself comfy as she waited on Alex to return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this little update done! Feeling a little lost and lacking in motivation at the moment, but hopefully things pick up soon. Comments would really be appreciated and please feel free to let me know if there’s anything you’d like to see. It may help me with the motivation!

Alex was sitting in the waiting room. Kelly was in surgery and all Alex could do right now was wait to hear everything had gone okay. She looked up as she heard footsteps and smiled softly as Nia handed her a cup of coffee. “Thought you might like some company while you waited.” 

Alex took the coffee cup from her as she sat down next to her. “It’s not like she is having open heart surgery,” Alex murmured. “But uh…thanks for coming.” 

“Of course,” Nia replied. “I take it the girls are not here?” 

“Kara and James are watching them,” Alex said. “They’ll bring them in once Kelly is in recovery and we’ve had some time together.” 

“That’s fair,” Nia said before she took a drink of her coffee. “Seems like you two can’t catch a break right now, huh?” Nia murmured.

“It hasn’t been an easy couple of weeks,” Alex muttered. “But this is just stuff we have to get through so we can get to the good times,” Alex said. “You know, we are going to start the adoption process,” Alex told her friend, Nia getting a smile on her face. “I uh…I can’t put myself through pregnancy again, so this is the next step for us.” Alex explained. She knew Kelly had told Nia about the miscarriage and although Nia hadn’t mentioned the pregnancy as such, she’d referred to them having hard times right now, so Alex knew what she was getting at. 

“Well that’s great,” Nia sounded supportive. “You and Kelly are amazing parents and any child would be lucky to have you in their life.” 

“Thanks,” Alex exhaled lightly. “I just hope it all works out this time,” Alex said, pursing her lips nervously. “I had two failed adoptions so guess we are going for third time lucky.” 

“Yeah,” Nia smiled lightly. “You are due good luck so it’s going to happen for you.” 

“It’s important to Kelly so I hope so.” Alex murmured. 

“It’s not important to you too?” Nia questioned. 

“Yeah, it is,” Alex answered. “I just meant that, you know, well I want Kelly to get everything she wants in life,” Alex said. “I know it still kills her that she can’t give me a child like I gave her the girls,” Alex exhaled lightly. “And I feel bad that I can do this, but I’ve told her I’m done,” Alex twisted her lips, as she looked her friend in the eyes. “Is that selfish of me?” 

“No, not at all,” Nia answered. “How can you be selfish if you are going to adopt a child and give them a great life?” Nia questioned. “And just because you can do something, it doesn’t mean you have to.” Nia pointed out. 

“I guess,” Alex murmured. “Just…Kelly is my whole world and I want her to get this, you know,” Alex pursed her lips nervously again. “So, if that means me going through pregnancy again then I’d do that for her. I…I can try to be okay with it.” 

“I know you would,” Nia could see how much Alex loved Kelly and that she’d do anything to make her happy. “But Kelly would never want you doing something you didn’t want to do,” Nia told her. “And you can still have another child. You can adopt. It can happen for you that way.” Nia was sure of that. There was no reason why they wouldn’t be accepted or chosen. 

“Ah let’s just talk about something else for now,” Alex sighed lightly. “How are things with you?” Alex wondered. “Still in married bliss?” Brainy and Nia had not long celebrated their third wedding anniversary and as far as Alex was aware, they were still very loved up.

“Yeah, we’re all good.” Nia answered, a smile on her face. 

“You got yourself a good one.” Alex said. 

“I like to think so, too,” Nia murmured before she took another drink of her coffee. “I’m lucky to have found him.” 

“He’s a lucky guy, too,” Alex told her, Nia giving a soft smile at the compliment. “And you two are great friends to us. Like, I really appreciate you coming here today, and I know Kelly will too.” 

“Of course I would,” Nia answered. “You guys are more like family.” 

“Yeah,” Alex took a deep breath as she stared at her watch. Kelly had only been in for about 20 minutes, so Alex knew she wouldn’t be hearing anything from the surgeon right now, even if she would have liked an update on how it was going. “I’m not going to lie, I was a little pissed she told you before she told me, but I guess I just have to be glad she told someone, right? And she did tell me eventually.” 

“I get why you’d be pissed,” Nia replied. “And I encouraged her to tell you right away. I know she was just trying to protect you after you lost the baby. Dealing with a lump not even a week after the loss, I…” Nia shook her head. “I couldn’t imagine dealing with so much at once.” 

“Yeah well that’s life,” Alex murmured. “I guess I just need to be glad she didn’t keep it from me for long and that is wasn’t cancer. I am so, so, thankful that she doesn’t have cancer because I don’t think I could have stayed strong enough to help her through it. The thought of losing Kelly, I…” Alex twisted her lip. “I can’t even bare to think about it.” 

“Then don’t,” Nia told her, putting her hand on Alex’s arm, giving it a comforting rub. “It’s not needed. She’s going to be fine after this surgery and you two can move forward with expanding your family.” 

“Yeah.” Alex took a deep breath. She knew Nia was right, and the doctors had assured her it was a safe procedure, but she couldn’t help but worry. She knew she’d feel worried until she was in the room talking with an awake Kelly who been through a successful lumpectomy. 

\------------ 

“Hey baby.” Alex walked into the room, a bunch of flowers in her hand. 

“Hey.” Kelly sat herself up a little more in the bed, wincing slightly as she did so. 

“You sore?” Alex questioned. 

“I’m a little tender,” Kelly said. This was of course to be expected after just having surgery on her breast. “Flowers huh?” Kelly smiled as she saw the bunch in her wife’s hand. “And it’s not even Friday.” 

“Well you are in hospital after surgery,” Alex retorted. “Flowers are a must.” Alex said, leaning down and placing kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“As always they are beautiful, thank you,” Kelly smiled. “I’ll have to get the nurse to get me a vase.” 

“We can do that later,” Alex murmured, putting the flowers up on the bedside cabinet for now. “First we are just going to have some us time,” Alex said, sitting on the chair by Kelly’s bed. “Kara and James are going to bring the girls in later and Nia is here,” Alex told her, taking her hand in hers, gently rubbing it. “She sat with me while you were in surgery. She’s going to come say hey soon.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “All you people making such a fuss.” 

“It’s not a fuss,” Alex said. “It doesn’t matter if you just stubbed your toe or if you had brain surgery,” Alex pointed out. “You are in hospital and people who love you are going to come see you,” Alex spoke softly. “Yeah, we are thankful it was a benign tumour and you’re not going to have to endure chemo and such, but you still had a surgery and coming to see you is what people want to do.” 

“Yeah, we are very thankful for that,” Kelly murmured. “I uh…I don’t even want to think about having to go through that.” 

“Me either,” Alex was still rubbing Kelly’s hand as she spoke. “But we didn’t have to, so let’s not even talk about what might have been,” Alex said. “Let’s just concentrate on you recovering from surgery, then we’ll go to Mum’s for a nice little summer break then we can move forward with the adoption.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Kelly smiled softly, gazing into Alex’s eyes. “I can’t wait for Midvale. I love it there so much. And Mum. She’s so great.” 

Alex smiled. Kelly and Eliza had always had a great relationship, but since Victoria had died, they’d become closer and Eliza was there for Kelly if she ever needed motherly advice. “She seems excited for us to come visit,” Alex said. “She called earlier asking how your surgery went. I said you might give her a call once you’d woken up and felt good enough to do so.” 

“Yeah, I’ll definitely give her a call later,” Kelly said. “We can make some plans for the week.” 

“Well Skittle and I are going into the surf for sure,” Alex said, thinking about what they could do with visiting Eliza in Midvale. “You can built sandcastles with Maya, because you two are too boring to surf.” Alex murmured.

Kelly gasped. “You are aware you just called our sweet little daughter boring?” 

“Well, I mean,” Alex cleared her throat. “Of course, I didn’t mean to insult her. She’s not boring. I just know she won’t want to try surfing and I suppose you can be let off because your boob is going to be pretty tender for a while.” 

“Oh great, I don’t have to think up some other lame excuse to why I don’t want to surf,” Kelly grinned. “You’re already making them for me.” 

“It’s not an excuse when it’s the truth though,” Alex retorted. “You heard Dr Beckett.” 

“Hmm,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “We need to walk up to that lookout as well,” Kelly suggested. “Oh, and I can’t wait for your mum's cooking,” Kelly smiled dreamily. “How come she never taught you to be as good a cook as her?” Kelly grinned cheekily. 

Alex gasped, mocking offence. “You are one to talk. I am the far superior cook out of the two of us.” 

“Well yes but we are not talking about my lack of cooking skills right now,” Kelly retorted. “We’re talking about why you never listened when your mum tried to turn you into a domestic goodness.” 

Alex chuckled as she shook her head. “I guess there were things I thought was more important than knowing how to cook.” Alex murmured. 

“Like underage drinking on the beach?” Kelly retorted, the cheeky grin staying on her face.

“Well there’s only so much you can do in Midvale,” Alex muttered. “But nice to see you’ve not been affected too much from the anaesthesia,” Alex said. “It’s not made you all groggy and out of it,” Alex noted. “In fact, it’s not like you to be this cheeky with me.” 

“Well, thought I’d give it a try.” Kelly murmured. Alex chuckled lightly before she leaned down and placed a kiss on Kelly’s lips. 

“I know it was a pretty straightforward operation but I’m glad it all went well,” Alex murmured. “People say not to worry and I kept telling myself not to and everything would go fine but there’s always this voice in the back of your head that gives you this thought and I was…” Alex stopped talking, her head shaking. She took a deep breath before talking again. “Don’t give me anymore scares, Kel.” 

“I’ll try my best not to if you do the same.” Kelly replied, Alex giving a little nod before she once again placed a kiss on her wife’s lips. 

\------------ 

“Mama,” Maya ran into the room, Skyler and James coming in behind her. “I got you thems.” Maya ran over to the bed, sounding very excited as she held up a packet of Starburst for her. 

“What?” Kelly gasped. “Thanks sweet girl.” 

“And Skyler got you thems,” Maya said, pointing to her big sister who was standing with a packet of twizzlers. “Thems the favourites for you, eh Mama?” 

“Uh,” Kelly glanced over at Skyler before she looked back to Maya. “Well to be honest sweetie, I think you’ve picked your own favourites.” Kelly said.

Maya pouted sadly. “But you like ems.” 

“I did try telling them that,” James said as she handed some flowers down to his sister, kissing her cheek. “You doing okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Kelly smiled at him as he took the flowers. “Thanks for these, they’re lovely.” 

“She’s already got some.” Maya noted, pointing up to the flowers that Alex had brought her, the flowers now in a vase. 

“Yeah, I got them from Mummy.” Kelly said, reaching up and putting the flowers from James next to the vase for now. She grimaced as she brought her hand up and rubbed her breast, before grimacing again, the touch only bringing her more pain and no comfort. 

“Is it Friday?” Maya questioned, knowing Alex gave Kelly flowers every Friday. 

“No,” Kelly chuckled. “She brought me flowers because I’m in the hospital,” Kelly said, watching Maya as she tried to climb up on the bed. “I thought Kara was coming with you?” Kelly noted her absence from the room as James lifted Maya up and sat her on Kelly’s bed. Maya cuddled into her mother, Kelly making sure she pulled her to her right hand side, her left the tender side. 

“Uh, she went to the restroom. She’ll be in soon,” James said. “Where’s Alex?” James questioned as he sat down on the chair by Kelly’s bed. 

“Her and Nia have gone to get a quick bite to eat,” Kelly explained before looking to Skyler, who she’d noticed had been rather quiet. “You okay, Skittle?” 

Skyler stared at Kelly for a moment before she looked downwards, giving a little shrug. “Have the doctors got all the tumour?” Skyler spoke in a whisper, not looking up at Kelly. Kelly glanced at James with pursed lips before she looked to her daughter. “They got it all.” Kelly assured her. 

“So, you are not going to be sick?” Skyler questioned. “You are not going to get ill like Grandma did?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. She held her hand out for Skyler to take. “Come here,” Kelly told her daughter. Skyler looked up to her and slowly walked forward putting her hand in Kelly’s as Maya stayed cuddled into her at her other side. “The doctor got the tumour out and all I’ll feel for a few days, maybe a week or so, is a little sore,” Kelly told her. “Just when the scar is healing.” 

“You’re going to have a scar?” Skyler questioned. 

“Yeah, but it’s just a little one.” Kelly told her. 

“It’s better she’s got a little scar than gets sick, huh?” James questioned, putting his hand on Skyler’s back and rubbing it, giving her some more comfort. 

“I guess,” Skyler murmured. “Do you have to stay in the hospital for long?” Skyler wondered. “I don’t like them. They’re creepy.” 

“Just for tonight, I think,” Kelly said. “Then I’m going to come home and play invalid for a few days. Make Mum run around after me.” Kelly raised her eyebrows a little as she spoke. She knew she’d probably be able to do most things but knew Alex would want to take extra care of her anyways. Skyler gave a little giggle at the thought. 

“We could have a Harry Potter marathon,” Skyler suggested. “I know you don’t love it, but you like to watch it with me and Mum, right?” 

“I do,” Kelly answered. “How you getting on with the third book?” Kelly questioned, lightly rubbing her thumb over Skyler’s hand. 

“I’m nearly done,” Skyler answered. “It’s a really, really, good one.” 

“Third one was always my favourite.” James added to the conversation.

“I don’t like Harry Potter.” Maya frowned. 

“You’ve not even seen any movies. You are too little.” Skyler sighed at her little sister. 

“I’m not little,” Maya raised her voice. “I’m big. I’m three.” Maya said, as she held up two fingers.

“That’s only two.” Skyler retorted and Maya frowned as she looked down to her fingers, quickly getting distracted by the starburst that were sitting on the bed.

“Mama open them.” Maya picked them up and handed them up to her. 

“I thought they were for me?” Kelly teased, holding the packet in her hand but not actually opening them just yet. 

“It’s nice to share.” Maya spoke very seriously. 

“You’re right. It is,” Kelly opened the packet and handed it out in James’ direction, James taking one. She then handed it to Skyler, Skyler also taking one before she took one for herself she put it down on the bed, Maya gasping as she didn’t get offered one. 

“Mama.” Maya gave her a sad pout. 

Kelly chuckled before giving Maya a starburst. “I’m just teasing you, Petal. You can have as many as you want.” Kelly told her, Maya grinning as she started pulling at the paper around the orange starburst she’d got. 

“I’ll leave all these here for you.” Skyler said as she put the twizzlers up on the bedside cabinet, next to the flowers. 

“You can open them if you want, sweetie,” Kelly looked back to Skyler. “I know you love them.” 

“I got them for you,” Skyler told her. “Well, Uncle James bought them, but they’re supposed to be from me.” Skyler explained. 

“Well, I’ll enjoy them. Thank you,” Kelly reached her hand out again, rubbing Skyler’s arm. “Right, how about you girls tell me what you did today with James and Kara?” Kelly questioned, glad for the distraction of her girls and brother, because the pain in her breast was only getting worst. She put on the best smile she could, as she listened to the girls as they started to tell her about their day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not as confident at writing the work stuff drama but I’ve tried a teeny tiny little bit! As always, comments are very much appreciated.

Alex was reading in bed. It was pretty late, but she always struggled to sleep when Kelly wasn’t lying next to her, so she hoped that reading would make her sleepy. She looked up as she heard the door creak open, seeing Skyler walking into the room. “Hey, you alright?” Alex closed the book and put it on her bedside cabinet as Skyler walked over to the bed, shaking her head in response. “You have a bad dream? You not feeling well?” 

Skyler shook her head again as she climbed up onto the bed and slipped under the covers, cuddling close to her mum. “I know you told me not to, but I can’t help it, okay.” 

“What?” Alex felt rather confused. 

Skyler sighed lightly. “I am worried about Mama.” 

“Sweetie,” Alex exhaled lightly. “There’s nothing to be worried about. You saw her tonight, huh? She’s alright.” 

“Then why did she have to stay in the hospital?” Skyler questioned. “Why didn’t she get to come home if she is okay?” 

“Because most people have to stay in for at least one night after they’ve had surgery,” Alex spoke softly, wrapping her arm around her daughter and rubbing her arm comfortingly. “It doesn’t mean something went wrong, or that there is any reason to worry,” Alex assure her. “You know it’s kinda like how I stayed in the hospital for the night after Maya was born.” 

“You and Maya were both fine.” Skyler said. 

“Yeah we were, and Mama is too,” Alex said. “They just want to keep her in for one night.” 

“Well I wish they didn’t because it’s making me worry.” Skyler murmured. 

“Skye, you are a child,” Alex sighed. “It’s not your job to worry,” Alex pointed out, still rubbing her arm as they spoke. “It’s your job to do your homework, and keep your bedroom clean, to set the table before dinner, and to tease your little sister and annoy me and Mama about getting another dog.” Alex said. 

“Can we get another dog?” Skyler looked up to Alex, a hopefully grin on her face. 

“Not right now,” Alex told her, Skyler pouting sadly. “But sweetie, I just want you to be a kid. Just be my little soccer loving, swim club going, twizzler eating, sweet, caring, Skittle, yeah?” 

Skyler got a little smile on her face as she thought about it for a moment. “I’ll try. It’s just…well, I love Mama so much and you worry about people you love.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you do,” Alex rubbed Skyler’s arm once again. “But how about you let me worry for the both of us?” 

“So, you are worried?” Skyler’s voice squeaked. 

“No, no, I didn’t say that exactly,” Alex told her daughter. “I just meant that in the future you let me do the worrying,” Alex said. “All you need to do is be a kid. My sweet, sweet, kid.” Alex wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She loved special moments like this with Skyler. 

“Okay,” Skyler mumbled against her. “So, we’ll be going to pick her up tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, we will be,” Alex answered. “Then we’ll bring her home and she can rest.” 

“Mama said she’s going to make you run after her.” Skyler said.

“Oh, she did, did she?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding her head against her. “Well, I think we can allow that for a few days, huh?” Alex said, knowing she was more than willing to run after Kelly. She wanted her to take it easy for a few days at least. 

“Yeah,” Skyler said. “And maybe tomorrow you could make Mama that chilli salmon you make because she loves that or oh, maybe we could get sushi takeaway. Mama loves sushi.” 

“She does like sushi,” Alex noted. “But Maya won’t eat that, so we’d have to think of something else for her.” 

“She can get a Happy Meal from McDonalds.” Skyler suggested. 

“Well how about we see what Mama wants?” Alex said, a yawn coming over her. 

“Yeah it’s going to be Mama’s day or even week,” Skyler said, Alex giving a little smile as she nodded and placed another kiss on Skyler’s head. “Then we’re going to Granny’s and that’s going to be so much fun. I can’t wait to see her again but I really, really, really, really, really, want to surf.” 

“Oh wow, that’s a lot of really’s,” Alex said, but she was glad Skyler wanted to surf. She knew she would and was looking forward to taking her out. “We’ll have fun out there, huh?” 

“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “But I don’t think Mama or Maya will do it.” 

“No, I think you are right,” Alex answered. “But that just means we get to have special time just me and you and Mama can have some special time with Maya and Granny.” 

“I like that,” Skyler smiled as she looked up to Alex. “I like doing stuff with you.” 

“I like doing stuff with you, too,” Alex said. “And we’ve go the whole summer to do stuff together and have fun, yeah? 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler answered through a yawn. “I’m sleepy now.” 

“Well how about we get to sleep?” Alex questioned. “The quicker we sleep the quicker it will be morning and we can go bring Mama home.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled, getting herself comfy in the bed. Alex smiled softly as she brushed Skyler’s hair back from her face, seeing she was obviously going to sleep in her bed with her. Alex reached her hand out and switched off the bedside lamp before she lay down, Skyler cuddling into her again as they closed their eyes to sleep.

\------------ 

Alex and the girls walked into Kelly’s hospital room. “Hey Mama,” Skyler looked pleased to see her. “Are you getting to come home now?” Skyler questioned, walking over to give her a hug. She gently leaned into the bed and wrapped her arm around her mother, Kelly softly rubbing Skyler’s back. 

“I uhm,” Kelly cleared her throat as she looked up to Alex. Alex could tell something wasn’t right with Kelly. “I don’t know yet.” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled back and looked Kelly in the eyes. “But you and Mum both said just one night.” 

“I know but...” Kelly bit her lip.

“Here,” Alex handed Skyler some money from her back pocket. “How about you two go down to the vending machine at the end of the corridor and get yourself a snack.” 

“But I wanna hug Mama.” Maya pouted as she was trying to climb up onto the bed. 

“You can do that when you get back,” Alex said. “Go on. I’ve not known you two to decline the offer of some candy,” Alex looked between her daughters as she spoke. “I think they’ve got starbursts.” 

Maya gasped in excitement before she ran over to the door. “C’mon Skye,” Maya gestured for Skyler to go with her. “Get me starbursts.” 

Skyler looked between her parents, knowing she was being sent away because they were going to talk about something they didn’t want her to hear right now. She sighed lightly before she walked over to Maya and took her hand, leading her out of the room so they could go buy some snacks. Alex waited a moment to make sure they’d gone before she looked back to her wife, stepping closer to her. “Are you okay?” Alex questioned. “You look awful.” Alex said, leaning down and softly kissing Kelly’s cheek. 

“Gee thanks,” Kelly murmured, sitting herself a little more in the bed. “I didn’t get a good sleep.” Kelly said. 

“Babe, you are burning up.” Alex said, her hand on Kelly’s forehead. 

“Yeah, it’s probably just side effects of the surgery and the pain meds.” Kelly said, but didn’t sound convincing and she knew Alex wouldn’t buy that either. 

“It’s more than that and you know it,” Alex murmured. “Don’t be scared to talk to your doctor, Kel,” Alex felt her forehead again. She felt all hot and clammy. “Lift your top up,” Alex instructed. Kelly stared at her wife for a moment before she did as requested and lifted up her sleep shirt, Alex noticing Kelly grimace as she did so, clearly aggravating her breast scar. “You need stronger pain meds, too,” Alex noted. “Whatever you are on clearly isn’t helping ease anything,” Alex murmured as she glanced at her wife’s breast. As expected she saw some discharge and a little bit of blood coming out from the bandage. She gently peeled at it, removing it slightly. “Oh Kel, that is infected for sure,” Alex gasped. “We need to get the doctor,” Alex pointed out. “He’ll get you on antibiotics.” 

Kelly sighed lightly. “I don’t want to spend another night in here.” 

“Well, you’re probably going to need to,” Alex told her. “You can’t ignore this.” 

“I promised Skyler it was only going to be one night,” Kelly sighed lightly. “She’s going to worry so much more than she already is and it’s not good for her. She’s only 9. She shouldn’t worry like this.” 

“I know,” Alex gently patted the bandage back down, Kelly wincing at the pain it caused her. “Sorry,” Alex put Kelly’s top back down. “Let me deal with Skyler,” Alex told her. “You can’t put this off because of her. I know you don’t want to put any more worry on her but she’s not going to want you to put off getting the medical help you need to make her feel better. You need to get this infection taken care of and Skyler is old enough to understand that.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly clicked her tongue. 

“I’m old enough to understand what?” Skyler said, walking back into the room with Maya, Maya already ripping into her starbursts as Skyler had a bag of skittles in her hand. She handed Alex her change as she kept her gaze on Kelly, Skyler knowing her Mama didn’t look very well. She looked worse today than she did after her surgery. 

“Mummy,” Maya spoke before Alex or Kelly could. “Lift me to Mama.” Maya told her, walking closer to the bed.

Alex walked over to Maya and picked her up, putting her on the bed. “Be gentle.” Alex instructed her youngest daughter. 

Maya gently hugged against Kelly’s side, Kelly wrapping her arm around her daughter. “So, what is it?” Skyler questioned. “Is there something wrong? Are you sick like Grandma was?” Skyler’s tone was full of worry as she spoke. 

“No,” Kelly answered quietly. “I...” Kelly stopped talking, her gaze going onto Alex.

“It seems like Mama has a little infection from the surgery,” Alex explained to Skyler. “She’s going to get the doctor in to see and they’ll give her some antibiotics and she’ll be fine.” 

“Oh,” Skyler stared silently at Kelly for a moment. “Does this mean you need to spend another night in hospital?” 

“Uh, yeah. I think so sweetie.” Kelly answered, Alex and Kelly both looking at Skyler, Skyler with her lips pursed as, her parents knowing she was taking this in and thinking about what she was about to say next. 

“So, you got the infection because of the surgery?” Skyler asked. 

“Well it wasn’t because of the surgery,” Alex answered. “It can just sometimes happen afterwards.” 

Skyler sighed rather loudly. “But she’s going to get the antibiotics and then she’ll be okay?” 

“Yes.” Alex answered. 

“Okay.” Skyler answered quietly, Alex and Kelly exchanging a glance, knowing their daughter was trying to stay strong but they could tell by the look in her eyes that she was worrying. 

“Right,” Alex lightly rubbed Skyler’s back as she spoke. “I’m going to go get the doctor to check you out and get you started on the antibiotics,” Alex said, before her phone started ringing from her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing Brainy’s name on the screen. “Hello,” Alex answered the phone, already feeling a little worried. Brainy said he wouldn’t call her right now about work unless it was urgent. “Wait…what? Brainy, slow down…” Alex put her hand on her chest as she spoke, heart thudding as she listened to what he was saying to her. “Okay, yeah, no…I’m on my way,” Alex said, hanging up the phone call and looking to Kelly, who looked rather concerned. “I’m needed at work. There are problems with a mission. They needed everyone they can get. I…” Alex felt bad for leaving Kelly. She didn’t want it to seem like she was choosing her work over her wife, especially when Kelly was in hospital, but something wasn’t going right with a mission and they needed Alex and all agents to go help apprehend the alien. 

“Yeah, go,” Kelly told her. “In the grand scheme of things, I’m fine.” 

“I’ll make sure she gets the doctor to get her antibiotics.” Skyler said.

“Good,” Alex felt bad she had to leave. “Ah…no, are you sure it’s okay?” Alex felt a little conflicted. 

“Yes,” Kelly insisted. “Go see what’s going on at work.” Kelly said as Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“I’ll send someone to come get these two,” Alex said, ruffling Maya’s hair as she spoke, Maya too busy eating her starbursts to hear what was going on. “Okay,” Alex took a deep breath. “I’ll try to be back soon.” Alex kissed Kelly again before she left, not quite sure what she about to walk into. 

\------------

Alex and the rest of the team – including Supergirl, Dreamer and Martian Manhunter – had managed to apprehend the two smaller, lizard like aliens who’d been attacking at a conference for a major tech company in the city. The larger alien, however, was still loose and causing havoc. While some of the agents had gone to take the other aliens to the hold in the DEO, Vasquez, Brainy, Valdes, Dreamer, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl and Alex were still there, trying to stop the alien. He was easily 9ft tall, had scales all over him, and had pointed fingertips. Valdes, Vasquez and Brainy were still helping civilians get to safety, the alien causing some destruction to the building, a lot of falling debris posing threat to everyone. Supergirl had tried her lasers and freeze breath but it had proved useless. “Alex, lookout,” Supergirl yelled as she saw the alien go for her. “Hey Godzilla, over here.” Supergirl shouted out to distract him. He turned around, letting out a roar as he walked towards her, his tail flapping around and the end hitting against Alex’s head, the edge of a spike causing a small scratch to appear on her forehead. Alex winced as she reached her hand up to touch where she’d been scratched, seeing she was bleeding a little. She felt a little dizzy but quickly shook it off, looking up to see that in the short moment she was distracted for, Supergirl, Dreamer and Martian Manhunter had managed to apprehend him, Valdes and Vasquez back with dampers to stop him from overpowering them. 

“Alex,” Alex looked to her side as she heard Brainy’s voice. “Are you okay?” 

“Uh, fine,” Alex cleared her throat. “Let’s get this giant lizard man back to the DEO.” Alex said, Brainy walking out with her, feeling a little concerned for his boss. 

\------------

Alex walked into the house, wanting to the check on the girls before she’d go to the hospital to see Kelly, who’d hopefully be on antibiotics due to her infection. “Hey girls, I’m home.” Alex walked into the living room, seeing the girls playing with James. Maya had a pink wig on and was laying on the floor, her legs moving together a little. “I’m a mermaid, Mummy.” Maya smiled over at her. 

“I see.” Alex smiled at her daughter, seeing James and Skyler sitting on the couch, Skyler with a pirate bandana around her head and an eye-patch on as she was looking through a small plastic telescope, it pointed in Maya’s direction. “And what are you pirates up to?” Alex questioned, looking to her brother-in-law, seeing he had an eye-patch on too. She chuckled lightly at him. 

“We are looking for Mermaid Island as that’s where the treasure is.” Skyler told her mother. 

“Oh, very good. Well can I borrow your pirate captain?” Alex questioned, her gaze still on James. 

“I’m the captain,” Skyler retorted. “But you can borrow my first mate.” 

“Okay, great, thank you.” Alex said, watching as James took the eye-patch off and put it on the coffee table, walking over to Alex who was still in the doorway, before they walked through to the kitchen, leaving the girls playing in the living room. 

“Everything alright with you?” James asked, immediately noticing the scratch on Alex’s forehead. 

“Yeah, fine,” Alex said, ignoring the throbbing pain she was feeling from it. “Uh, how was Kelly? Did she get her antibiotics?” 

“Yes,” James answered. “They gave her the first doze through IV, then she’s going to be on pills for around 5 days. 

“Right,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Well thank you for getting the girls and keeping them occupied. I hope they’ve not been too much bother.” 

“Like they ever are,” James murmured. “Honestly, Alex, I love spending time with them.” 

“They love spending time with you, too.” Alex said, smiling softly at her brother-in-law. 

“Well I’m happy to stay with them if you want to go see Kelly without them,” James told her. “Give you and Kelly some alone time.” 

“Uh…” Alex rubbed the back of her head as she felt really hot all of a sudden. “That would be nice actually,” Alex told him, giving him a appreciative smile. “I’m just gonna have five minutes with the girls, then -” 

“Alex,” James shouted in shock as her eyes rolled back, Alex falling to the floor in a thud. “Alex,” James said again, his voice raising as he felt his heart beating faster with worry for his sister-in-law. “Alex, can you hear me?” James questioned, nudging on her arm, James reaching into his back pocket for his phone when he got no response.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. As always, comments are greatly appreciated.

Kara ran down the corridor and into the med bay. “James, what happened?” Kara questioned, seeing Alex lying on the bed, her eyes closed as she was hooked up to an IV and a monitor with her heart rate on. “James?” 

“She came back to the house and we were talking then she just fell to the floor.” James said, his gaze staying on his sister-in-law, feeling worry for her. 

“I told her to get that scratch checked out,” Kara sighed, shaking her head at her sister’s stubbornness. “Uh…where are the girls? Did this happen in front of them?” Kara questioned, hoping it didn’t. They were already going through enough with Kelly in the hospital, they didn’t need to face Alex being there too. 

“Well we were in the kitchen, but Skye heard me shouting,” James said. “But thankfully Diane was home and she’s watching them.” James rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. 

“And what’s Dr Fields saying?” Kara wondered. 

“She is in the lab looking at some blood work.” James told her as Kara walked closer to her sister.

“Ah…I told Brainy not to call her. I knew she was distracted because of Kelly,” Kara said. “I was trying to protect her but the Godzilla like lizard man was…” Kara pursed her lips, her head shaking.

“This wasn’t your fault, Kara.” James stepped closer to his friend, putting his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently. 

“How could a small scratch cause this?” Kara questioned, taking Alex’s hand in hers. “She’s freezing. Can’t they get her a blanket?” Kara wondered, her eyes darting around the room, like she was checking to see if there was one nearby.

“Dr Fields said no,” James answered. “Uh…apparently she has a temperature.” 

“But she’s cold,” Kara sounded confused. “Her hands are freezing.” 

James reached his hand down to Alex’s arm, feeling she was now colder than she previously was. “I don’t think Dr Fields wants her to be covered,” James said. “She didn’t want to make her fever worse.”

“But she doesn’t have a fever,” Kara raised her voice, worried for her sister. “We can clearly feel how cold she is.” 

“Doctor Fields obviously wants her like this for a reason.” James gave a little shrug, looking to Alex as the monitor beeped, the numbers changing as they monitored her heart rate. 

“Has someone told Kelly?” Kara questioned. 

“I was going to go once you’d got back here,” James said. Soon after the mission ended, Supergirl was called out again, this time thankfully on a small easy fix mission. “I mean, she’s going to want to come see her and I…well, she’s still dealing with her surgery and now she has the infection.” 

“Yeah it’s not an ideal time, is it,” Kara murmured. “But she does need to know.” 

“I know,” James cleared his throat. “And I going to go tell her.” 

Kara exhaled lightly, her eyes on Alex’s scratch. It looked rather red and angry, and there were yellowish marks all around it. “How can a scratch do this to her?” Kara sounded confused. 

“Well he’s obviously injected some kind of poison or something into her,” James shrugged. “Uhm…Brainy and Mark are working on an antidote.” James told Kara. 

“And how was Skyler?” Kara questioned. “I know she’ll be worried enough about Kelly, and then seeing her mum unconscious on the floor will have freaked her out big time.” 

“Yeah she was a little shaken,” James answered. “She wanted to come here but I uhm…I didn’t think it was wise till we knew what was going on with Alex,” James said, Kara giving a little nod, like she agreed with him. “She put up a fight, but I bribed her with the promised of twizzlers and her needing to be there to help look after Maya.” 

“She’s a sensitive kid,” Kara smiled softly as she thought about her niece. “Maybe someone should be with her. I know she knows and likes Diane but I…” Kara pursed her lips. “Maybe I should go get Eliza. They’re going through a lot right now. She should probably be here.” 

“If you think so,” James answered. “I mean, she should be told what’s happened to Alex anyway.” 

“But I don’t know what to tell her happened because I don’t know,” Kara sighed. “She got a scratch and collapsed.” 

“Well start with that,” James replied. “It really is all we know right now. Until Brainy can come up with an antidote or Dr Fields has results from her blood work there’s not much else to say.” 

“I guess so,” Kara bit her lip as she glanced at her sister again. She looked so peaceful laying there. “Can you wait with her?” Kara questioned. “I don’t want her to be alone. So, if you let me quickly fly out to get Eliza then uhm…then when we get back you can go tell Kelly.” 

“Sure.” James nodded. 

“Thanks James.” Kara gave her friend a thankful smile before she left the DEO to fly out to Midvale to get Eliza. 

\------------ 

Kara had flown Eliza straight to the DEO so she could see Alex and be another brain to help with getting the right antidote which would hopefully help her. Although she was worried for her sister and wanted to stay with her, Kara decided to go be with the girls instead, knowing Skyler would be worrying. Maya thought that Alex had just gone back to work and was happily sitting in the living room watching Tangled, but with Skyler it was a different story. She’d followed Kara through to the kitchen, Kara going to get snacks and drinks for the girls. Kara closed the fridge from getting some milk for Maya, seeing Skyler standing there, staring at her, not blinking. “Don’t look at me like that.” Kara murmured. 

“Well tell me what’s happening,” Skyler sighed. “It’s not fair you are keeping things from me. I saw Mum collapsed on the floor so if she is in danger then I have a right to know.” Skyler sounded like she was going to cry. 

Kara bit her lip, her eyes on her niece. “Skittle,” Kara spoke softly, putting her hand on Skyler’s shoulder. She knew she was right and that she did have a right to know, but Kara didn’t know how much she should tell her. The last thing she wanted was for her to worry even more than she already was, and she didn’t really have all the answers for her. Even Kara herself didn’t know what was going on with Alex right now. “I don’t really know anything right now.” 

“Yes, you do,” Skyler raised her voice a little. “I know you know something, Kara, and it’s not very nice you are lying to me.” Skyler looked a little upset. 

Kara rubbed the back of her head. “I’m not lying,” Kara promised her. “I don’t know what’s happening, I swear to you,” Kara reached her hand out and rubbed Skyler’s arm. “Look, all I know is that…” Kara paused. “All I know is when your mum was trying to stop the alien she got a little scratch from him,” Kara said. “It obviously had some poison in it and that’s why she collapsed.” 

“What?” Skyler gasped. “Poison is so dangerous.” 

“I know it can be,” Kara spoke softly. “But Uncle Brainy and Mark, you’ve met Mark, right?” Kara questioned, knowing the girls had been to the DEO before and knew some of the employees. 

“Uh…” Skyler nodded her head. 

“Well, Brainy and Mark are working on an antidote to the poison. If they get something and give it to Mum then it will stop the poison from doing anything to her.” Kara tried to explain it in the way a 9-year-old would understand. 

“Well what if they can’t?” Skyler questioned. 

“They will. They’re very smart,” Kara assured her niece. “And I went to get Granny and she’s a pretty clever woman, huh?” 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded. 

“So, with Granny helping them too it won’t be long till they’ve got something.” Kara said, sounding hopeful as she spoke. 

“Did you tell Mama?” Skyler wondered. “She’s in the hospital too and if Mum and Mama are both in the hospital then me and Maya aren’t going to have any mums.” Skyler said, her voice trembling as Kara saw her eyes glossing over with tears. 

“You are still going to have your mums,” Kara assured her, pulling her niece into a hug. “They’re both going to be okay,” Kara said, rubbing Skyler’s back as she spoke. “And Uncle James is telling Mama what’s happen to Mum.” 

“How do you know everything will be okay with Mum?” Skyler asked curiously as she stayed in the hug with her auntie. 

Kara took a moment, trying to figure out how to answer. “Well, because she’s Alex Danvers-Olsen,” Kara answered. “You’ve got one strong Mum, huh?” Kara questioned. “And she’ll never give up. She’s not going to let a little scratch get her, is she?” 

“Uh…I hope not.” Skyler answered. 

“She’ll get the antidote then she just needs to rest and get strong again.” Kara said, staying in the embrace with her niece a little longer, seeing Skyler needed some comfort and reassurance. 

“Oh, but Kara,” Skyler lifted her head up slightly to look up to her auntie. “If you are here with us and Uncle James is at the hospital with Mama and Uncle Brainy is working on the antidote with Granny then does that mean Mum is all alone?” Skyler sounded upset at the thought. 

“Well Papa J’onn is still at the DEO so he’ll be seeing her between helping with the antidote.” Kara explained, this making Skyler feel a little better, knowing Alex wasn’t on her own. 

“Can I go see her?” Skyler questioned. “Please, Kara, let me go see my mum.” 

“Well she’s not awake right now sweetie,” Kara said, pulling back from the hug. “But as she soon as she is, I’ll take you and Maya to see her.” 

“You promise me?” Skyler questioned. “You’re not just saying that so I’ll stop asking?” 

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I promise you, not matter if it’s 3pm, or 8pm, or even 1am,” Kara told her. “I will take you to see your mum as soon as we know she is awake and okay.” 

“Thank you,” Skyler voice’s quivered. “But why is it so hard right now, Kara?” Skyler wondered. “Mama is in hospital with her surgery infection and now Mum is hurt and not even awake,” Skyler’s voice broke as tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I just want my mums to be okay. I need them Kara. I need my mums.” 

“They’ll be okay,” Kara assured her as she pulled her back into another hug, Skyler still clearly needing the comfort. “Everything is going to be okay.” Kara said, taking a deep breath as she continued to comfort her niece, hoping in fact that Alex was going to be okay. 

\----------- 

James had finally plucked up the courage to go the hospital to tell Kelly what had happened with Alex. He walked into the room as he exhaled a rather deep breath, seeing Kelly was still hooked up to the IV, obviously still getting her course of antibiotics. “Hey,” Kelly smiled at her brother. “What’s brought you back? Where are the girls?” Kelly looked to the door, a little confused as they were no longer with him. 

“Uhm,” James rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to the side of the bed. “The girls are with Kara.” 

“Oh, so they’re finished the mission?” Kelly questioned. “Is Alex dealing with some DEO stuff?” Kelly wondered where her wife was. She was sure she’d have come back to the hospital as soon as she could following the mission. 

“Uh, not quite, no.” James spoke quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” Kelly questioned, her heart thumping as worry washed over her. She could tell from her brother’s demeanour that something wasn’t right. “James, what’s happened? Is it Alex? Oh God, what’s wrong?” 

“Alex was injured,” James told her, Kelly widening her eyes as she went to pull at her IV, James quickly stopping her. “What are you doing?” James questioned, stopping Kelly from pulling out her IV, it still running the antibiotics into her. 

“I need to get to Alex,” Kelly said. “James, how is injured? What exactly happened?” 

James pursed his lips. “She got a scratch. It seemed like nothing but then she collapsed when she got back to the house.” 

“At the house?” Kelly sounded panicked. “Oh, not in front of the girls?” 

“No,” James shook his head. “We were in the kitchen talking. But Skyler did hear me shouting and ran through. She uhm…she was a little shaken.” 

“Ah this is the last thing she needs,” Kelly shook her head. “She is already so worried about me. I…” Kelly stopped talking, her lips pursing. “You should have brought her here. I need to see her.” 

“She’ll be fine with Kara,” James assured his sister. “Uh Kara brought Eliza here,” James said, continuing to tell Kelly about the situation. “She is helping Brainy with an antidote and -”

“An antidote?” Kelly shrieked. “So, Alex has been poisoned?” Kelly put her hand on her chest, her heart beating faster than usual. 

“Yeah,” James told her. “There was definitely something injected into her system.” 

“Then I really need to get to her.” Kelly said, going to pull at her IV again, but once again, James stopped her. 

“Don’t,” James told her. “You need to let the IV finish.” 

“I need to get to my wife.” Kelly raised her voice, annoyed that her brother was stopping her. Alex was injured and she wanted to be with her. 

“You need to let the IV finish,” James repeated, speaking a little more sternly this time. “You and I both know Alex would want you to finish your first dose of antibiotics,” James told her. “You can’t leave this infection to get worse.” 

Kelly sighed lightly. She knew James was right, but all she wanted to do was go and be by Alex’s side. “Fine,” Kelly sounded a little defeated. “But as soon as this is finished I’m discharging myself and you are not going to stop me,” Kelly told him. “I know I’m supposed to stay in another night, but I don’t care. I’m am going to the DEO to be with my wife.” 

“Fair enough.” James spoke quietly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop Kelly. 

“Is she in pain?” Kelly questioned. “Is it hurting her? Is she hallucinating or is she drowsy, vomiting?” 

“She’s uh…” James rubbed the back of his head again. “She’s not conscious right now.” James spoke tentatively as he put his hand back on Kelly’s arm, stopping her from trying to pull out her IV again, knowing this news wouldn’t make her feel any better about having to stay in hospital. 

“What?” Kelly squeaked. “Oh my God, it’s that serious?” Kelly questioned. “She’s going to be okay, right? Tell me she is going to be okay.” Kelly felt her heart beating in her chest. 

“I uhm…” James cleared his throat. “I’m sure Brainy and Eliza have it under control,” James said. “They’re the best people to be working on the antidote.” 

“That doesn’t really answer my question,” Kelly glanced at the IV bag as she spoke, thankful that it was almost finished. “James, I can’t lose her. I need her. I need her and the girls need her.” 

“Hey, Kel, don’t think like that,” James told his sister. “Alex is strong. She’s a fighter. She’s not going to let this get her,” James sounded hopeful as he spoke. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he had to believe that a little scratch couldn’t cause her to lose her life. “Brainy and Eliza will get the antidote and she’ll be fine.” 

“Hmm,” Kelly nodded lightly, hoping her brother was right. “Ah I hope so, James. I really hope so because I can’t…I can’t begin to imagine not being with…” Kelly’s voice became inaudible as tears escaped her eyes, James seeing the worry Kelly had for her wife. He leaned forward and pulled his sister into a hug, hoping that Alex would wake up okay from this.

\----------- 

Eliza walked into the med bay, J’onn sitting by Alex’s bed. “Her heart rate still fluctuating?” Eliza questioned, walking towards her daughter’s bed. She looked down to her, thinking she looked so peaceful. 

“It’s up and down, yeah,” J’onn answered. “As is her temperature. One minute she is freezing to touch and the next it’s like she’s on fire.” J’onn put his hand back on Alex’s seeing she was back to being rather hot.

Eliza took a deep breath, her hand going onto Alex’s forehead. “As if they’ve not been through enough with the miscarriage and Kelly’s tumour and infection,” Eliza spoke softly, her gaze staying on her daughter’s scratch, it looking worse than it did when she’d first arrived, some burn marks now appearing around it. “When’s it going to end for them?” 

“Hopefully this is it,” J’onn answered. “How’s the antidote coming along?” 

Eliza sighed as she shook her head. “We’re trying but…” Eliza shrugged. “We’ve never worked with this species of alien before. Things are complex, I…” Eliza stopped talking. “It’s hard to stay focused on the task. I’m just so worried for Alex. It’s distracting my attention.” 

“I know it must be hard,” J’onn spoke with comfort in his tone. “But just remember you are doing this for Alex. To help her.” J’onn said. 

“But it’s not just Alex, is it?” Eliza questioned. “It’s for the girls, for Kelly, Kara, you, me, all of the people who love her,” Eliza felt herself getting emotional. “What if the longer she is out for the worse this poison could affect her?” Eliza questioned. “We don’t know what it’s doing to her. What if she is not our Alex when she wakes up? If she wakes up?” 

“Don’t think like that,” J’onn stood up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bed, where Eliza was standing. “Alex is strong. Our team here are the best there is. You are a brilliant scientist. You will come up with the right antidote and Alex will wake up from his.” J’onn assured her. 

“God, I hope you are right, J’onn,” Eliza murmured. “She’s my girl. My Alexandra,” Eliza lightly brushed her hand over Alex’s hair. “She’s still young. She has so much more to give this world. To give her girls and Kelly,” Eliza wiped her hand over eyes, removing tears that wanted to fall. “It’s not her time.” 

“No, it’s not,” J’onn put a hand on Eliza’s arm in a comforting manner. “You will get the antidote, Eliza. It will just take some time.” 

“What if we don’t have time?” Eliza questioned. 

“We just have to hope that we do.” J’onn murmured. 

Eliza opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Kelly’s voice. “Eliza,” Kelly said. “Did you get her an antidote?” Kelly quickly walked over to her wife. “Oh baby, I’m here.” Kelly took Alex’s hand in hers, feeling alarmed at how hot she was. 

“Uh not yet,” Eliza shook her head. “We’re working hard on it though,” Eliza assured her daughter-in-law. Kelly felt her eyes welling up with tears as she kept her gaze on her wife. “I understand you’d want to be here, but Kelly, shouldn’t you still be in hospital?” Eliza questioned, also sounding worried for her daughter-in-law’s current health as well as her daughter’s. 

“I tried telling her that,” James said, walking further into the room. “But as soon as her IV was finished she discharged herself.” James didn’t sound impressed with his sister. He knew she’d be worried for her wife, but he still wanted her to take care of herself too.

“It’s fine,” Kelly sighed, not feeling up to arguing about where she should be. “I have my pain meds and the antibiotics for the infection,” Kelly reminded her brother, giving him a quick glance before looking back to her wife. “Right now, I don’t care about anything else other my wife,” Kelly pointed out. “The physical pain I am feeling is nothing compared to the emotional pain I have right now,” Kelly squeaked. “I just need Alex to be okay,” Kelly said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she squeezed her wife’s hand. “You hear that, babe. I’m here and I need you and our girls need you.” Kelly said, her gaze staying on Alex, Kelly noticing how peaceful she looked. 

“Eliza,” Eliza, J’onn and James all looked around as they heard Brainy’s voice. Brainy gestured like he wanted her to come with him. “We think we have some progress.” Eliza glanced at Alex before she walked over to the doorway, J’onn going with her to see how they doing with getting the right antidote for Alex. 

James watched as they left, Kelly keeping her gaze on her wife. “You want me to leave you alone with her?” James questioned. Kelly shook her head lightly but didn’t answer with words. James walked closer to his sister and wrapped a comforting arm around her, both of them hoping that Brainy was right and they’d come closer to finding the antidote that would help Alex wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one...as always comments are appreciated.

Eliza walked into the med bay, seeing Kelly was still sitting by the bed, her hand holding onto Alex’s. “Why is she not waking up?” Kelly questioned, her gaze briefly going on her mother-in-law before she looked back to her wife. They’d come up with an antidote and had administered it into Alex about a half hour ago. 

“These things can just take time,” Eliza walked over to her daughter-in-law, her hand going comfortingly onto her shoulder. “You should try to get some rest.” 

“I’m not going home, Eliza. I’m not leaving her.” Kelly sounded annoyed that Eliza could even suggest this. 

“I didn’t say you should go home,” Eliza retorted. “I just said to get some rest,” Eliza gestured to the other bed in the room. “If she wakes up, we’ll wake you,” Eliza promised her. “You’ve just been through a surgery, you’ve got the infection,” Eliza reminded her. “I know you are worried about Alex, but you need to take care of yourself too,” Eliza said. “Hmm, Alex would want you to put your health first.” 

“I know she would,” Kelly murmured, her thumb rubbing over Alex’s hand. “But I am not leaving her side until she wakes up.” Kelly sounded adamant about that.

Eliza sighed lightly, knowing she wasn’t going to get Kelly to change her mind. “Are you at least keeping on top of when you are supposed to be taking your pills?” Eliza questioned. 

Kelly glanced at her watch. “Yeah I ehm…I should have had some of the pain meds by now,” Kelly murmured. “I don’t start of the antibiotics till tomorrow because I had it by IV today.” 

Okay,” Eliza answered. “You need me to go get you some water?” Eliza questioned. 

“No, I have a bottle here, thanks,” Kelly reached down to pick up the bottle that was sitting on the floor by the chair, Eliza hearing her wincing a little, obviously feeling some pain from the movement she made as she reached for the water and the pills from her bag. “Oh, it’s definitely time to take them.” 

Eliza hated to see her daughter-in-law in pain. But it felt even worse, because she was dealing with this pain on top of worrying about Alex. “You two could really do with catching a break, huh?” Eliza squeezed her shoulder again. 

“I’ll just take Alex waking up.” Kelly murmured, lightly rubbing her thumb over Alex’s hand, feeling she was back to her normal temperature, which Kelly took as a good sign, and hoped this meant that the antidote was taking effect. She glanced over to the screen of the heart monitor, seeing her heart rate also seemed to be steadier, the fluctuation seeming to have stopped, which again, Kelly took as things settling down. 

“Alex is a fighter,” Eliza reminded her daughter-in-law. “She’s too much to leave behind. She’s going to pull herself through this.” Eliza had to believe this because believing anything else was too hard. 

“Maybe we should get Dr Fields back check her vitals,” Kelly murmured. “She seems…they seem more normal, but I…” Kelly stopped talking, her heart beating faster with worry for her wife. She knew it wouldn’t have been instant, but she had hoped that once she’d gotten the antidote that it wouldn’t have taken so long for her to wake up. 

“I can go find her if you want,” Eliza said, her gaze on Alex, watching her chest rise up and down with each breath she took. “She could maybe take some more blood and see if it’s any different to when she first came in. She if the poison is leaving her system,” Eliza said. “Or I could go back to the lab and work on a stronger antidote. Maybe we didn’t give her a big enough dose.” 

“If you and Brainy did the calculations then they’ll be correct,” Kelly pointed out. “Don’t start blaming yourself for this,” Kelly said, knowing Eliza would have done all she could to help her daughter wake. “This just comes with her job. And I know she loves it, but I…I hate it, Eliza,” Kelly turned her head, so she was looking up to her mother-in-law. “And I know she doesn’t go out on as many missions anymore because she knows I don’t like her always being danger and also for the sake of the girls, and I know I could never ask her to fully give up her work. I could never ask her to change who she is or the great work she does, but I…” Kelly pursed her lips, her head shaking. “I hate that her work can cause things like this to happen,” Kelly's voice trembled a little, like more tears were going to fall for her wife’s current state. “Is that bad of me?” 

“That you worry about your wife?” Eliza questioned. “It would be weird if you didn’t,” Eliza assured her. “Especially with the job she has.” 

“I can’t lose her, Eliza,” Kelly’s voice broke as the tears escaped her eyes. “She’s my everything. We were supposed to be starting the adoption process,” Kelly spoke through tears, Eliza a little surprised at this news. It hadn’t been that long since the miscarriage and Eliza was sure they’d take more time to grieve before deciding on how to move forward with expanding their family. “We were going to get a bigger house and then adopt and get a dog to complete the family,” Kelly said. “But I can’t do that if I don’t have Alex. I need her to wake up. And the girls, God Eliza, the girls need their mum. They need her. They can’t lose her.” Kelly squeaked, tears now streaming down her face. 

“Hey, Kelly,” Eliza bent down in front of the chair and pulled her daughter-in-law into a gentle hug, careful not to cause her pain in her sore breast. “You need to get those thoughts out of your head,” Eliza told her, rubbing her back in comfort. “Alex is strong. She’s going to wake from this, and she’ll be okay, and you’ll be able to find a new home, and adopt, and go get a family dog,” Eliza assured her. “She’s just being her stubborn self. She’s not going to wake up till she’s ready to.” Eliza said, taking a deep breath, as she hoped what she was saying was right. She needed to believe her daughter would be fine, but it was important she was there to provide comfort and reassurance to Kelly in this moment, so knew she had to be the strong one right now. She kept rubbing Kelly’s back as they stayed in the embrace, both of them hoping Alex would wake up soon.

\-----------

Kara had given the girls their dinner and had given Maya a bath, read her a story and tucked her into bed. Skyler had refused to go to bed until she’d been to see Alex, or at least knew that she was okay. Kara wasn’t about take authority and send her 9-year-old niece to bed while she was worrying about her mother, so she let her stay up. Given that it was also summer break and she didn’t need to be up for school the next morning, Kara didn’t see a problem with letting Skyler stay up. Kara glanced at her phone, hoping she’d have gotten an update by now, but was just telling herself that no news was good news. It was needed so she wouldn’t worry too much, but also that she wouldn’t make Skyler worry, by seeing her being worried. “Auntie Kara?” Skyler glanced up at her as they were watching the live action Aladdin. 

“Yeah?” Kara questioned.

Skyler stared at her for a moment, twisting her lips. “Well, I just wondered why you don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Kara was a little taken aback by the question. “Uhm…well, I’ve just not met the right guy yet.” Kara said. 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “But you are very pretty, Auntie Kara,” Skyler told her, Kara giving a little smile at the compliment. “You should have lots of people wanting to be your boyfriend.” 

“Well thank you,” Kara smiled at her niece. “But I’m happy being single.” Kara told her. 

Skyler sighed. “Just a little bit ago I heard Mama saying you’d had a date with William. But he’s not your boyfriend?” 

“No,” Kara shook her head. “We went on a few dates, but we decided to just be friends.” 

“Can you be just friends with someone you kissed?” Skyler wondered. 

Kara gave a little chuckle. “What makes you think I kissed him?” Kara questioned. 

“Because well,” Skyler shrugged a little. “I know adults kiss.” 

Kara chuckled again. “Well, yes, you can still be friends with someone who you kiss,” Kara told her. “You know, like me and Uncle James are still great friends.” 

“You used to kiss Uncle James?” Skyler shrieked. 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “We dated for a little bit.” 

“But Mum and Mama are married. You can’t kiss Uncle James.” Skyler sounded a little confused. 

“Well, this was a long time ago,” Kara told her niece. “Before your mum and mama met. Before you were even born,” Kara explained. “But technically we could be together if we wanted, but it didn’t work out that way for us. We also thought we were better just being friends.” 

“Oh,” Skyler rubbed the side of her head. “You are just friends with lots of people you kiss.” 

Kara once again found herself chucking at the conversation she was having with her niece. “Well, just William and James,” Kara told her. “It’s not that many, is it?” 

“Hmm, no,” Skyler answered. “Oh, hey, what about a girlfriend, Kara?” Skyler wondered. “If you don’t want a boyfriend how about looking for a girlfriend?” 

“I…no,” Kara shook her head. “I don’t want a girlfriend,” Kara told her niece. “You know I don’t need to be with someone, right?” Kara questioned. “What’s your interest in my dating life all of a sudden?” 

Skyler shrugged. “I’m trying to think about something else other than mums and I know mums want you to be happy and they’re very happy when they are with each other so I just thought you’d like someone to be happy with too.” Skyler explained, Kara shuffling a little closer to her as she reached her hand out and lightly cupped Skyler’s cheek. 

“I am happy,” Kara assured her. “I have the best sisters in the world and the sweetest little nieces,” Kara told her. “And I’ve great friends and I love my job,” Kara added. “And I get to be Supergirl,” Kara reminded her niece. “Being Supergirl and helping this city, this world, it’s the best.” 

“And you have Granny, too,” Skyler added. “Don’t forget about Granny.” 

“I would never forget about Granny,” Kara said. “She’s the best.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled. “We’re supposed to be going to her house soon. Do you still think we’ll get to go?” Skyler asked, obviously worried about the trip due to both her mums currently being in hospital. 

“I’m sure you’ll get to go there soon.” Kara told her. 

“I hope so,” Skyler answered. “I don’t like it too much right now. There’s too much bad happening and not enough good.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a pretty hard few weeks, huh?” Kara questioned, Skyler giving a little nod. “Well, I think you could do with a super hug from your favourite auntie,” Kara said, pulling Skyler into a hug, giving her a squeeze, a little tighter than she normally would, but obviously not super tighter as she didn’t want to hurt her with her super strength. “Super hugs make everything better.” Kara said, lightly rocking her niece, Skyler giving a little giggle as Kara rocked them a little more on the couch. 

\------------

Eliza walked back into the med bay, seeing Kelly was still sitting on the chair, but she was leaning down, her head resting on Alex’s chest as her eyes were closed. Eliza smiled softly at the scene as she walked over, gently putting her hand on Kelly’s back, not wanting to startle her. “What is it?” Kelly jumped up to sitting. “Is she awake?” Kelly spoke hopefully as she looked to her wife, who was still sleeping. 

“No,” Eliza spoke softly. “But I’ve been talking with Dr Fields and she said her blood work is coming back with less poison in it, so it is leaving her system.” Dr Fields took more blood from Alex about an hour after the antidote had been administered, and it was showing less of it in her system so the antidote must have been doing something, which Eliza seemed pleased about. 

“Has Kara had an update?” Kelly questioned. “I should call and see how the girls are doing.” Kelly glanced at her watch, seeing it was almost 10.15pm, and it was most likely the girls would be sleeping. 

“I called her about 10 minutes ago,” Eliza told her. “Uh, Maya is fine. She is fast asleep and none the wiser anything is going on,” Eliza said. “Skyler is still up. She’s refusing to go to bed till she knows Alex is okay.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. “I kind of expected that to be honest,” Kelly murmured. “Maybe we should just let her come here.” 

“Well you are her mother,” Eliza said. “It’s up to you.” 

Kelly shrugged. “I want to protect her from this,” Kelly said, her gaze going back onto her wife. “But Alex could be out for days, we…” Kelly bit her lip as she once again felt tears forming. “I can’t keep her from her mum for days.” 

“Well I can go get her or go stay with Maya so Kara can be here with Alex and you for a while and she can bring Skyler.” Eliza suggested, her hand going comfortingly onto Kelly’s back. 

“I uh…” Kelly shrugged. “I don’t know, Eliza. I don’t know what the right thing to do is.” Kelly didn’t want to keep Skyler from seeing Alex, but she knew that Skyler would be very worried and upset to see her mother in her current state. 

“Well you don’t need to make a decision right now,” Eliza said. “The right thing to do will come to you.” 

“Hmm,” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Let’s just see what happens in the next hour,” Kelly said, her gaze on her wife, watching her chest as it rose up and down with each breath she took. “She’s got to fall asleep eventually and hopefully by morning Alex will be awake, and she can come see her then.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza said, her gaze going to Alex. “Hey, did you see that?” Eliza sounded hopeful as she reached her hand out to touch Alex’s arm. “Alex,” Eliza was sure she saw her move her head a little. “Alex, are you waking up?” 

Kelly felt her heart beating faster, hoping this was the case. “Babe, me and Mum are here,” Kelly said, taking Alex’s hand back in hers. “If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” Kelly felt like she’d waited minutes, but it reality it was only a few seconds till she felt the littlest of squeezes from her wife's hand. 

“Kelly.” They heard the faintest of whispers coming from Alex.

“Yes, baby,” Kelly said, feeling relief wash over her. “She’s waking up. She’s waking up.” Kelly yelled in the direction of the door before she glanced at Eliza, who also looked relieved that Alex was about to wake. 

“I’ll go get Dr Fields.” Eliza glanced at her daughter before she quickly left the room, going to find Dr Fields. 

“Kel…” Alex’s voice croaked as her eyes fluttered open. “Kelly.” 

“I’m here,” Kelly spoke softly, taking a tighter grip of her hand. “I’m right here,” Kelly told her, her other hand going up and brushing over her forehead. “Just take your time, baby. It’s okay.” 

“I…” Alex’s eyes fluttered again as she turned her head to the side. She slowly opened them, Kelly watching her as her eyes darted around the room, looking out of focus. Like they weren’t looking at anything in particular. “I can’t…Kel, I can’t…” Alex opened and closed her eyes a few times. “I can’t see.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would really be appreciated. Feedback gives me motivation and motivation means more updates!

Dr Fields was shining the light in Alex’s eyes. Kelly was by her side, lightly rubbing her arm. “Can you see anything at all?” Dr Fields wondered. 

“In my left eye I can see a dim light,” Alex answered. “But from my right I can’t see anything at all.” Eliza was standing at her other side, lightly rubbing her arm, feeling worried for her daughter. She hoped this wasn’t going to be permanent for Alex’s sake. 

Dr Fields pursed her lips as she glanced at Kelly. “Is this going to be permanent?” Kelly questioned, her voice a little shaky. She knew they’d deal with it but for Alex’s sake, she hoped it wasn’t. This was the last thing Alex deserved to have to cope with. 

“I can’t say yet,” Dr Fields shook her head. “She can see some light which is good, but we’ll need to wait and see,” Dr Fields looked back to Alex, seeing she looked worried. “Hopefully, this is just a side effect to the poison and it’s just not quite left her system yet.” 

Eliza bit her lip as she looked to her daughter. She could see her eyes were glossing over, tears threatening to fall. “Hey baby, it’s okay. We got this, yeah?” Kelly rubbed her arm again. “No matter what, we’ll get through it.” Kelly glanced to Eliza, needing her to back her up.

“Kelly is right,” Eliza assured her daughter. “You can get through anything.” 

“Not this,” Alex squeaked as she shook her head. “I don’t want to not be able to see anymore,” Alex murmured as a tear rolled down her cheek as she reached out to find Kelly’s hand. “My beautiful Kelly,” Alex said, Kelly pursing her lips as she was pushing back tears, trying to keep strong for Alex’s sake. “And the girls. I want to be able to see my kids,” Alex’s voice broke as she closed her eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling. “Kel, I don’t want to be blind.” 

Kelly felt her heart breaking. “Well we don’t know if you are yet.” Kelly tried to sound positive. She hoped so much this wasn’t going to be a permanent thing. 

“I can’t see,” Alex cried. “Mum, I can’t see you,” Alex turned her head to where she knew her mother was standing. “I can’t. I can’t be blind.” 

“We don’t know that this is permanent,” Eliza tried to sound hopeful. “The poison is probably still leaving your system. Your sight may come back.” 

Eliza and Kelly glanced to Dr Fields, who was still checking Alex’s eyes. “Julie?” Alex questioned. “Julie, what can you see? What’s the likelihood this is permanent?” 

Dr Fields pursed her lips. “I can’t say right now.” 

“But I need to be able to see,” Alex cried. “Kel, I need to be able to see you. I can’t…I…I can’t see your face.” Alex had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I know you can’t right now,” Kelly squeezed Alex’s hand soothingly. “But let’s not jump to conclusions. Like Dr Fields said this might just be a reaction to the poison. Maybe it’s still getting out of your system,” Kelly suggested. “That’s what you are saying. That’s possible, right?” Kelly questioned, looking to Dr Fields.

Dr Fields bit her lip, sharing a glance with Kelly before looking to Eliza then back to Kelly. “I’m sure it could be,” Dr Fields answered. “Alien poisons can have all sorts of effects on people,” Dr Fields told them. “But I don’t want to say either way. I don’t want to get your hopes up and then be wrong,” Dr Fields said. “I…I just don’t know at this moment in time.” 

“I won’t be able to work here anymore. I won’t be able see my wife or my girls,” Alex murmured. “I won’t be able to watch my skittle at soccer or swimming and I won’t be able watch Maya do her ballet,” Alex’s voice was squeaky as more tears fell. “We probably won’t be able adopt. They’re not going to let a blind woman adopt a baby,” Alex cried. “Julie, please, there must be something you can do for me.” Alex pleaded with her.

Dr Fields bit her lip. “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll go talk with some of the other doctors and scientists.” Dr Fields said before she left the room, leaving Alex with her wife and mother. 

“I’m going to go call Kara,” Eliza said, Kelly seeing she was trying her hardest to hold back tears. “I promised I’d call her as soon as you woke up.” Eliza rubbed her daughter’s arm as she spoke, before she also left the room, letting Kelly have some time with her wife alone. 

“It’s just me and you now?” Alex questioned, looking to where she was sure her wife was standing. Kelly noticed her gaze was a little off, Alex looking too far to the side. 

Kelly took a deep breath as she nodded, before realising she’d need to answer. Alex wouldn’t be able to see her. “It’s just me and you.” Kelly told her.

Alex exhaled lightly as she brought her hand up, Kelly sensing she was looking for her face. She took Alex’s hand and led her to her cheek, Alex cupping her hand around it. “I want to be able to see this face.” Alex told her. 

“You might be able to soon.” Kelly answered. 

“But what if I am blind?” Alex questioned. 

“We’ll deal with it,” Kelly told her, speaking with a calm tone. “There isn’t anything we can’t get through together.” 

“What about the girls?” Alex cried. “God, Skyler isn’t gonna be able to deal with this. She’s -”

“Skyler will be fine,” Kelly assured her wife. “She’ll adjust. Like all of us will,” Kelly spoke softly. “If it’s needed. Give it a few hours and you might have your sight back. We don’t know what’s going on yet.” 

“Yeah uh…” Alex cleared her throat. “You are right. It’s hard not to panic, but uhm…” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “We don’t know what’s happening yet, so uh…let’s just try to stay positive.” Alex murmured. 

“Yeah.” Kelly softly rubbed Alex’s arm.

Alex pursed her lips as she wiped her hand over her eyes, removing tears. “What are you doing here anyways?” Alex questioned, Kelly a little taken aback by the question. “You should still be at the hospital,” Alex scolded her wife. “You better have had your antibiotics.” 

“I’ve had them,” Kelly promised her. “And I have pills to take for the next 5 days. Me being here for you is the most important thing to me right now.” Kelly said. 

“You still need to think about your heath,” Alex told her. “The girls can’t have both of us out of action.” 

“Well Granny is here to help out,” Kelly said. “And I’m fine, for the most part. I have some pain every now and then but I’m all good,” Kelly pointed out. “You really think I wouldn’t come to be with you when you’d collapsed and were unconscious?” 

“No, I knew when I woke up you’d be here. That’s why I called for you,” Alex said. “I just wish I could see you.” 

“I know you do, sweetie. I wish you could see me, too,” Kelly said. “But we don’t know that you are not going to be able to see me again,” Kelly reminded her. “So, let’s try to not panic right now, yeah?” 

“Try being the operative word,” Alex murmured. “But yeah uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. “I’m going to see again. This is just temporary.” Alex mumbled, trying her hardest to hope what she was saying was true. She couldn’t bear to think about not being able to see any of her family again. 

“Yeah,” Kelly really hope this was going to be the case. “But, no matter what, baby, it’ll be okay. I promise you.” Kelly said, before she pulled her wife into her hug, giving her the comfort she clearly needed. 

\------------

Alex was sent home from the DEO the next morning. They still couldn’t be sure if her blindness was going to be permanent or not, but right now, there was nothing else they could for her so there was no point in her being there. They were hoping for some improvement in her sight over the next few days, so they had a better idea if this was only going to be temporary blindness. 

Eliza pulled the car up into the driveway, turning to face Alex. She knew she was still trying to process this herself, so the thought of having to tell the girls wouldn’t be easy for her. “You need a minute?” Eliza questioned. 

Alex nodded lightly. “I don’t think all the time in the world could prepare me for this.” 

“We got this.” Kelly leaned forward from the back of the car, her hand gently going onto Alex’s shoulder, so not to startle her. Kara knew about the situation and had offered to tell the girls, but Kelly and Alex thought it needed to come from them. Especially when it came to telling Skyler, they knew they needed to be there when she was told about Alex’s potential blindness. 

“Kelly.” Eliza spoke in a whisper, pointing to the window to the living room, the girls standing there waving, grins on their faces. 

“Babe, the girls are waving from the window.” Kelly said, Alex feeling her stomach lurch at having to be told this. She shouldn’t need to be told this. It felt so unfair. All three adults put on their best smiles and gave a little wave, before Alex burst into tears.

“I can’t do this,” Alex cried. “Please just take me somewhere. I can’t do this. I can’t be a mum to the girls when I can’t see. I…you’ll be okay, Kel. You can do this, and you won’t have to deal with a blind wife. I can’t…I can’t go into the house,” Eliza reached her hand over and rubbed Alex’s arm in comfort as Kelly got out of the back of the car and opened the front passenger side door. “Just…I’ll go live with Mum in Midvale and you can visit but I can’t be here. I can’t be here for you or the girls like you need me and -” 

“Sweetie, calm down,” Kelly said. “I need you to take a deep breath,” Kelly told her. “C’mon, breathe with me,” Kelly took Alex’s hand and put it on her chest as she took a deep breath, Alex doing it in sync with her. Kelly repeated this action a few times, before she spoke again. “We are not taking you anywhere,” Kelly told her. “If you are not ready to tell the girls then we’ll go an a little drive but we can do this,” Kelly assured her, glancing at Eliza, who was staring at the couple with pursed lips, letting Kelly take the lead and reassure her wife. “These rings here on your finger,” Kelly said, as she touched over Alex’s wedding band and engagement ring. “They represent our love and commitment. In sickness, in health, for better, and for worse,” Kelly reminded her. “Yeah, we are going though a lot of worse and sickness at the moment, but we will get through this because together we can face anything,” Kelly assured her, Eliza clearing her throat as she felt herself welling up with tears. “On our wedding day I vowed in front of our family and friends to always stand by you and support you. I vowed to spend the rest of our lives by your side and nothing is changing that. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing is every going to diminish that.” 

“I love you, too,” Alex said as Kelly wiped away tears from Alex’s cheek. “I just want better for you than a blind wife.” 

“Alex,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “You possibly being blind is just a teeny, tiny, pretty insignificant part of you,” Kelly told her. “You are the most caring, sweetest, romantic, thoughtful, most badass wife and the best mum our girls could have,” Kelly said, smiling softly as she lightly rubbed Alex’s cheek. “You can still be all those things.” 

“You think so?” Alex murmured.

“I know so.” Kelly answered, glancing to Eliza, like she was looking for back-up. 

“You are still going to be the same person,” Eliza said, rubbing her daughter’s arm. “You might have to do somethings a little differently but at the end of the day, blind people have families. Blind people do all sorts of amazing things.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay,” Alex didn’t sound very sure of herself, but she knew that with Kelly by her side, things would work out fine. “Uh…they’re probably wondering why we’re not getting out of the car so we should go in,” Alex took a deep breath. “It’s probably best to not avoid telling them. Putting it off isn’t going to make it any easier.” 

“I’m right here with you,” Kelly said, squeezing Alex’s hand. “Let’s go do this, yeah?” Kelly questioned. Alex took another deep breath as she fumbled to find the seat belt buckle. She unclipped it and got out of the car, Kelly stepping back a little to let her out. 

“Oh wait, it’s Friday.” Alex mumbled. “I need to get you your flowers.” 

“Alex,” Kelly shook her head. “You don’t need to get me flowers.” 

“Yes, I do,” Alex retorted. “I’ve bought you flowers every Friday since the day we got married. I’m not going to stop that,” Alex said, reaching for some money that was in her back pocket. “Mum.” Alex said, trying to work out her bearings so she could try to face where Eliza was. 

“I’ll go pick some up,” Eliza said, turning the ignition to the car back on as Kelly took the money from Alex and handed it across to Eliza from the passenger side of the car. “It’ll give you some time with the girls.” 

“Thank you,” Kelly spoke softly as she closed the door, watching as Eliza backed out of the driveway. “You ready?” Kelly questioned, linking her arm around Alex’s. Alex nodded lightly as Kelly led her across the driveway and up onto the porch. They walked into the front door; Alex startled as the girls jumped up onto her for hugs. 

“Girls, c’mon,” Kelly told he daughters to back off. “Let Mum get into the house. Into the living room, go on.” 

The girls frowned as they did as they were told and ran through to the living room. “Hey, Alex, are you okay? It’s Kara by the way and I’m so sorry -”

“I know it’s you, you dumbass. I know your voice,” Alex muttered as she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her, Kara pulling her sister into a hug. “But thank you for being here to watch the girls.” 

“No problem at all. I can be here anytime,” Kara said. “Anything you need right now; I can be here to help out.” 

“We know that, thank you.” Kelly spoke softly. “Uh…babe, are you ready to go tell them?” Kelly wondered, lightly rubbing her back as she spoke. 

“I…” Alex took a deep breath as she shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can. Skyler is going to be so upset and I know I’m not going to even see her face and her pain, but I can’t…I don’t think I can do this.” 

Kelly exhaled lightly, exchanging a glance with Kara. “Do you want me to tell them? I can do it.” Kara said, wanting to make this easier for her sister if she could. 

“No, I think I need to tell them,” Kelly said. “But thank you. Uh maybe you could…” Kelly gestured to Alex, Kara giving a little nod of understanding. 

“How about I make you a coffee?” Kara questioned, her hand going onto Alex’s arm. “C’mon.” Kara led her to the kitchen. She knew Alex knew the layout of her house, but it would just take time for her to adjust.

“Thank you.” Kelly mouthed, Kara giving a soft smile as she left her to tell the girls about Alex’s possible blindness alone. Kelly took a deep breath before she walked into the living room. “Girls, on the couch.” Kelly said as she walked across the room.

“Oh,” Skyler immediately looked worried as she sat on the couch, Maya sitting next to her as Kelly sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing her girls to tell them what was going on. She leaned forward a little, one hand going on Skyler’s knee as her other went on Maya’s. “What’s wrong?” Skyler swallowed, feeling an immediate panic wash over her. 

“Well,” Kelly took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something.” 

“Oooh,” Maya sounded intrigued. “Is we getting a puppy?” 

“No.” Kelly answered. 

“A baby?” Maya guessed. 

“No, it’s not a baby,” Kelly spoke softly. “It’s uh…” Kelly pursed her lips, trying to find the best way to say this to her children. 

“Is we getting to watch Rapunzel?” Maya shrieked in excitement at the thought of getting to watch her favourite movie. 

“Maya,” Skyler yelled at her little sister. “Be quiet and let Mama talk.” 

“Don’t shout at me.” Maya frowned, reaching her hand out to hit Skyler. 

“Maya Victoria Danvers-Olsen don’t you dare,” Kelly said, grabbing her hand before she could hit her sister. “We don’t hit people. You know that.” Kelly said, a little surprised that Maya had gone to do this. She wasn’t a violent child and Kelly could only put it down to the changes in home life the last few days with both herself then Alex being out of the house and in hospital. 

“Mama can you just tell me what’s wrong?” Skyler said. “Something is wrong, right? Something is wrong with Mum?” Skyler already sounded like she was going to cry. 

“Yeah, sweetie,” Kelly tried to hold it together, but seeing Skyler already getting upset was making it hard. “Well, you know Mum had an accident at work?” 

“Yes.” Skyler answered as Maya shrugged. 

“Well, it put Mum to sleep for a little while,” Kelly said. “And when she woke up, she…when Mum woke up she wasn’t able to see anything.” 

“Did she not open her eyes?” Maya questioned, Kelly’s heart panging at her innocence to the situation. 

“Yeah sweetie, she opened her eyes, but they…” Kelly paused, trying to explain it in a way her 3-year-old would understand. “They’re broken.” 

“Oh,” Maya opened her mouth in a big O shape. “Can you fix them? You fix things, Mama,” Maya told her. “You fix people at work and you fixeded my singing Elsa doll when she stopped singing.” 

“I can’t fix Mummy, sweet girl,” Kelly said. “I can’t fix this.” 

Maya furrowed her eyebrows as Kelly looked to Skyler, who’d not said anything since Kelly said what had happened. “Are you okay, Skittle?” Kelly lightly rubbed Skyler’s knee as she spoke.

“You mean she woke up blind?” Skyler questioned, Kelly giving a little nod. “Is it going to be permanent?” Skyler wondered, her voice all timid as she spoke. 

“We don’t know yet,” Kelly shook her head. “We hope not, but it’s possible.” Kelly knew there was no point in lying or sugar coating this. As hard as it was, it was just something she needed to tell the girls straight. Lying wouldn’t do anyone any good, especially Skyler. She was too wise to be fed lies. 

“But….but no,” Skyler’s voice quivered as she shook her head, her eyes glossing over with tears. “She can’t be blind. She can’t be, Mama, no.” Skyler cried. 

“Sweetheart, don’t cry.” Kelly felt her heart breaking for her daughter. 

“But I don’t want Mum to be blind,” Skyler retorted, Maya looking up to her sister, confused at her tears. “She wont can see us. She wont can play with us the same or read Harry Potter with me or read for Maya or see movies with us or play games or see us at soccer and ballet and even just see us,” Skyler bottom lip trembled as she cried. Kelly took a deep breath, wiping her hand over her eyes, removing tears, Kelly’s heart breaking at her daughter’s upset. “Can’t anyone fix her?” Skyler questioned. “Mum’s work does amazing things. They must be able to help her.” 

“They don’t know if they can right now, sweetie.” Kelly moved closer to Skyler, resting her knees on the floor as she knelt in front of her. 

“But why?” Skyler questioned. “And what about Granny? Granny is a scientist. She is super smart.” Skyler squeaked as Kelly removed tears from her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry darling,” Kelly hated seeing her daughter so upset. “Mum wouldn’t want you getting so upset over this, huh?” Kelly pulled Skyler into a comforting hug, fighting back her own tears, knowing she needed to be strong for Skyler right now. She felt little a little hand going onto her back, smiling softy as Maya had joined in with the hug. 

“But it’s not fair,” Skyler cried. “Why is so much bad happening? It’s not fair and it’s too much and I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all,” Skyler mumbled through tears. “It’s so not fair.” 

“I know it’s not,” Kelly winced through some pain she was feeling in her breast from Skyler being so tightly pressed against her, but she’d take the pain. She’d take all the pain in the world if it meant she was comforting her daughter. “But no matter what we’ll be okay. We will get through this together as a family because we are strong, huh? We are the Danvers-Olsen’s and we can face anything, huh?” Kelly rubbed Skyler’s back soothingly as she spoke, Skyler replying with an incoherent mumble. “It’s okay. Let’s just take a minute.” Kelly said, knowing Skyler needed to calm down a little. She held her daughter in the embrace, Maya still hugging onto them from the side, the three of them giving each other some comfort. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex sitting on the bed, staring out at nothing. “Hey,” Kelly tried to sound upbeat as she spoke, but there was a flat feeling in the room. “You hiding out up here all day?” Kelly questioned as she walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, her hand going onto Alex’s leg. 

“Not like there’s much else I can do.” Alex murmured. 

“Well that’s not entirely true.” Kelly exhaled lightly. 

“In case you have forgotten, I’m blind now.” Alex sighed. 

“I know,” Kelly replied. “But that doesn’t mean you need to stop living your life,” Kelly told her. “I know this this new for you and it’s scary and hard to accept and that it’s something we need to get used to, but you can still live a great life, be a great mum to the girls,” Kelly said. “Kara and Eliza have taken Maya to the playpark, but Skye is still downstairs. She didn’t feel like out because she knows you are sad. So, maybe you could show her she doesn’t need to be worried about you. That you’re still the same Mum she’s always had.” Kelly spoke softly, lightly rubbing Alex’s leg as she spoke. 

“Can I be though?” Alex questioned. “I can’t do work the same, I can’t drive anymore, I can’t see my kids do the activities they love, I can’t have sex with my wife.” 

“Hey, woah,” Kelly rubbed Alex’s leg again. “We can still have sex.” 

“How?” Alex questioned. “I can’t see.” 

Kelly raised her eyebrows. “Alex, honey, you know me. You know my body. You don’t need your sight to be able to pleasure me,” Kelly assured her. “And once you are ready for sex again after losing Bean and once my breast isn’t so sore, or maybe if you just stuck to the right side for a while,” Kelly murmured as Alex gave the littlest of chuckles. “Our sex life doesn’t need to change.” 

“You think not?” Alex wondered. 

“No,” Kelly told her. “I know this is a big adjustment and I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but, look, we don’t even know this is going to be permanent yet.” 

“Of course, it’s going to be,” Alex muttered. “This is me. I’m usually on the wrong side of luck.” 

“Now c’mon, where’s your positivity gone?” Kelly questioned. “This could just be the poison taking it’s time to fully leave your body.”

“Right, sure,” Alex muttered. “I’ll wake up tomorrow with my sight magically restored. That’s how it works.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. She could understand Alex’s frustration, but she knew she needed to try to still be positive. There was no saying 100 per cent that this was going to be permanent. “Well you never know,” Kelly told her. “I mean, you did wake up having randomly lost it,” Kelly said. “So, you could regain your sight.” 

“It wasn’t really random though, was it?” Alex sighed. “I was poisoned by an unknown alien species. That’s how I lost my sight. It didn’t just randomly go away one day.” 

“Well, I guess so,” Kelly replied. “But we still didn’t think it would have made you lose your sight,” Kelly responded. “Anything can happen, babe, so let’s just stay positive.” 

“Well that’s easier said than done but for you and the girls I will try,” Alex spoke quietly. “I’ll try my best to be the same person that I was.”

“You are still the same person,” Kelly told her. “You will always be you,” Kelly moved up on the bed and gently put her arm around her wife, pulling her into her, making sure she was resting on her right side. Alex snuggled into her as Kelly as she put her other arm around her, holding her in the embrace. She softly kissed the top of her head, as she rubbed her arm. “No matter what, you will always be the same Alex that I love, so, so much.” 

“I know you love me,” Alex’s voice was muffled against Kelly’s chest. “And I love you too,” Alex told her. “I…I’m just sorry that you are probably going to have to love a blind person for the rest of your life.” 

“I don’t care if you are permanently blind, Alex.” Kelly told her, realising as she said it how it might have sounded to Alex. 

“Jeez thanks.” Alex muttered. 

“No, I mean….of course I care, I meant that it doesn’t matter to me if you are. I love you for you being who you are, and nothing will ever change that,” Maggie assured her. “And I know the girls will too,” Kelly added. “So, how about you come down the stairs and spend some time with Skittle?” 

Alex took a deep breath as she pushed herself away from her wife, giving the littlest of nods. “You will lead me down?” 

“Yeah, of course, I will,” Kelly answered. “But you know this house, Alex.” Kelly knew that Alex would just have to get used to being blind and that she’d grow more confident with moving around on her own in time. 

“I know,” Alex replied as they both got off the bed. “It just a very strange feeling and I…I just need…” Alex pursed her lips, Kelly knowing she may need to get used to the look of Alex staring out beyond her, her eyes not focusing on her as they spoke. “I just need you right now.” 

“And you’ve got me,” Kelly told her, stepping forward and taking a hold of her wife’s hand. “Always.” Kelly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips before she led her out of the bedroom, taking her down the stairs to spend the afternoon with her daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one. Please do let me know what you think.

“Mum,” Skyler looked happy to see her walking into the living room. “I’m going to come give you a hug, is that okay?” Skyler questioned as she walked closer to Alex. 

“Of course, it is.” Alex said. She opened her arms out and Skyler walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her mother, giving her a hug. Alex held her daughter tightly, Kelly smiling softly as she watched them in the embrace. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Skyler questioned as she pulled back from the hug. “I can get you some water or some iced-tea or a lime and soda or a beer. Or oh…I could get you a coffee?” Skyler questioned. “I can try to make you a coffee.” Skyler had never made her mothers a coffee before, but she’d seen them do it and was sure she’d be able to do. 

“No, it’s okay, sweetie. I don’t want a drink.” Alex said. 

“Okay, well, I’ll lead you to the couch and we can sit down,” Skyler said, taking Alex’s hand in hers and leading her over to sit down, Kelly going to sit on the armchair. “Is this okay?” Skyler questioned. “Are you comfy? I can move the cushion.” 

“I’m okay.” Alex’s voice trembled as she spoke. 

“No, you sound like you are going to cry,” Skyler sounded concerned for her mum as she looked over to her mama. “Am I not helping her right?” 

“You’re doing great, sweetie,” Kelly assured her, giving her a soft smile. “She’s just proud of how well you are dealing with this and that you’re doing your best to help her and make sure she is okay,” Kelly explained. “It’s something we all need to adjust to, huh?” 

“I guess so,” Skyler sighed sadly. “I’m sorry this has happened, Mum,” Skyler said, her hand going onto Alex’s leg. “Are things going to be really different now?” Skyler questioned, sounding worried as she asked. 

“No, uhm…I’m really going to try to make sure they’re not, sweetheart,” Alex said, reaching her arm out. Skyler could see she was trying to pull her into her, so she shuffled closer to her and rested her head on her chest, Alex resting her arm around her daughter. “I’m going to try to do as much as I can with you girls.” Alex said, playing with Skyler’s hair as she spoke. 

“And Mama too?” Skyler questioned, her gaze going over to Kelly, who was sitting on the chair, letting Alex have this moment with her daughter. 

“Mama too,” Alex spoke softly. “Our family life, it’s staying exactly as it is. I’ll adjust into it.” Alex assured her daughter, Kelly giving a little smile, seeing Alex was starting to accept this could be her life now. 

“Will you be able to still work?” Skyler wondered. 

“Uh,” Alex bit her lip. “No, not like what I used to do, anyways.” Alex answered, feeling a little saddened at the thought of not being able to be as involved in the DEO as she once was.

“Well,” Skyler twisted her lip. “Don’t you think that Uncle Brainy or Granny would be able to do something to help you?” Skyler questioned. “They’re so clever and smart and the DEO has lots of cool technology.” 

“Yeah, you are right,” Alex exhaled lightly. “But sometimes things just can’t be fixed,” Alex told her. “I’m sure they’re going to try their best, but I don’t want you to think they’re going to fix this,” Alex said, her hand back to rubbing Skyler’s arm. “We need to just live like this is our lives now. Just in case there isn’t a miracle for us.” 

“Okay.” Skyler sounded upset, like she was trying not to cry. 

“It’s all going to be okay, though,” Kelly spoke up. “Huh, we got this. Right, Skittle?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “We can all be eyes for Mum,” Skyler said, Alex biting her lip as she felt her eyes welling up with yet more tears. She felt like all she’d done the last couple days was cry. “Can’t we?” Skyler looked over to Kelly for confirmation.

“We can,” Kelly smiled across to her daughter. “We’re always going to be here for Mum, huh?” 

“Mm hmm,” Skyler answered. “Like Granny helped by getting your flowers today,” Skyler said, pointing over to the flowers that was sitting on the fireplace. “She bought roses, Mum,” Skyler told Alex as she was looking at the flowers. “Red ones.” 

“Ooh Granny went real fancy with the flowers,” Alex murmured. “I usually reserve roses for Valentine’s Day or Mama’s birthday.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I told Granny.” Skyler said, still cuddled into Alex. 

“Well it’s okay. I’m sure Mama deserves roses anyways. She’s been through a surgery and now had a blind wife, so she can get the good flowers, huh?” Alex questioned. 

“Yeah.” Skyler answered, just as they heard the door opening, Eliza, Kara and Maya returning from their trip to the playpark. 

“Mama, Mama,” Maya’s little voice screeched as she ran into the living room. “Look, Mama,” Maya sounded very excited to show Kelly something. “Look at my treasures.” 

“What did you find?” Kelly questioned, lifting Maya up onto her knee. 

“It’s so pretty beautiful,” Maya said, showing Kelly a white stone with pink marbled through it. “See it, Mama, look.” Maya held it up higher. 

“I see it, Petal,” Kelly said, running her hand thumb over the stone. “It is actually very nice.” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya grinned as she jumped down from Kelly’s knee and ran over to Alex. “Mummy, Mummy, you see it too,” Maya said, climbing up on Alex’s knee. Alex helped her daughter up, wrapping her arms around her to give her a hug. “Mummy, look at it.” Maya pouted, seeing Alex wasn’t looking at the stone she was holding up for her to see. 

“Maya, remember I told you Mummy can’t see anymore.” Kelly said, glancing over to Eliza and Kara who were looking to Alex with pursed lips, like they weren’t sure if they should help with the situation or not. 

“Oh,” Maya said. “Yes. Mummy’s eyes broke.” 

“You just need to tell me what it’s like,” Alex said, everyone picking up on the quiver in her voice, Alex clearly upset she couldn’t see something her daughter was so eager for her to see. “Can you tell me what you’ve got?” 

“I founded a treasures,” Maya told her. “It’s a stone and uhm…” Maya paused for a moment. “It’s white with pink on it.” 

“Well it sounds lovely,” Alex said. “What are you going to do with it?” Alex questioned. 

“Uhm,” Maya tapped her chin with her index finger. “Put it with my shells I got.” Maya said. During their last visit to Midvale, Maya had collected shells from the beach, and she had kept some of them for the room, so had decided to keep the stone with them. 

“Aww nice,” Alex spoke softly. “So, you had fun at the park?”

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “Auntie Kara was on the swing.” Maya spoke through a giggle, obviously amused that Kara had gone onto the swing.

“Of course I went on the swing,” Kara said, Alex noticing she was talking rather loudly. “I’m not going to let you have all the fun, am I?” Kara questioned. “So, Alex, I was think maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. All 6 of us. It’s not often we are all together so much these days.”

“Okay, firstly you don’t need to shout at me, Kara,” Alex told her sister. “I am blind. Not deaf,” Alex sighed. “But no, I don’t want to go out for dinner. That’s just a bit too much, too soon,” Alex admitted. “I want to get used to eating without being able to see in the comfort of my own home.” 

“Sorry,” Kara murmured. “Uh…that’s fair enough.” 

“How about I make up some macaroni cheese?” Eliza questioned. “Everybody loves a good bit of comfort food.” 

“Yeah.” The girls both seemed on board with that idea. 

“Sure,” Kelly answered, standing up from the armchair. “I’ll come help.” Kelly followed Eliza out of the living room as Kara walked over to the DVD cabinet. 

“Okay, how about we all watch a DVD till dinner is ready?” Kara questioned, glancing over to the girls. 

“Rapunzel.” Maya screeched. 

“Oh no,” Skyler sighed. “Pick anything but that, please Kara,” Skyler liked Rapunzel but had seen it enough lately, Maya still on her obsession with it. “Anything.” Skyler pleaded with her. 

“How about Brave?” Kara questioned. “That’s a good one, huh?” Kara walked over to the TV to put the DVD into the player. 

“It’s okay,” Maya sighed, the youngster clearly wanting to watch Rapunzel instead. “Mummy, are you watching it?” Maya questioned, turning her head to look up to Alex.

“Well I’m going to sit here and give you lots of squeezes.” Alex said, giving her youngest daughter another tight hug, which turned into her tickling Maya’s sides, Maya bursting into a giggle. 

“You’re still fun, Mummy.” Maya spoke through the giggles.

“Of course, she is,” Skyler gasped. “She is always going to be fun.” Skyler said, hugging back into Alex’s side, Alex getting comfy on the couch with her girls, Kara glancing over with a smile on her face, glad Alex’s had the girls to keep her spirits lifted. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked out of the en-suite, seeing Alex was lying on the bed, her sleep t-shirt pulled up to sit just under her breasts, her hand lightly rubbing over her stomach, her scars from when she got burned by the alien to protect Kelly on show. They’d faded over the years, but were still visible, covering all of the right side of her stomach. Kelly exhaled lightly, thinking they’d been through so much together. She walked closer to the bed, seeing the covers had been thrown off the end, so they were lying on the floor a few feet away. “What happened to the covers?” Kelly questioned. 

“Uhm,” Alex rubbed her other hand over her eyes, Kelly seeing she’d been crying. “I kicked them away because I was too hot but then I couldn’t find them.” 

Kelly exhaled lightly as she crawled onto the bed, and put her hand on top of Alex’s, causing Alex to keep her hand still on her stomach. “I’ll get them later,” Kelly told her. “It is pretty hot right now,” Kelly agreed as Alex twisted her lip, as a fresh tear escaped her eye. “Hey, babe,” Kelly spoke softly, wiping away her tear. “I know you are trying to get used to this new normal for you but -”

“No,” Alex cut Kelly off. “It’s not that, I just…” Alex paused. “You know they say things come in threes,” Alex said. “Uh…we lost Arlo then I had the miscarriage,” Alex said, her hand moving over her stomach again. “Then you had your tumour,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “I thought that would have been it,” Alex said. “You know, that was our bad luck done for a while.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly seemed to agree. “Would have seemed like that was enough for us to deal with.” 

Alex shook her head a little. “I should never have gone anyways,” Alex admitted. “You were in the hospital. I just found that you had an infection,” Alex sighed. “Serves me right for leaving you when I shouldn’t have.” 

“Alex, I was fine,” Kelly murmured. “What could you have done but just sat there with me while I had the IV?” Kelly questioned. “You went to protect this city. That’s your job.” 

“I should have been a wife first,” Alex said. “I uh…if I was this would never have happened.” 

“Well you can’t think like that,” Kelly told her. “As unfortunately as it is, it’s gone this way, and this is our new us,” Kelly said. She knew there was still a chance that this may not be permanent, but they had to go on like it was. “It doesn’t really change anything, does it?” 

“I guess it shouldn’t,” Alex murmured as she turned onto her side, Kelly shuffling herself back a little to give her space as she also turned onto her side. Alex brought her hand out and knocked it against Kelly’s throat. “Sorry,” Alex apologised. “I was trying to find…” Alex moved her hand up, cupping Kelly's cheek. 

“It’s okay.” Kelly murmured as Alex rubbed her thumb over her cheek. 

“I miss this face so much already,” Alex spoke in a whisper. “I just…I’m trying to be okay with this, but Kel, I…” Alex clicked her tongue. “I don’t want to not be able to see you anymore.” 

“Ahh c’,mon, it’s not like I’m much to look at,” Kelly muttered. “Probably a good thing you don’t have to look at my face every day.” 

“Oh stop, you are gorgeous,” Alex assured her. “I mean, you’d have to be to get a wife as hot as me.” Alex said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. 

“Nice to see you’ve not lost your sense of humour.” Kelly chuckled. 

“I’m not trying to be funny. I’m being deadly serious.” Alex murmured, the cheeky grin still on her face. 

“Mmm well I suppose you are rather hot.” Kelly said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Alex’s lips, Alex taken a little by surprise. She pulled back for a second, before she smiled into the kiss, her hand going over Kelly’s arm and resting on her back, pulling her closer to her. She heard Kelly wince a little as the kiss broke, Alex having obviously agitated Kelly’s sore breast. 

“Sorry.” Alex murmured. 

“Don’t be,” Kelly spoke quickly before kissing her wife again. “It’s worth it.” Kelly let the kiss deepen, as Alex’s hand travelled down her back, ending up on her leg, Alex knowing she was wearing shorts as she found skin quickly. 

“Mmm,” Alex pulled back from the kiss. “What are you wearing?” Alex wondered. She hated that she didn’t even know what her wife had on. 

Kelly stifled a laugh as she looked down to her pyjamas. “My grey and lilac striped sleep shorts and the lilac tank top to match.” Kelly told her. 

“Ah, I love you in lilac,” Alex said, running her hand a little under the shorts, resting it on her inner thigh as she kissed her wife’s soft lips, it quickly become more passionate again as Kelly’s hand was gently caressing Alex’s bottom. “Mmm,” Alex pulled back as she cleared her throat. “It’s been a while since we’ve kissed like this.” Alex murmured.

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “Our anniversary, right? When we were away for a couple days and things were…” Kelly trailed off, her lips pursing. 

“When things were good,” Alex said what she knew Kelly was thinking. “When I was still expecting Bean, you didn’t have a tumour, I wasn’t blind,” Alex sighed as she removed her hand from Kelly’s thigh and lay back down onto her back. “Hard to believe that was only last month with all that’s happened since. What’s happened in such a short space of time is enough for anyone’s lifetime.” 

“I agree,” Kelly replied. “But it shows how strong we are. We are getting through this,” Kelly reminded her. She propped herself up, her elbow on the mattress as she held her head in her hand, staying on her side as she put her other hand back on Alex’s stomach. “You know, this is just a bad chapter in the Danvers-Olsen story,” Kelly said. “The next one is going to be so much better. It’s going to be the exciting chapter where the good stuff happens.” 

Alex stifled a laugh. “I thought I was the one who usually came up with crap like that.” 

“Well, we’ve been together over 6 and a half years,” Kelly reminded her. “You’re going to brush off on me a little bit.” Kelly said, gently tracing her fingers over Alex’s scars. 

“I’m going to say it’s a good thing I have.” Alex said, getting a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Oh, most definitely.” Kelly agreed. 

“Hmm, I made you cool, huh?” Alex grinned. 

“Sure, you did, sweetie.” Kelly murmured, rolling her eyes. 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me.” Alex muttered, slapping her hand over Kelly’s as it was still on her stomach. 

“Oh my gosh, did you see that?” Kelly raised her voice in surprise as she felt her heart skip a beat.

“No,” Alex answered. “I’m still blind. I just know you rolled your eyes.” 

“Still can’t get anything past you, huh?” Kelly gave a little chuckle. 

“You can keep trying but seems I’m still pretty on top of things.” Alex retorted, the cheeky grin on her face only getting bigger. 

“Hmm, of course you will be,” Kelly murmured as she leaned down and softly kissed Alex’s lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, her hand finding Kelly’s back as she gently pulled her closer to her again. “You can handle anything.” 

“Well I’m not so sure about that,” Alex murmured. “But I know because I have you as my wife and we make a pretty great team that we’ll get through this in our own way.” Alex said.

“Yeah,” Kelly spoke through a yawn. “We sure will,” Kelly placed a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Now, how about I go rescue our bed covers, then we can get some sleep?” 

“Yeah.” Alex answered, as Kelly crawled over to the end of the bed and picked up the bed covers from the floor, pulling them up the bed with her. She leaned over Alex and turned off her bedside lamp, before laying down so they could get some sleep. 

\------------ 

Alex walked down the last step of the stairs, hearing a familiar scream from Maya. “Mama, you’re pulling me.” Maya did not sound impressed. 

“Hey.” Alex said, walking slowly into the living room. 

“Hey,” Kelly smiled as she looked around to her wife. She wanted to draw attention to the fact that Alex had come down the stairs herself, but she didn’t want to seem like she was surprised. She knew Alex would be able get around the house on her own. “You doing alright?” 

“Well, I made it down here on my own. I was at a snail’s pace as I was fearful, but I made it.” Alex had a proud smile on her face that made Kelly’s heart melt. 

“I never doubted you,” Kelly said. “Maya,” Kelly grabbed onto her daughter as she tried to get away from the chair she was sitting on. “Sit still.” 

“No,” Maya frowned. “Mummy, Mama is hurting my head.” 

“I think someone is getting their hair braided,” Alex said, scrunching her face up as she heard Maya giving an ear-piercing squeal, Kelly pulling tightly as she started on another braid. Maya loved it when her hair was in braids but hated getting it done. “There’s something I am not going to miss trying.” Alex muttered. Kelly was trying to teach Alex how to care for Maya’s hair, and there were some things she was better with than others. 

“You weren’t bad at it.” Kelly told her.

“Oh don’t,” Alex murmured. “That’s definitely your domain,” Alex said, hearing Maya give another moan at something Kelly was doing. “Oh, Maya girl, you are going to look so pretty. You love to have braids. And you always behave for Mama, huh?” Alex tried to get Maya to sit nice so Kelly could do her hair. 

“She’s pulling me.” Maya frowned. 

“Well if you sit still it won’t hurt,” Kelly told her daughter. “You said you wanted it done so just sit nice. I even put Tangled on for you.” Kelly said, hoping her daughter would have sat quietly and watched the movie so she could braid her hair. 

“It’s Rapunzel.” Maya moaned as Alex walked further into the room, Kelly looking back around to her wife as she heard her moan.

“Ouch…what the fu…” Alex bit her lip, knowing Maya was in the room so she shouldn’t curse. “What was that?” Alex found the couch and sat down, rubbing over the sole of her foot. 

“Uh…Skyler’s Lego,” Kelly answered. “She was making a rocket earlier.” 

“Well why didn’t she clean it away?” Alex questioned. “Skye,” Alex shouted for her eldest daughter. “Skyler Rose.” Alex yelled, using her daughter’s middle name. The middle name usually only came out when the kids were going to get a telling off. 

“She’s not here,” Kelly said. “She’s gone out for groceries with Mum.” 

“Well Kel, you are gonna need to tell the kids to pick up after themselves,” Alex scolded her. Kelly pursed her lips, knowing Alex wouldn’t mean to use the tone she was. She was just frustrated and trying to get used to being blind. “Skyler is old enough and knows she should be doing that anyways,” Alex muttered. “Why did she not pick it up before she left? They can’t be leaving stuff on the floor for me to be falling over.” 

“She wanted to finish it when she got back,” Kelly said. “Sorry. I didn’t think, I…” Kelly paused. “I’ll talk to Skyler when she gets back and tell her to keep the floor clean from toys.” 

“Thank you,” Alex said. “And I’m sorry I snapped,” Alex was still rubbing her foot as she spoke. “I just got a fright and standing on Lego is pretty painful.” Alex pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know,” Kelly replied. “It’s alright,” Kelly told her. “Is your foot okay? Does it need a kiss to make it better?” Kelly spoke teasingly. This was something they did when the kids got hurt. 

Alex gave a little chuckle. “I think to make it better I need a coffee and a couple of Oreos.” 

“Right,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “Well, let me finish this braid then I’ll give her a break and go get it for you.” Kelly knew Alex would eventually be able to confidently do these tasks herself but right now, she wanted to make things as easy as possible for her. 

“Okay, I’ll just sit here listening to Rapunzel and wait to be served.” Alex murmured, Kelly chuckling again as she finished Maya’s braid, so she could go get Alex her coffee and Oreos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. Comments, like always, would be greatly appreciated. :)

Eliza and Skyler walked back into the house, each of them bringing a few shopping bags with them. Skyler looked like she was struggling to keep hold of them all as she rushed into the kitchen, going right past Kelly as she was in the hallway cupboard. “What are you doing?” Eliza put the shopping bags down in the hall as she stared at her daughter-in-law as she got the vacuum out of the cupboard. 

“Uh, I’m going to vacuum.” Kelly sounded a little confused, like she was pointing out the obvious. 

“No, no, no,” Eliza shook her head. “You are supposed to be resting,” Eliza reminded her. “I’ll do the vacuuming once I’ve helped Skye put the shopping away.” Eliza told her, not wanting Kelly to overexert herself. 

“I can vacuum.” Kelly retorted. 

“No, that’s too much movement for your upper body,” Eliza argued with her. “All you are supposed to be doing are your exercises then you should be taking it easy,” Eliza said, pointing through to the living room, where she wanted Kelly to go. “Go on, it’s a mother’s orders.” 

Kelly opened her mouth to talk, but Alex shouted through from the living room, cutting her off. “I tried telling her not too,” Alex said. “She also braided Maya’s hair this morning,” Alex told on her wife, sounding rather amusing that she was doing so. “That was probably too much for her also,” Alex added as Kelly rolled her eyes. “Now she is rolling her eyes at me, right?” 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that, Kelly.” Eliza noted. 

“Nah, she usually saves that for me,” Alex answered her mother. “Babe come through here,” Alex told her. “Mum and Skye can put the groceries away then Mum will do the vacuuming. She stayed here to help out so let her.” Alex said, knowing Eliza wasn’t leaving anytime soon, so she may as well let her help out with things. 

“Alex is right,” Eliza said. “I’m here so you can rest and recover and so Alex can get used to doing things without sight,” Eliza reminded her. “So, you go rest and let me handle things,” Eliza said, her hand lightly rubbing Kelly’s arm. “I know you and Alex are not used to resting so you really should make the most of this.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. “I guess you are right,” Kelly said. “I just don’t want to take advantage.” 

“I’m here and offering the help. You’re not taking advantage,” Eliza assured her. “I’m just being a mother. You’re a mother yourself, so you know where I’m coming from.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Kelly answered. “Uh…I’ll go sit with Alex then, but don’t go out of your way to do things,” Kelly said. “Just do what needs doing.” 

“I’ll do as I please,” Eliza told her, Kelly giving a little chuckle.” Now, go sit. I don’t want you getting up again till we take Alex in for her counselling later. Maybe after it we could go somewhere nice with the girls.” Eliza suggested. She knew it was still early days, but she didn’t want Alex sitting in the house all the time. 

Kelly gave a little nod, before she did as she was told and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Alex. She glanced over to Maya who was quietly colouring a picture as she sat on the floor. She smiled lightly as she put her hand onto Alex’s leg, making her more aware of her presence. “We could go for a walk,” Kelly suggested. “It doesn’t have to be far. Just round the neighbourhood. Get some fresh air.” 

“That will not come under my mum’s idea of resting,” Alex murmured. “You’ve just had surgery, Kelly. You need to take this recovery time seriously. The girls need you to be okay and you not sticking to the doctor’s orders will only set you back,” Alex said, her hand going on top of Kelly’s as it rested on her knee. “And it’s not just the girls who need you, you know, I…” Alex paused, her lip twisting. “I need you, too. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“You can do anything on your own,” Kelly assured her. “Not that you’ll ever be on your own. I’m always going to be here for you.” Kelly knew Alex was still struggling to come to terms with this but would always assure her she’d be right by her side, even though she knew eventually Alex would be able to be more independent. 

“You have to go back to work at one point.” Alex murmured, sounding worried about when that would happen. 

“Well, sure,” Kelly answered. “But there’s no reason why you can’t go do some kind of work too.” 

“Oh yeah, I can totally go back to fighting aliens.” Alex muttered.

“C’mon Alex, the DEO does more than that,” Kelly sighed. “And it’s not like you fought aliens that much anymore. You did a lot of science stuff in the lab.” 

“Oh yeah because it’s a great idea to let the blind woman play with the chemicals.” Alex muttered. 

“So, you just going to give up on the DEO?” Kelly questioned. “Pass it on to Brainy?” 

“No, maybe, I…I don’t know,” Alex shrugged. “I’m just not sure there’s anything for me at the DEO anymore.” 

“Oh,” Kelly felt a little surprised. She knew how much Alex loved her work and would hate her to have to give it up. “Well, you could come be my assistant.” 

“Over my dead body would I start working for Andrea Rojas.” Alex muttered.

“Well, you wouldn’t really be working for Andrea, would you?” Kelly questioned. “You’d be working for me.” 

“While I appreciate the thought, I wouldn’t have the first clue about how to be a psychologist’s assistant and I’d be putting the lovely Ramona out of job,” Alex pointed out. “Not to mention computer work and showing people the way generally requires you having eyesight.” 

“I guess so,” Kelly murmured. “Well, I’m sure there’s something you’ll be able to do. I’m not having you sponging off me for the rest of your life.” Kelly teased jokingly, nudging into her wife. 

Alex chuckled. “No, we can’t have that. I need to continue being the bread winner and you need to keep being my Queen,” Alex said, resting her head on Kelly’s shoulder as Kelly wrapped her arm around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “But I am pretty amazing so I’m sure I’ll come up with something I can do.” Alex murmured, Kelly giving a little chuckle as she agreed her. She knew Alex would hate to stop working and was sure she’d be able to come up with something she could still do at the DEO.

\------------ 

Alex had just finished her counselling session. She was scheduled to have a few so she could deal with the new emotions that had come with her loss of vision. She didn’t think they were a good idea, but Kelly had strongly advised her to go to them, telling her it was going to be beneficial for everyone. She’d also told her if she didn’t go she’d start counselling Alex herself, which gave her a push. Alex hated Kelly going all psychologist on her. Kelly was her wife and shouldn’t ever treat her like she was patient. “Mum,” Skyler sounded excited as she walked out of the room, Kelly, Skyler, and Maya waiting for her. Eliza had driven them to the DEO and had currently been called away to help in the lab. “Look what Uncle Brainy gave us,” Skyler grinned. “Ah no, I mean,” Skyler shook her head as she felt a little flustered. “Uncle Brainy gave me and Maya space rocks.” Skyler told her. 

“He gave you rocks?” Alex sounded a little confused. “Where did he get those?” 

“They had to go to Maaldoria on a job and he brought us these back.” Skyler said, Alex putting her hand out to feel the rock. 

“Well I hope you said thank you.” Alex said.

“We did, Mummy,” Maya answered. “I will put mines with my shells and stone in my room.” 

“Aww yeah that’ll be a good place for it.” Alex said.

“You see mines,” Maya said, holding it up as high as she could. “Mummy it’s here, see it,” Maya said, waiting for Alex to look at it, before looking up to Kelly, frowning as Alex wasn’t looking in the right place. “Mama, why she not look?” 

“Remember sweetie, Mummy’s eyes are broken.” Kelly said, hoping that Maya would soon remember this. 

“Oh, I forget,” Maya pouted. “Sorry Mummy. You can’t see it.” 

Kelly watched as Alex pursed her lips. She cleared her throat as she put her hand out to touch Alex. “That go okay?” Kelly questioned, her hand on her arm.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex nodded lightly. “She wants to see me again on Wednesday. I don’t really know what else she can say, but…” Alex trailed off, giving a little shrug. 

“Well I could say more but I’m not going to,” Kelly murmured, Skyler looking a little confused with their conversation. “I’m just here as your wife.” 

“Aren’t you always her wife?” Skyler questioned. 

“Yeah,” Kelly looked to her eldest daughter. “But because of my job, I’m used to dealing with situations similar to this, but Mum doesn’t want me being like a doctor to her.” 

“Oh,” Skyler opened her mouth in a O shape. “You just need to support her because you are her wife.” 

“Exactly, Skittle,” Alex said. “Now,” Alex took a deep breath. “Natalie said that I need to keep things as normal as possible, so, that means going out for fun Saturday’s with my family. What would you girls like to do?” Alex questioned, Kelly seeing Alex was trying her hardest to be okay with going out and doing things like they’d normally do. 

“Go for ice-cream,” Maya screeched as she jumped up and down on the spot where she was standing. “Ice-cream, ice-cream.” 

“You good with ice-cream, Skye?” Kelly questioned. 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded. 

“Ooh ice-cream sounds like a great plan,” Julie’s voice could be heard as she approached them. “But could I just borrow your Mum for a little bit first?” She gently put her hand on Alex’s arm, showing her where she was. 

“No,” Maya frowned. “We need to get ice-cream.” 

“I promise I will let you go get some ice-cream soon,” Julie said. “I just want to check your Mummy’s eyes first.” Julie explained.

“Oh,” Maya widened her eyes as she gazed up at Dr Fields. “You can fix them?” 

“Well, we’re trying,” Julie told her, smiling down as Maya glared up at her, her big, brown eyes going all wide. “So, do you think I can borrow her?” 

“Uhm,” Maya hit her index finger on her chin. “For three minuteses,” Maya said, holding up only two fingers as she spoke. “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Julie smiled at the youngster before she led Alex down to the med bay, helping her find the bed so she could sit on the edge of it. “So, how was your time at home?” Julie questioned. 

“Uh,” Alex bit her lip. “Yeah, I mean, it’s strange. I feel so much more aware of sounds already. Uh…I stood on Skye’s Lego this morning which wasn’t fun,” Alex murmured. “Maya doesn’t really understand it yet, but my precious skittle, she’s…” Alex clicked her tongue. “She’s just a great kid.” 

“She is,” Julie had met Skyler quite a bit, and was always impressed with how she spoke and behaved. “So, uh…you’ve not noticed any changes yet? No sight coming back that you are aware of?” Julie took the ophthalmoscope and shone it in Alex’s right eye. “Can you see anything?” Julie was really hoping Alex would regain her sight. She knew it was still early days, but she was hoping that it would happen for her soon. She knew the longer with no change at all meant it was more likely that Alex was going to be permanently blind. 

“No,” Alex answered. “Well, maybe, I…” Alex paused. “No, there’s nothing.” Alex sounded a little unsure as she spoke. 

Julie pursed her lips, shining the ophthalmoscope in her left eye. This was the eye where Alex said she saw a very dim light after she’d woken. “How about in this eye?” Julie questioned. “Is there any improvement yet?” 

Uh,” Alex felt her heart beating a little faster as she saw more light than she previously had. “Yes, I uh…I’m pretty sure it’s brighter than last time.” Alex sounded quite pleased about this. She was sure this could mean her sight was slowly returning. 

“The eye looks healthier,” Julie also sounded pleased for her boss and work friend. “Look up for me,” Julie said, Alex doing as requested and looked upwards. “And down,” Julie said, examining the eye. “Then to the left…and now right,” Julie studied the eye closely. “It’s looking hopeful, at least, of sight being regained in your left eye.” 

“Oh my gosh, that’s…” Alex felt a little lost for words. She put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating faster. “I’ll take sight back in one eye.” 

“Now, don’t get too excited,” Julie warned her, not knowing for sure what was going on yet, so didn’t want Alex getting her hopes up. “I’m not certain, but, I just…I feel like health of the eye has improved and if you can see more light, that has to be a good thing.” 

“Yeah.” Alex couldn’t help but smile but she was trying not to get her hopes up just yet. 

“Can you see a shadow? The outline of anything?” Julie questioned, removing the ophthalmoscope from being near Alex’s eye and bringing up two fingers, slowing moving them in front of Alex’s face. 

“Uh…” Alex closed and opened her eyes a few times before she tried to focus on what she’d been asked. “I, no…” Alex sounded disappointed. “I just the saw the light a bit more.” 

“That’s okay, that’s okay,” Julie spoke softly. “It’s still early days and the fact you can see more light from one eye tells me we are going in the right direction,” Julie said. “When are you back in to talk to Natalie?” Julie wondered. 

“I’m back Wednesday.” Alex told her. 

“Okay, so I’ll check you over again on Wednesday,” Julie said. “If there’s any big changes before then come and see me, but if not, just enjoy the time with your wife and kids and I’ll see you then.” 

“Great, thank you,” Alex stood up from the bed. “Do you think you could just lead me to the door?” Alex questioned. She hated needing to ask for help, but right now it was needed. She knew if this permanent that they’d eventually need to look into getting a cane and or a guide dog in the future, but for now, she was relying on the help of others. 

“Sure, I can.” Julie put her hand on Alex’s arm and led her across the room so she could re-join her family and take the girls out for ice-cream. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly were sitting on the couch, about to start watching an episode of American Horror Story. It was something they’d started watching together and they still had a few seasons to watch before they’d catch up to the current season. Alex was unsure how it was going to feel just hearing it and not being able to see what was going on, but she was going to give it a go, since they couldn’t find anything else to watch and this was something they both enjoyed watching. The girls were in bed and Eliza had gone up to have a bath and to give Alex and Kelly some alone time. “You want a drink or anything before we start this?” Kelly questioned. “A little snack?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Alex answered. “Are you going to get yourself anything?” 

“No, I’m still full from the feast your mother made us for dinner,” Kelly pointed out, rubbing over her rather full feeling stomach. “The lady can cook.” 

“Yeah,” Alex murmured. “I am very aware of how much you love my mother’s cooking.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “Aww baby, between us you are the better cook, so I am very fond of your cooking too.” Kelly assured her. She wasn’t going to add it wasn’t as good as Eliza’s, because she knew Alex already knew this and Kelly herself wasn’t a good cook, so she couldn’t make fun of Alex’s cooking that much. 

“Well, if this small glimmer of more light doesn’t turn into me actually getting my sight back then you might have to go get more cooking lessons because I am not going to be confident with cooking for a long time,” Alex told her wife. “Either that or we turn into one of those families who live off take-out.” 

“Probably a safer idea to go with take-out over me being the main cook,” Kelly murmured and Alex chuckled lightly as they heard a creak on the stairs, Kelly turning to look to the door to the living room to see Maya walking in with her beloved Pascal chameleon from Tangled under one arm, as she had the giraffe she’d got from Kara the day she was born in her other. “Oh, and what are you doing out of bed?” Kelly questioned, as Maya walked over to her mothers as they sat on the couch. 

“I dreamed bad.” Maya said as Kelly lifted Maya up onto her knee, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. 

“Oh no,” Kelly said. “You tell Mama what happened.” Kelly kept a hold of her daughter, Maya resting her head against her. 

“A big blue snake with green spots tried to eat us all up.” Maya said, Kelly widening her eyes as she glanced at Alex, who was looking in the direction of Maya’s voice. 

“Oh well that doesn’t sound very nice, does it?” Alex said, Maya shaking her head as she gave a little pout. “But you know that no snakes will ever get you, right?” Alex brought her hand up rubbed over her forehead, Kelly seeing a look of pain appearing on her face. 

“You okay?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yeah,” Alex murmured. “I just got a pain all of a sudden,” Alex rubbed over her head again, the throbbing pain only getting worse. “Uh…sweetie,” Alex tried to shake it off as she brought her hand away from her head and found Maya’s arm, rubbing it lightly. “You know Mummy would never let any snake get you or any of us.” Alex spoke softly, trying to reassure her daughter. 

“But you can’t see the snake, Mummy,” Maya pointed out. “You got broken eyes.” Maya said, Alex feeling like Kelly’s gaze was on her as it seemed Maya was now understanding that Alex wasn’t able to see. 

“Well yes,” Alex winced as she felt the pain in her head getting even worse. It was almost becoming unbearable. “But a Mummy is still always going to protect her family, so I’d still get any snakes away from you or Skyler or Mama.” 

“Oh,” Maya smiled softly as she looked up to Kelly, like she was seeking confirmation. “Would she get them?” 

“Oh, I am sure she would,” Kelly nodded. “Mummy keeps you safe from lots of things, doesn’t she?” 

“Uh…” Maya brought her hand up and tapped her index finger against her chin, resulting in her giraffe falling to the floor. “Yes. She saves me from the thunder and from cats and from wasps and bugs.” Maya scrunched her face up, listing things she didn’t like. 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly at her daughter. “And this was just a bad dream,” Kelly reminded her daughter. “It was just your mind playing tricks on you. There’s no snakes after us.” 

“There’s one in my bed.” Maya said.

“There’s no snakes in your bed,” Kelly assured her daughter, lightly rubbing her back to bring her some comfort and reassurance. “How about I take you back up and show you there’s nothing there?” Kelly questioned. 

“Don’t forget this,” Alex said, reaching down and picking up the giraffe, Kelly widening her eyes in shock that Alex both knew it had fallen and that she’d easily found it on the floor, Alex moaning once again as she felt more stabbing pains in her head.

“Alex, did you see that? Can you see?” Kelly’s heart was beating faster within her chest. “Is the headache caused by the poison leaving and you eyesight coming back?” Kelly wondered, Maya looking rather confused about what was happening. 

“What’s wrong with Mummy?” Maya questioned, seeing Alex hunched over as she was holding her head, the giraffe in her hand. 

“My head is just really sore, sweetie.” Alex handed the giraffe out to Maya before it was like the ball dropped for her and she realised she’d seen the giraffe falling and had managed to find it on the floor. She opened her mouth in shock, staring at Kelly as she saw the outline of her face. 

“Alex,” Kelly was trying to keep calm, not wanting to get her hopes up. “Alex, babe, can you see?” 

Alex felt her heart beating faster. “I can uhm…I can see fuzzy outlines,” Alex felt herself welling up. “Uhm…” Alex took a deep breath. “I can see a blurry you,” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek as she reached her hand out and cupped Kelly’s cheek. “And my baby girl,” Alex moved her hand down and rubbed Maya’s cheek. Her vision was very blurry, especially in her right eye, but Alex was sure it was coming back. She could see outlines of her wife and child. She could see fuzzy eyes, mouths, and noses. “I can kinda see you, my sweet girl.” 

“Your eyes are not broken?” Maya sounded rather confused. She’d just got used to the idea that Alex’s eyes were broken, so now to hear that Alex could see was bound to confused her. 

“They still are a bit, but I think they’re getting better.” Alex said, a wary smile forming on her face.

“Uh…” Kelly took a moment to compose herself. “I think we need to get you back to Dr Fields as quickly as we can,” Kelly said, glancing at the time. “I’m going to put her back to bed, then maybe we could just call her and I’m sure she’d come here to see you or we could go to her, it’s not that late, is it…I…” Kelly felt all flustered at the situation. The thought of Alex getting her sight back causing her to lose her calm composure. 

“Don’t get your hopes up, Kel," Alex said. “We don’t know what this is and my head is unbearably painful, so…maybe it’s something worse happening.” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “This is luck finally going our way,” Kelly said as she stood up from the couch, Maya in her arms. “I’ll be right back, and we’ll see what we are going to do.” Kelly said, walking out of the room with Maya, not able to get the smile off her face at the thought of this being Alex’s sight coming back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next one. Please do leave comments and let me know what you think. Writers really need feedback to keep things going!

For the next week, Alex’s eyesight gradually improved, and everyone was very optimistic that she’d get her full sight back, however, after the initial week of improvement, things stopped changing for her. Her left eye had better vision that her right, but her sight was still very minimal and very blurry. With three further weeks of no improvement, Julie had come to the conclusion that her eyes had improved as much as they were going to and had referred Alex to an optician so she could be fitted with both glasses and contact lenses. The lenses would be worn most, especially when she was working, but Alex thought having glasses would be handy for if she ever felt like a break from contact lenses or just for when she was hanging about the house. Four days after she was tested for her prescription, Alex had been called in to collect her glasses and contact lenses. Alex, Kelly, Skyler and Maya had gone to the mall together, the family going to have some lunch at one of the many restaurants that covered the top floor of the mall after being at the opticians. “So how much can you see right now then?” Skyler wondered, the family waiting on the assistant to return with Alex’s glasses and contacts. 

“Everything is pretty blurry,” Alex answered. “My left eye is clearer than my right, but you’ve still got two heads when I look at you.” 

Maya gasped. “She’s not got two heads. She’s not a monster.” Maya said, clutching Pascal closer to her, the chameleon joining Maya on her day out. 

Alex chuckled lightly as she looked to Maya, who was a blurry silhouette standing before her. “You have two heads, too.” Alex told her. 

“No Mummy,” Maya frowned. “I’ve only got one, ay Mama?” Maya looked at Kelly who was sitting next to Alex. 

“Yes,” Kelly answered, Maya smiling at her answer. “But remember Mummy’s eyes aren’t properly fixed yet. That’s why she doesn’t see things right.” Kelly explained. 

“Oh, yeah.” Maya answered. 

“But she is getting contact lenses, and they'll help fix her eyes.” Kelly continued to explain this to her daughter. They’d explained it before, but she obviously needed reminding. 

“Then we’s all only have one head again?” Maya wondered.

“That’s right.” Kelly nodded. 

“Good. I don’t want us to be monsters.” Maya said, looking to her sister who gave a little giggle, before she looked to Alex. “Can we go to the fun shop?” 

“The fun shop?” Alex questioned. She had a pretty good idea to what shop Maya meant, but she asked, just to be sure. 

“Yeah, the fun shop,” Maya answered. “With the toys and clothes and teddy animals and princesses and good songs.” 

“Ah she means the Disney store, I bet.” Skyler said, Maya giving a nod. 

“Yeah yeah, Disney one.” Maya gave a little jump of excitement from where she was standing. 

“What do you want to go there for?” Kelly wondered, of course knowing exactly that Maya obviously wanted a new toy or stuffed animal or dress up outfit. The girl loved to play dress up. 

“To look.” Maya got a little smile on her face, suggesting she wanted to do more than look. 

“Well as long as you know it’s only looking.” Alex told her. They would occasionally treat the girls, but they didn’t need to get something every time they went to the shops. 

“Uh-huh.” Maya answered with a nod. 

“Alexandra Danvers-Olsen,” Alex looked up as she heard her name. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“It’s okay.” Alex stood up, reaching her hands out to take the boxes from the assistant. 

“So, these are your contact lenses and the solution,” The woman told her. “They’ll last you a month then you’ll come in for a new pair,” The woman said, Alex giving a little nod as she held them out to the side as she glanced at her wife, giving her a soft smile. Kelly raised her eyebrows at her wife as she opened her handbag, Alex putting the boxes of lenses and cleaning solution into it, then looked back to the assistant. “And these are your glasses.” The woman handed her a glasses case. Alex looked down to it and opened it up, revealing her pair of simple black frames. Maya had been rather disappointed when Alex had picked those ones when she had been tested and told to pick out her frames. She’d wanted her mother to get a pink pair with darker pink spots on the legs that she’d taken a liking to, but Alex quickly told her she wouldn’t be getting them. Alex took her glasses from the case, then handed it down to Skyler to hold before she put her glasses on. Skyler stared at it for a moment, before she handed it to Kelly, Kelly putting it into her handbag, knowing that’s where it was going to end up along with Alex’s contacts, phone, and wallet. It took Alex’s eyes a few moments to adjust to her new glasses, but once they did, Alex couldn’t help but smile as things became very clear for her, everything looking like it should, and her kids now only having the one head. She walked over to the mirror to have another look at herself in them, then turned around to look at the assistant. “That feel better?” 

“Yes,” Alex answered. “I eh…they make a big difference,” Alex said, before looking to her wife and kids, Kelly seeing the smile of delight on Alex’s face at finally being able to see clearly again. “What do you all think?” Alex questioned Kelly and the girls.

“I like the look.” Kelly raised her eyebrows as she got a smile on her face. Alex felt her heart flutter at seeing her wife’s beautiful smile for the first time in nearly 4 weeks. 

“Thems okay but thems not pink.” Maya pouted sadly. 

Alex gave a little chuckle before looking to Skyler. “Sweetie, are you crying?” Alex walked closer to her. “Oh sweetheart, come here,” Alex pulled her daughter into a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. “Hey, what’s the waterworks for?” 

“Because they mean you can see properly again and I’m just so happy for you.” Skyler mumbled against Alex’s chest. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet girl.” Alex continued to rub her daughter’s back as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“It wasn’t fair for you to be blind or have bad eyesight,” Skyler continued. “This is just so good.” 

Alex glanced over to Kelly before looking down to Skyler again. “It is good, isn’t it?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded against her chest. “And even though these are happy tears how about we stop the crying and we can go to the Disney store then what do you say to going to the arcade for a little while, then you can pick any restaurant that you want, and we’ll get some lunch?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Skyler nodded lightly. “And I can really pick any restaurant I want?” 

“Well from one in the mall,” Alex told her. “But there’s lots of choice here, huh?” 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded as Alex wiped the tears from her daughter’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Alex lightly rubbed Skyler’s arm. “I’ll go pay for these then we’ll go.” Alex said, glancing to Kelly who passed Alex her wallet, Alex then walking over to the cash desk to pay for her glasses and contacts so they could have some family time together.

\------------ 

Alex walked out of the en-suite and over to the bed, slipping in under the covers, joining her wife who was already in bed. Kelly glanced at her for a moment before she put the bookmark into her book and closed it, putting it down on her bedside table then turned to face her wife. She bit her lip seductively as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little as Kelly shuffled herself closer, straddling herself over Alex’s lap, the kiss only getting more passionate as Alex rested her hands on the small of Kelly’s back. “Mmm.” Kelly moaned into the kiss as her hands ran up Alex’s back, one of them cupping the back of her neck.

“Mmm, Kelly.” Alex pulled back slightly, glancing to her wife.

“You know those glasses make you look hot,” Kelly told her. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are always hot, but, I dunno…” Kelly trailed off. “They do a little something.” Kelly raised her eyebrows suggestively as she placed another kiss on Alex’s lips as her hands wandered down Alex’s sides, pulling at the bottom of her sleep shirt. 

“Kelly,” Alex pulled back from the kiss. “What’s got you so worked up?” Alex questioned. 

“I don’t know maybe the fact you’re damn hot and we’ve not had sex in like seven weeks,” Kelly sighed as she got off from straddling Alex. “I get for the first while you were recovering from the miscarriage and I had the tumour and infection to recover from, but we’re through that now though, right?” Kelly questioned, Alex twisting her lips as she gave a little nod. “For the last couple weeks at least, we could have been, you know,” Kelly sighed. “I miss it.” 

“It’s not been that long.” Alex murmured. 

“Nearly two months is a long time to not have sex with your wife.” Kelly pointed out. 

“Yeah but you just said we had good reasons to not have been intimate,” Alex retorted. “The sex will come back.” 

“When?” Kelly wondered. “We’re alright aren’t we? I’ve not done anything to upset you?” 

“No, of course you’ve not,” Alex told her. “I just…” Alex sighed lightly. “I just haven’t felt like it lately.” Alex gave a little shrug as she pushed at her glasses.

“Oh,” Kelly pursed her lips as she looked downwards. “So, it’s not me? You are still attracted to me?” Kelly questioned. “Like, sexually?” Kelly questioned, lower her voice shyly.

“Of course, I am,” Alex spoke softly, reaching out to touch Kelly’s face, gently pushing her up so she was facing her again. “Babe, you are gorgeous. I am still very, very, attracted to you,” Alex assured her. “It’s just been…well,” Alex exhaled lightly, her lips pursing. “It’s just been…” 

“It’s been a very stressful couple months. I know,” Kelly murmured. “I guess I was just trying to move us forward from everything,” Kelly said, rolling her wedding and engagement rings around her finger. “But if you don’t want to then we don’t have to,” Kelly wasn’t about to push her wife into sex if she wasn’t ready for it. “I’m not going to push you into it.” 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Alex murmured. “And I am sorry,” Alex apologised. “I uh…I’ve been trying to…you know…” Alex twisted her lip. “I...” 

“It’s alright. You can’t force yourself,” Kelly told her. “As long as you are sure it’s nothing I've done, and it is just because of the stress of everything lately.” 

“Uh,” Alex shrugged. “I mean if you want me to be honest I was mad at you for telling Nia about the lump before me,” Alex murmured. “But it’s not like that would cause me to withhold sex.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, once again rolling her rings around her finger. “Look, I’m sorry for that,” Kelly let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “I know I should have told you first. I guess I was trying to protect you. You’d just lost the baby and -”

“That shouldn’t have mattered,” Alex retorted. “You finding a lump is no less important than me still dealing with losing Bean,” Alex sounded annoyed as she spoke. “You’re my wife, Kel. No matter what is going on with me you still matter. You are still the most important thing to me,” Alex told her. “And you were still dealing with the loss, too,” Alex reminded her. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with the both of them without me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kelly apologised again. 

“I get the reasoning, mostly, but it kinda made me feel like you felt like you couldn’t come to me,” Alex admitted, speaking very shyly. “Communicating is always something we’ve been great at. I don’t want that to change.” 

“It’s not, I promise you,” Kelly said, reaching out and taking hold of Alex’s hand. “I promise that in the future I will tell you everything right away because you are right, communicating is something we do so well, and it should never change,” Kelly said, softly squeezing Alex’s hand. “It will never change.” 

“Good,” Alex murmured. “Because I don’t want us to be one of those couples who keeps things from each other.” 

“We won’t be,” Kelly assured her. “Babe, I am sorry I didn’t tell you right away. It was wrong of me and it’s never going to happen again,” Kelly said. “Trust that.” 

Alex twisted her lip as she locked eyes with Kelly. She stared into them, the littlest of smiles appearing on her face as she gave a little nod. “I do.” Alex said, knowing Kelly was being genuine. 

Kelly smiled softly; glad Alex believed her. “Although talking about communicating, how come you’ve never mentioned this before now?” Kelly wondered. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this in for weeks.” 

Alex shrugged. “You got the infection and then I was blind,” Alex murmured. “That kinda felt like enough and now it just seemed like there was no point bringing it up anymore. It was over with and what was talking about it going to change? It’s not like you can go back and not tell Nia before me.”

Kelly exhaled lightly. “I guess not, no.”

“But, we’ve re-established that we communicate well and that we are going to keep that up,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod in agreement. “So, there’s nothing more to discuss.” 

“Yeah, I suppose you are right.” Kelly murmured. 

“Of course, I am,” Alex retorted as Kelly stifled a laugh. “Now, how about we get some sleep?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod as she leaned across to her bed side lamp, switching it off as Alex took off her glasses and left them on the bedside cabinet then also switched off her lamp. “Goodnight, I love you.” Alex murmured as she lay down and got herself comfy. 

“I love you, too.” Kelly mumbled as she also got herself comfy so she could get some sleep.

\------------ 

Even though it was a little later than originally planned, Alex, Kelly and the girls had gone to Midvale to spend some of their summer break in with Eliza. It was just a short flight away and they’d hired a rental car from the airport to get them to Eliza’s house. Alex pulled the car up into the drive, Eliza already standing outside, waving as she waited for them, Maya, and Skyler both looking very happy to see their granny. “Granny, Granny,” Maya beamed with excitement as tried to get the door open, but because the child lock was on, Maya couldn’t get out. “Let me get Granny,” Maya moaned as Alex and Kelly got out of the car, both of them opening the doors to let the girls out. Alex unclipped Maya from her car seat before lifting her out, Maya running off up the drive and jumping up into Eliza's arms. “Granny, Granny,” Maya sounded very pleased to see her. “Mummy got new eyes at the shop.” 

“She didn’t get new eyes,” Skyler laughed at her as she hugged into Eliza’s side, Eliza wrapping one arm around her as she kept a hold of Maya with her other. “She got contact lenses.” 

“Yeah, I know she did,” Eliza smiled softly as she looked over to Alex who was getting their cases from the boot of the car. “How about you girls go inside?” Eliza questioned. “There might be some starbursts and twizzlers on the kitchen worktop for you.” 

“Yey.” Maya cheered as she ran into the house, Skyler following close behind her. 

“You two need any help?” Eliza walked closer to Alex and Kelly. “Hey,” Eliza gave Kelly a hug. “Flight go alright?” 

“Yeah was fine,” Kelly answered. “How’s life been by the ocean?” Kelly questioned, pulling back from the hug. 

“As normal as ever.” Eliza murmured.

“Normal would be welcome for us.” Alex muttered as she hugged her mother. 

“Oh, I know you have had a tough time of it lately,” Eliza said, giving her daughter’s back a comforting rub. “But you are here to forget and put it behind you,” Eliza told her daughter. “Have a nice relaxing week with the girls by the ocean. Take it easy. Have a well needed rest.” 

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled lightly as she pulled back from the hug, the three of them walking up into the house, Alex and Kelly leaving the suitcases in the hall for now as they walked into the kitchen, the girls sitting up at the breakfast bar, tucking into the treats Eliza had bought them. “Girls, it’s nearly lunch time. Don’t eat the lot.” 

“This can be lunch.” Maya said, pulling at the paper of a pink starburst. 

“No, it cannot,” Alex retorted. “How about we go into town for lunch?” Alex suggested. 

“I was hoping Eliza would cook for us.” Kelly spoke under her breath, but the comment didn’t go unheard by her wife. 

“We’re here for a week, Mum has plenty time to cook for us,” Alex said. “C’mon, Kel, we just got here. Let’s not throw her into the kitchen already.” 

Eliza stifled a laugh. “I don’t mind in the slightest. I enjoy it,” Eliza informed them. “Makes a change from cooking for myself all the time,” Eliza said. “But uh, how about I teach you a few dishes, Kelly,” Eliza suggested. “Wasn’t able to show this one much,” Eliza said as she gestured to Alex. “Maybe I’ll have more luck with you.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Kelly murmured, knowing her cooking skills were not to be desired. “But uh…yeah,” Kelly smiled appreciatively. “I’d love for you to show me some of your culinary skills.” 

“Well, I’m sure we can make some time for that,” Eliza said, giving Kelly a smile. “But like Alex suggested for now, how about we head into the town and get some lunch?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kelly replied. 

“Right girls,” Eliza looked to her granddaughters. “Let’s go take a nice little walk into town and get some lunch.” 

“Aww but I want the starbursts.” Maya moaned. 

“They’ll still be here when you get back,” Eliza told her. “Now c’mon, let’s go. We might even stop off at the toy shop on the way home.” Eliza said, this encouraging Maya to leave her starbursts for the time being. 

“Ah Mum they don’t need anything.” Alex sighed. 

“It’s not about need,” Eliza retorted. “They’re spending the week with Granny, so you know they are going to be spoiled.” 

“Yeah,” Alex rolled her eyes at her mother, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop her buying things for the girls while they were visiting. “Right, let’s go get lunch shall we?” Alex questioned, the family walking out of the house to go into town so they could get something to eat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this little update done for you. Please let me know what you think. :)

After lunch, the girls wanted to go to the beach to build some sandcastles and look for shells. They’d stopped off at the house to get the buckets and spades that Eliza had for them, then walked the short distance from the house to the sand. Kelly had taken Maya down to the shore so she could get some water, while Skyler had gone down to the rock pools to see if she could find some shells to decorate the sandcastles with. “You okay?” Eliza questioned, looking to Alex as she was sitting on the sand, her gaze over on Skyler, Alex not wanting her to go too far. 

“What, sorry?” Alex looked around to her mother. 

“I asked if you were okay,” Eliza questioned. “You look like you’ve something on your mind,” Eliza said. “If you want to talk about anything, I’m here.” 

“I know you are,” Alex gave her mother an appreciative smile. “But uhm…” Alex rubbed the back of her head as she pursed her lips. “I dunno, I…” Alex sighed, watching Kelly and Maya as they were jumping waves, the bucket now left on the sand a few feet away from the shore. She glanced back over to Skyler, who was still looking through the rock pools. “I know I am lucky to have two sweet, sweet, girls,” Alex’s voice trembled as she moved her hand from resting on the sand, putting it on her stomach, this not going unnoticed by Eliza. “But I can’t stop thinking about…” Alex shook her head, trailing off. 

“Well it’s not been that long,” Eliza reminded her daughter. “You just need time to grieve.” 

“But I’ve grieved.” Alex retorted. 

“I know,” Eliza moved a little closer to her daughter and comfortingly put her hand on her arm. “But then Kelly got her tumour and you had that accident at work,” Eliza pointed out. “You were dealing with being blind then partially getting your sight back and I think having to deal with that has maybe stopped the grieving process,” Eliza said, glancing out to Kelly who was still jumping waves with Maya. She smiled softly at the fun they were having before she looked back to her daughter. “You can’t just plant a few flower seeds and think everything will go away.” 

“I don’t,” Alex raised her voice a little. “We didn’t just plant the seeds. We said goodbye, we cried, we did grieve.”

“Well grief doesn’t just go away easily,” Eliza reminded her daughter. “It’ll take more than that. Days, weeks, months of tears and talking about how you feel.” 

“I’m aware of how grief works,” Alex sighed. “Especially grief for a miscarriage. This is the second time I’ve had to do it. I have had to say goodbye to two babies,” Alex snapped. “How many babies have you lost?” Alex questioned, Eliza picking up on some venom in her voice. 

“Well, I’ve lost two grandbabies.” Eliza replied shyly.

Alex scoffed as she shook her head. “That is not the same thing. Yeah of course it's sad for you that you thought you were getting another grandchild and I failed to give you that but unless you have physically been through it, you don’t get to tell me how I’m supposed to grieve this.” 

“Alexandra,” Eliza sighed lightly. “I am not telling you how to grieve. I’m just saying, it’s clear you still need to.” 

Alex twisted her lips as she felt her eyes glossing with tears. “Yeah, well like you said, so much has happened lately it’s been hard to,” Alex’s voice trembled. “But I uh…” Alex rubbed her hand over her stomach again. “I should be 18 weeks by now. I should probably be feeling the baby move. We uh…we were going to find out this time if we were having a boy or a girl,” Alex squeaked. “I didn’t want to know but Kel did, and uh…we didn’t find out with Maya and we didn’t get the chance to decide with Pip but when I got pregnant with Bean I told Kelly that we’d find out this time,” Alex brought her hand up and wiped it over her cheeks, removing tears as they fell. “I really felt like it was a boy though,” Alex murmured. “I don’t know why. It was just a feeling I guess.” 

“It may have been,” Eliza gave her daughter’s arm another comforting rub. “Would have been nice after two daughters.” 

“I think Skyler would be happy with a brother, but Maya would like a little sister for sure,” Alex said. “Girls are princesses, but boys are yuck.” Alex said, mimicking her youngest daughter.

Eliza chuckled. “Will it ever…” Eliza paused for a moment, wondering if Maya ever would be a big sister. “Well, you’ve mentioned adoption?” 

“Uh-huh,” Alex nodded her head. “We were going to start the paperwork when we got home from here,” Alex told her mother, Eliza smiling softly. She knew Kelly and Alex would give a child a very lovely, happy home. They’d so much love to give and she loved that they were going to share that through adoption. 

“Were?” Eliza noticed the tense Alex spoke with. 

“Well,” Alex shrugged. “Maybe throwing myself into adoption isn’t the best way to grieve,” Alex murmured. “You know, maybe I just need to take some time to properly grieve this loss and then I need to figure out what I really want.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza smiled softly. “So, you are not sure about adoption anymore?” 

Alex shrugged. “I want a baby. Another child,” Alex said. “And I know I told Kelly I was done, but maybe that was just the grief,” Alex didn’t sound sure of what she wanted any more. “I don’t know, I guess I just need to talk to Kelly, and we can figure out what’s best for us.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Eliza said, rubbing her daughter’s arm again as she noticed Kelly and Maya coming back up the beach. 

“Mummy.” Maya beamed, causing Alex to put a smile on her face. 

“Hey, sweet girl,” Alex smiled. “I saw you jumping waves.” 

“Yeah,” Maya grinned as she put her bucket of water down on the sand. “We jump and we jump and we jump.” Maya said, jumping up and down, to show Alex what they’d been doing. 

“Aw, I saw,” Alex said, seeing Skyler running over from the corner of her eye. “You having a fun time?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “You build sandcastles with us?” 

“Sure, I will.” Alex cleared her throat as she glanced at Kelly. Kelly immediately seeing she was upset. 

“You okay?” Kelly mouthed, Alex giving a little nod.

“Later.” Alex mouthed back to her wife, Kelly understanding that right now they were going to enjoy this time with the girls and Eliza. 

“Hey look what I found.” Skyler stopped in front of them, dropping the bucket to the sand, some shells spilling out as she held her hand forward, showing everyone the small crab she was holding.

Maya gave a high-pitched squeal. “Mama, Mama, save me,” Maya shrieked she started jumping in the sand, pulling at Kelly to lift her up. “Mama,” Maya sounded like she was about to cry. “Please, I don’t like it.” 

“It’s just a tiny crab.” Skyler giggled at her sister as Kelly lifted her up, Maya clinging tightly onto her, obviously not appreciating Skyler’s find. 

“It’s not going to touch you,” Kelly assured her, lightly rubbing her back. “Although be careful with that, Skittle. Don’t let it pinch you.” 

Maya squealed again. “Don’t let it pinch me.” 

“It won’t pinch you, sweetie,” Eliza said. “Mama just said that because Skye is holding it.” 

“I don’t want it to pinch her either,” Maya pouted sadly. “Take it back to the pools, Skye.” Maya turned her head slightly and pointed over to the rock pools. 

“Just look at it,” Skyler said. “You might like it.” 

“No,” Maya answered as she scrunched her eyes shut tightly. “No, I won’t.” Maya sounded sure of that. 

“Oh Maya, don’t be a baby,” Skyler said. “I’m going to get you with it.” Skyler gave a cheeky grin as she stepped closer to Kelly and Maya. 

“Skye, don’t,” Kelly warned her, but Skyler just gave a cheeky giggle as she stepped closer still. “Skyler, no.” Kelly shrieked as she ran down the beach, Maya screaming in her arms as Skyler giggled as she chased after them. 

“Don’t chase them for too long,” Alex shouted through laughter, happy to see Skyler was having fun, even if in this precise moment, Maya and possibly Kelly were not. “And put that poor crab down soon.” Alex told her daughter, smiling as she continued to watch her family run around the beach. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked into the kitchen seeing Alex sitting at the table, her elbows resting on the edge as she was rubbing her temples with her hands; her glasses sitting on the table in front of her. “Hey, babe, you okay?” Kelly sounded concerned for her wife. She’d gone back up to the house, leaving Eliza and Kelly to stay on the beach with the girls. 

“Uh, hey,” Alex looked up to her wife, giving her a weak smile. “I ehm…I have a really bad migraine,” Alex told her wife. “I thought it best to get out the sun for little bit.” 

“Oh,” Kelly walked closer to her and took a seat on the chair next to where Alex was sitting. “It’s probably just your eyes adjusting to the glasses.” 

“Yeah,” Alex twisted her lips, looking unsure. “I thought I’d let myself get used to glasses, but maybe I do just need to start wearing my lenses. I’m going to be wearing them more anyways.” Alex had brought her lenses with her, but she’d been wearing her glasses since she’d got them a couple days ago now. 

“Well whatever you think,” Kelly said. “Guess it wouldn’t hurt to try the lenses,” Kelly said as she put her hand on Alex’s thigh, rubbing it gently. “We can always go back to the opticians when we get home and see if it’s anything else causing the migraines.” This wasn’t the first time Alex had said she’d had a sore head since getting her glasses. 

“We’ll see how the rest of the week goes, I guess,” Alex murmured. “Uh…so the girls still having fun out there?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly nodded. “Maya is burying Skye in the sand.” 

Alex smiled softly. “We’ve got good kids, you know,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod in agreement with her wife as she saw Alex’s hand going onto her stomach. “I uh…” Alex took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give us more. That I uh…that I lost two.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kelly assured her, moving a little closer to her as she put her hand on top of Alex’s. “We’ve been through this. You know I don’t blame you.” 

“I know you don’t,” Alex murmured. “But it doesn’t make the loses any easier.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, wondering where this was coming from. She knew it hadn’t been much, but she felt like Alex had grieved and had come to peace with the loss. If she thought Alex had still been suffering then she’d have tried to help her more. Although it would be easy to have been missed, given everything that had happened since the miscarriage. “Sweetie, do you want to talk more about it?” Kelly questioned. “What’s…what’s brought these feeling on?” Kelly questioned, lightly rubbing over Alex’s hand.

“I was just watching the girls on the beach,” Alex said. “Skyler was looking through the rock pools and you were helping Maya jump the waves and I…” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “I don’t know, I just started thinking about what we had and what we lost,” Alex spoke quietly, not making eye contact with her wife. “I should be 18 weeks by now. Feeling Bean moving and…” Alex trailed off, bowing her head to look at her stomach. “I want a baby, Kel,” Alex squeaked, looking back to her wife as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I want Bean. I want our Bean.” 

“Oh Alex,” Kelly pulled her wife into an embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. “We can’t have Bean. We had to say goodbye to Bean.” 

“But we already had to say goodbye to Pip,” Alex cried, staying in the tight embrace with her wife. “Why did we have to lose another baby?” Alex questioned. “And I carried Skyler and Maya fine,” Alex added. “I mean, I was pretty sick, especially with Skyler but I managed to do it so why couldn’t I again?” 

“I don’t know,” Kelly murmured. “I guess it just wasn’t meant to be at this time. Maybe God has different plans for us.” 

Alex scoffed as she pulled back from the hug. “Since when were you Mrs Religious?” 

“I’m not really, I just…” Kelly pursed her lips as she wiped away the tears from Alex’s cheek. “Maybe there’s already a child out there, waiting for us to be their mothers. For Skyler and Maya to be the best big sisters to them.” 

“They’d have been that to Bean.” Alex retorted.

“I know they would have,” Kelly answered. “And it’s not fair. This wasn’t fair at all and it hurts but we’ve got each other and two amazing girls,” Kelly said, Alex giving a little nod in agreement. “We have a wonderful family, Alex.” 

“I know we do,” Alex sniffed back more tears. “I’m just sorry I let you down.” Alex had said it numerous times and each time, Kelly assured her she hadn’t. 

“Now you know you didn’t.” Kelly took Alex’s had in hers again, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“It’s always going to feel like I did,” Alex murmured. “I can give you this. And now I’ve told you that I’m not doing it again. We didn’t even discuss it. I just told you I was done.” Alex said, looking a little guilty as she spoke. 

“Well your body has been through a lot,” Kelly replied. “I don’t judge you for this decision,” Kelly said. “And it’s not like there isn’t other ways we can expand our family,” Kelly reminded Alex. “We said we’d look into adoption. That’s still something you are keen for, right?” 

“I uh…” Alex shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I think so, I…I know I want to have another child with you, but I…” Alex pursed her lips. “We still have one, maybe two vials left?” Alex spoke questioningly. “Maybe they are our children.” 

“Maybe,” Kelly felt a little surprised. She was sure Alex was certain she didn’t want to be pregnant again. “And if you want to, then,” Kelly paused for a moment. “We can…you can have another child for us,” Kelly said. “If you are 100 per cent sure you want to try again then I’ll be there all the way, but don’t do this because you feel you owe it to me,” Kelly said. “Please only do this if it’s what you really want.” 

“I don’t know what I want,” Alex shook her head, speaking honestly. “I’m just so confused, and I feel empty and heartbroken and I tried so hard to be strong because you had your lump then I was blinded but I can’t…it’s been too much, Kel. It’s been too damn much, and everyone always says how strong I am, but I can’t…I can’t be so strong all the time.” 

You don’t have to be strong all the time,” Kelly said, feeling herself getting emotional at her wife’s state. “Not for me. Sweetie, I want you to tell me how you feel.” 

“I thought I just did.” Alex squeaked, more tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

“Sorry, you did,” Kelly said. “C’mon here, baby,” Kelly pulled Alex back into an embrace. “We’ll work things out. We don’t need to decide anything right now.” Kelly said, rubbing her back in comfort as she placed a soft kiss on the top on the head, the couple staying silently in the embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to bring this story forward to (nearer) the better times. Sorry for cutting the Midvale trip short, I know some of you would have liked to have read more of their time there but this little jump in time means happier times for Dansen. :)
> 
> Please, please leave feedback. It helps with the motivation.

Alex, Kelly, and Maya were in town, sitting by the waterfront, having some ice-cream. “Can I get a party?” Maya questioned as she was kneeling up on the chair, a ring of chocolate ice-cream around her mouth. 

“No,” Kelly answered, putting some of her coconut ice-cream on her spoon. “What do you want a party for?” Kelly glanced at her daughter questioningly, Maya picking up a gummy bear from the bowl and putting it on her spoon on top of the ice-cream she already had on it. 

“Skyler had a party and another one today.” Maya frowned. 

“Well yeah,” Alex answered this time before she put a spoonful of her rocky road ice-cream in her mouth. “Skyler had a party last week because it was her birthday.” Alex explained, still not quite believing that she now had a ten-year-old. That her first baby was now in double digits. For her birthday Skyler and a few of her closest friends from school went to an indoor trampoline park, where everyone had a great time on the trampolines, and Maya enjoyed the soft play area that was also there. After the trampolines they went out for dinner then went back to the house for snacks and movies, the girls watching both the live actions of Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast, before staying for a sleepover. Today, Skyler was out bowling for her best friend Lily’s birthday, and Maya was clearly feeling sad at Skyler getting to have parties when she wasn’t.

“Oh,” Maya said. “Is it my birthday soon for a party?” 

“No, not really, sweetie,” Kelly answered. “You’ve already had a birthday this year. You need to wait till next year for your next birthday.” 

“Is it far?” Maya wondered, the three-year-old obviously not having a great concept of time yet. 

“Still pretty far,” Alex nodded in response. “March is seven months away.” 

Maya pouted sadly. “After Santa?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s a while after Santa,” Kelly told her. “But you are getting to have a special day with mummies today,” Kelly pointed out. “Huh, we went to the park this morning and now we are having a nice ice-cream. It’s kinda like a little private party, huh?” 

“Hmm,” Maya looked like she was considering what Kelly was saying as she scooped up some more ice-cream and gummy bears onto her spoon. “We don’t got cake.” 

“Oh, does cake make it a party?” Alex stifled a laugh, a little amused at Maya’s reasoning. 

“Uh-huh.” Maya nodded as she stuffed a rather large spoonful of ice-cream and gummy bears into her mouth. 

“Well we have ice-cream, that’s better than cake.” Alex said.

“No,” Maya shook her head. “Cake is good for parties, Mummy.” Maya furrowed her eyebrows at her mother, clearly not impressed with her comment. 

“Well maybe we can get you a little cupcake for an after dinner treat,” Kelly said. “If you behave when we are at the supermarket.” They had to go for groceries at some point in the day and while Maya usually walked around fine with them, she was a toddler and could still have her moments.

“Not a little one,” Maya shook her head. “A big cupcake,” Maya held her hands as wide apart as she could. “Chocolate with pink frosting and sprinkles.” 

“Well, we’ll see what we can find at the store.” Alex said, not wanting to promise her daughter a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and sprinkles in case they couldn’t find one just like that at the store. 

“Yeah,” Maya grinned. “For my little party,” Maya smiled. “Oh…” Maya held her index finger out in front of her. “And a party hat. You need a party hat.” 

“A party hat?” Kelly questioned. 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded her head. “We need thems and ask Uncle James to come for my party.” 

“Okay,” Kelly gave a little laugh. “We’ll ask Uncle James for dinner and get party hats and cupcakes.” 

“And watch Rapunzel with starbursts.” Maya added.

“This really is turning into a party for you, huh?” Alex questioned, running her hand over her daughter’s braids. 

“Oh, can we ask Granny?” Maya shrieked in excitement.

“No,” Alex answered, Maya giving a little pout. “Granny is in Midvale. It’s too far away for her,” Alex knew Kara could easily go get Eliza for her, but Eliza wasn’t really a fan of being flown places by Supergirl, and it seemed a bit pointless flying her over only to have dinner with them. “But Granny is planning a visit soon, so we’ll have another little party when she does come, yeah?” 

“A big party.” Maya corrected her mother. 

“Okay, a big party for when Granny comes.” Alex said, Maya smiling at her. 

“You didn’t ask him.” Maya pouted as she looked from Alex to Kelly. 

“Who?” Kelly questioned.

“Uncle James,” Maya sighed at her mama. “To come to my cupcake Rapunzel party.” 

“Oh, you want me to do it right now?” Kelly questioned and Maya nodded in response, Kelly reaching into her handbag and pulling out her phone. “Okay, I’ll text him right now.” Kelly said, going to text her brother to invite him over for dinner so Maya could have a guest at her impromptu party. 

\------------ 

“We got cupcakes for now.” Maya screeched in excitement as she put her hand on James’ leg. Maya usually sat next to Kelly at the dinner table, but today she wanted to sit next to her uncle, which meant Kelly and Alex were sitting next to each other. 

“Oh, I don’t think I could eat another bite,” James said. “That was really tasty. And that’s not something I say very often when it comes to your cooking, sis,” James looked across the table, giving Kelly a cheeky grin. “You did good.” 

“Something else Eliza taught me when we were there a few weeks back.” Kelly said, sounding proud of herself. 

“Well, Eliza should teach you more because then I’ll look forward to being invited for dinner here.” James muttered, Kelly gasping at her brother. 

“Babe, did you hear that?” Kelly looked to her wife. “He just implied he doesn’t like coming here for dinner.” 

“No, no,” James shook his head. “I like coming here for dinner. I like seeing you and Alex and the girls,” James said, taking his pink party hat off his head, the string that went around his chin having annoyed him for too long. “I just get a little more apprehensive when I know it’s you doing the cooking.” James told his sister. 

Kelly opened her mouth to reply, but Maya cut her off. “Uncle James,” Maya scolded him as she picked the hat up from the table. “Keep it on. It’s my party.” Maya stood herself up on the chair, and put the hat on top of James’ head, pulling down on the string to get it down his face. 

“Maya be -” Alex was about to tell Maya to be careful, but James shouted out in pain, Maya letting go of the string too quickly, causing it to ping up against James’ face. 

“Sorry, sorry James.” Maya apologised before she leaned forward and placed a kiss on James’ cheek. 

“It’s okay, Petal,” James spoke through gritted teeth. “It was an accident.” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya agreed as she kissed his cheek again. “Sorry.” Maya apologised again. 

“Sit down again, please.” Alex instructed her daughter, Maya doing as she was told and sat down on the chair again. 

“Get the cupcakes now, Mama, please.” Maya said, looking to Kelly as she spoke. 

“I’ll get them.” Alex put her hand on Kelly’s arm, stopping her from getting up. Alex stood up and collected all the plates and took them over to the kitchen, leaving them up on the worktop for now. She picked up the box of cupcakes and walked over to the dining table, putting them in the centre of the table. They were chocolate cupcakes, two of them with blue frosting, two with orange frosting and two with pink frosting. 

“I want pink,” Maya reached forward excitedly for her cupcake. Alex opened the box, lifting out one with pink frosting on it and handing it to Maya. “Mummy,” Maya frowned as she looked to the cupcake. “The sprinkles.”

“Oh yes,” Alex walked back over to the kitchen, and went into the pantry, picking up the tub of sprinkles. The cupcakes didn’t have sprinkles on them, so they’d bought a tub so they could put their own on. “Don’t go silly with this,” Alex said, opening the tub and handing them down to Maya, although at the same time she wondered if it was a good idea giving Maya the tub herself. 

“Hehe.” Maya giggled as she kept shaking the sprinkles over her cupcake. 

“Okay, Maya, stop.” Alex instructed.

“I love sprinkles.” Maya said, continuing to pour sprinkles over her very covered cupcake. 

“I know you do sweetie, but I think that’s enough,” Kelly said. “What did you give her the tub for?” Kelly murmured, Alex giving a little shrug before she glanced to James. 

“Leave some for everyone else,” James said, taking the tub of sprinkles from his niece. Maya scowled at him, clearly not impressed with him as she watched him pour some sprinkles onto a cupcake with blue frosting on it. 

“No, James,” Maya gasped as she slapped her hands against her cheeks. “You can’t take blue.” 

“What why?” James wondered why his choice of cupcake mattered. It wasn’t like he’d taken a pink one. 

“Cos Mummy’s best favourite is blue and Skyler too,” Maya pointed out. “We need one for Skyler.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex assured her daughter. “I’ll take an orange one and be the same as Mama,” Alex said, taking an orange frosted cupcake from the box. “I’ll leave the other blue one for Skyler.” 

“But you no like orange.” Maya pouted, clearly upset that her mummy couldn’t have her favourite colour cupcake. 

“I like orange,” Alex said as she took a bite of the cupcake before she glanced at her watch. “Although speaking of Skyler, I need to go pick her up from Lily’s soon.” 

“Yey,” Maya cheered, some pink frosting and sprinkles stuck around her mouth. “Then she can dance with us.” 

“Dance?” James questioned. 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded her head. “It’s a party, Uncle James. We will put on fun music and we will dance,” Maya told him. “You know the song from Rapunzel?” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard it a few times.” James murmured, Kelly and Alex giving a little chuckle. James had had to sit through Tangled many times because of Maya. 

“Well we dance to it,” Maya told him before taking another bite of her cupcake. “Or uh…” Maya hit her chin with her index finger. “I do your make-ups and make you a princess.” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly grinned in her brother’s direction. “Princess James would look beautiful,” Kelly said. “You can put him in a tiara, and you should paint his nails,” Kelly said, encouraging Maya’s idea. “Wouldn’t he look lovely.” 

“Uh-huh.” Maya nodded.

“Uh, no,” James glared at his sister, clearly not impressed that she was encouraging Maya. Kelly and Alex both tried not to laugh, James clearly not liking the sound of having his make-up done or his nails painted. “I’ll dance with you, Maya. Dancing sounds good.” James said, Maya grinning at him as she kept eating her cupcake, a smile on her face as she was very much enjoying her little party. 

\------------

After taking the time to grieve for the loss of Bean, Alex and Kelly had a talk about the best way to expand their family, and in the end, it was decided that they’d go through with their plans to adopt. Alex felt like her uncertainty was because she was still going through the grief of losing the baby, but once she’d found more peace with it, she knew in her heart that she couldn’t attempt to try to get pregnant again. The worry alone of anything happening if there was a positive result too much for her to bear. Adopting felt like the right way to bring another child into their home. They’d quickly got through the relevant paperwork and had submitted it to their agency. Now, all they had to do was wait to get word back that they’d been accepted for adoption. Then would come the wait. The hope that they’d be quickly chosen to be mothers to a child who needed people to be there for them. “Do you think we’ll hear from them tomorrow?” Kelly questioned, looking up to her wife, her attention clearly not on the book she was trying to read. Maya and Skyler had both gone to bed later than usual because James stayed for the little party for a while after what should have been bedtime. Alex and Kelly also ended up going to bed later than usual, so Kelly didn't know if she couldn't concentrate on the book because of that or if it was because she was thinking about the adoption. 

“Who?” Alex questioned. “The adoption people? On a Sunday? No.” 

“Monday then.” Kelly sighed. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Babe, we only sent the stuff out yesterday. They wont even have it yet,” Alex said, putting her book down and turning in their bed to face her wife. “I know this part is the worst. I’ve been there, I’ve waited, and I’ve waited, and I had to wait some more, but it will come. There’s no reason for us to not get accepted.” Alex said, reaching her hand out to take hold of Kelly’s. 

Kelly looked down as Alex’s hand took hold of hers before looking back to face her. “What about the fact we are an interracial lesbian couple?” 

“They can’t discriminate against that,” Alex assured her. “What, you think we are the first interracial lesbian couple to apply to adopt?” 

“No,” Kelly answered. “I just really want this to happen for us.” 

“It will,” Alex said. “Like you said, we’re due something good, right?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod. “I didn’t go through two miscarriages for nothing. We are getting accepted and we will add other child to this home. To our family,” Alex said. “Any child will obviously be a blessing, but I wouldn’t say no to a sweet little boy,” Alex gave a dreamy smile. “And we’ll call him Caleb, right?” Although Kelly and Alex had stated they’d be open to an older child, they also said they’d like to adopt a newborn, so Alex couldn’t help but think of names for their potential child.

“Uh,” Kelly gave a little shrug. “I do like the name,” Kelly answered. “I’m sure we can put it on the list.” 

“On the list?” Alex shook her head lightly. “You named Maya, so it’s only fair I should name this one, right?” 

“I did name Maya,” Kelly agreed. “And I picked a lovely name for her,” Kelly retorted. “So, you can trust me again with another name.” 

Alex stifled a laugh as she shook her head. “Mmm, I think we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. Let’s just get the acceptance from the agency first. Then, once we get that, we need to wait to be chosen,” Alex pointed out, knowing it might be years before they were even considered. “Then we can argue about potential baby names. If we even get a baby.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly murmured. “We might get a moody preteen called Norman.” 

“Norman?” Alex shrieked. “I don’t think there will be many young Norman’s kicking around these days.” 

“Yeah, you are probably right,” Kelly murmured. “Ah, I really hope we’re not waiting too long. That we have a new member of the family here with us in time for Christmas.” 

“Babe, that’s only 4 months away,” Alex pointed out. “I don’t think it’s going to happen that quick.” 

“Well it could though,” Kelly argued. “Someone will pick us and why not so soon?” Kelly questioned. “We would give any child a loving home. We’ve been through so much. We deserve this.” 

“I’d expect most people seeking to adopt would feel the same way,” Alex murmured. “That they should be picked first. That they want it the most,” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips as she shuffled closer to her wife, resting her head on her shoulder as Kelly wrapped her arm around her to hold her. “And I know we want it. I know we want this. We’ve been trying to add to our family for over a year and half,” Alex exhaled lightly. “And I know this will happen for us, but we just need to be okay with the fact that it could take a while.” 

“Well there is nothing wrong with hoping that it won’t,” Kelly murmured. “Luck is due to go our way and I am not going to be sorry for hoping this goes our way quickly. Anyone who is adopting is going to get those feelings.” 

“Oh, I know,” Alex sighed. “I guess I just don’t want to get my hopes up. You know that I’ve had two failed adoptions already so forgive me for being worried.” 

Kelly lightly rubbed Alex’s arm. “Well, you know they say third time lucky, right?” 

“I’ve heard it being said, yeah,” Alex murmured. “I just don’t know if that kind of luck applies to me.” Alex spoke quietly the two failed adoptions stopping her from fully being able to get excited for this.

“Well it applies to me, and since we are married, it therefore applies to you,” Kelly pointed out. “I’m telling you, babe, someone is going to pick us, and soon.” Kelly said, rubbing Alex’s arm again as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, Alex and Kelly staying in the embrace, both of them hoping what Kelly was saying with true, and that soon, another child would be joining their family. 

\------------ 

Kara had gone over to have a Sunday pancake breakfast with Alex and the girls. “You know, as much as I love Kelly, I am glad she’s gone to Pilates in the park because your blueberry pancakes are amazing.” Kara said, speaking with a mouthful of pancake as she put another forkful on her fork, this currently her 5th helping. The girls had enjoyed pancakes with them before going outside to play on the trampoline. 

Alex stifled a laugh. “You want me to make some more?” Alex questioned, still often amazed at her sister’s appetite. 

“No, no,” Kara shook her head. “I need to stop myself,” Kara picked up the glass of orange juice and took a drink before tucking right back into her pancake. Alex smiled at her sister, before she got a serious look on her face as she cupped her hands around her coffee cup. She was actually glad that Kelly had gone to Pilates because it meant she could talk to Kara about something she’d been wanting to. “What are you looking at me like that for?” Kara questioned, noticing the look her sister was giving her. 

“Uh,” Alex took a deep breath. “Kelly and I haven’t had sex in around 3 months.” 

“Oh wow,” Kara didn’t know what she was expecting Alex to say, but it sure wasn’t that. “Well,” Kara took her attention away from the pancakes as she rubbed the back of her head. “You’ve been through a lot. You lost the bean and Kelly had her tumour. You went blind for a little bit,” Kara said, her lips pursing. “Are you two still affectionate with each other?” Kara wondered if they’d lost all affection or if it was just sex they’d not been doing. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “We still snuggle, and touch hands or whatever when we are talking, and we’ll make out. We’ll kiss but I always stop it when she tries to advance it and I don’t…I mean at first of course it was the miscarriage but now, I…I don’t know why I keep rejecting her advances.” Alex sounded upset. 

“Well,” Kara shrugged. “Is it…I mean, do you enjoy the sex with Kelly?” 

“Of course I do,” Alex sounded shocked at the question. “The sex is always mind blowing,” Alex said. “That’s why I am so confused about this, I…” 

“Have you and Kelly talked about this?” Kara questioned. 

“Yes,” Alex replied. “She’s not going to push me, and she’ll wait till I’m ready again, but I…I feel like I can’t fix this when I don’t know why I’ve gone off sex,” Alex said. “And sex with Kelly is great so I just…I don’t know what’s wrong, Kara.” 

Kara pursed her lips, thinking about what to say. “Well, you are married to a psychologist. I'm sure she could figure it out.” 

Alex shook her head. “C’mon, Kara. I’m asking you for help here. What do I do?” 

“What do I know?” Kara murmured. “It’s not like I’ve got a very active sex life,” Kara muttered before she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Alex…uh…try showing intimacy in other ways for now,” Kara suggested. “You know, take a bath together or give each other a massage, send flirty texts or give each other body compliments,” Kara said, taking a pause to see if she could come up with anything else to add. “Go hug her for no reason or paint her nails,” Kara said. “Intimacy doesn’t just have to mean sex.” 

“I know,” Alex answered. “And, thanks, I uh…I like those suggestions,” Alex was thankful she decided to talk to her sister about this. “I love Kelly so much and I don’t want her to think…” Alex paused, her lips pursing. “I don’t want her to think I’ve gone off her. That I’m not attracted to her anymore. She is so gorgeous and I…” 

“Then keep telling her that,” Kara said. “And do those things and in time I am sure that things will get back to what’s normal for your sex life,” Kara pointed out. “I’m pretty sure it’ll be normal for people to go through phases with a low libido.” 

“It’s not just low,” Alex retorted. “It’s non-existent.” 

“Well even so,” Kara shrugged. “You won’t be the first person to not feel like having sex.” Kara assured her. 

“So, you don’t think I am weird?” Alex questioned. 

“Well that’s kind of a different question entirely,” Kara gave a cheeky grin and Alex sighed, not looking impressed with her sister’s comment. “No, Alex. It’s not weird. It’ll pass.” 

“I hope so.” Alex sighed. 

“Look, the fact you want it to change is obviously a good thing, right?” Kara questioned, Alex twisting her lip as she gave a little shrug. “If you didn’t care that you weren’t having sex then you wouldn’t be trying to find solutions to fix it,” Kara pointed out. “And I don’t know much about pregnancy, much less a human pregnancy but I’d assume losing a child would put a lot of stress on the body. It’ll mess with your hormones and stuff,” Kara scrunched her nose a little sounding unsure. “That’s not going to be a quick change to feeling normal again. Just, don’t stress about it. Keep being affectionate with Kelly and keep communication open and by Christmas you guys will be back to normal. Sex wise.” 

“Well hopefully it’s before Christmas but I’ll try to take your advice.” Alex said, hoping that by doing what Kara had suggested and by being more intimate in ways other than sex, it would eventually help Alex with feeling like having sex with her wife.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still interested in me continuing this? I was kind of disheartened to only get one comment on the last chapter. I don't want to keep writing if there is no longer interest, so please do try to leave some feedback if you read. I really appreciate getting comments and they let me know this is still being enjoyed. I don't want to waste my free time writing if no-one is interested in it.

Now that Alex and Kelly were looking to move forward with adoption, they were taking steps to find a bigger house. They were staying hopeful that they’d get approved and be chosen and it just felt like the right time to move. The house they lived in now wasn’t small by any means, and they still had one spare room for when Eliza came to visit, but if they were to adopt, they wanted their children to have a room of their own, while still having a room for Eliza. “So, at the least 5 bedrooms?” Kelly questioned. “What if we get siblings or end up adopting a second in the future?” 

“A second?” Alex questioned. “We’ve not even got one yet.” 

“But we will,” Kelly assured her. “I feel it. In here,” Kelly said, holding her hand near where her heart would be. “We will get our kids and then we will get the dog to complete our family.” Kelly smiled softly as she tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, we will,” Alex gave a hopeful smile. “How about we get these snacks through for the girls and we can get searching?” Alex questioned, glancing to the capri suns that were sitting on the breakfast bar, next to two packets of raisins and two cups of coffee. 

“Sure,” Kelly smiled as Alex brought her hand up and lightly cupped Kelly’s cheek, before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Mmm, not that that wasn’t lovely, but what was that for?” 

“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” Alex questioned, placing another kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“I don’t suppose you do.” Kelly mumbled. 

“No,” Alex raised her eyebrows. “And you look sexy in my sweatpants and t-shirt,” Alex said, looking her wife up and down. When Kelly came home from Pilates she had a shower and got changed into lounge clothes, as they’d planned to have a relaxing day at home. She was wearing a black DEO t-shirt which obviously belonged to her wife and a pair of light grey sweatpants. 

“The t-shirt is clearly yours, but I thought these were my sweats?” Kelly gave Alex a questioning look. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Pretty sure those ones are mine. There’s a hole in the right pocket, right?” Alex questioned, watching as Kelly put her hand into the pocket on the right-hand side, knowing by the look on her face she’d found the hole. 

“Oh, sorry.” Kelly murmured. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Alex chuckled. “They’re just a pair of sweats,” Alex said, picking up the girls’ drinks and raisins. “Besides, you know I think it’s hot when you wear my clothes.” 

Kelly stifled a laugh. “Even when it’s just lounge clothes?” 

“Well it’s not like I’ve got many clothes that work Kelly would wear,” Alex murmured, Kelly stifling another laugh. “Now c’mon, bring the coffees and let’s house hunt,” Alex said, walking through to the living room as Kelly followed behind her with their coffees. Alex gave Skyler a carpi sun and pack of raisins, before handing the raisins to Maya, then putting the straw into her capri sun for her before giving her it, Maya keeping her eyes on the TV as she was watching Brave, making a nice change from Tangled. 

“Thank you Mummy.” Maya said, immediately taking a drink of her juice. Alex smiled at her as she rubbed the top of her head before she took a seat on the couch next to her. 

“Mums, I think I found us a house,” Skyler said, looking up from the iPad as she sat on the armchair. “It’s in Eden Oaks and it has 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. It’s got a cinema room, a swimming pool, a tennis court and a soccer pitch,” Skyler sounded most excited about this. “And there’s a playroom and three living rooms and a dining room,” Skyler said. “Oh, and there’s a kitchen. A big, big, kitchen.” Skyler widened her eyes as she was looking through the pictures if the house. “Want to see it?” 

“Uh,” Kelly rubbed the back of her head as she waited for the laptop to load up. She picked up her coffee cup from the coffee table and took a drink. “I think that one is going to be a little out of our price range,” Kelly said, Skyler frowning a little. “Eden Oaks is a very rich area.” Kelly informed her daughter, putting the coffee cup back on the coffee table.

“Uhm…it’s $2.9 million,” Skyler shrieked in surprise at the cost of the house. “That’s quite a lot, huh?” 

“Quite a lot?” Alex questioned. “Sweetie, that’s more than a lot. We don’t have anywhere near that kind of money,” Alex told her. “Here, give me the iPad,” Alex held her hand out and Skyler got up from the armchair and walked over to her mother. “I’ll filter the price range so you can look at suitable ones,” Alex said, Skyler giving her a little smile. Ultimately, it would be up to Alex and Kelly what house they’d move to, but Skyler of course still got to have an opinion and Alex and Kelly didn’t mind that she wanted to help them find a new home for them. Alex tapped on the iPad a few times, filtering the price range. “Right, you’ll find houses we can afford now.” Alex handed the iPad back to Skyler. Skyler took it back and walked back over to the armchair, happy to continue with her house search. 

“To be fair, that Eden Oaks house is gorgeous,” Kelly said, looking through the pictures of it on the laptop. “Look at the chandelier and the imperial staircase,” Kelly glanced at Alex before looking back to the laptop screen. “Oh, and look at the -”

“Kelly,” Alex cut her off. “Unless we win mega bucks on a lottery we don’t even play, we’re never affording this house,” Alex told her. “C’mon, let’s look at stuff we can afford so we can find a home for our family.” 

“Yeah, sorry, you’re right.” Kelly crossed off the Eden Oaks house tab and started searching for houses more in their price range, hoping that it wouldn’t take them too long to find a home that was right for them.

\------------ 

“Kelly,” Alex shouted on her wife. “Kel, can you come up here?” Alex was standing at the top of the stairs, shouting down to Kelly who was in the living room. She waited a moment or two before she saw Kelly appear out into the hallway. 

“Yeah, you alright? Are the girls okay?” Kelly sounded a little panicked.

“The girls are sleeping,” Alex said, glancing back down the hallway in the direction of the girls’ bedrooms before looking back to her wife. “Can you just come with me, please?” Alex said, walking back into their bedroom, going into their en-suite. She turned around and waited a few moments, smiling softly as she saw Kelly walking into the room.

“What’s this?” Kelly questioned, seeing candles had been lighten and a bubble bath ran. She glanced at her wife, only now noticing she was wearing her silk burgundy robe. 

“I want to fix this distance between us.” Alex said, taking a step closer to her wife. 

“What distance?” Kelly questioned. 

“Kelly, there’s a distance,” Alex insisted. “Sexually, we’ve not…I’ve not wanted to for months now and I…I thought that maybe we could start finding intimacy in other ways at first, so I uh…” Alex stopped talking, stepping forward once again and putting her hands on the bottom of the DEO t-shirt that Kelly was wearing. She slowly pulled it up, Kelly lifting her arms up to let Alex take the t-shirt off of her. “I thought we could take a bath together.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “We can take a bath together.” Kelly went to remove her bra, but Alex stopped her. 

“Wait, please,” Alex spoke softly, her hands going on Kelly’s back. “Let me undress you.” 

“Okay,” Kelly spoke in a whisper, although it wasn’t intended. Alex unclipped Kelly’s bra and dropped it to the floor, it landing beside the t-shirt that was thrown there moments earlier. Alex stared at her wife for moment, realising it was the first time she’d seen her breasts since her surgery, or at least, the first time she’d looked this closely at them. “What?” Kelly wondered why Alex had paused at was just staring at her. “My scar? It’s horrible, isn’t it?” Kelly glanced down to look at her breast. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “You can hardly notice it.” Alex brought her hand up and gently brushed against Kelly’s breast. 

“Have you not got your lenses in or something?” Kelly murmured, clearly not believing her wife. 

“Yes, I’ve got my lenses in. I can see very clearly, thank you very much,” Alex muttered. “It’s just not very big or prominent,” Alex said. “And besides, I’m the only one who is ever going to get to see it and it’s not going to diminish anything for me,” Alex assured her wife. “Wouldn’t be very nice of me with all the scars I’ve got all over my body.” Due to her work, Alex had numerous scars over her body, the biggest one the one that covered the right side of her stomach. 

“I don’t care about the scars you have.” Kelly told her. 

“Exactly,” Alex said. “Just like I don’t care about your one,” Alex brought her hands down Kelly’s back and rested them on her bottom. “You’re always going to be gorgeous to me, no matter what.” Alex murmured, placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips as her hands pushed both the sweatpants and Kelly’s panties down. She pulled back from the kiss as Kelly stepped out of them. 

“So, do I get to undress you now?” Kelly questioned, raising her eyebrows as she looked Alex up and down. 

“Well,” Alex answered as she untied the robe and opened it up, revealing her naked body underneath. Kelly stared at her, her breath hitching. It was the first time she’d seen her wife fully naked in a long time. “I guess you could take this robe off me though.” 

“Mmm,” Kelly raised her eyebrows as she put her hands on Alex’s shoulders and pushed the silk robe back, letting it slip off her and fall to the floor. She pulled her closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. “So,” Kelly pulled back slowly. “You ready to get in this bath?” 

“Yeah.” Alex took Kelly’s hand and led her over to the bathtub, both of them getting in. 

“Oooh.” Kelly winced a little as sat herself down in it. 

“Sorry, is it too hot?” Alex questioned. She liked her baths hotter than Kelly did but she was sure that she’d not made it too hot for Kelly’s sake. 

“I don’t want it any hotter anyways.” Kelly said, leaning herself back to rest against her wife as Alex brought her arms around and rested them on Kelly’s stomach. 

“Put a little cold in.” Alex suggested. This was supposed to bring them closer together again in terms of intimacy, so she didn’t want Kelly’s feeling uncomfortable. 

“No, it’s okay,” Kelly said, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Mmm, although this is nice, I uh...I’ve not done anything to make you feel like you need to do things like this, have I?” Kelly questioned, unsure if she’d accidentally made Alex feel pressure to be intimate again. 

“No, you’ve not. You’ve been amazing and patient and…” Alex trailed off. “Well, like I said, I think if we find intimacy and closeness in other ways for now then hopefully soon the sex will come back for me. For us. Well for me. Well, me wanting to, because right now me not wanting to means you don’t get it and I know you want to, so yeah I uhm…” Alex cleared her throat. 

“Alex,” Kelly stopped her ramble. “We are going to have the rest of our lives to have sex. We’ve been through a lot in the last few months,” Kelly reminded her. “You especially with the changes in hormones that come with being pregnant then all of a sudden not,” Kelly pointed out. “And without that we’ve both got full time jobs, we’ve got kids to look after and take to school or soccer and swimming or ballet,” Kelly murmured. “Sometimes life just gets in the way and you just don’t feel like it,” Kelly said. “And I…” Kelly paused for a moment, her lips pursing. “I do think that maybe our sex life just kind of became routine, you know, it wasn’t as spontaneous at it once was and maybe this break will help to bring some of that spontaneity back.” 

“Yeah uhm…” Alex cleared her throat but felt herself agreeing with what Kelly was saying. “I know what you mean. I think uh…I think you are right. Maybe this little break will uhm…maybe it’ll bring spice things up at bit for us,” Alex spoke quietly, her hands gently rubbing Kelly’s stomach under the water. “Not that it was boring. I mean, the sex was amazing, it just…” 

“It got routine, I know,” Kelly murmured. “And hey, when we get a new house we’ll have a lot of rooms to christen so maybe that will help.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Alex sighed lightly. “Thanks for being amazing about this. Not that you’d ever be anything else, but you know, thanks all the same.” 

“You’ve nothing to thank me for,” Kelly said. “We’re still in love. We’re still together. We’re adopting. We’re happy,” Kelly listed. “I think our life is pretty great right now and I know that the sex will come back, and I know it’s worth waiting for.” 

“Yeah you are right it will, and it sure is.” Alex said, placing a tender kiss on Kelly’s temple as they enjoyed their bath together. 

\------------ 

Kelly finished work at 2pm the following Wednesday, giving them time to view some houses that they’d liked the look of online. The first house was nice, but needed a lot of updating and work done, something Alex and Kelly ultimately felt was too much to take on right now. The next house with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large living room, a kitchen and front and back yards was definitely a contender, but this next house was the favourite from their online viewing so the one they were the most excited about going to see. Alex drove through the neighbourhood and kept driving even after the houses ended. “Mum,” Skyler looked a little confused. “Did you miss the house?” Skyler questioned. 

Alex glanced at the sat nav before looking back to the road. “No, it says it’s this way.” Alex indicated to the right, before she turned up the road, driving through the trees. 

“Is it in a forest?” Maya gasped as she looked out the window, seeing the lines of trees as the car drove passed them. 

“Looks like it, huh?” Kelly turned around, looking to the kids in the back of the car. This house was a little further out of the city they were originally hoping for, but it was an amazing looking house, so they knew they had to view it. 

“They’re scary.” Maya frowned. 

“They’re just trees,” Skyler giggled at her sister as Alex turned left and drove up into the driveway of the house. “Wow,” Skyler gasped. “It looks even better than the picture,” Skyler said, her eyes all wide as she looked at the house they’d come to view, the realtor already waiting outside for them. “It’s so big.” 

“I like that it’s on its own. Like, it’s close enough to a neighbourhood but we’re not like right next door to someone,” Kelly said. “Makes it feel a little more private.” 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed as they got out of the car and let the girls out from the back. They walked over to the realtor so they could be taken around the house. “Hi, I’m Alex, we spoke on the phone.” Alex held her hand out for the lady to shake. 

“Hi. I’m Liz.” The realtor said, shaking her hand. 

“Kelly.” Kelly shook her hand next. 

Liz smiled at her before she looked to the girls. “I’m Maya and this is Pascal,” Maya said, holding up her chameleon so she could see it. “Do you like Rapunzel?” 

“No, I’ve never see it.” Liz told her. 

Maya gasped, not quite believing this lady had never seen Rapunzel. “Does your girl not see it?” 

“Oh, I don’t have any children,” Liz told her. “Not yet, anyways.” Liz said. 

“Oh.” Maya widened her eyes as she leaned herself against Kelly’s leg. 

“So anyways, how about I take you in to see this house?” Liz questioned. “Hmm, take you girls up to the bedrooms first?” Liz said as she walked over to the front door, walking into the house as Alex and Kelly followed with the girls. 

“Oh yes please.” Skyler said. 

“So,” Liz said as they were in the hallway. “To the right here we have the main family room or living room, whatever you want to call it,” Liz said, Kelly catching a quick glance of it, spotting a large stone fireplace. “And there's a second smaller family room that you could maybe use as a play room," Liz suggested. “And then kitchen is on the left and it leads through to a dining room,” Liz said as they walked past the closed door. “Down the hall that way there is a downstairs bathroom and one of the en-suite bedrooms,” Liz pointed down the hall past the staircase. “I’ll show you all this later and out the back yard as well,” Liz started walking up the stairs, everyone following after her. “So, there’s a further 4 bathrooms up here, two of them en-suite,” Liz explained. “And 5 more bedrooms.” 

“That’s a lot,” Skyler said. “But we need more rooms because Mums are adopting, and we need a room for when Granny comes to visit from Midvale.” 

“Well there’s plenty room for everyone then,” Liz smiled down at Skyler as she walked them into one of the bedrooms. “So, this could probably be one the kids’ rooms.” Liz suggested. 

“Yeah, this is the room we thought you could have Maya,” Alex said, looking down to her daughter as she was still close to Kelly’s side. They’d looked through the pictures of the rooms online and had an idea of where they’d put each kid. 

“Me?” Maya shook her head. “No, Mummy. I bring my other one.” 

“You can’t bring the whole room, sweetie.” Alex stifled a laugh. 

“But it’s not my room,” Maya pouted. “It’s not pink and theres not mermaids or sparkles.” 

Liz gave a little chuckle as she looked at Maya. “Oh, I’m sure your mummies would make this room nice for you.” 

“We can do it just the same as the room you have just now,” Kelly assured her. “And this room is bigger, so you’d be able to get more pink and sparkly things in it.” 

“Oh,” Maya liked the sound of this. “I want lots more pink.” 

“Of course, you do,” Alex murmured. “And we can make that happen.” 

Maya grinned and she gave a little nod, like she saw saying it was okay for this to be her room. They left the room and quickly peaked into the next one, deciding it would be good for a nursery. They looked at one of the bathrooms next, before looking at the main bedroom, the one which would be Alex and Kelly’s which of course was en-suite. Then they looked at the other bathroom, this one considerably smaller, with a shower, toilet and sink in it, before looking at another bedroom, Alex and Kelly deciding this would be a second guest bedroom or for if they got an older child. Lastly, they went into the last bedroom. “So, is this one mine?” Skyler questioned. “It’s already blue so wouldn’t even need painted for me,” Skyler pointed out. “Blue is my favourite colour.” Skyler looked to Liz as she spoke. 

“Well that’s lucky then,” Liz said. “This looks like it would be a good room for you. And you’d have your own bathroom,” Liz said, walking over to the door to the en-suite. It was also a small bathroom, but it had a toilet and sink, a bathtub and an in-bath shower. 

“What?” Skyler gasped as she ran over to the room. “I’d get a bathroom all to myself?” 

“Yeah you could sweetie,” Alex said. “If you want this room.” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “It would be cool.” 

“Well you going to keep the bathroom clean yourself?” Kelly questioned. “Getting an en-suite room comes with responsibility.” Kelly teased her. 

“I will,” Skyler nodded innocently. “I don’t know how to clean a bathroom, but you’ll show me, right?” 

“Nah, she’s just teasing,” Alex nudged into her wife. “It’s Mama’s job to clean the bathrooms.” Alex said, Kelly frowning at her. Alex gave her a cheeky grin before she stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Well I can still try to help.” Skyler said. 

“I want my own bathroom.” Maya frowned, not liking that Skyler was getting something she wasn’t. 

“Well technically Petal there is a bathroom for every bedroom,” Alex looked down to her daughter as she spoke. “So, you have your own bathroom too,” Alex said, causing Maya to grin. “So, should we go see the downstairs now?” Alex wondered, looking to Liz, who gave a little nod, leading them out of the room to show them the rest of the house. 

\------------ 

After showing them the downstairs, they went out into the back yard. Skyler was pleased to see there was a set of mini soccer goals that Liz has said the previous owners has left. Skyler had one goal that was even smaller at their current house to practice with but loved the fact they could now play against each other easier. There was a small swimming pool, also something Skyler was pleased about, and Maya also seemed to like this fact. There was a swing set which also had a small climbing wall, a slide and some monkey bars which was also coming with the house. They’d left the girls to play on it, and were currently sitting on the decking, enjoying some late afternoon sun. “So, I mean, we love this place,” Alex and Kelly hadn’t even discussed it yet, but they both knew each other well, and knew this was the house they wanted. “But you're sure it’s in our price range?” 

“Yes,” Liz nodded. “The owners want a quick sale.” Liz said. 

“Oh God, it’s not a murder house, is it?” Kelly wondered. 

“No,” Liz held back a laugh. “They had this house built about 3 years ago,” Liz said. “They were sad to leave it, but the gentleman was transferred to Singapore with his work. He’s somewhere high up in one of the banks,” Liz explained. “Anyways, they’re already out there and they want things moving here,” Liz said. “So, yes, it is easily within your budget.” 

“I mean, we…this is our house, right?” Alex said, looking to Kelly. “It feels so right sitting here. The girls running around.” 

“Most definitely,” Kelly gave a little nod. “As soon as we drove up the driveway, I wanted this place,” Kelly said. “And this yard is huge, and there's a swimming pool for goodness sake. Why wouldn’t we want a swimming pool?” Kelly questioned. “And the apple trees and the land. You said we had land, right?” Kelly questioned, realising she’d said ‘we had’ which made it seem like it was already their place, but she didn’t really care. She could see herself living here. 

“Yes,” Liz nodded. “All those trees, the forest there is yours down till just past the stream you’ll eventually come too,” Liz told them. “We can go down through it if you want.” 

“Aww Skyler would love having woods to explore,” Alex said. “Babe, this is just…this is it. This is our home.” 

“It would make a lovely home,” Liz said, looking between Alex and Kelly as she spoke. She could see they were extremely interested in this place. “And if you want to make a serious offer I’d suggest you do it sooner rather than later,” Liz informed them. “This house is not going to be on the market for long.” 

“Uhm we love everything about this place,” Alex said, looking out to the girls, smiling as she saw Skyler trying to help Maya on the monkey bars. “The girls love it. They look right at home already,” Alex said, smiling fondly. “Uh, the only thing is this is further out of the city than we thought we’d go,” Alex said. “Well, it’s not in National City is it. It’s Rosewood.” Alex pointed out.

“It’s only 25 minutes from the city,” Kelly pointed out. “It’s essentially the outskirts of the city,” Kelly informed her. “We’re not going to let that put us off are we?” Kelly wondered. “Didn’t we always dream of raising the kids out of the city anyways?” 

“Yeah, no, we did, you are right,” Alex said. “I really love this place, I do.” 

“Well I can at least show your interest,” Liz said. “Make them aware you’re looking to put an offer in.” 

“Uh…” Alex and Kelly glanced at each other. Kelly was about to talk but was cut off by Liz’s phone ringing. 

“Sorry,” Liz picked up her phone. “I need to take this. I’ll be back and we can talk where I think you should start.” Liz told them, walking away from the table as she took the call. 

“So who’s telling Kara we are moving out of the city?” Kelly questioned. 

“Not it.” Alex spoke loudly and quickly. 

“Damn, no,” Kelly sighed. “She’s your sister.” 

“Well you should have been quicker with the not it,” Alex grinned cheekily at her wife. “But seriously though babe, are we doing this? This is the one? As quick as that?” 

“I think it is, yeah.” Kelly answered, getting a glow in her stomach as she thought about making this house their new home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this little update done for you! Hope you like and please do leave comments/feedback. :)

Alex was in the laundry room putting on the second load of laundry for the day when she heard her sister’s voice. “Why is there a for sale sign on your front yard?” Kara questioned, walking into the room, and leaning herself against the tumble dryer. 

“Kara, hey, come in. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Alex murmured as she turned the dial on the washing machine to the setting she wanted before hitting the start button. 

“Yeah, yeah, good, good,” Kara mumbled. “Seriously, Alex. The for sale sign?” 

Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “We told you we were moving house.” 

“No,” Kara shook her head as she followed Alex out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. “You said you were thinking about moving.” 

“I’m pretty sure we told you we were 100 per cent going to move,” Alex sighed, turning on the coffee machine. “So, us moving to a new home means we were going to sell this one.” 

“But you can’t,” Kara pouted sadly. “I love this house.” 

“You want to move in?” Alex asked her, putting a pod into the coffee machine, and putting a cup underneath, knowing her sister would want a coffee so she didn’t even bother asking her. 

“What am I going to do all alone in a 4-bedroom home?” Kara questioned. 

Alex shrugged. “You could always go speed dating again,” Alex said, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. “Or adopt a little helpless alien baby.” 

“Uh, no,” Kara shook her head as she leaned against the worktop, folding her arms across her chest. “So, have you started looking for a new place then?” 

“Well yeah,” Alex nodded. “We’re not going to put this place up for sale then not look for somewhere else to live.” 

Kara frowned. “Have you found somewhere yet?” Kara wondered. “You have, haven’t you?” Kara could tell by the smile Alex had got on her face that they’d already found a place they wanted to move to. 

“We uh…” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “We’ve put an offer in on a place.” 

“What? When?” Kara shrieked. “Why didn’t tell you tell me this?” 

“Well you’ve been in Metropolis working on that story then you visited with Clark, Lois and the boys,” Alex told her. “Today is the first day I’ve seen you since we saw the house.” It was only two days later, and this was something Alex wanted to tell Kara in person. 

“Yes, but there’s a thing called a phone, Alex. People use them to communicate.” Kara didn’t sound impressed. 

“What are you getting so wound up for?” Alex questioned as she handed Kara the coffee. She took out the used pod and put it in the trash, before putting in another pod, going to have a coffee herself. “It’s not like we are moving to Australia,” Alex pointed out, not understanding Kara’s reaction to them moving. “It’s only Rosewood.” 

“Rosewood?” Kara gasped. “That’s barely still the city.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Shame you’re not Supergirl who could fly there in mere seconds.” 

“Well yeah, but,” Kara pursed her lips. “Is it a nice house?” 

“Of course, it is,” Alex retorted. “We wouldn’t have put an offer in other wise.” 

“When you going to find out?” Kara wondered. “I thought it would have been pretty instant to know if the offer was accepted or not.” 

“It’s not like the people just sit around all day waiting for a call,” Alex retorted. “We talk to our realtor and she talks to theirs and they talk to them,” Alex pointed out. “And the family live in Singapore now so there’s also the time difference to consider,” Alex added. “But uhm…we got a call early this morning to say that another family had upped their offer on the place so Kel and I had to talk about it and decide if we could offer more.” 

“Ooh, so you are in a bidding war,” Kara realised. “That’s exciting.” 

“Well we really want the house, so I don’t know if we’d say it was exciting,” Alex mumbled as she switched off the coffee machine and picked up her cup, taking a drink. “And we’ve already gone over what we were intending to spend so,” Alex shrugged. “Hopefully going any higher is too much for the other family and the house is ours.” 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “But it’s not like you and Kelly make peanuts. You’ve both got great jobs.” 

“Yes, but we are also in the process of adopting and it’s not free. There’s fees and stuff.” Alex said. 

“I guess so,” Kara said. “Have you heard anything back from the agency yet?” Kara really wanted them to welcome another child into the family. She loved her nieces so much and couldn’t wait to get another niece or nephew and she wanted this so much for Alex and Kelly. She knew how much they wanted another child. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “It’s only been a week since we sent in the application.” 

“True,” Kara replied. “But hopefully soon,” Kara said, Alex giving a little nod, like she agreed with her. “So, it’s awfully quiet in here. Where is everyone?” 

“Uh, Skyler is at swim club and Kelly has Maya at her ballet lesson.” Alex answered. 

“Aww you didn’t want to go watch Maya dancing?” Kara wondered. “It’s so stinkin cute when she does her little ballet moves.” Kara smiled; Maya having showed Kara her ballet a few times.

“It is, I know,” Alex agreed. She loved seeing Maya so excited and enthusiastic when she was doing ballet. “But we’ve got some people coming to view the house tomorrow so I’m trying to get on top of all the housework,” Alex told her sister. “So, if you wanted to be a helpful sister, after we’ve had this coffee you could help me out.” 

“Uh…” Kara curled her nose. 

“I’ll show you the house we like first.” Alex said.

“Ooh, now that I would like to see,” Kara sounded keen to see what could possibly be her sister’s new house. “I hope there is enough room for Auntie Kara sleepovers.” 

“Of course, there is,” Alex answered as she walked through to the living room, Kara following behind her. She picked up the iPad that was sitting on the coffee table. “Ah it’s a really great house, Kara. I hope we get it.” 

“Well let me see it first then I’ll decide if I am going to wish for you to get it.” Kara murmured, getting a cheeky grin on her face as Alex brought it up onto the iPad so she could show the Rosewood house to her sister. 

\------------ 

Kelly was laying on her stomach on the bed, Alex straddling over her, going to give her a massage. Alex put some lotion on her hands, before she reached for the massage oil, and put some onto her wife’s back. This was another thing they were trying in hope it would make Alex feel more comfortable with intimacy and sex again. Alex brought her hands down to her wife’s back and began massaging her. “Mmm, that feels good.” 

Alex smiled softly. “I’m not using too much pressure?” 

“No,” Kelly answered. “You can go harder if you want,” Kelly told her. Alex stifled a laugh as she applied more pressure to her wife’s back. “Mmm. You are definitely going to be doing this more often,” Kelly said. “It’s been years since you’ve given me a massage.” 

“At least I’ve given you a massage,” Alex murmured. “I don’t recall you even giving me one of these.” 

“What?” Kelly shrieked. “Surely I have,” Kelly said. “Like, yeah when you were pregnant I’d massage your feet and I’d always massage your back when it hurt when you were pregnant with Maya.” 

“You rubbed my pregnant back,” Alex corrected her. “It wasn’t a massage.” 

“It was,” Kelly squeaked. “But let’s just agree to disagree on that and agree that we should do this more in the future.” 

“Okay, I’ll agree with that,” Alex spoke quietly, rubbing over wife’s right shoulder blade. “But you know the future for you is in about 10 minutes because then it’ll be my turn for a massage.” 

“Maybe in like a half hour,” Kelly murmured. “You’re not getting away with just massaging my back.” 

“Is that so?” Alex questioned, a teasing tone to her voice. “And who made you the boss?” 

“Well I am the oldest so it’s only fair I should take charge sometimes, right?” Kelly replied in cheeky tone. 

“I guess so,” Alex murmured. “Need to keep the oldie happy. I don’t want you turning into an old grump.” 

“Oh please, there’s only one grump in this house and it’s not me.” Kelly muttered. 

“Oh, now Kelly that’s not a very nice way to talk about your baby girl,” Alex joked. “Maya is your little buddy.” 

Kelly chuckled. “You know I wasn’t talking about Maya.” 

“Skyler isn’t ever grumpy.” Alex retorted.

“Well then that just leaves the one person it could be then, doesn’t it?” Kelly murmured, Alex picking up on the fact she was holding back a cheeky laugh. 

“You want to keep getting this massage then don’t be insulting me,” Alex said, stopping rubbing her wife’s back. “I’m always a little ray of sunshine.” Alex joked. 

“Yes, my love,” Kelly muttered. “Of course, you are,” Kelly cleared her throat. “Sorry, this massage is wonderful, please keep it going,” Kelly said, waiting a few moments then giving a little smile to herself as Alex continued to massage her back for her. “You know, I really wish we’d here about the house or the adoption.” 

“You know you are not supposed to talk when you get a massage, right? They’re supposed to be relaxing.” Alex pointed out as she applied a little more pressure to her wife’s back. 

“Well if you took me to spas or gave me a massage more often I know that.” Kelly quipped. 

“Hey,” Alex playfully hit her wife. “There’s two of us in this relationship. You could take me to a spa.” Alex pointed out. 

“Yes, I suppose that is true,” Kelly replied. “But you are the one who likes to spoil me and treat me like a Queen, so…” 

“Well the Queen can show her jester some thanks every so often too, you know.” Alex murmured.

Kelly chuckled. “You are not a jester,” Kelly told her. “You are my whole world. You are my Queen.” 

“Pffft,” Alex scoffed. “There’s only room for one Queen in this house,” Alex told her. “And you’ve got that crown, babe,” Alex said. “And going back to what you mentioned about the house and the adoption, well, I mean I guess we’ll hear about the house in the next few days, but the adoption will probably be longer.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly sighed. “I hate having to wait. I wish it were just instant. We apply and then…boom…we’ve got accepted and got a kid all within a few days.” 

“I’d like to think they’d take more time to make sure they’re putting a kid with the right home for them,” Alex pointed out. “I know the wait sucks, but we just think about that day when we finally get to meet our child and bring them to their forever home.” Alex had stopped massaging Kelly’s back again but was still straddling over her. 

“Yeah I know, it just feels like…” Kelly pursed her lips, wondering if she should say what she was going to. “Well, we’ve had those loses, you know, where we thought we were adding to our family then…” Kelly stopped talking, not wanting to cause Alex upset, so she was trying to word it right. 

“I know it’s taken us a long time to get to this stage and we’re not there yet, but like I say, we just need to look forward to when we do get there,” Alex pointed out. “We should probably worry about the house first,” Alex said. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to see if there’s any others we can go look at.” Alex suggested. 

“Why?” Kelly questioned. “You don’t think we are going to get the other place, do you?” 

“Well,” Alex shrugged. “I hope we do, but someone has to pull out of a bidding war.” Alex hoped they’d get the house, but with another family interested, it did come down to who would offer the most money.

“Well it won’t be us pulling out,” Kelly retorted. “Danvers-Olsen’s don’t quit or walk away when things get tough,” Kelly said. “We want the house so we will fight for it. We will make the other family pull out.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows, liking this side of Kelly. “Okay but what if they come back with a higher offer?” Alex wondered. 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it,” Kelly answered. “Let’s just keep positive about everything,” Kelly said as she brought her hands up to her back, like she was looking for Alex’s hands. “Now, who said you could stop massaging me?” Kelly wondered, finding Alex’s arm. She took a grip of it and brought her hand down it till she was touching Alex’s hand then led her hand back to her back. “I’d like you to continue, please,” Kelly told her. “And start the timer again,” Kelly spoke through a grin. “You are right. We’ve done way too much talking for this to be a relaxing massage.” Kelly pointed out. Alex shook her head lightly, as she continued to massage her wife’s back, enjoying the feeling of closeness this was bringing her. 

\------------ 

It was Saturday morning, and Skyler had a soccer match. Maya wasn’t very happy about having to go watch soccer, but the fact she was allowed to wear her tutu cheered her up, Maya saying she’d dance on the side lines. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it and a pair of pink sparkly converse. Her outfit was completed by a pair of fairy wings, of course, also in a shade of pink. Skyler was already off with her team as they did some warm-up drills, when Kara arrived to join Alex, Kelly, and Maya in watching the game. “Well look at you,” Kara smiled down at her niece. “A little pink princess, huh?” 

“No,” Maya shook her head. “I’m a fairy ballerina.” 

“Yeah Kara,” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister. “Anyone can see she is a fairy ballerina.” 

“Yes, of course, sorry,” Kara apologised to her niece. “Fairy ballerinas do like watching the soccer, huh?” Kara ran he hands over Maya’s freshly done braids as she spoke. 

“Uh-uh,” Maya shook her head. “It’s not fun. But Skye likes it.” 

“Yeah, Skye loves soccer,” Kara agreed. “But it’s fun coming to watch, no?” Kara questioned. “You get to run around at the park,” Maya didn’t really stand around watching the soccer for long. She’d often play with other little kids who’d been dragged along to watch siblings. “You like that, don't you?”

Maya shrugged. “I like pink and ballet and mermaids and fairies and princesses.” 

“I know you do,” Kara smiled at her niece before she looked to Kelly and Alex. “So, no word about the house yet?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “But it’s still early in the day.” 

“Well I’m keeping my fingers crossed for you,” Kara said. After Alex had showed her the house the day before, she instantly fell in love with the place and that was by just seeing pictures of it, so she really hoped that she’d get to see the house in person and that they’d get to move in. “Just by looking at the pictures it looks lovely so I really hope you get it.” 

“Yeah, us too.” Kelly smiled hopefully. 

“Kara,” Maya sounded concerned as she pulled on Kara’s hand, causing Kara to look back down to her niece. “People are coming to take our house away.” 

Kara looked a little confused. “People are coming to look at the house, sweetie,” Alex corrected her daughter. “Remember because we want to move to the nice big house with the swimming pool, so we need to sell our house to another family,” Alex explained. “Hmm, maybe a mummy and daddy and their kids will move in. Maybe they’ll have a little child who would love your bedroom.” 

“Not my room,” Maya gasped. “I’m taking it.” 

Kara chuckled at her niece as Alex and Kelly bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing. “Remember we told you that you can’t take your bedroom to a new house. But you’ll get a new bedroom there. We’ll do it the very same.” 

“I don’t want a new room.” Maya scowled. 

“Oh, Maya girl you are a stubborn little one, aren’t you?” Kara questioned, once again running her hands through her braids. 

“Wonder who she gets that off.” Kelly murmured, nudging into Alex’s side, taking her off guard, causing her to slightly lose her balance. Alex grabbed onto Kelly’s arm to keep herself steady. Kara smiled softly at the little interaction. She knew it wasn’t much, but from the chat she had with her sister the previous week about their current sex life, Kara couldn’t help but wonder how things were going for them, and by seeing this little interaction, it made her feel like things were going in the right direction, with them teasing and holding each other. 

“You can be stubborn, too,” Alex reminded her wife. “So, don’t judge me like that.” Alex muttered and Kelly just chuckled as they turned to face the soccer pitch upon hearing the game was about to start. 

“Go Skyler,” Maya cheered as she waved over to her sister who was checking to see that her family were watching her game. Skyler gave her little sister a quick wave before the whistle blew and the game started, Skyler’s teammate immediate passing the ball to her, Skyler dribbling up the pitch with it. She managed to doge the first two people who tried to take the ball from her, but when it came to the third person, they came in fast with a tackle, sending Skyler to the ground. “Oh no my Skyler.” Maya slapped her hands against her cheeks, Kara laughing at her niece. For someone who just said she didn’t like soccer, she sure looked like she was enjoying watching the game. 

“It’s alright,” Kelly assured Maya that Skyler would be fine. She’d got right back up again and had ran after the girl who tackled her, going to get the ball back. “Go Skye.” Kelly clapped as she encouraged her daughter before she glanced at Alex, hearing her phone ringing. Alex pulled it from her pocket, getting a nervous look on her face. 

“Oh, it’s Liz,” Alex widened her eyes, hoping this was going to be a call to say they’d got the house and not another one saying the other family had again upped the offer. “Hello,” Alex spoke nervously. “Yeah…uh-huh, good thank you, and you?” Alex questioned, wishing she could skip the small talk and get straight to knowing what the call was about. “Yes…mmm…” Alex rolled her eyes as she looked to Kara and Kelly, who were standing there with bated breath. “Yes…okay…yeah,” Alex answered, Kelly desperate to hear what was going on, or for Alex to give it away by the look on her face, but she wasn’t revealing anything. “Great, yeah…okay…yeah that sounds good, thank you,” Alex twisted her lip as she hung up the phone call, and slipped her phone back into her pocket, her gaze going back to the soccer match. “Oh, nice try, Lily.” Alex mumbled as she gave a little clap, Skyler’s best friend and team-mate having tried to score a goal. 

“Alexandra Danvers-Olsen,” Kelly raised her voice as she playfully hit her wife’s arm. “What was that call about? What did Liz say?” 

“Oh, you want to know?” Alex questioned, looking to her wife, not able to stop the huge smile from coming onto her face. “We got the house,” Alex said, giving a little jump of excitement. “It’s ours, babe, we got it.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kelly shrieked. “We really got the house? You’re not joking with me?” 

“No, I wouldn’t. Not about this,” Alex grinned. “It’s ours. The Rosewood house is ours.” Alex sounded pleased as Kelly gave a little jump before she pulled Alex into a hug, both of them extremely pleased that they were able to get the house they wanted. Kelly held onto her wife for a little longer, hoping that now they’d got their new home, they’d soon be getting a call to say they were approved which would bring them one step closer to the adoption which may help complete their family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this next update. And, please, please, do leave some feedback/comments. :)

Two weeks after they got the call to say the Rosewood house was theirs, they sold their house to another family. They were officially moving into the Rosewood house over the weekend and were busying packing up the last of the boxes so they could move. Kara and Nia had been helping, but the girls were getting bored and quite frankly, getting in way, or at least, Maya was, so Nia and Kara had taken them out to get some ice-cream, leaving Alex and Kelly to finish up the last of the packing. They were currently in the living room, Kelly putting the DVD’s into a box as Alex was wrapping the ornaments and things that were sitting on the top of the fireplace into bubble wrap for the journey. Alex exhaled lightly as she looked over the room. “You alright?” Kelly stopped what she was doing and took a few steps closer to her wife, seeing she looked a little upset. 

“Yeah, I uh…I’m just sad to leave this place. I love the Rosewood house and it’s going to fit our growing family better but there are just so many wonderful memories in this place, you know,” Alex pursed her lips, all of a sudden looking a little emotional. “This has been my home for 10 years,” Alex said. “Skyler was only 5 weeks old when we moved in,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “She took her first steps right there,” Alex pointed to the space between the coffee table and the TV. “She got a big bump on her head when she fell into the coffee table,” Alex murmured, not winning any mum points for not catching her in time. “She said mummy for the first time in here too,” Alex was getting a little emotional at the thought of leaving here. “And remember when Maya kept sending herself for a nap on Arlo’s bed,” Alex chuckled lightly. “Aww and my little Arlo boy. He was running around the whole bottom floor of the house for days when we first moved in. A nice big house for him to explore must have been a nice change from my apartment.” Alex still missed having Arlo around and another dog was definitely on the cards in the future. 

“Well you’ll always have those memories,” Kelly assured her. “And we’re going to make so many more in the Rosewood house. Hopefully with a least one more little Danvers-Olsen too.” 

Alex smiled softly, giving a little nod. “Remember when you moved in?” Alex questioned. “Skyler was so excited she slept in our bed for the next week so she could make sure you were still going to be there when she woke up.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “Yeah she made it a little hard for us to celebrate moving in together for a while there, didn’t she?” Kelly murmured, her eyebrows raising suggestively. 

“Mmm,” Alex raised her eyebrows. “Pretty sure we made good use of the en-suite when she was already asleep in our bed,” Alex murmured, Kelly giving a little nod in agreement. “Although now I’m the one making it hard for us to have sex.” Alex bowed her head sadly. 

“We’ve fooled around a bit,” Kelly stepped closer to Alex and put her hand on her arm in comfort. “And we make out like a couple of horny 17-year-olds,” Kelly pointed out. “Things are going in the right direction,” Alex and Kelly were still taking baths together and giving each other massages, to bring the intimacy back into their relationship. “You’ve been through a lot. It’s okay to need a little break from things.” 

“This is more than a little,” Alex sighed. “It’s been over 4 months, Kel.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kelly assured her. “You’re working on it. We’re working through it together,” Kelly spoke softly, rubbing Alex’s arm. “And the other stuff has been nice. We’ve still been close in other ways.” 

“I know, I just…” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “You are just so damn gorgeous. I must be stupid for not wanting to have sex with you.” 

Kelly shook her head. “Alex, grief can take a long time to process and it can affect people in different ways,” Kelly spoke softly. “And your body went through a lot,” Kelly reminded her. “I just hope that you don’t think this has changed the way I feel about you,” Kelly said. “You know you’re still hot, right?” Kelly questioned. “Like, I’m still super attracted to you.” 

“Oh yeah, I see the way you look at me,” Alex got a little smile on her face. “You still dig me.” 

Kelly chuckled. “I do. Very much so.” Kelly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Alex replied, placing another kiss on Kelly’s lips. “Now how about we finished packing up in here so we’re ready to move to our new home so we can make some wonderful memories there?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod in response as they went back to packing up the last of their things. 

\------------ 

Everything had been packed up from the old house. Half of the stuff had already been taken up to the new house, J’onn, Alex and Brainy unloading the van and putting the furniture and boxes into the right rooms, while James, Kelly, Kara and Nia stayed at the old house, packing up the second van with more of their things. Skyler helped move some of the smaller, lighter boxes into the van and some into the boot of Kelly’s car, and Maya had spent her time running around the house saying goodbye to everything. It had been a long couple of days, but everything was now either at the new house already or was in the van ready to go up the next morning. Alex and Kelly decided to have one last night in the house, going to camp out in the living room. They’d built a fort with duvets, sheets, and blankets draped over the dining table chairs, that would be packed into the van in the morning. Kelly had brought through some popcorn, twizzlers, starbursts and Capri Suns for the girls, while she and Alex had a bottle of beer. “Mama,” Skyler said as she reached for a twizzler. “Sounding almost like she was too shy to keep talking.

“Yes, sweetie?” Kelly moved the pillow she was leaning on a little, getting herself more comfortable in the small space, the family close together. 

“Well I just wondered about the rose bush for Grandma and the sunflowers for Pip and Bean,” Skyler spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. “Do we have to leave them?” Skyler didn’t sound happy at the thought of leaving Grandma, Pip and Bean behind. 

Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance. “Well we can uproot and replant the rose bush but the sunflowers wont like being uplifted so we’re going to leave them at this house, and we’ll plant new seeds for Pip and Bean at the new house.” Kelly explained. 

“Ahh,” Skyler got a smile on her face. “I was worried you had forgot about them.” 

“We will never forget Grandma, Pip, or Bean,” Alex assured her daughter. “No matter where we live, there will be a place there for us to remember them.” Alex said. She was sure this house would be their forever home, at least till all the kids were grown up and had moved out, then it might seem a bit big for just Alex and Kelly, but Alex was sure they wouldn’t move again with the kids. 

“Good,” Skyler’s smile grew larger. “I think they will like the new backyard,” Skyler said. “It’s so big and has the secret woods and the swimming pool,” Skyler said. “And hey, can we get a slide for the pool?” Skyler questioned, a hopeful tone to her voice. “A big colourful one with spirals like at the waterparks.” Skyler span her finger round as she spoke. 

“Eh,” Kelly looked to Alex. “I’m not sure about big and colourful but Mum and I will maybe consider a small slide.” Kelly said, Alex giving her a little nod, suggesting it was something they’d talk over. 

“Oh,” Skyler sounded disappointed. “But the bigger ones are better.” 

“Well remember sweetie, it’s going to be in our backyard, not at a waterpark,” Alex reminded her. “We don’t want a huge slide for everyone to see.” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “But we don’t have any neighbours, so no-one is going to see it but us.” 

Kelly chuckled. “She’s got a point, you know.” 

“Don’t encourage her.” Alex murmured, lightly hitting her wife’s thigh. 

“Well Maya wants a slide too,” Skyler said, looking to her little sister who was far too busy tucking into the starbursts to be paying attention to any conversation. “Don’t you, Maya?” 

“Uh?” Maya looked up to her sister as chewed on a starburst. 

“You want a slide for the pool.” Skyler said. 

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. “I want starbursts.” Maya said, looking back down to the bowl of them as she picked up another one and started working at getting the paper off. 

Kelly chuckled as she rubbed Maya’s cheek. “Skye sweetie, we’ll think about getting some sort of slide, okay?” Kelly said, Skyler nodding lightly, happy that the answer wasn’t a complete no. “I think more importantly you need to think about what you want for your new bedroom walls to be like.” Over the week before officially moving in, they’d had Maya’s new bedroom painted just like the one she had in this house, as per her request. She still wanted it all pink, mermaids, and sparkles. They’d also had their bedroom decorated and had changed the living room that they’d use daily. The smaller living room was going to be turned into a playroom for the girls and would eventually be decorated differently but they couldn’t do it all at once. The rest of the house was decorated nicely and would do until they changed it to their style over the next year or so. 

Skyler shrugged. “I just like the blue it already is.” 

“You don’t want anything at all?” Alex sounded a little surprise. “Just plain blue walls?” Skyler’s room in the old house was blue and had a feature wall with white butterflies on it. 

“Well maybe I’ll put up some cool wall art like uhm…some of my soccer posters and just some nice pictures and stuff.” Skyler said. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want. It’s nice and easy.” Kelly smiled. 

“We can paint a nice room for the baby you are going to get though,” Skyler said. “Like I helped Mama with Maya’s room. I can do that again.” 

“Well we don’t know we are getting a baby yet,” Alex reminded her daughter. “We still need to be approved.” Alex and Kelly were very open with Skyler about the plans to adopt. It was important to them that she felt okay about this. Even though at the end of the day it would be their decision if they went ahead with it, they felt it was important to talk to their daughters about this because it was obviously a decision that would affect that. 

Skyler frowned. “It takes a long time to get approved.” 

“Tell me about it,” Kelly murmured. “But they just need to make sure we are good people.” 

Skyler looked confused. “Why would they think you weren’t?” Skyler wondered, but before they had a chance to answer her, she spoke again. “And you adopted already,” Skyler pointed out. “Me and Maya.” Skyler glanced to Maya who was still tucking into the starbursts. Kelly glanced to the bowl before she pulled it away from her. 

“That’s enough for now,” Kelly told her. Maya frowned before she reached for some popcorn instead. “I know that I did but it’s a little bit different because you two are biologically Mum’s kids,” Kelly said, her hand going on Alex’s thigh as she spoke. “But this time me and Mum want to adopt together.” 

Skyler still looked a little confused. “Well I will go and tell the adoption lady person that you are the best mamas in the world, and they need to give you a baby.” 

“Aww sweet girl if only it was that simple,” Alex said. “But I do think we will hear back soon. It’s been over three weeks.” 

“Will you get a baby right when they tell you?” Skyler questioned. 

“No,” Kelly answered. “They’ll tell us we are approved to adopt then we need to wait to be matched with a child or be picked by an expecting mother.” 

“So, you might not get a baby?” Skyler questioned. 

“No,” Alex answered. They’d said they were open to either a newborn or an older child. Alex knew Kelly was hoping for a newborn, but she didn’t mind at all if they ended up with an older child. Alex felt they were often overlooked when it came to adoption, and she wanted to make a child feel worthy of love. “We might get another 10-year-old just like you or another little Maya.” 

“Oh no,” Skyler widened her eyes at the thought. “One Maya is enough.” 

Kelly and Alex chuckled. The girls were so different in terms of interests, so it was no wonder Skyler didn’t want another little sibling so similar to Maya. There were only so many pink princess, fairy, mermaid, ballerina moments that Skyler could handle. “Well I am sure that no matter what ends up happening you’re going to be an amazing sister to them,” Alex compliment her daughter, Skyler getting a smile on her face. “Now, how about we snuggle together and eat the snacks and do some story telling?” Alex suggested, thinking it would be a nice way to spent the last night in their old house. 

“Uh huh,” Skyler nodded. “Maya is going to eat all the snacks herself.” 

“No,” Maya looked up to her sister, suddenly bringing herself into the conversation. “It’s nice to share.” Maya picked up a piece of popcorn and handed it to Kelly. 

“Oh wow, thank you.” Kelly took the one piece of popcorn from her and put it into her mouth as Maya climbed up onto her, leaning herself against her. Kelly wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing a soft kiss on her temple as Skyler cuddled into Alex. 

“Now, how about a story?” Alex questioned. 

“Tell Rapunzel story, Mummy.” Maya pleaded. 

“Ah no.” Skyler moaned.

“I’ll think something up we’ll all enjoy.” Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Skyler, then took a drink of her beer as Kelly snuggled closer to her, resting her head on her chest as they all settled together in their fort to listen to the story. 

\------------ 

They’d spent the whole weekend moving into the Rosewood house with help from Kara, Nia, Brainy, James and J’onn and now it was Monday, Kara and Nia had come to the house after work to help finish off some little things, but were quickly distracted into playing with Maya. Alex, Kelly, and Skyler were in the living room, Kelly and Skyler putting the DVDs back into the DVD cabinet as Alex was unwrapping the bubble wrapped ornaments for the top of the fireplace. “What are they doing through there?” Alex questioned, putting the clock up in the centre of the fireplace as they heard Maya, Nia and Kara giggling from the other room. 

“Having fun by the sounds of it.” Kelly murmured, picking up another stack of DVDs. 

“You should go tell them to help us.” Skyler didn’t sound impressed that her aunties had come over to help but were playing with Maya instead. 

“Well in a way they are helping,” Kelly answered her daughter. “They’re keeping Maya occupied.” It wasn’t fair to expect their 3-year-old be any help when it came to moving boxes and helping to decorate the new place. 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows as Kelly chuckled at her. “You can go play with them too if you want. Mum and I are almost done in here.” 

Oh,” Skyler put down the DVDs she had in her hands. “Then are we all moved in?” 

“Well there’s little things like pictures to hang on the walls and more decorative pieces to be placed around the house but that stuff can be done over time,” Alex said. “Go on, go have some fun. You’ve been a really great help these past few days. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you, Mum.” Skyler smiled at her before she ran from the room, not about to let Alex change her mind about her staying to help unpack.

“When do I get to go have fun?” Kelly teased, grinning over to her wife. 

“When you’ve put all the DVDs away then helped me to put up the curtain rail and hang the curtains.” Alex murmured.

Kelly pouted sadly. “But James and J’onn were supposed to have done all the curtains and blinds yesterday.” 

“Well they clearly didn’t do this room, so…” Alex gestured over to the windows. “Besides, we don’t need no man to do that. We can do this.” 

Kelly scoffed. “You can do it.” 

“Well then you can be my little helper,” Alex gave her wife a cheeky grin. “Then we’ll be pretty much done, and we can chill out with all the kids through there for the rest of day. Get a nice take away for dinner then when the big kids go home and when the little ones are in bed we’ll crack open the champagne. Just the two of us.” Alex spoke softly. 

“Sounds good,” Kelly smiled. “But did you just call Kara and Nia kids?” 

“Well they are the two in the playroom right now.” Alex murmured. 

“True,” Kelly chuckled. “Wonder what they are doing in there. Sounds like they’re all having a great time.” 

“I know,” Alex smiled, hearing the girls’ infectious little giggles, as well as Kara and Nia’s. “And hey, the quicker we get this room finished the quicker we can go join them, so c’mon, less talking, more putting this away.” 

“Yes boss.” Kelly murmured, getting back to putting away the DVDs. 

“Oh shit,” Alex gasped as her phone started ringing, Kelly looking around to her questioningly. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Alex spoke again. “It’s the agency.” 

Kelly felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rushed over to her wife’s side. “Well answer it,” Kelly said, seeing Alex was just staring at her phone, like she was frozen on the spot. “Alex, it’s going to stop ringing. Will you answer it?” 

“What if they’re calling to say we are being rejected?” Alex sounded worried. She’d been pretty positive about being accepted but now it seemed the call was coming, a wave of uncertainty hit her. 

“Alex it’s going to ring out,” Kelly shrieked as she took the phone from her wife’s hand and swiped her finger to answer. “Hello,” Kelly said, a break in her voice as she was also nervous for what she was about to hear. “No, it’s her wife. Kelly Danvers-Olsen,” Kelly replied to the person on the phone. “Yes, thank you,” Kelly cleared her throat, trying to keep herself calm. “Uh-huh. Oh fantastic,” Kelly put her other hand on her chest as Alex widened her eyes, her hands going on Kelly’s arm as she gave a little jump, knowing it was good news. “No, yeah, that’s brilliant, thank you so much. Yes….uh-huh…yes, we will, thank you,” Kelly hung up the phone and couldn’t help but let out a scream of delight. “They accepted us babe, we’re officially on the wait for a child.” 

Alex shrieked as she picked Kelly up and span her around, ecstatic with the fact they were now one step closer to their dream of adding to their family. “What’s happened?” Kara’s voice could be heard in the room. Alex put Kelly down as they both looked over to the doorway, Kara, Nia, Skyler, and Maya all looking to them with wide, wondrous eyes. “The agency just called. We’ve been accept and are officially on list of prospective parents.” 

“Ahh.” Kara and Nia both sounded delighted for them. “Well this calls for double the champagne tonight.” Nia clapped her hands together. 

“You hear that, girls?” Kelly questioned. “We’re getting closer to a brother or sister.” 

“Just a sister,” Maya said, looking up to her mother as she was wearing her Rapunzel dress, the blonde Rapunzel wig trailing on the floor. “A sister, okay?” Maya said before she turned around and ran off back to the playroom, Kelly chuckling at her before looking Skyler.

“It can be a brother. I’d like it to be a brother.” Skyler said with a smile as she walked into the room, Kara and Nia coming in with her, all of them pleased that Alex and Kelly had finally got the call and that they were now one step closer to adopting a child.

\------------ 

Kara and Nia had gone home after a dinner of pizza and potstickers, and a few glasses of champagne to celebrate both the new house and the adoption news. The girls were both in bed, and Kelly and Alex were still downstairs. Kelly was sitting on the couch, flicking through Netflix trying to find something to watch now that the movie they were watching had finished when Alex returned with two more glasses of champagne. “Oh, I don’t think I could have anymore. The bubbles go right to my head.” Kelly slurred her words a little, an indication to Alex that she was getting more than tipsy, champagne quickly affecting her wife. 

“Just this little one,” Alex said. “The two of us need to have a little toast of our own.” 

“Why do you want toast?” Kelly questioned. “Aren’t you full from the pizza and potstickers?” Kelly mumbled, Alex seeing her eyes weren’t focussing on her as she talked. Another indication she’d had too much to drink.

“I don’t want to eat toast. I wanted to make a toast, you muppet,” Alex took the glass of champagne from her wife and put it on the coffee table. “But maybe we should get you a little glass of water first.” 

“Champagne tastes better,” Kelly went to reach forward but Alex stopped her. “Hey c’mon, you brought me it. Let me drink it. Just a little glass, like you said.” Kelly brought her hand out and went to tap Alex’s arm but ended up hitting her breast instead. Alex looked down, Kelly leaving her hand there before she looked back to her wife. 

“I know but uh…” Alex swallowed nervously. “I was kinda hoping to uhm…” Alex cleared her throat as she raised her eyebrows suggestively. “I was kind of feeling like tonight would be the night that we -”

“You want to have sex with me,” Kelly grinned. “My Alexandra is ready to have sex again.” Kelly kept hitting Alex’s breast with every word she spoke. 

“Yeah but I think uhm,” Alex cleared her throat. It really was a quick change with Kelly when she was on champagne. One minute she’d seem totally sober then the next she’s be a drunken mess. “I think we’ll just leave it for another night.” 

“Nooo, nooo, nooo,” Kelly shook her head, trailing out her words. “We can still have sex. We’ve had sex when at least one of us had been a little bit drunk plenty,” Kelly held her thumb and index finger close together indicating a little. “I think.” Kelly murmured. 

“See, no, I uh…” Alex removed Kelly’s hand from her breast. “I wanted the night to be -”

“Special?” Kelly slurred. 

“Well yeah but I also wanted the night we had sex for the first time in 4 months to be remembered, so,” Alex pursed her lips. “I’m going to go get you some water then take you up to bed.” 

“Yeah baby you can take me to bed.” Kelly grinned as she pulled at her shirt, going to take it off. 

“To sleep.” Alex said, as she stopped Kelly from removing her shirt. She switched off the TV before she pulled Kelly up to standing. 

“Aww baby just a little,” Kelly pleaded. “Just this one finger,” Kelly said, pulling on Alex’s hand to find a finger. “Or a little tease with -”

“Kelly, shhh,” Alex shushed her wife. “I don’t want it to be like this and I know that deep down you don’t either so let’s get you some water and then go to bed, okay?” 

Kelly pouted. “Well can we naked spoon?” 

Alex stifled a laugh. “Yes, okay, if it will get you up to bed,” Alex led her wife through to the kitchen. Kelly leaned herself against the breakfast bar as Alex got a glass and put it under the dispenser on the fridge, filling the glass about three quarters full. “C’mon, you.” Alex led her wife out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She opened the door to their bedroom and handed the glass of water to Kelly, Kelly immediately taking a drink as she walked into the darkness. Alex flicked the light on then turned around at hearing Maya’s little voice. She looked down to her daughter, Maya standing there with Pascal in her grasp. 

“Mummy,” Maya sounded rather upset. “I’m scared in my new room.” 

“Aw, sweetie, there is nothing to be scared off,” Alex told her as she took her little hand and led her back into her room. “And it looks just the same as your room at the old house so there’s no reason to be scared is there?” 

“There is,” Maya nodded her head as Alex lifted her back into the bed and tucked her in, just like she liked it. “It’s loud.” 

It was windy night, and you could hear the trees howling a little. This was something Maya wasn’t so used to as there wasn’t many trees by the old house. “Oh, it’s just the trees. They’re nothing to be scared of.” 

“I don’t like it,” Maya yawned. “It’s a scary sound.” 

“Well Mummy is here so you don’t need to be scared, do you?” Alex questioned, turning her head as she heard a clatter from their bedroom. She sighed lightly wondering what Kelly was getting up to before she looked back to her daughter, thinking that even if Kelly being drunk didn’t stop them from having sex then Maya getting up probably would have. “How about Mummy sings you back to sleep?” Alex questioned, continuously running her hand over Maya’s forehead. 

Maya smiled as she nodded. “Sing the Rapunzel one.” 

“Of course, it will be the Rapunzel song.” Alex spoke softly, not about to suggest anything other than her daughter’s current favourite. She exhaled lightly before she started singing ‘I See the Lights’ from Tangled, hoping Maya would soon fall back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The girls were sitting up at the breakfast bar eating their cereal when Alex heard Kelly coming down the stairs. Alex picked up the tablet and put it into the water, it immediately fizzing up. “Urgh,” Kelly moaned as she walked into the kitchen. “Why did you let me drink so much champagne last night?” Kelly rubbed the side of her head as she walked closer to Alex. 

Alex stifled a laugh as she handed Kelly the water. “When you and Nia get together and start drinking there is not much I can do to stop either of you,” Alex pointed out. “Besides, you didn’t have that much. You’re just a lightweight.” 

Kelly scowled before taking a drink. “Why didn’t you remind me to get up earlier? I’m going to be late for work now.” Kelly murmured, clearly forgetting they were at the new house and it would in fact be a longer drive to and from work now. 

“I tried to wake you, actually,” Alex retorted, getting more milk from the fridge, and putting more in Maya’s cup, Alex knowing her daughter was about to ask for more. “But you told me to uhm…well, let’s just say I won’t repeat it in front of the girls but it was something beginning with F and O.” 

Kelly gasped. “I didn’t.” 

“Oooh,” Skyler sang. “F and O. That’s a cuss word. That’s fu -”

“Skyler Rose Danvers-Olsen, don’t you dare,” Alex scolded her daughter. Skyler immediately went back to eating her cereal, not going to finish what she was going to say. “Anyways,” Alex looked back to her wife. “You could always just phone in sick?” Alex could see Kelly didn’t look her best. She knew it was a self-inflicted hangover, but there was nothing worse that going to work hung over. Especially when you had a job like Kelly where you had to listen to and talk with patients. 

“No, I can’t,” Kelly shook her head a little but stopped as it hurt, Kelly feeling a little hung over. “I’ve had so much time off lately I’m lucky she’s not fired me.” 

“She’s not going to fire you,” Alex was sure about that, speaking with confidence in her tone. “You do way more for her than your required role. She needs you.” 

“Hmm.” Kelly didn’t sound so sure. 

“So, anyways, you want any breakfast before you go?” Alex questioned. She’d already eaten her breakfast but would make something for her wife if she wanted it. 

“Uh no,” Kelly put her hand on her chest as she swallowed away a sickly feeling. “The thought of food makes me want to vomit. I uh…I’ll get something in town later. Water. Lots of water will do for now,” Kelly said, before she took a big gulp of the water Alex had given her. “God, do I look as bad as I feel?” 

“You look like a princess, Mama.” Maya told her, looking over to her from the breakfast bar, giving her a smile, Maya with a milk moustache.

“I’m not sure that’s true, Petal, but thank you.” Kelly smiled at her before she looked to her wife. 

“I think you look good,” Alex told her. Kelly was wearing a red pencil skirt with a white sleeveless blouse. “I like you in red.” Alex smiled at her, raising her eyebrows, taking a step closer to her wife. She rested her hand on the small of her back as she pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“You’re going to smudge my lipstick.” Kelly murmured, pulling away from the kiss as Alex tried to increase the intensity a little. 

“Oh well we can’t have that,” Alex muttered as she rolled her eyes. “Could you imagine going into work with smudged lipstick?” Alex shrieked. “Oh, the embarrassment.” 

“Shut up,” Kelly playfully hit Alex’s arm. “Uh, so are you working late tonight?” 

“I don’t think I’ll be too late,” Alex answered. “I hope to home in decent time but depends what the aliens plan on doing today,” Alex said, Kelly giving a little chuckle before she suddenly stopped as her head hurt. “But I think what you are trying to find out is yes, you need to pick up the girls when you are finished with work.” 

“And where am I doing that from?” Kelly wondered. Skyler was still on summer break from school, and with Alex and Kelly both working, they needed to make other childcare arrangements. 

“Well Maya will be at day care and Skye is going to Hannah’s house for the day.” Alex said. 

“Hannah is the one who lives in the apartment block by Victoria Park, right?” Kelly wanted to make sure she had the right friend in her mind, as it would be rather embarrassing if she turned up at the wrong house looking for her daughter. 

“Yeah, that’s where she lives,” Skyler answered. “Apartment 22C.” Skyler added as Kelly put the almost finished glass of water down on the breakfast bar.

“Right, well I’ll pick you up there later,” Kelly said as she walked around to where the girls were sitting. “Have a fun day,” Kelly hugged Skyler from behind, placing a kiss on her temple. “You have fun too.” Kelly hugged Maya and also placed a kiss on her temple. 

“I will paint you a picture, Mama.” Maya said, telling Kelly what she was going to get up to a day care today.

“Well thank you,” Kelly smiled. “I’ll look forward to it,” Kelly looked back to Alex as she spoke. “Stay safe at work, babe.” Kelly said. She’d often say this to Alex before she went to work because working at the DEO could put her in some dangerous situations. 

“I will. Have a good day and see you tonight.” Alex said as Kelly left the room to head out to work, Kelly knowing it was going to feel like a very long day if she didn’t shake off the feeling of the hangover soon. 

\------------ 

Alex walked into the house, a little surprised to find all the lights off down the stairs. “Babe,” Alex shouted out for her wife as she walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom. She saw the light coming from under the door of the en-suite and walked in to find Kelly was getting out of the bath as the water drained from the bathtub. “Aww you had a bath without me?” Alex pouted. 

“I did,” Kelly chuckled as she grabbed her towel from the rail. “The girls were both in bed and you still weren’t home and I was kinda bored all on my lonesome so…” 

“Sorry, I am later than I’d hoped to be.” Alex murmured as she walked over to the sink and opened the lid on the right side of her contacts lenses case. She squeezed in a little of the solution before she took her lens out and put it in the holder. 

“Eugh, that always freaks me out when you do that.” Kelly shuddered as she spoke. 

“I’m just taking my lenses out.” Alex murmured, putting the left one into the holder also. 

“Yeah but you are sticking your finger in your eye, it’s weird.” Kelly said as she continued to dry her body. 

“Well good job you don’t have to wear them then.” Alex murmured as she put on her glasses before she turned around to look at her wife. 

“Babe,” Kelly gasped as she saw the cut on Alex’s forehead. “What happened?” Kelly held the towel around her body with one hand as she brought her other up to Alex’s forehead. 

“Oh, just a little run in with an angry alien.” Alex murmured. 

“What?” Kelly raised her voice, sounding worried. “You’re not going to collapse and go blind again, are you?” 

“No,” Alex laughed. “It was a different species and Julie made sure I was thoroughly checked over. I’m fine. The alien that got me doesn’t have any kind of poison in them.” 

“Well why didn’t you call me?” Kelly sounded a little annoyed. “Babe, you got hurt.” 

“Pfft,” Alex shrugged it off. “It was a little scratch. I’m fine.” 

“That’s what you thought last time.” Kelly murmured. 

“Well I mean it this time. And I let Julie properly check on me,” Alex explained again. “Now, enough about me. How was your day?” Alex questioned, wrapping her arms around her wife, and pulling her close to her to their bodies were almost touching. “Manage to get rid of the hangover?” 

“It was good and yes, I did,” Kelly answered. “Lots of water and I managed to eat at lunch time and then I felt fine.” 

“Good,” Alex smiled lightly, looking into her wife’s eyes. “Now, considering we can’t have a nice bath together I guess we are going to have to find something else to do,” Alex said as she raised her eyebrows. “Maybe we’ll just have to have an early night.” Alex mumbled as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips.

“Mmm, I’m wet.” Kelly said as she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Good, I want you to be.” Alex murmured, kissing her wife again. 

“You know what I mean.” Kelly chuckled. 

“If you want to dry off and delay things go ahead.” Alex sighed as she pulled back, taking her hands off her wife’s body. 

“No, I…” Kelly shook her head. “We can uh…” Kelly kissed her wife again as she brought her hands up to Alex's neck and the back of her head, the towel falling from her body to the floor. “If you are sure you are ready.” Kelly pulled back a little to talk, resting her forehead against Alex’s. It wasn’t that Kelly didn’t want to have sex with her wife, but she wanted to be sure it was something Alex was ready for again. 

“Oh, I am so ready,” Alex said. “I want to, Kel,” Alex spoke in a whisper before she placed another kiss on her lips, her hands going on Kelly’s back, Alex feeling she was still a little damp in places, Kelly not completely dried yet from her bath. “Mmm,” Alex started kissing her wife’s neck as Kelly started un-doing the buttons of Alex’s plaid shirt. “I want you so bad.” Alex went back to kissing Kelly’s lips as Kelly removed her shirt, throwing it down as they walked out of the bathroom. Kelly immediately removed Alex’s bra next, the kiss never breaking as they found the bed, both of them falling onto it as they increased the passion and intensity of the kiss, Kelly hands undoing the button on Alex’s jeans then pulling at the zip, before she paused, pulling back slightly to look into her wife’s mesmerising hazel eyes. “What’s wrong?” Alex questioned. 

“I just…” Kelly paused for a moment. “I really want to make sure you are sure about this.” Kelly felt Alex was ready for sex again, but she wanted to be sure Alex wasn’t only doing it because she knew Kelly missed the sex. 

“I am,” Alex assured her as she reached her hand up and lightly rubbed Kelly’s cheek. “Now come here, you gorgeous woman.” Alex pulled Kelly back down to her, placing another kiss on her lips as she held her close, feeling fireworks in her stomach at the fact she was about to be intimate with her wife for the first time in months. 

\------------

Alex was driving home from the airport, having been to pick up Eliza. She was coming to spend some time with the girls before they went back to school, or at least, before Skyler had to go back to school and of course she was looking forward to seeing the new house. “So,” Eliza said, as Alex was driving. “Why was it only you at the airport?” 

“oh geez, thanks. Nice to see you, too, Mum.” Alex muttered, coming to a stop as the traffic lights went red. 

“Oh, Alexandra you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Eliza retorted. 

Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Uh…the girls don’t know you are coming,” Alex glanced at her mother. “Kel and I thought it would be nice to keep it a surprise.” Eliza had called earlier in the week to say she’d be coming to visit, and Kelly and Alex decided not to tell the girls about it so they could get a nice surprise when the saw her. 

“Ah, I see,” Eliza smiled softly. “I hope they’ll be happy to see me then.” 

“Are you kidding?” Alex questioned. “They adore you. Of course they are going to be happy to see you.” Alex said, driving off again as the lights changed to green. “They’ll be fighting over things they want to do with you.” 

“Now no need for them to fight,” Eliza said. “I’m here for 10 days. That’s plenty time to do lots of stuff they both want.” Eliza had the weekend and then the following week in National City and while she’d be spending time with Kara too, she had given herself enough time to have some quality time with her granddaughters. 

“Try telling them that.” Alex muttered as she turned to the right and started driving through the neighbourhood their house was close to. 

“I will,” Eliza replied. “And hey, who knows, maybe next time I visit there will be another little grandchild here.” 

“Oh mum,” Alex shook her head. “We only got accepted on Monday. It’s only Friday. I think it’s safe to say we won’t be hearing anything for a while.” 

“Well you don’t know that,” Eliza shook her head as Alex took a right turn. “Someone might be reading your file right now and thinking they’d want you to raise their baby or the agency might have found a child in care who would be a perfect match for your family,” Eliza said. “Don’t fear the worst, Alex. Believe this is happening for you.” 

“I do believe it,” Alex responded. “But I’m just being sensible about it. Until we get a call nothing is for certain.” Alex pulled up into the driveway of the house, parking up next to Kelly’s car. 

“I guess so. It must be hard trying to keep calm about it though.” Eliza pointed out. 

“Yeah.” Alex exhaled lightly as she switched off the car engine, looking to Eliza as she looked up to the house. 

“Oh wow, Alex,” Eliza took in the big stone house before her. She glanced to the front door, seeing it was red. “A red door, interesting.” 

“Yeah, we are not in agreement about keeping that,” Alex said. “I want to paint it black or white, but Kelly likes it,” Alex explained. “Skyler also likes the red and Maya obviously wants it pink.” 

Eliza chuckled. “I like the red, too,” Eliza said, as she took off her seatbelt, both of them getting out the car. Alex walked round to the boot and opened it so she could lift out her mother’s suitcase. They walked up to the house, Eliza waiting outside of the door. 

“It’ll be open,” Alex told her, Eliza putting her hand on the handle and opening the door, stepping into the hallway. Alex left the suitcase in the hallway for now. “So, kitchen is in there,” Alex pointed to the kitchen as they walked past it, Eliza peaking her head through the door before following after Alex, thinking she’d get a proper look at it later. “Living room there, that’s a bathroom and that’ll be your room,” Alex pointed to the door to the downstairs bedroom, the room they’d decided was Eliza’s. “And this is the playroom.” Alex and Eliza walked in, seeing Skyler, Kelly and Maya had been building something with some of the boxes they’d used for moving. 

“Mum where have you -” Skyler was about to ask where she’d been but stopped when she saw Eliza standing there. “Granny,” Skyler shrieked, clearly pleased to see her as she ran across the room, wrapping her arms around Eliza in a hug. “Oh my gosh, Granny. You are really here.” 

“Yeah I am.” Eliza smiled as she hugged her granddaughter then placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Me now, me now,” Eliza looked down as Maya was pulling on her, clearly wanting a hug. “Me, Granny.” Maya frowned. 

Eliza pulled back from the hug with Skyler and lifted Maya into her arms, Maya holding tightly around Eliza’s neck as she hugged her. “I miss you, Granny. You don’t come.” 

“I’m here now, sweet girl.” Eliza rubbed her back as she spoke. 

“Granny,” Maya sounded excited as she pulled back from the hug but remained in her arms. “We made a Rapunzel tower.” 

“Oh, I see it. It’s cool,” Eliza said, Maya giving a little nod, agreeing with her granny that the tower was cool. “Hey, Kelly.” Eliza hugged Kelly with one arm, Maya staying on her other side. 

“How was the flight?” Kelly questioned her mother-in-law. 

“Was fine,” Eliza answered. “Nice and quick.” 

Kelly opened her mouth to talk again, but Skyler spoke over her. “Granny, you need to see all the house,” Skyler said, pulling on her hand. “You have your own room down the stairs. It’s just grey and white right now but we could paint it a nice colour for you, couldn’t we, Mama?” Skyler said, looking to Kelly as she spoke. 

“Uh, sure.” Kelly gave a little shrug. The guest room for Eliza was one of the last rooms they’d thought about decorating in their taste. 

“Oh no, I am sure it’ll fine as it is for the amount of time I am here,” Eliza said. “I think you’ve more important rooms to think about decorating.” Eliza got a smile on her face as she looked between Alex and Kelly.

“Mum, what did I say?” Alex sighed. 

“Oh, I can be excited if I want. Granny’s rights.” Eliza told her as she put Maya down on the floor.

“Granny, c’mon,” Skyler pulled on her hand, leading her out of the playroom. “I’ll show you your room and it has an en-suite,” Skyler said as they walked down the hall to the guest room. “And Granny, you know what?” Skyler questioned. 

“What?” Eliza wondered. 

“My bedroom has an en-suite too.” Skyler sounded happy about that. 

“Oh wow, lucky you getting an en-suite,” Eliza said. “You’ll have you show me your bedroom.” 

“I will.” Skyler answered. 

“And me,” Maya jumped around at Eliza’s feet. “It’s pink.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t think it would be any other colour, Petal.” Eliza put her hand on the top of Maya’s head. 

“Oh, and Granny?” Skyler questioned. “Did you bring your swimming costume?” 

“I did,” Eliza answered as they walked into the bedroom. “Do you think I will need it?” Eliza knew they had a swimming pool but could see Skyler was keen to tell her about it. 

“Well we’ve got a swimming pool in the backyard,” Skyler said, Alex and Kelly exchanging a glance, smiling at Skyler’s excitement. “So we can swim later, right?” 

“We sure can.” Eliza smiled, happy to be back in National City to spend some time with her family. 

\------------

Kara had come to the house to have dinner with everyone. They’d decided to have a barbeque as it was a lovely summer’s afternoon. Kara, Eliza, Maya, and Skyler were currently out in the backyard, Maya and Kara bouncing on the trampoline as Eliza was kicking about a soccer ball with Skyler. Kelly and Alex were in the kitchen, getting things ready for the barbecue. “The girls sure got a nice surprise, huh?” Kelly questioned as she was cutting up tomatoes to put in the salad she was preparing. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded as she put another piece of chicken onto a skewer. She then put a piece of bell pepper on then some onion, before going to repeat the process, going to make the chicken skewers as well as the usual sausages and burgers. “Surprised you didn’t let slip beforehand to be honest.” 

“Hey,” Kelly sounded a little offended. “I am fine at keep things a surprise. Kara would be the one ruin to it if anyone were going to.” 

“Hmm maybe.” Alex shrugged, putting the skewer onto the big plate before staring to make another. 

“Ouch, fuck.” Kelly raised her voice, Alex looking over to her seeing she’d cut herself, blood squirting out onto the worktop. 

“Jesus, Kelly, you were supposed to be cutting the tomatoes not your finger.” Alex said as she walked over to the cupboard and took out the first aid kit as Kelly quickly walked over to the sink, dripping some blood to the floor as went. She switched on the cold tap, letting it run over her finger. 

“And that’s why I don’t cook.” Kelly muttered. 

Alex chuckled lightly, putting the first aid box down on the worktop next to sink, before she inspected her wife’s finger as she kept it under the running water. “It doesn’t look that bad,” Alex said, grabbing some paper towel. “Here, let me see,” Alex pulled at Kelly’s hand, drying her finger with the paper towel, blood quickly coming through it. Alex patted it dry before she got an antiseptic wipe out and wiped over it. “Now, the big question is which band-aid do you want?” Alex took the box of band-aids from the first-aid box. The band-aids were Disney princess ones, Maya having of course picked them. 

“Well I better not take Rapunzel.” Kelly murmured. 

Alex chuckled as she pulled one out of the box. “Oh, it’s a Merida one,” Alex said, taking off the outer wrapping. “Now you gotta be brave,” Alex put the band-aid around her wife’s finger. “That okay?” 

“You didn’t kiss it better.” Kelly pouted. 

Alex chuckled as she brought Kelly’s hand up closer to her face and kissed her finger. “All better?” Alex grinned and Kelly nodded as she stifled a laugh, just as a phone could be heard ringing. “Uh that’s mine, where is it?” Alex glanced around the room, seeing her phone flashing from the breakfast bar. She walked over, her eyes widening and her heart beating faster as she saw it was the adoption agency. “Shit, Kelly, it’s the agency.” 

“What? Not already?” Kelly was sure this wasn’t going to be a call about a child. She was sure it would be about paperwork or next steps. Something they’d forget to tell them when they’d rang at the beginning of that week. Alex took a deep breath before answering the call. 

“Hello?” Alex questioned nervously. “Yes, a little…uh-huh…oh my gosh, no, you’re joking?” Alex said, her eyes shooting over to her wife. Kelly put her hand on her chest as she quickly walked over to her, her other hand going onto Alex's arm. “Yes…yes, definitely. Of course. Yes. Uh-huh…okay, that’s fantastic, thank you. Yeah, we’ll get right onto it,” Alex said. “Thank you. Goodbye.” Alex hung up the phone, looking rather shocked.

“What did they say?” Kelly questioned, feeling her heart beating within her chest. 

“Uh…” Alex sounded like she couldn’t quite believe it. “They uh…they think they’ve found us a match. Eh…there’s a kid who uhm..” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. 

“No,” Kelly squealed in disbelief. “They’ve matched us already?” 

“Eh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Get the laptop. The laptop,” Alex hurriedly told her wife. “They’re sending the file through.” Alex said, Kelly immediately running off to find the laptop, Alex putting her hand on her chest, not quite believing this was happening yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Eliza is back because Eliza should be in it more. And yes, I know it was rather quick with the agency but I don't care...I want this for them. I want to get to this next part.
> 
> Please do leave some feedback. It is appreciated. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Kelly and Alex were looking at the laptop screen at the new email alert that was in the inbox. The information on their child was right there, waiting for them to see. A picture of their child was only one click away. “You ready?” Kelly questioned, hovering the cursor over the email. 

“No,” Alex answered. “I can’t…I can’t.” Alex looked away from the laptop screen. 

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Kelly questioned. “Alex, this is our child. They are right there. Just one click away.” 

“I’m too nervous,” Alex took a few steps away so she couldn’t see the laptop screen. “You look.” 

“No, we need to do this together,” Kelly told her. “Babe, come here,” Kelly held her hand out for Alex to take. Alex took a deep breath before she walked over to Kelly, taking her hand in hers. “I know this has happened so fast, but this child was obviously waiting for us,” Kelly said. “To get matched so quickly, Alex, this has all happened when it was supposed to.” 

“Yeah,” Alex took a deep breath. “It’s just so unexpected.”

“I know it is,” Kelly said. “But it’s happening, and we are just one click away from seeing our child,” Kelly used her other hand to put the cursor back on the email. “Ready? Kelly questioned. Alex took a deep breath then gave a nod. Kelly clicked open the email, the page loading up with information on it, Kelly immediately going down to the picture. “Oh my gosh.” Kelly put her hand on her chest as they saw the young child. 

“Look at him,” Alex immediately felt herself welling up. “That’s our son.” 

“His name is Caleb,” Kelly read. “He is definitely meant for us. That’s been your boy name since forever.” Kelly pointed out, Alex giving a little nod as she wiped away a tear from her eye. Caleb was 5, almost 6 years old. Like Maya, Caleb was of mixed race, but he was a little darker skinned than Maya. Caleb’s father had died of an overdose before Caleb was even born, and his mother lost custody of him when he was 18 months old. He’d spend the last 4 and a half years moving between 7 different foster homes. 

“How did no one want to adopt him?” Alex questioned. “How did he get stuck in the foster system?” Alex wondered. “I mean, look his little face. He’s such a handsome little dude.” 

“Well he’s our handsome little dude,” Kelly said. “I mean, Caleb Danvers-Olsen has a lovely sound to it, don’t you think?” 

Alex smiled as she heard the name. “Uh, yeah, it does,” Alex answered her wife. “Gosh, I can’t believe it, Kel. That’s our son. A boy. We’re getting a boy.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly squeezed Alex’s hand. “I can’t even be sad our girl tribe is ending, because look at him,” Kelly couldn’t take her eyes off the picture. “He has Maya’s eyes. And I know that’s impossible, but he does. They’re just so brown and dreamy and they’ve got that same angelic look.” 

“I can see it,” Alex said, her eyes staying on the picture of Caleb. “God is this real?” Alex pulled her hand away from Kelly’s so she could pinched herself. She couldn’t believe it hadn’t even been a week since they were accepted, and they’d already gotten matched. She expected it to have been months away, if not a year or more. She’d heard of people waiting years for a child. “It’s so quick, I…” Alex clicked her tongue. “It’s crazy.” 

“I know,” Kelly agreed at how surreal this all felt. “But it’s real. It’s happening. He is our little boy,” Kelly said as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. “Skittle and Petal are getting a brother. Mum is getting a grandson, Kara and James are getting a nephew,” Kelly pointed out. “We are adding this sweet little son into our family.” 

“Hey, you two alright in here?” Alex and Kelly looked around as they heard Eliza’s voice. “What’s happening with the food?” Eliza said, surprised to see them standing by the breakfast bar looking at the laptop screen. “What happened? Is someone hurt?” Eliza saw some spots of blood on the floor. 

“Uh, I cut my finger,” Kelly answered. “I’m fine,” Kelly looked to Alex, both of them smiling at each other. “We got an interesting call.” 

Eliza felt confused, Kelly’s answer not really clearing things up. “What -”

“Come and meet your grandson.” Alex said, grinning from ear to ear as she looked back to the laptop, gesturing for Eliza to come look at it. 

“My what?” Eliza sounded confused as she stepped closer to them. 

“We got the call,” Alex told her. “You were right, Mum,” Alex said, the smile staying on her face. “It happened. They found us a match.” 

“Oh my…seriously?” Eliza put her hand on her heart as she looked to the picture on the screen. “Oh gosh. He’s lovely,” Eliza put her another hand on Alex’s arm. “And he’s called Caleb,” Eliza glanced at Alex before looking back to the computer screen. “Oh, look at him,” Eliza took her hand from her heart and put it on Kelly’s arm. “He was so meant for you.” 

“It does feel like that,” Kelly spoke through a smile. “Oh, I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“Do you know when that is going to be?” Eliza questioned.

“Uhm, well we need to let them know if we want to go ahead with things now we’ve seen his file,” Alex explained. “Uh, then I guess we call them to say of course we want him. I mean, why would anyone say no to a child?” Alex questioned. She knew it was just a formality that they had to go through, but she didn’t like the fact they had the power to just reject this poor boy, like a better option would come along or he was just a scrap meant for the garbage. 

“Well we’re not saying no,” Kelly said, looking over to her wife. “He is ours. We’re going to meet him and bond with him and he’s going to come home to us and his sisters,” Kelly said. “He’s our son. He’s a Danvers-Olsen.” 

“Oh gosh, look at him.” Eliza’s voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Mum,” Alex rubbed her mother’s back, a little surprised that she was so emotional over this. “What are the tears for?”

“I’m sorry, he’s just so…” Eliza pursed her lips. “I’m so happy for the two of you.” Eliza said, putting her arms round both of their waists, pulling them into her for a hug, the three of them staying in the embrace as they looked at the picture of Caleb. 

\------------ 

Kelly walked back into the living room. Maya had woken up and Kelly had been the one to take her back up to bed. “Ahh hopefully that is her asleep for the night now.” Kelly said as she sat down on the couch next to her wife, immediately resting her head on her shoulder.

“What did it take?” Alex questioned, readjusting her glasses. Alex usually wore her glasses around the house, taking a break from her contacts which she'd wear when working. 

“5 stories, 12 kisses and about 27 I love you’s.” Kelly murmured. Alex stifled a laugh as she wrapped her arm around her. 

“Why is she not sleeping anymore? She’s usually fine.” Alex felt a little confused. Maya usually slept through the night once she was put to bed, but lately she’d been getting up, more especially since they’d been in the new house. 

“I don’t know.” Kelly shrugged. 

“C’mon, Kel,” Alex sighed. “You’re the psychologist.” 

“You want me to assess our three-year-old?” Kelly questioned. 

“I want her to not get up a few times each night.” Alex retorted. 

“Well,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Sleep regression is a common thing in pre-schoolers,” Kelly said. “And we’ve moved to a new house. Moving is stressful and she’ll feel that,” Kelly pointed out. “So, I guess that could answer why.” 

“Yeah,” Alex didn’t sound so sure. “I guess the house is different, but her bedroom is pretty much what she had in the old house. She wanted it the same and it’s the same. It’s her room.” 

“But it’s still different,” Kelly argued. “It’s bigger for a start.”

“Well that just means more pink and mermaids,” Alex sighed. “We made it a nice room for her, right?” 

“Yeah, we did,” Kelly answered. “She just needs to get used to sleeping somewhere new. And the trees. She’s not used to hearing them so much and we’ve had some rather windy evenings lately.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Right yeah, she’s a little scaredy-cat.” 

“Don’t roll your eyes at our little girl,” Kelly said, hitting Alex’s stomach, knowing she’d rolled her eyes without having to see her face. “She’s just a sensitive little soul.” 

“It’s a tree.” Alex murmured. 

Kelly chuckled. “C’mon, she’s three,” Kelly said. “She can see the shadow of the trees moving on the blind and the sound of howling trees can be freaky,” Kelly pointed out. “You tell me you were never scared of that when you were little?” 

“I grew up next the ocean, so I heard the sounds of the waves at night,” Alex reminded her wife. “It was rather soothing, actually.” 

“Then let’s buy her a sound machine so she can hear the waves,” Kelly suggested. “It makes sense actually since she’s got all the mermaids in her room. It’ll be like she’s actually under water.” 

Alex chuckled. “Sure. A pink underwater ocean makes sense.” 

“Hey, c’mon, if it’s going to help her sleep, it’s worth a shot,” Kelly pointed out. “And we should get blackout curtains for over the blind.” 

“Yes. You are right. You are making good suggestions,” Alex said. “We should do all of what you just said.” 

Kelly smiled softly, snuggling herself more into Alex. “So, where’s your mum? She gone to bed already?” 

“Uh, yeah, she did,” Alex answered as she started to rub Kelly’s back. “Looks like it’s just me and you for the rest of the night.” Alex murmured.

“I can deal with that,” Kelly spoke softly. “Always nice to get a bit of us time,” Kelly said. “And we might not get that once Caleb joins our family.” 

“He’s not a baby,” Alex reminded her wife. “He’s almost 6. It’s not like he is going to be up for feeds through night, or up because he is teething, or has a dirty diaper.” 

“Maybe he’ll be scared of the howling winds too.” Kelly murmured. 

Alex laughed. “Well hopefully the winds go away soon.” 

“Go away?” Kelly questioned. “We’re coming into fall so it’s only going to get more likely be windier and stormier.” 

“Well that’s great,” Alex murmured. “But, back to our son,” Alex said before pausing. “God, our son, I can’t believe I am saying that.” Alex felt a glow in her heart as she thought about meeting the little boy. 

“Well believe it,” Kelly said. “It’s happening for us, babe,” Kelly looked up from resting against Alex’s shoulder. “I told you we’d have a kid with us by Christmas.” 

“Hmm, you did,” Alex murmured. “How does it feel to be right for a change?” Alex joked, giving her wife a cheeky grin. 

“I’m right more than you like to think,” Kelly mumbled before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she pulled Kelly onto her, so Kelly was straddled over her. “Mmm.” Kelly exhaled as Alex’s hands ran over her back, Alex opening her mouth a little wider, allowing Kelly’s tongue access. 

“Mama.” Maya spoke quietly as she walked into the room.

“Damn.” Kelly muttered as she got off from Alex’s lap. 

“Wasn’t going to go to far anyways,” Alex told her. “Not when my mum is in the house.” 

“Oh God, you’re still on that,” Kelly muttered. “On another note, we should have put the stairgates back on.” 

“Mamas why are not seeing me?” Maya frowned as she appeared in front of her mothers, Pascal in her grasp. 

“Because you are supposed to be sleeping.” Kelly said as she lifted Maya up onto her knee. 

“The wind is too scary loud,” Maya frowned. “I want to stay in your bed.” Maya cuddled herself into Kelly, Kelly rubbing Maya’s back.

“Oh no, sweetie,” Alex put her hand on Maya’s knee. “You’re a big girl. You can sleep in your own bed.” 

Maya scowled, clearly not liking Alex’s answer. “Well can I see Rapunzel?” 

“Oh, it’s too late for a movie,” Kelly told her, Maya once again scowling, not liking the answer. “It’s bedtime.” 

“You and Mummy’s not in bed.” Maya pointed out. 

“Well we are going to bed,” Alex said. “So, you don’t want to be here all alone, do you?” 

Maya looked like she was considering this. “Well I could see Rapunzel.” 

“No Rapunzel,” Kelly told her as she stood up with Maya still in her arms. “I’m taking you back to bed, where you are going to stay this time, okay?” Kelly lightly tickled Maya’s side, Maya giggling against her. “You can watch Rapunzel with breakfast, but you have to stay in bed all night from now, okay?” 

“Well, I’ll try Mama,” Maya answered. “But Mummy should turn the winds off.” 

“I can’t turn the wind off, sweetie,” Alex stifled a laugh as she replied to her daughter. “Just think about Rapunzel and mermaids and ballerinas.” 

“Okay,” Maya smiled. “Goodnight Mummy.” 

“Sleep tight, Petal.” Alex said. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Kelly said, taking Maya back up to bed, hoping this time she’d stay there all night. 

\------------ 

Eliza, Alex, Kelly, and Skyler were in the kitchen, sitting around the table having breakfast. As promised, Maya was having her breakfast in the living room, watching Tangled after sleeping for the rest of the night. “What are we going to do today?” Skyler questioned as she reached for her glass, taking a drink of her apple juice. 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Eliza questioned. 

“Uh,” Skyler shrugged. “Oh, we could go to the dog shelter,” Skyler suggested. “Now we are getting a brother we should get a dog too.” Skyler grinned, Alex and Kelly not sure if the grin was on account of her getting a little brother, the thought of getting a dog, or both. 

“I think one new addition to the family at a time is enough.” Alex said, Skyler pouting at the answer. 

“But just one dog,” Skyler pleaded. “I will train him and feed him and walk him. Please, Mum. I can do it.” 

“Not right now.” Alex said, looking to Kelly for support. 

“Maybe soon. Let’s bring Caleb home first and get him settled, okay?” Kelly said, Skyler sighing sadly. 

“Granny, you should tell my mums to let me get a dog because maybe the dog will help my new brother, Caleb.” Skyler said, a smile of her face, Alex sure this time it was because of the fact she was getting a brother. 

“Well it might do but mums said no so you need to listen to them, don’t you?” Eliza questioned her granddaughter. “Mums will get you a dog when they say it’s the right time.” 

Skyler let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Well, for Christmas, then? Can we get a dog for Christmas?” Skyler questioned. 

“We’ll see.” Kelly answered, Skyler sighing again before going back to eating her breakfast, knowing she wasn’t going to get a yes from them anytime soon. 

Alex looked towards the kitchen door as she heard the doorbell. “Don’t get up, it’s just me and James.” Kara shouted as they appeared in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” James smiled at everyone. “Eliza, it’s nice to see you.” 

“You too,” Eliza smiled at him. “How have you been?” 

“Oh, can’t complain,” James answered before looking to Skyler. “How’s my favourite skittle?” 

“I’m good.” Skyler answered with a mouthful of scrambled egg. 

“So, sis,” James looked to Kelly, trying to keep back the smile. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

“Huh?” Kelly looked confused. 

“Oh, my God, Kara,” Alex shrieked at her sister. “Did you tell him? You told him, didn’t you?” 

“I’m sorry. I bumped into him and it just slipped out. I can’t help it. I’m so excited about getting a nephew.” Kara said, Alex seeing she did look bad for having let the news out. She knew Alex and Kelly should have been the ones to tell him. 

“If you want I can still act surprised when you tell me?” James suggested. 

“What’s the point in that?” Kelly murmured. “But uh…yeah it’s all super quick but we’re super excited about this. We’re going to meet him on Thursday.” Kelly was grinning for ear to ear as she spoke. 

“Aw that’s great. Honestly, I am so happy for you guys.” James was overjoyed that the adoption was happening for his sister and Alex. 

“Ohh, can I come?” Kara sounded hopefully as she asked. 

“Uh no.” Alex answered, Kara pouting sadly. 

“What?” Kara gasped. “You are not going to let me come meet my nephew?” 

“No,” Alex answered. “It’s the first time we are meeting him. It’s just going to be me and Kelly.” 

“Am I not getting to come?” Skyler wondered. 

“Not this time, sweetie,” Alex told her. “It’s just gonna be me and Mama. We don’t want to overwhelm him, do we? This is going to be a scary time for him.” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “But he’s my new little brother.” 

“I know he is. And Mum and I know you are going to be an amazing sister to him so the first thing you need to do as a big sister is give him some space and time,” Kelly explained. “Could you imagine how hard it would be to move to a new house with new parents and siblings?” 

“Uhm…” Skyler twisted her lips. “It mustn’t be easy but he’s coming to love,” Skyler said. “I just want to meet him so I can get to know him.” 

“I know you do,” Alex told her. “And you’ll be meeting him soon, I promise.” Alex said, happy that Skyler was excited for the arrival of the Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think.... ;)

Eliza had suggested a day at the zoo with everyone. Kara had been called away on Supergirl duties, but everyone else was enjoying their day, Alex staying with her family instead of going to help her, Kara promising she’d be called if more help were needed. Maya was once again wearing her fairy wings and her tutu over her clothes, this time also bringing a pink star fairy wand with her. They were currently standing looking at the elephants, the baby elephant looking like he was playing in the water. “Mama,” Skyler looked up to Kelly who was standing behind her. “Can we come to the zoo when we get Caleb?” 

“Yeah, we sure can,” Kelly answered. “What do you think about that, Petal?” Kelly looked down to Maya who was giggling at the elephant. “Do you want to come back here when we get your brother?” Since telling the girls, Skyler had been excited and had already started talking about Caleb as her brother, but Maya hadn’t really mentioned it again and it Kelly knew it was important for Maya to express how she felt about this. 

“Hmm,” Maya shook her head. “I want a sister.” 

“Well, you’re getting a brother,” Alex told her. “But brother’s can still be cool.” 

“Yeah,” James agreed. “I’m a brother and I am awesome,” James grinned as he nudged Kelly, knocking her slightly off balance. “Right, sis?” 

“Uh-huh,” Kelly nodded as she put her hand on Alex to help steady herself. “James is cool, right? And he’s my brother.” 

Maya looked up to James before she looked back to Kelly. “He’s Uncle James.” 

“Well yeah, but he’s still my brother,” Kelly said. “James and I had lots of fun when we were younger. We’d play on our bikes and we’d play chutes and ladders, and we’d go swimming and go exploring together,” Kelly smiled as she thought about her childhood with James. “And we’d go camping with our dad and get up to all sorts of mischief together.” 

Maya furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t want to camp.” 

“Definitely the wrong thing to use to try to persuade Maya.” Eliza chuckled. 

“Oh yeah,” Alex agreed. “You should have gone with you played princesses and painted each other’s nails.” 

“A boy can’t play princesses.” Maya replied. 

“Of course, he could,” Alex told her daughter. “You can play anything you want. It doesn’t matter.” 

“And we should go camping,” Skyler said, talking before anyone else could reply to Maya. “Can we, please?” Skyler pleaded. “It would be so much fun.” 

“Yeah, maybe next summer,” Alex answered, Skyler grinning at the answer. “But Maya, sweetie, you can still have lots of fun with a brother. He might love all the same stuff you do. We don’t know yet.” 

“Hmmm,” Maya rubbed her chin, looking like she was considering what Alex had said. “Could he watch Rapunzel?” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’ll watch Rapunzel with you,” Kelly answered. “But you could also find other stuff to do together. Maybe he’ll love animals and enjoy trips to the zoo, or he might like playing on his bike and we can take them through the park, and you can play on the swings and stuff.” Kelly added. 

“Hmm,” Maya shook her head. “I could fairy magic him to a sister.” Maya said as she waved her fairy wand in front of her. 

“Aww, Maya,” Alex sounded disappointed but she remembered Skyler was not a fan of Maya when she first arrived and it didn’t take long for her to come round to having a sibling, so she was sure Maya would quickly come round to having a brother. “You should give a brother a chance.” 

“But I want a sister.” Maya pouted.

“You’ve already got a sister.” Kelly reminded her as she gestured to Skyler. 

“She’s big,” Maya answered. “I want a baby.” Maya said, turning her attention back to the elephants, it clear she was done with the conversation. 

“Looks like you two aren’t done after Caleb.” James chuckled. 

“Oh yeah because we are going to let our three-year-old decide how many children we have.” Alex murmured. 

Kelly chuckled. “Well, maybe one more after Caleb. Round it off.” 

“You know I have to agree,” Eliza said. “I was one of three and there were often times where one of us would get left out. Usually your uncle because he was the only boy.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Well we’ve not even got Caleb yet so let’s not talk about adopting another child already,” Alex said. She knew Caleb wasn’t aware of this conversation, but it still didn’t feel right talking about adopting again before they’d even got him. “We’ll see how it goes with Caleb. We don’t know how this is going to go.” 

“What do you mean?” Skyler sounded confused by Alex’s comment. 

“Well,” Alex rubbed the back of her head, looking to Eliza, Kelly, and James like she was asking for help, but it seemed they were leaving her to explain. “Well, I mean that with adoption, sometimes it can be hard for the child to settle in. Especially because he’s not a baby. He’s a little bit older and he’s been in a few homes already so it’s a lot of change for him.” 

“Oh,” Skyler said. “He might not like us?” Skyler sounded rather upset about this. 

“He might take some time to adjust to living with us,” Kelly said, helping Alex out. “But we are going to be nice and friendly and make him feel like he’s at home, right?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “And if he likes soccer I will play that with him, and we can swim together in our pool and can play games and build Legos and watch movies. Do you think he could like Harry Potter?” Skyler wondered, a smile on her face at the thought. 

“I don’t know. He might be a bit young for Harry Potter,” Alex answered. “But we’ll find out what he likes soon, huh?” Alex ran her hand through Skyler’s chestnut brown hair. “And I know you are going to make him feel welcome,” Alex smiled at her daughter. “We just got to work on this one, huh?” Alex whispered as she gestured to Maya, Skyler giving a little giggle as she nodded her head. 

“She will like him, Mum.” Skyler assured her, Alex smiling as she once again ran her hand through Skyler’s hair. 

“I’m finished with the elephants,” Maya announced, turning to look at everyone. “Can we see the giraffes?” 

“Sure, let’s go.” Eliza smiled at her granddaughter. 

“Uncle James,” Maya pulled on his hand. “I go on your shoulders?” 

“Sure thing, Petal.” James lifted Maya up, carrying his niece on his shoulders, Maya giggling at being high up. 

“Oh wow, you’re as tall as the giraffes up there.” Eliza said, glancing up to her granddaughter as they started to walk towards the giraffe enclosure. 

Maya giggled at her grandmother. “I’m not a giraffe, Granny.” 

“No?” Kelly questioned. “Well let’s go see some real ones, huh?” Kelly said as she slipped her hand into Alex’s, the family continuing through the zoo to see the giraffes, Kelly loving the fact that the next time they came to the zoo, they’d more than likely have their son with them. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex walked into the hotel room. It was now Wednesday, the day before they were due to meet with Caleb and his foster mother. They’d decided to go down to the city of Southport, which was around a 2-hour drive south-east of National City, the day before both so they wouldn’t feel rushed on a morning where they’d already be nervous, and also so they could spend some time together, taking Eliza up on her offer of a night away as she spent time with the girls. “So,” Kelly left the suitcase by the bed. “We could go to the Southport Umbrella museum,” Kelly said as she picked up the leaflet from the desk in the room. “Or oh…they have a Madame Tussauds,” Kelly murmured. “Or hey, we could go for a tour of the Southport Tea Factory.” 

“Uh…yeah…no,” Alex shook her head. “They all sound awful. You’re on your own if you want to go to any of them.” 

“Madame Tussauds isn’t that bad.” Kelly argued. 

“Okay, well you go and have a nice time,” Alex kicked off her shoes. “I think I’m just going to sit here and uhm..” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips as she got up onto the bed. 

“Don’t sit and be nervous about tomorrow all day,” Kelly walked over to the bed. “It’s going to go fine.” Kelly tried to sound reassuring, but she was also a little nervous, deep down. She kicked off her shoes before she curled up next to her wife. 

“But what if it’s not?” Alex questioned. “What if he hates us?” 

“He’s not going to hate us,” Kelly responded. “We are awesome.” 

Alex chuckled lightly. “Well obviously I think so but babe, seriously, what if he doesn’t like us? What if it’s a struggle and the girls suffer and -”

“Alex,” Kelly spoke over her wife. “You’ve wanted adoption since before Skyler born. Since before Skyler was even thought about,” Kelly reminded her. “I think you are just having a little panic it’s finally happening and that’s okay. It’s a big thing what we are doing,” Kelly pointed out, speaking softly, trying to keep Alex calm. “But we were meant to be Caleb’s parents. This little boy was waiting in foster care for over 4 and a half years and then not even a week into being accepted we get matched with him. It’s a sign to me that we were supposed to get him,” Kelly told her wife as she lightly rubbed her arm. “He was waiting for us.” 

“Yeah, it does seem that way.” Alex murmured. 

“And who knows what Caleb is going to be like?” Kelly questioned. “Don’t worry yourself with the what if he doesn’t like us or what if he is difficult to deal with or you know, whatever else is running through your mind right now,” Kelly said. “Because that boy is our son, no matter what.” 

“He is,” Alex smiled softly, looking up to face Kelly. “You are right. Let’s not worry because he is going to be great, no matter what. He’s our boy.” 

“Yes,” Kelly answered. “Now, we’ve got the whole afternoon together, so let’s get down to this umbrella museum.” Kelly joked, stifling a laugh as she spoke. 

“Yeah, uh…no. We are not going to some dumb umbrella museum,” Alex murmured. “Uh…I think that we should spend the day in this room,” Alex said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “I mean, Mum visiting kind of put a stop to us bringing regular intimacy back into our marriage, and now we’ve got some time to ourselves maybe we should take advantage of that…” Alex trailed off, pulling Kelly in for a kiss. 

“Mmm,” Kelly pulled back ever-so-slightly. “I do like the sound of that,” Kelly said. “But you don’t even want to go out to eat?” 

“I’d rather eat what’s right in front of me right now.” Alex murmured cheekily as her hand slowly wandered down Kelly’s back. 

Kelly chuckled. “Looks like I’ll have to give that umbrella museum a miss.” 

“Oh God what is it with you and that museum?” Alex muttered.

Kelly laughed. “I don’t want to go the museum,” Kelly told her wife. “I want to spend the day in bed with you.” 

“Good,” Alex grinned as pulled at Kelly’s shirt. “How about we have some fun then we’ll take a break and order room service?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kelly mumbled as they became locked in a kiss that quickly increased in passion. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly were sitting in the car, parked outside of the home where Caleb was currently staying. They were meeting him there as it was a place Caleb knew and would feel comfortable. They were waiting on the social worker to appear, before they’d go in. Alex was holding onto the dinosaur teddy that Skyler had insisted they take for Caleb as she was shaking her legs. “Babe.” Kelly leaned across in the car, putting her hand on Alex’s leg, causing her to keep them still.

“Sorry. I’m nervous.” Alex told her wife. 

“I know you are,” Kelly said. “I’m nervous as hell too,” Kelly admitted. “My stomach is in knots right now,” Kelly exhaled. “But it’s an exciting kind of nervous, no?” Kelly questioned. “Like right before we got married nervous or when you were about to give birth to Maya nervous.” 

“Yeah, no, I was not excited about giving birth,” Alex retorted. “Of course, I was excited about meeting our baby, but the giving birth part is not something I looked forward to.” 

“Fair enough,” Kelly answered. “I suppose that day was easier for me than you,” Kelly murmured. “But we are about to meet our son, so it’s exciting right?” 

“Yeah, it is,” Alex ran he hand over the red and orange stegosaurus. “Ah what if he doesn’t even like dinosaurs?” Alex sounded worried as she spoke. “Maybe we shouldn’t have brought him anything. I mean, what if he thinks we are trying to buy his love?” 

“He’s 5 years old, Alex,” Kelly reminded her wife. “I think it’s pretty safe to say he won’t think we are trying to buy his love by giving him a stuffed stegosaurus.” 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, you are probably right,” Alex took a deep a breath. “I hope he likes us.” 

“Well he’d be crazy not to like you,” Kelly said. “You’re an amazing mum, Alex. Caleb is going to be lucky.” 

“You’re amazing too,” Alex returned the compliment to her wife. “Oh shit, that’s Sylvia,” Alex saw the car pull in to stop in front of theirs. “This is it.” Alex murmured, looking round to Kelly. 

“Hey, this is going to go fine,” Kelly assured her. “I love you.” Kelly leaned forward and placed a kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“I love you, too.” Alex replied as they pulled back, both of taking a moment to compose themselves before they got out of the car, meeting Sylvia on the sidewalk. 

“You two ready?” Sylvia questioned. She’d done this long enough to know some people needed more time than others before this moment. 

Alex and Kelly glanced at each other, Kelly lightly rubbing Alex’s hand. “We’re ready for this.” Kelly told her, Sylvia smiling at them as they walked down the path towards the house, Sylvia ringing the doorbell.

Alex took a deep breath as the door opened, a short, larger built woman standing at the other side. “Hi, you must be Alex and Kelly,” The woman smiled at them. “I’m Patricia but you can call me Patty.” 

“Alex.” Alex spoke nervously as they walked into the house. 

“I’m Kelly.” Kelly told her. 

“Caleb,” Patty shouted over Kelly as they all walked onto the living room, the little boy looking up from playing with his Lego. “Come here.”

Caleb stood up and ran over to them. “This is Caleb,” Patty put her hand on his shoulder. “Caleb this is Alex and Kelly. Remember I told you that you are going to go live with them.” Caleb looked up to them, Alex and Kelly smiling softly at him before Kelly sneezed. 

“Bless you.” Alex spoke under her breath as she rubbed her wife’s back. Kelly immediately sneezing again, then again, then again. 

“Sorry.” Kelly cleared her throat before looking back to Caleb, feeling her eyes getting itchy. 

“Hey Caleb,” Alex’s voice quivered, mixed with nerves and emotions. “Uh…this is for you.” Alex held out the stegosaurus. Caleb looked to it before he glanced to Patty. 

“You can take it.” Patty told him. 

Caleb looked back to Alex and took the stegosaurus from her. “This is from our daughter, Skyler. It used to be hers, but she wanted you to have it and she can’t wait to meet you.” Alex explained. 

“Thank you,” Caleb stared at the stegosaurus before he looked to Patty. “Can I go play?” 

“Sure, you can.” Patty told him, Caleb running back over to play with his Lego, allowing the adults to talk. 

“Does he even like dinosaurs?” Alex wondered, staring at her wife as she sneezed again. 

“He likes them,” Patty answered. “And his favourite colour is red so it’s good pick from your daughter.” 

Kelly and Alex were glad to have already learned something about their son. “Well, shall we take a seat?” Sylvia suggested. “Have a chat?” 

“Sure,” Patty sat down on the chair, Alex and Kelly taking a seat on the couch, as Sylvia sat on the other chair, Kelly giving another sneeze. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kelly said, feeling a tickle in her throat. “Uh…oh,” Kelly jumped, feeling startled as a cat jumped up onto the couch next to her. “Oh, you have cats.” 

“Oh yes,” Patty sounded rather excited. “That’s Tinkerbell and we have Jinx over there,” Patty pointed to the cat that was on the TV stand. “And we have Buttons and Pixie as well, somewhere.” 

“Well that explains the sneezing fit.” Kelly’s eyes got worse as the cat brushed against her. 

“She is allergic to cats.” Alex pointed out as she spotted another cat - Alex not sure if it was Buttons or Pixie - sitting by Caleb. She picked up the cat who seemed to take a liking to Kelly, as it was trying to snuggle on her knee and put it on the floor. 

“Oh, sorry,” Patty apologised. “We can send the cats outside or maybe it’s better if we go outside. I uh…the house is pretty catty.” Patty said as Tinkerbell jumped back up onto Kelly’s lap. 

“Caleb, come and get Tinkerbell.” Patty said, Kelly once again sneezing as the cat leaned into her. 

Caleb got up from playing with his Lego and ran over, picking up the cat from Kelly’s knee. “Thank you,” Kelly told him. Caleb stared at her for a moment before he ran off, putting Tinkerbell down at the other side of the room. “Uh…I can’t…I can’t see…sorry, I need to get away from the cats.” Kelly wiped her hand over her eyes. 

“Let’s go outside, shall we?” Sylvia suggested as she stood up. “It’s a nice day anyways. Let’s get the last of the summer sun before fall fully kicks in,” Sylvia said as they walked through the house, going out into the backyard, Patty making sure to close the door so the cats couldn’t get out. “I bet you two are dying to get to know more about Caleb.” Sylvia said, Alex and Kelly giving a nod, ready to talk more about their son. 

\------------ 

After talking about Caleb’s routines and his schooling, Caleb was brought outside to properly meet Alex and Kelly. Caleb was standing on the decking in the backyard, holding onto the stegosaurus Skyler had sent for him. Sylvia and Patty were down the other side of the yard, giving them some space to connect with their son, but were close by to keep an eye on things and to make sure Caleb felt comfortable. “Uh, lady,” Caleb said as he looked up to Kelly. “Why did you not like the cats?” 

“Uh, I’m allergic to cats,” Kelly answered. “You know what an allergy is?” 

“Joey is allergic to shellfish.” Caleb answered, speaking really quietly, not really making eye-contact with either of them. 

“Oh, who is Joey?” Alex questioned. 

“Patty’s son.” Caleb answered. 

“Oh, I see,” Kelly said, looking over to Patty before she looked back to Caleb. “Does he play with you?” Caleb shook his head in response as Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance, they could understand why Caleb was being quiet with them, but they wanted to get to know him better. 

“So,” Alex decided to try a different approach. “Patty said you liked dinosaurs.” 

Caleb nodded. “This is a stegosaurus.” Caleb was looking at the orange and red teddy stegosaurus they’d given him. 

“Yeah it is,” Kelly answered. “That was Skyler’s favourite when she was little. She’s not into dinosaurs much anymore but she used to love them, so we know about dinosaurs.” 

“Does it have a name?” Caleb questioned. 

“Skyler called it Stella, but you can change the name if you want.” Kelly told him.

Caleb kept his eyes on the stegosaurus. “Dorito.” 

“Dorito?” Alex chuckled. 

“They look like Doritos.” Caleb said as he ran his hand over the bony plates on the dinosaurs back. 

“It’s a fine name,” Kelly told him. “So, you like dinosaurs and Lego and your favourite colour is red,” Kelly said, Caleb giving a little nod. “Well, I’m a psychologist,” Kelly knew it was important for Caleb to learn about them too. “I like going to Pilates and I like swimming and camping and reading and I like red and purple.” 

Caleb smiled at her before he looked to Alex, like he was waiting on her to tell him things about her. “Well, I like rocky road ice-cream. My favourite colour is blue. I like camping too. I like looking at the stars and I like space and -”

Caleb gasped. “I love space, and rockets, and the planets, and moon, and the stars, and I want to be an astronaut when I’m older.” Caleb's face lit up as he spoke. 

“Oh yeah?” Alex questioned, Caleb giving a nod in response. 

“Mars is my favourite planet,” Caleb sounded very eager to talk now. “They call it the red planet and it’s the 2nd smallest planet after Mercury and...” Caleb paused. “I’ve got a book all about space that David reads to me because I don’t read too much yet, but do you want to see it? Do you want to see my space book?” Caleb questioned. “Patty, Patty,” Caleb ran down the decking onto the grass before Alex or Kelly could answer him. “Patty, can I get my space book for the ladies see?” Caleb said as he ran over to her. 

“Aww he is gonna freak out when he finds out about J’onn.” Alex said, turning to her wife, both of them smiling at how the first meeting with their son was going.


	30. Chapter 30

Alex and Kelly were sitting in a restaurant in a small town about halfway between Southport and National City, getting some dinner. “Do you think I ruined it today?” Kelly questioned. 

“Huh?” Alex looked a little confused. “Ruined what?” 

“Our chances at getting Caleb. What if they change their mind?” Kelly wondered. 

“Why would they do that?” Alex looked a little puzzled. “Because you were allergic to Patty’s cats?” Alex laughed. “Babe, you couldn’t help that.” 

“It was embarrassing.” Kelly sighed. 

“No, what would have been embarrassing was if you went into anaphylactic shock and I had to bust out the Epi Pen.” Alex pointed out, Kelly stifling a laugh. 

“True, but my cat allergy isn’t that bad,” Kelly said, reaching for her water to take a drink. “It would have to be pretty severe to put you into shock. If she gave me blueberries or hazelnuts or if I got stung by a bee then that would have been a different story.” 

“It seemed pretty bad to me,” Alex retorted. “As soon as we walked in the house you were sneezing like crazy and your eyes were all red and puffy.” 

“Yeah well let’s hope one of the cats isn’t making the move with Caleb,” Kelly murmured. “Oh my, God, Alex. What if he wants to get a cat?” Kelly sounded alarmed at the thought as she put down her cutlery as glared over the table to her wife. 

“Then you are moving into the shed.” Alex mumbled. 

“We don’t have shed.” Kelly replied, her head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly. 

“We’ll get you one,” Alex winked at her wife as she reached for her water. “Kelly, it’s pretty safe to say he’s not going to be bringing one of Patty’s cats with him,” Alex was sure of this. “Besides, we are a dog family, so we’ll steer him towards the dog side.” Alex murmured, Kelly giving a little chuckle. 

“The dog side,” Kelly was still laughing as she spoke. “You sure you want to get him onto asking us for a dog as well?” Kelly questioned. “Don’t want to end up getting them a dog each, do we?” 

“That is not happening,” Alex shook her head. “One dog for the whole family.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Kelly said. “Maybe we should talk about getting them one for Christmas,” Kelly suggested. “We’ve been saying most of this year not right now to the girls,” Kelly reminded her wife. “And you want another dog, right?” 

“Yeah I do,” Alex answered. “The kids and the dog and big house was always the dream. I know it’s a cliché dream, but it’s always been…” Alex cleared her throat as she rolled her wedding ring around her finger.

“Just the kids, house, and dog?” Kelly questioned. “Nothing else in that dream?” 

“Well, the hot wife but I guess you’ll have to do,” Alex joked, Kelly gasping, mocking offence. “No, I’m lucky to have you. Never in my dreams did I think I’d get a wife as hot as you.” Alex said, watching as Kelly took a drink of her water. 

“Well that’s sweet.” Kelly said, putting her glass back on the table. 

“You know this is the part where you’re supposed to return the compliment?” Alex murmured. 

“I know,” Kelly replied as she took a forkful of her salmon, watching Alex as she was waiting for Kelly to talk again. Kelly’s lips curled into a cheeky grin as she continued to watch Alex glare at her, Alex’s lips turning into a sad pout. “Oh, so demanding and insecure,” Kelly muttered. “I am every so lucky to have a wife as hot as you.” Kelly told her. 

“That’s better, thank you.” Alex murmured, Kelly giving a little chuckle as she shook her head lightly. 

“Anyways,” Kelly moved the conversation on. “If we get finished up with dinner we might just make it home in time to see Maya before she goes to bed.” Kelly said, as she glanced at her watch. 

“Oh, are you bored of my company?” Alex felt a little offended. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Kelly sighed. “But I miss my little Petal.” 

“And your Skittle, too?” Alex questioned.

“Of course,” Kelly answered. “But you know she’s waiting up till we get home. She’s going to bombard us with questions about Caleb,” Kelly said, Alex giving a little nod, agreeing with her wife. “Maya on the other hand will be more likely to fall asleep while waiting on us to get home.” 

“Well if it’s windy in Rosewood she’ll be up again.” Alex muttered, Kelly giving a little chuckle. 

“That’s true,” Kelly answered. “But still, don’t you want to get home to the girls?” 

“I do,” Alex nodded. “I was just liking the sound of that triple chocolate brownie with ice-cream and fudge sauce for dessert.” Alex murmured.

“Well if you are going to get two spoons you can have it.” Kelly said. 

“I think we can stretch to that.” Alex said, giving her a smile before she went back to eating her dinner, going to enjoy the rest of the dinner out with her wife.

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly walked back into the house, going straight into the living room. “Hey,” Kelly smiled as she saw Skyler and Eliza looking over to them as they walked further into the room. “Mamas are home.” 

“Where is he?” Skyler questioned, looking to the door, like she was expecting someone else to come into the room. “Where is my brother?” 

“He’s not coming home yet,” Alex explained. “We need to have a couple of visits with him first, so he gets more comfortable around us, then he’ll come stay for a couple of nights, then when Sylvia says he’s ready, he can move in permanently.” 

“Who’s Sylvia?” Skyler scrunched her face up as she spoke, clearly not impressed that Caleb hadn’t come home with her mothers. 

“Caleb’s social worker.” Kelly told her, leaning down by the couch, her hand rubbing over Maya’s forehead as she slept. 

“Oh,” Skyler sighed. “Well, did you give him Stella stegosaurus?” 

“Yes,” Alex pulled her phone from her pocket, and went into her pictures. “He’s decided he is going to call it Dorito though.” Alex said as she handed her phone down to Skyler so she could look at the picture.

“Dorito,” Skyler giggled as she looked at the picture. “I like it,” Skyler said. “He looks nice,” Skyler smiled as she looked at the photo of Caleb clutching onto Dorito, Alex and Kelly standing either side of him. “Did he tell you lots about himself?” 

“A little bit,” Alex answered. “His favourite colour is red, and he likes dinosaurs and all things space.” 

“He looks so sweet,” Eliza gushed as she was standing over Skyler, looking at the photo of him. Caleb had big, brown eyes, and dark brown curls, that were kept pretty short. “I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“Well we hope you do soon,” Kelly answered. The first meeting had gone well, and they could only hope the next meetings would continue the same way. “Uh…how was Maya last night? Did she sleep right through?” 

“Yeah,” Eliza answered. “She went to bed with no problems and I never heard her again till 8 this morning.” 

“Of course, she sleeps all night when we are not here, and she gives you a lie in.” Alex murmured as she looked to her daughter who was fast asleep on the couch. 

“Granny’s magic touch,” Eliza grinned. “Uh…she was desperate to stay up for you coming home. She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago, so she almost made it.” Eliza pointed out. 

“Oh well. She can see us in the morning. We are not waking her up,” Alex said as she walked over to her youngest daughter. “I’ll take her up to bed.” Alex carefully lifted Maya up, Maya giving a little moan as she’d been disturbed before she cuddled against Alex as Alex walked out of the room with her. 

“So, do you have any more pictures of Caleb?” Skyler said, still looking at Alex’s phone as she directed the questioned to Kelly. 

“No, we just have the one for now,” Kelly said as she sat down on the couch. “But we are going back next week and we’re going to be taking him out somewhere, just Mum, Caleb and I, which we are looking forward too, so we’ll get some more pictures then.” 

“You mean I can’t come again?” Skyler sighed, sounding rather disappointed. 

“Sorry, I know you are really keen to meet him, but we have to follow the rules,” Kelly told her. “But you’ll see him soon when he comes for a sleepover.” Kelly pointed out, this bringing the littlest of smiles to Skyler’s face. They knew they had to take things in stages to make this more comfortable for Caleb as he came out of foster care, but Kelly would be lying if she said she didn’t want him home with them already. 

“Can he sleep in my room?” Skyler wondered. “We have the pull out bed for when my friends stay over so he can stay on that and we can tell each other stories or all about ourselves and have some candies or chips and Carpi Suns,” Skyler sounded most excited about this idea. “Oh, please say yes, Mama.” Skyler pleaded, clasping her hands together for good measure. 

“We’ll think about it,” Kelly said. “It might be better for him to stay in the room that is going to be his bedroom.” 

“But it’s not even decorated for him yet,” Skyler sighed. “It’s a horrible snotty booger green colour,” Skyler scrunched her face up. “You can’t make him sleep in that room.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Kelly told her daughter. “And maybe he likes green.” 

“You said his favourite colour was red,” Skyler reminded her, as Kelly glanced at Eliza, who was trying not to chuckle at the conversation. “That means he needs a red room or space stuff because you said he likes space.” 

“Well I think we should let Caleb decide that.” Kelly said, Skyler sighing. 

“Let Caleb decide what?” Alex questioned as she returned from putting Maya in her bed.

“On what his bedroom should be like,” Eliza answered. “Skyler doesn’t want him to come to the booger green room.” 

Alex chuckled. “She’s got a point. It’s a horrible colour,” Alex said, Skyler grinning as she looked to Kelly, happy Alex agreed with her. “But, Mama is still right,” Alex looked over to Kelly before looking back to Skyler. “We need to let Caleb decide what he wants.” 

“Awwk,” Skyler frowned. “We should do it up so it’s nice for when he moves in.” 

“Well how about your mums ask Caleb what he would like his room like and then you can help do it for him before he moves in?” Eliza suggested, thinking that sounded pretty fair. 

“Oh yeah,” Skyler grinned, clearly liking that idea. “Can you do that? Can you?” 

“Sure,” Alex answered, as she glanced at the time. It was after Skyler's bedtime but it was still summer break from school, so she usually got to stay up later. “Now how about you tell me what you got up to with Granny when we were away?” Alex questioned as she sat down on the couch next to Kelly as they both looked to their daughter, waiting to hear about her time with Eliza.

\------------ 

It had been a long week at work for Alex and Kelly, mainly because they were eager to spend some more time with Caleb. Their second meeting was on a Saturday, Caleb now in school through the week. They were a little unsure about having him start Kindergarten in Southport, given that they’d have to move him to school in National City after only a month or two at most, but they knew it was important for him to be in school. They’d gone down to Southport relatively early, wanting to make the most of the day with their son. They’d taken him to the park, Caleb bringing Dorito with him for the day out. After the park, they’d taken him to get some ice-cream, the three of them sitting in the booth, Caleb sitting at one side while Kelly and Alex sat in the other. Alex had two scoops of rocky road ice-cream, Kelly had one scoop of coconut ice-cream and one scoop of mango sorbet, while Caleb had chosen two scoops of mint choc chip, declaring this his favourite flavour. Caleb had talked when he was spoken to, but he was still quite quiet when it came to talking first, so Alex and Kelly were a little surprised when he initiated the next conversation. “So, Alex and Kelly?” Caleb spoke questioningly as his eyes darted between them. 

“Yeah?” Kelly questioned, putting a spoonful of the mango sorbet in her mouth. 

“Are you two best friends?” Caleb questioned. 

Alex and Kelly glanced at each other before looking back to Caleb. “Well, she’s my best friend, but she is also my wife,” Alex said, a little surprised that Caleb didn’t seem to know this. “Kel and I are married.” 

“Married?” Caleb questioned. “Like Patty and David?” 

“Yeah, just like Patty and David.” Kelly answered. 

“But you are two girls.” Caleb looked a little confused. 

“Well girls can marry each other,” Alex told him. “And boys can marry each other too.” 

“Oh,” Caleb looked like he was thinking about what Alex had said. “So, when I live with you I will have two mummies and no daddy?” 

“Yes,” Kelly spoke softly. “But you will have your uncles, James and Brainy, and your Papa J’onn,” Kelly told him. “So, you’ll still have father figures around.” 

Caleb sighed lightly. “But how do I know which mummy is which?” 

Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance again, Alex putting her hand on Kelly’s thigh, smiling to herself at the fact that this was all Caleb was worried about. “Well, the girls call me Mum or Mummy.” 

“And I’m Mama.” Kelly told him. 

“Hmm. Okay. And do I have any Grammas?” Caleb questioned. “I used to see my Gramma sometimes but then she stopped visiting me.” Caleb sounded a little upset about this. His birth mum’s mother had been in and out of his life since he was taken into care, but he hadn't seen her for almost a year now.

“You have one Granny,” Alex said. “Granny Eliza. She is my mum.” 

“Do you not have a mama?” Caleb questioned as he looked to Kelly.

“My mum passed away.” Kelly answered quietly. 

“You mean she went to heaven?” Caleb questioned. 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded. “But you are super lucky to have Granny Eliza. She lovely and she can’t wait to meet you. All of our family can’t wait to see you.” 

“It’s scary,” Caleb spoke quietly, looking downwards. “I don’t like moving houses so much.” 

“No,” Alex felt bad for Caleb. He’d been moved around so much already. He must feel like he just settles into a place before getting moved and having to get used to someone new again. “But when you come to live with us then you won’t be going anywhere else,” Alex assured him. “We are going to be your forever home.” 

“Really?” Caleb questioned, getting a little smile on his face as he spoke. “I like you two, so I hope so.” 

“Well, we like you, too,” Kelly responded, not able to wipe the smile from her face at Caleb’s admission. It was obviously important for Caleb to like them as he was going to live with them. “And we promise you that you’ll be with us forever.” 

Caleb smiled. “Do I get to see my sisters soon?” Caleb wondered. “I’d like to meet them.” 

“Aww, well they can’t wait to meet you, too,” Alex told him, knowing that was at least true for Skyler. “And my sister is really looking forward to meeting you,” Alex added. “Her name is Kara.” 

“There’s lots of people in your family,” Caleb said. “They’ll be my family too?”

“They will,” Kelly told him. “And you’ll get to meet them soon. I think you’ll be coming to stay with us for a couple of days in the next week or two,” Kelly couldn’t wait for this. Getting Caleb home was all that mattered to her right now, but she knew it would need to be done over time, so he was comfortable. “So, you get to meet your sisters then and if you feel up to it we can invite our extended family to come for dinner or something so they can meet you too.” 

“I’d like that,” Caleb smiled. “If I’m staying forever.” 

“We promise you are.” Alex told him, Caleb giving a smile before he went back to eating his ice-cream, Kelly and Alex exchanging smiles with each other, both of them pleased that Caleb was already bonding with them. 

\------------ 

After taking Caleb back to Patty’s house, Kelly and Alex had been called to Sylvia’s office, Sylvia saying she needed to chat with them in regard to the adoption. They were currently waiting outside, both of them trying not to panic at what this last-minute meeting could be about. “What if they’ve changed their mind?” Kelly felt a sickly feeling in her stomach, nerves clearly getting to her at why Sylvia suddenly needed to talk to them. When she saw them that morning so they could take Caleb out, Sylvia had said she didn’t need to see them and that she’d call later in the week to arrange the sleepover. 

“That’s not why.” Alex answered, keeping her gaze on Sylvia’s door, just a little further down the corridor. 

“You don’t know that,” Kelly sounded annoyed with Alex’s response. “Why else would they need to see us in person?” Kelly questioned. “It must be something bad.” 

“Kel,” Alex put her hand on her wife’s thigh. “Don’t do this. I know it’s hard to not assume the worst but I…everything was fine this morning…I…what could change so quickly?” Alex questioned. “I…maybe…” Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little shrug, still not looking at her wife as she spoke. “Maybe it’s something to do with his schooling. Maybe his school here wants to know where he is transferring to or uhm…maybe it’s eh…” Alex cleared her throat. “They said we could adopt him. They’re not…they wouldn’t change…” Alex twisted her lip. “Caleb is our son. He was meant for us. You’ve said it. I felt it as soon as we met him, I…he’s our kid, okay. This isn’t something bad.” 

“Then why could she not just call us about whatever it is?” Kelly wondered. “Why the face to face?” Kelly sounded worried. “I don’t like this, Alex. I’ve not got a good feeling.” 

“Well we just need to hope your feelings are wrong.” Alex didn’t sound so sure as she spoke, but she had to believe it. She didn’t want to jump to this conclusion right away. Losing Caleb wasn’t going to be an option. 

Kelly was about to reply when Sylvia’s door opened, Sylvia walking out into the hall. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Sylvia said. “Please, come in.” 

“What’s this about?” Alex questioned, taking her wife’s hand as they walked down the hall and into the room. 

“Please, come in and take a seat.” Sylvia said, as Alex and Kelly walked into the room, Sylvia walking in after them. 

“Who is this?” Kelly questioned, seeing a young woman sitting on a chair. Kelly felt her stomach lurch as she studied her face. She’d seen that face before. She’s seen that face on Caleb. “You’re Caleb’s birth mother, aren’t you?” 

“I…yes. I’m Amanda. I’m Caleb’s mother.” Amanda answered as Alex glared at her. She looked to be in her mid 20’s, she had rather large bags under her eyes, and her hair looked in need of a wash. 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “Please don’t say -” 

“Let’s just sit down so we can have this chat, shall we?” Sylvia said, gesturing to the chairs where she wanted Alex and Kelly to sit as she sat down on hers. Kelly and Alex took deep breaths as they sat down, both of them feeling their hearts beating in the chest as they waited for Sylvia to start explaining why she’d brought them there, and why Caleb’s mother was sitting across the room from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to leave you on that cliffhanger for too long! Hope you like this one and please do leave some feedback! :)

Alex and Kelly felt like time had stopped. They were staring at Sylvia, waiting on her to explain what was going on, but it seemed like she was taking hours to start talking. “We’re not losing him,” Alex couldn’t stop herself. “You said he was ours. We’ve already bonded. He said he likes us, and he wants us to be his forever home and -” 

“Mrs Danvers-Olsen,” Sylvia interrupted her. “The adoption of Caleb is still going through. You are not losing him. Nothing is changing regarding Caleb.” Sylvia said, Alex and Kelly both giving a rather large sigh of relief. 

“Then what is this?” Kelly asked. “Why is Amanda here? Does she want to see him because we said we’d prefer a closed adoption.” Kelly felt worried at Amanda’s presence in the room. 

“No,” Sylvia answered. “She has lost custody of Caleb. This is not about Caleb.” 

“Then what is it?” Alex felt rather confused as she looked over to Amanda who was sitting next to Sylvia. 

“I’m pregnant,” Amanda said, Alex and Kelly widening their eyes as they looked to each other. “And I want my kids to be raised together. This is Caleb’s little brother or sister,” Amanda said, her hand going onto her stomach. “Well, half-sibling.” Amanda added. 

“Look, we usually don’t this, but we do like to keep siblings together when we can,” Sylvia said. “When Amanda told us her situation and that she wished her kids could be raised together, we…” Sylvia paused for a moment. “We thought since the adoption hasn’t gone through yet that we should try to let the siblings grow up together,” Sylvia said. “When Amanda wanted to see you, I thought it couldn’t hurt to see what your opinion on this was.” 

“So, you want us to take the baby too?” Alex questioned, sounding rather shocked at what she was hearing. 

“Like I said, our first option is always to try to keep siblings together. It’s obviously easier when one of the siblings isn’t already adopted.” Sylvia pointed out. 

“Are you saying we could lose Caleb if we don’t take the baby?” Kelly questioned. 

“No,” Sylvia shook her head. “I’m just giving you the option to adopt his little sibling along with him.” 

“Wow,” Alex exhaled as she looked around to her wife again. “I uh…I mean a baby…can we really…” Alex twisted her lip. “I mean we could. Do you want…” 

“You don’t need to make a choice right now,” Sylvia said. “Go away and think about this. It’s a big decision to make.” 

“I read your file,” Amanda spoke again. “I really like you guys. I think Caleb is super lucky that you are going to be his mums and I want that for this baby too,” Amanda said. “I want this baby to be with their brother but I…I really want you to be their mums. I think you two are so perfect for this child and for Caleb,” Amanda smiled softly. “I really hope you’ll consider this.” Amanda put her hand onto her stomach, Kelly and Alex both glancing down a little, only now noticing the small bump. 

“How ehm…” Alex cleared her throat. “How far along are you?” 

“I’m four and a half months,” Amanda answered. “I’m due mid February.” 

“And you don’t want…” Kelly paused for a moment. “You don’t want to keep this child? Have your chance to be a mother and do it right this time?” 

“I’m not fit to be a mother,” Amanda answered. “The best thing I can do for this child is give it up to people who’ll give it the life it deserves and more,” Amanda sounded a little teary as she spoke. “And having the kids grow up together would make me feel like I’ve at least helped at getting something right for them.” 

“Well I -” Kelly went to talk again but Amanda spoke over her. 

“Just to let you know this kid will be white,” Amanda was looking at Kelly as she spoke. “I know Caleb is mixed raced but this one’s father is white too, so…I…I’m not trying to say you wouldn’t want a white kid I just…ehm…well.” Amanda stopped talking, worried she might have offended Kelly. 

“The colour of the child doesn’t matter,” Kelly told her. “My eldest is…” Kelly paused. “Giving someone the gift of a child is amazing. The child’s race doesn’t…” Kelly shook her head as she glanced to Alex. “Babe, I think we should do this. This is Caleb’s sibling.” 

“I know but there’s more to consider than that fact,” Alex was trying to be sensible about this. She knew that this was a big decision for them to make and they didn’t just have Caleb to think about. Maya was already struggling with the idea of Caleb joining their family, never mind a baby. “Uh…do we have a time limit to make a decision?” 

“Well we would need to get Amanda to look at other profiles if you were to not take the baby, and we’d like time to organise that and find a family for the baby before it arrives,” Sylvia explained. “How about you take a few days to talk and work out if it’s the right thing for you,” Sylvia said. “When I call you to arrange Caleb’s sleepover then you can give me an answer.” 

“That sounds ehm…” Alex cleared her throat as she felt Kelly’s gaze on her, Kelly giving her daggers, it clear to Alex that Kelly felt like this didn’t need to be talked over. Alex already knew by the look on her face that Kelly wanted to take this baby. “That sounds fair. Thank you.” Alex gave a nervous smile, knowing deep down what she wanted, but she knew there needed to be a discussion first.

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly had barely gotten through the front door when Skyler bombarded them. “Mum, Mama, did you ask? Did you find out?” Skyler questioned. “What did you do today? Did you get more pictures of him? Skyler wondered. “Did you find out more of his favourite things?” 

“Hey, slow down,” Alex told her, lightly rubbing her arm. “We’ll tell you everything but just let us get in the house first.” 

Skyler pouted as she followed them through to the living room. “Where’s Granny and Maya?” Kelly wondered, seeing they weren’t in the living room as she’d expected them to be. 

“Maya is in the bath,” Skyler answered, Alex seeing Skyler had been reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. This book was taking her a little longer as it was much larger than the first three, so she’d been reading it for a while now, but she was nearing the end. “So, tell me,” Maya sounded impatient as Kelly and Alex sat down on the couch, Maya sitting on the armchair. “Tell me about my brother. Did you ask him what he wanted for his room?” 

“Uh, no, sorry. We forgot,” Kelly answered, Skyler not looking impressed that they’d forgotten to ask him. “But we did find out his favourite ice-cream is mint choc chip, his favourite thing to play on at the park is the slide and he likes building things with Lego, especially rockets.” 

“Ohh, I have lots of Lego he can make rockets with,” Skyler said. “Do you think he will bring more with him?” Skyler wondered. “Then we really would have loads. We could just put all the Lego together then and share it.” 

“He might bring his own,” Alex shrugged. “But it’s nice you’ll share yours with him.” 

“Well yeah,” Skyler retorted. “You need to share things. Especially with your little brother.” Skyler grinned from ear-to-ear, Alex and Kelly exchanging a glance, knowing if they did take Amanda’s baby that Skyler would be a great sister to them. 

“You really are very excited about this, huh?” Kelly noted. 

“Oh yeah.” Skyler nodded. 

“Well how would you feel about -” Kelly started to talk, but Alex quickly stopped her, her hand going onto her thigh and giving it a squeeze, Kelly knowing Alex wanted her to stop talking. 

“Not now,” Alex spoke in a whisper as she looked to her wife. “We still need to talk about it first.” 

“Talk about what?” Skyler questioned, having heard her mother talking, even though she was whispering and not facing her. 

“Nothing,” Alex looked to Skyler as she spoke, knowing that answer wasn’t going to be enough for her. “Just adoption stuff, sweetie.” Alex said as Maya came running into the room, Eliza following after her. 

“Mamas,” Maya grinned as she climbed up onto Alex’s knee, Alex wrapping her arms around her in a hug. “Stop going away.” 

“Aww do you miss us?” Kelly questioned. 

“Uh-huh.” Maya nodded her head. 

“Well we’ve been getting to know your brother.” Alex told her. 

Maya scrunched her face up. “Is he not a sister yet?” 

“No. He’s a brother.” Kelly answered. 

“Oh,” Maya pouted. “I wish him be a sister.” 

“Maya that’s not nice,” Skyler said. “He’s a brother. We are getting a brother and he’s going to be nice and it’s going to be fun.” 

“Well, I think Maya just needs some time,” Eliza brought herself into the conversation. “Do you remember when Maya was first born?” Eliza questioned, looking to her eldest granddaughter. “You weren’t happy about her arrival at all. You didn’t like having her around.” 

“You didn’t like me?” Maya gasped before she pulled a sad face, looking heartbroken at hearing her sister didn’t like her.

“I do now,” Skyler assured her. “You’re the best little sister ever even if sometimes you are annoying with always wanting to watch Rapunzel and needing everything to be pink and sparkly with fairies, mermaids, princesses and ballerinas.” 

“But that the best things.” Maya pouted. 

“That’s things you like,” Skyler sighed. “But we like to play snap together and hungry hungry hippos and hide and seek and that’s things a brother can do with us too.” 

“Hmm,” Maya scratched the side of her head. “Will he like the swings?” 

“I know he loves going to the swings,” Alex told her daughter, as she gave Skyler a soft smile, happy she was trying to help Maya see the good side of having a brother. “He loves playing on the slide.” 

“The slide is fun.” Maya smiled. 

“Yeah,” Kelly said. “Well when Caleb comes to visit us we could all go to the park together. How does that sound?” 

“And Granny too?” Maya questioned, looking over to Eliza.

“Oh, I’ll be home by then,” Eliza sounded a little disappointed about that. She really wanted to be there to meet Caleb when he was on his sleepover. “In fact, I’m going home tomorrow.” Eliza sounded a little upset that her trip had come to an end. 

“No,” Maya frowned. “You must stay, Granny,” Maya said, waving her index finger in her direction. “You must stay.” Maya declared, Eliza giving a little smile, thinking the idea of her staying a little longer wasn’t actually a bad idea. 

\---------- 

“So, I get the feeling you are mad at me.” Kelly said as she slipped into bed next to her wife. 

“No,” Alex shook her head, knowing what Kelly was getting at. “I stopped you from telling Skyler before we’d even discussed it properly, but I’m not mad,” Alex assured her. “I know you are just excited. I know you want this. All along you wanted a baby and now we have that chance but I…” Alex paused, her lips twisting as she tuned herself slightly in the bed, so she was facing her wife. “I think we need to discuss things before jumping right into it.” 

“What is there to discuss, Alex?” Kelly felt a little confused. “This is Caleb’s sibling. A baby to complete our family. For all we know this could be the baby sister that Maya is dreaming of.” 

“Yeah, and what if its another brother?” Alex questioned. “She’s struggling with the arrival of Caleb into our family. How is she going to feel if we tell her another child is coming to live with us?” Alex knew it wasn’t up to Maya, but it was still important to her that Maya was comfortable with the changes. 

“Like Skyler did when Maya first arrived, she’ll come round to having brothers,” Kelly said. “James hated having me around when I was first born, you hated having Kara around,” Kelly reminded her. “I…I know the girls’ feelings are important, but Alex, this is us welcoming two children into our family. Giving them the love and home that they deserve.” 

“I know,” Alex pursed her lips. “But what about Caleb?” Alex questioned. “How is he going to feel if we tell him we are adopting a baby too?” Alex wondered. “I don’t want Caleb to feel like he wasn’t enough for us,” Alex sounded a little emotional as she spoke. “That we didn't want him. That we wanted a baby and just settled for him.” 

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t feel like that,” Kelly said, reaching her hand out and placing it on top of Alex’s. “That little boy is great and I can’t wait for him to live here permanently and get to know everything about him and help him with his schoolwork and take him to karate or baseball or dance or gymnastics or whatever it is he wants to do,” Kelly exhaled. “We can still love that boy while loving the baby too,” Kelly pointed out. “And this is his sibling,” Kelly said. “He…he might be glad that we’re adopting this baby too.” 

“Oh, we are, are we?” Alex murmured as she raised her eyebrows. 

“I know you wouldn’t split them up.” Kelly replied. 

“God, Kel, a baby,” Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. “Can we really handle a newborn on top of a 5-year-old and the girls?” Alex questioned. “Four kids, that’s…” Alex shook her head. “We’re going to be even more outnumbered now. Four kids with only two adults. They’re going to team up on us.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “And technically it’s going to be a six-year-old. Caleb will be six in November and that is before the baby will arrive.” Kelly pointed out. 

“That is true,” Alex bit her lip as she looked into her wife’s eyes. “You are doing the bulk of the night feeds.” Alex said. She knew it wasn’t that long ago that she did want to have a baby, but after grieving the losses, she’d made peace with the fact that she’d not have another baby in her life and even though she obviously would help Kelly with them, she would have fun teasing her wife about it until the baby’s arrival. 

“Okay, that just means you get the dirty diapers.” Kelly murmured, a grin on her face. 

“Uh-uh,” Alex shook her head. “Those are yours too.” 

“I think we’ll have to circle back to this chat,” Kelly muttered. “But we’re doing this? We’re adopting the little button?” Kelly felt her heart beating within her chest. 

“The little button?” Alex questioned.

“Well we’ve given all the other babies nicknames,” Kelly pointed out. “And this is going to be our cute little button.” 

“Fair enough,” Alex murmured as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. “God, I can’t believe we are doing this.” Alex said as she pulled back and looked back into her wife’s eyes. 

“Yeah you can,” Kelly told her, reaching her hand up and cupping Alex’s cheek. “We’re keeping siblings together. We’re getting our sweet Caleb and our little button.” 

“Then that’s it,” Alex pointed out. “Four kids are more than enough. Caleb and the little button are going to complete our family.” 

“Hmm,” Kelly shook her head, Alex feeling a little worried. She knew Kelly would have heaps of kids if they could. “I think there’s one more thing we need before our family is complete.” 

“Oh, the dog,” Alex said, Kelly nodding lightly. “Well maybe we’ll have to wait a little longer for that,” Alex pointed out, Kelly looking a little confused. “A newborn and a puppy probably isn’t the best idea.” 

“Ah, we’ll handle it just fine,” Kelly murmured, pulling Alex into another kiss. “First let’s worry about telling the girls. Well, Maya in particular but Skyler might be a hard sell too.” 

“Well she did express that Caleb be our last so, we’ll have to see,” Alex murmured. “I think we’ll be able to win her over to the idea way easier than Maya though.” 

“Hmm, I think you are probably right.” Kelly said. 

“Oh, I know I am,” Alex grinned before she pulled Kelly into another kiss. “I love you.” Alex told her between kisses. 

“I love you, too,” Kelly murmured. “And I love the family we’re creating.” Kelly said, as Alex pulled her closer to her as the kisses grew in intensity.


	32. Chapter 32

Alex had made pancakes for breakfast. There were strawberries, bananas, maple syrup and bacon out on the table for them to eat along with the pancakes. Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying one last breakfast with Eliza, as she was due to fly back to Midvale that afternoon. “Can we make pancakes when Caleb comes for his sleepover?” Skyler questioned. 

Kelly smiled in Skyler’s direction, thinking it hadn’t taken long for their daughter to bring Caleb into conversation. “I’m sure we could that.” 

“What if he doesn’t like pancakes?” Alex questioned, picking up her cup of coffee to take a drink.

“Everyone likes pancakes,” Skyler sounded sure of that. “Or we could make waffles I guess,” Skyler suggested. “Or we could see what his favourite breakfast is.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Alex said as she glanced at her wife. “Maybe he’ll just be happy with a bowl of froot loops.” 

“I like froot loops.” Maya screeched as she reached forward to grab a piece of strawberry from the bowl. She stuffed it into her mouth before picking up a another piece.

“Yeah, we’ll maybe your brother will like them too.” Kelly said as she looked around to Maya as she was sitting next to her. 

“No,” Maya raised her voice. “They’re my froot loops.” 

“No, they’re not,” Kelly told her. “Mum and I bought them for everyone and if Caleb wants them he can eat them,” Kelly said. “I know you can share good.” 

“Yes, I do share.” Maya said as she reached for another piece of strawberry. 

“And you’ll share will your new brother, won’t you?” Eliza questioned. 

Maya sighed. “I wanted a sister.” 

“Well you are getting a brother,” Alex said it as it was. “But Mama and I do have some news to share with all.” Alex said, exchanging a glance with Kelly, Kelly smiling at her, looking like she excited to tell the girls and Eliza about the baby. 

“Oh.” Eliza sounded very intrigued. 

“Is it about my brother, Caleb?” Skyler questioned. “Is he coming to stay forever when he comes to sleepover?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “He’s coming for a sleepover first, next weekend probably, and then the next time is hopefully the time he will come forever.” 

“Oh, well,” Skyler scratched the back of her head. “What is it then?” 

Alex looked to Kelly, giving her an encouraging nod. “Well Caleb’s biological mother is having another baby and…” Kelly stopped momentarily as she heard Eliza gasping as she put her hand on her chest, the girls looking to her, both of them with confused looks on their faces. “She would like us to take the baby,” Kelly got a huge grin on her face as she spoke, looking between the girls to see their reactions. “So, we’re adopting a baby too. Caleb’s little sibling.” 

“Is it a sister baby?” Maya sounded interested to know. 

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet,” Alex answered, Maya giving a frown. “She didn’t say if she knew.” 

“That’s brilliant news,” Eliza sounded pleased for them. “I knew you’d end up adopting a fourth. I didn’t think it would be this soon, but, I knew it would happen and the fact it’s Caleb’s brother or sister makes it all the more special.” Eliza said, sounding pleased with the news. 

“Yeah, it was a shock for us to be honest,” Alex admitted to her mother. “We didn’t expect it but it’s something we have to do,” Alex said. “It wouldn’t feel right knowing Caleb had a sibling out in the system somewhere.” 

“What do you think, Skye?” Kelly asked, seeing Skyler was sitting there rather quietly. 

“Uhm,” Skyler pursed her lips. “Can I be honest?” 

“Of course,” Alex told her. “We always want you to be honest.” Alex exchanged a glance with Kelly, both of them a little worried she was about to join Maya in the not wanting a new sibling club. 

“Well, I’m happy with just getting my new brother,” Skyler told them. “Four children is a real lot, Mum.” Skyler sighed as she looked up to Alex. 

“It is,” Alex agreed. “And I promise 4 is it,” Alex assured her. “Caleb and this baby will join our family then the only new arrival after that will be a four-legged one.” 

“A four-legged baby?” Maya shrieked.

“No,” Kelly, Alex and Eliza gave a chuckle. “Mummy means we’ll get a dog after the baby arrives.” Kelly explained to Maya what Alex had meant. 

“Oh,” Maya gave a little smile. “Well can you make this one a sister?” 

“We can’t choose sweetie.” Alex told her. 

“You can,” Maya answered. “You can do everything Mummy.” 

“I can’t choose this,” Alex said, before she looked back to Skyler as Maya gave a little pout. “So, what do you think? It’s cool?” 

“Well a baby will make you and Mama happy,” Skyler pointed out. “And my brother Caleb because it’s his brother or sister.” 

“It’ll be your brother or sister, too,” Kelly reminded her. “And you can help Mum and I with the nursery. I know you liked doing that with Maya’s.” 

“Yeah, I did,” Skyler grinned. “Can’t you find out what it’s going to be?” Skyler wondered. “Then we can do it real nice and have a name ready and everything,” Skyler suggested. “I like Toby for a boy and Lucy for a girl.” 

“They are nice names,” Alex said as she ran her hand through Skyler’s chestnut brown hair. “We can put them on a potential list, but Amanda might want to name the baby.” 

“But it’s going to be yours,” Skyler looked a little confused. “You should name it.” 

“We’ll we will find that all out in time.” Kelly told her. 

“You know something you are going to have to do is get bigger cars,” Eliza pointed out. “Four kids won’t fit with you both in the current 5 seaters you have.” 

“Oh gosh, I didn’t even think about that.” Alex murmured, glancing to her wife who looked like she also hadn’t thought about it. 

“Well, I’m sure we can change our cars,” Kelly pointed out, Alex giving a little nod. “We need to have space for everyone, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Skyler answered with a nod. 

“For my baby sister,” Maya said. “Cos Caleb’s a boy so a sister now.” 

“Well it doesn’t really work like that, sweetie,” Eliza pointed out. “But little babies are sweet. I think once the baby is here you’ll be the best helper and love to give the baby cuddles and even help mummies with the smelly diapers.” 

“Ewww no.” Maya scrunched her nose up. 

“Don’t worry, Petal,” Alex said. “Smelly diapers will be Mama’s job.” Alex gave Kelly a cheeky grin as Skyler gave a little giggle. 

“Aww that’s not right, is it?” Kelly questioned. “You’ll help me, huh, Skittle?” 

“Hmm,” Skyler shook her head. “I’d do a wet diaper but don’t want to see the poopy one.” 

“Yeah, thems yucky.” Maya agreed with her sister. 

“Oh well, looks like it’s just your job, babe.” Alex teased her wife, as she felt glad the news was taken pretty well, knowing it could have been a lot worse, especially with Maya. 

\------------ 

Skyler was looking out of the living room window to the driveway, waiting rather impatiently for Sylvia to arrive at the house with Caleb. “What time did she say she’d get here?” Skyler questioned, looking around briefly to her mother. 

“Around 5.30.” Kelly answered, glancing at the time herself, seeing it was 5.35. She exhaled lightly, feeling a little nervous. This was the most nervous she’d felt for a visit with Caleb, most likely because he was sleeping over and would be solely in their care for the whole weekend. 

Skyler glanced to the clock on the fireplace. “Well it’s after 5.30,” Skyler sighed. “Where are they? What if something bad has happed?” Skyler sounded worried. 

“Nothing has happened,” Kelly assured her. “She probably just hit some traffic on the way up.” 

“Hit some traffic?” Skyler gasped. “You do think they crashed, don’t you?” 

“No,” Kelly chuckled. “I don’t mean she hit a car. I mean that the roads were busy. There was maybe lots of cars on the road so it would take her longer to get here.”

“Oh,” Skyler looked back to the window. “I hope he is here soon.” 

“He will be.” Kelly said, feeling rather eager herself to see her son. 

“Mama,” Skyler ran back into the living room, Alex following behind her. “I did a big poop.” 

“Oh lovely.” Kelly scrunched her face up as Maya climbed up next to her on the couch. 

“Is Caleb here now?” Maya questioned, Kelly glancing to Alex as they both felt a little surprised that Maya had shown interest in his visit. She usually still just complained that he wasn’t a sister. 

“Not yet,” Kelly answered. “But he’ll be here soon.” 

“Will we play the princess game?” Maya grinned at her suggestion. 

“No,” Skyler answered, looking over to her sister. “We are going to let Caleb pick what we’ll do,” Maya frowned and was about to reply when Skyler gave a squeal of excitement as she pointed to the window, Sylvia’s car pulling up into the driveway. “He is here. He is here.” Skyler shrieked as she ran out of the living room to the front door of the house, Kelly and Alex following as Maya jumped down from the couch also, following everyone outside. They waited as Sylvia got out of the car, before she let Caleb out of the back seat, Caleb holding onto Dorito the stegosaurus as Sylvia lifted out his little suitcase. 

“Hey, Caleb.” Kelly and Alex smiled at him. 

“Hi,” Caleb spoke shyly, his eyes on Maya and Skyler. “I’m glad to be here.” Caleb said as he walked over to Alex, surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

“Well we are very glad to have you,” Alex hugged him, feeling her heart swell. “Did you have a good day at school today?” 

“It was okay,” Caleb answered. “Billy pushed me down and wouldn’t let me play with him or Miles and Zack and Cody.” Caleb sounded upset as he pulled away from the hug with Alex and turned to look at Kelly. He smiled up at her before he hugged her too.

“Well that wasn’t very nice of him, was it?” Alex questioned. 

“No,” Caleb answered. “Me and Jack went to play somewhere else.” 

“Well I’m glad you and Jack had fun,” Kelly said, feeling a glow as Caleb hugged her. Kelly felt Skyler’s impatient gaze on her. “So, Caleb. This is your big sister, Skyler and your little sister, Maya.” Kelly said as Caleb looked to them. 

“Hi,” Skyler stepped forward to hug him. Caleb looked a little uneasy but went to hug her anyways. “I’m Skyler and I’m 10. You can call me Skyler, or you can call me Skye,” Skyler told him. “I love soccer and swimming and my favourite colour is blue and my favourite ice-cream is strawberry, and I love twizzlers and pizza.” 

Caleb smiled as he pulled back from the hug. He glanced at Alex and Kelly before looking back to Skyler. “They said this was from you,” Caleb said as he gestured to the stegosaurus. “Thank you. I like it and the stegosaurus is my favourite dinosaur.” 

“It was my favourite too,” Skyler sounded pleased they had something in common. “And mums said you like Lego? Well I’ve got loads if you want to build something when you are here.” 

“I like making rockets the best,” Caleb told her before he looked to Maya. “And I just always get called Caleb. I’m 5, nearly 6, and I like space more than anything. My favourite ice-cream is mint choc chip and I love M&Ms and fish sticks. I really want to go to karate,” Caleb said, telling her the same information that she’d told him, Alex, Kelly and Sylvia all smiling at the exchange. “Hello Maya. What do you like best?” 

Maya widened her eyes as she stared at Caleb. “My best favourite ice-cream is chocolate.” Maya spoke in a whisper before she turned around an ran off back into the house, Alex, and Kelly both stifling a laugh, feeling a little puzzled by her. Maya wasn’t a shy child. 

“Right, we’ll let’s follow Maya’s lead and go into the house, yeah?” Kelly questioned. “Maybe Skyler could give you a tour of the place?” 

“Oh Caleb, did you bring swim trunks because we have a swimming pool.” Skyler wondered. 

“No.” Caleb shook his head. 

“Well that’s okay. Mums will buy you some.” Skyler said as she looked to her mother’s for confirmation. 

“I don’t know how to swim,” Caleb sounded embarrassed. “I’ve never been.” 

“Oh,” Skyler sounded a little surprised. “Well we can show you how. It wont take long,” Skyler said. “C’mon, I’ll show you the pool first and the trampoline and swings and everything in the backyard,” Skyler held her hand out and Caleb looked to Sylvia then Alex and Kelly, like he was seeking permission to be able to go with her. 

“Go on. Skye will show you the house and us adults will do some talking.” Kelly said. 

Caleb took Skyler’s hand and ran through the house with her as Alex, Sylvia, and Kelly walked in, going into the kitchen. “Can we get you a coffee, some tea or anything?” 

“Just a water would be great, thank you,” Sylvia said as she left Caleb’s suitcase by the kitchen door. Kelly grabbed a glass and put it under the dispenser on the fridge. “Uh, I'll probably hang around for about an hour, make sure Caleb settles okay, but I don’t think there’s going to be any problems,” Sylvia pointed out. “Thank you,” Sylvia said as she took the glass from Kelly. “You have two beautiful daughters,” Sylvia said. “Is the little one on the shy side?” 

“Not really,” Alex answered. “She would have preferred a sister, so I think she’s just being stubborn and not talking too much too soon.” 

Sylvia chuckled. “Well maybe the baby will be a sister for her,” Sylvia said. When they were arranging Caleb’s sleepover they’d told Sylvia that they were going to adopt Amanda’s baby. “There is some paperwork for you to fill out regarding that,” Sylvia told them. “But Amanda wanted to invite you to her 20-week scan, which is next week so if you were keen to come down for that then we could do the paperwork then.” 

“Uh yeah, we’d love to, right?” Kelly said as she looked to her wife, Alex giving a little nod. 

“Yeah. It would be nice.” Alex said. 

“Well I’ll see if I can arrange for you to see Caleb that day as well. You could meet him after school for a couple of hours.” Sylvia suggested. 

“That would be great,” Alex smiled. “And uh…” Alex cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head. “After this sleepover are we close to…” Alex trailed off, not sure how to best question it. 

“Yes,” Sylvia knew what Alex was trying to ask. “It’s soon.” Sylvia said, not going into any more detail that that. Alex and Kelly smiled at hearing their boy would soon be with them permanently. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were in the bedroom that was now Caleb’s. They’d had dinner and then spent the rest of the evening building Lego together. Since it was his first night in a new place, they’d both gone up the stairs with him when it came time for bed. “Okay, so is this how you like it?” Alex questioned. There was a bedside lamp on, and the door was slightly ajar, and the covers were over him, but not tucked in at all. 

“Yes,” Caleb nodded. “I’ve never slept in my own room before.” 

“Well you can try it out,” Kelly told him. “Did you share with Joey at Patty’s house?” 

“No,” Caleb shook his head. “He had his own room where he sits and plays the playstation all the time. I shared with Blake then he left and now Jeffery and Michael live with us and Sarah lives there too, but she’s got her own room.” 

“Ah I see,” Alex said. “Well, our room is just down the hall if you need anything and Skyler is right across from you,” Alex told him. “And you’ve got Dorito here to keep you company.” Alex said, lightly rubbing her hand over the stegosaurus. 

“And in the meantime, we’ll be just down the stairs,” Kelly added, because obviously they weren’t going to bed just yet. “Now, do you normally get a story before bedtime? We always read to the girls, or just Maya now. Skyler gets some time to read herself.” 

“David usually reads to me about space,” Caleb said. “I didn’t bring my big book through. Patty said it was too big to bring for just a couple of nights, but I can bring it when I come to stay forever.” 

“Okay, well I can tell you loads of cool space facts,” Alex said. “Like, did you know that a day on Venus is almost as long as a year on Earth?” 

“I knew that one,” Caleb nodded. “Well, did you know that there is a volcano on Mars?” Caleb questioned. “It’s called Olympus Mons. 

“It is,” Alex nodded. “What else do you know about space?” 

“The red spot on Jupiter is a storm that’s been going on for over 350 years.” Caleb widened his eyes as he spoke. 

“Oh wow,” Kelly said. “That’s a long time, huh?” 

“Mmm,” Caleb nodded as Kelly noticed he was looking around the room, particularly at the walls that Skyler had labelled a snotty booger green. “You know we are going to get this room decorated anyway you like it?” Kelly questioned. “So, you could get it red or you do it up like you are in space.” Kelly suggested. 

“Oh, a space room,” Caleb sounded like he loved that idea. “With blue or navy-ish blue walls and with planets and moons and rockets. I love rockets.” 

“Okay, a space themed room it is,” Alex smiled at him. “Any other requests?” 

“No. Just space stuff.” Caleb answered. 

“That we can do.” Kelly told him.

“I like it here. You are very nice to me and I like your front door cos it’s red and it’s my favourite colour.” Caleb smiled at them as he spoke. 

“Ha, another vote for the red door,” Kelly grinned as Alex furrowed her eyebrows at her. “And we love having you around, bud,” Kelly said, rubbing his arm gently. “Alex and I are going to be your mums. You are a very sweet, polite boy, so it’s pretty easy to be nice to you.” 

Caleb smiled again. “Well there is something I’ve been wondering.” 

“And what’s that?” Alex questioned. 

“What am I supposed to call you?” Caleb questioned shyly. “I know that me living here means you will be my mums, but I don’t…well I don’t know…” Caleb looked downwards like he was scared to keep talking. 

“You can call us Alex and Kelly,” Alex told him. “There’s no rush or pressure for you to call us Mum and Mama,” Alex assured him. “That will come in time when it feels right,” Alex said. “And if it never does then that’s okay. We can be Alex and Kelly. The most important thing is that we’re going to be your forever home, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m happy this is my forever home,” Caleb told them. “And I like Skyler. She’s cool and nice and it was fun building Lego with her,” Caleb said. “And Maya is nice too but quiet.” 

“Ah she won’t be quiet for long,” Kelly assured him. “She’ll be making you watch Rapunzel and do ballet with her and princesses and mermaids soon enough.” 

“I’ll play with her,” Caleb said. “I’ve never had proper sisters before and then the baby too. I’ve never had a baby before.” Caleb gave a little smile, also sounding pleased for the little button’s arrival. “Do you know if the baby is a brother or sister?” 

“We don’t know,” Kelly answered. “We might be finding out soon though. Would you like to know?” 

“Ehm,” Caleb shrugged. “Just a baby will be nice.” 

“Well, like Skyler you can help us with the nursery,” Alex said, Caleb’s eyes widening, the boy clearly liking the idea of helping with the room for the baby. “Can be a nice little family bonding project, huh?” 

“Yes.” Caleb answered through a yawn. 

“Okay. Will we leave you to get some sleep?” Kelly questioned and Caleb gave a nod. 

“Goodnight.” Kelly leaned down and gave him a hug, Alex then doing the same. 

“Goodnight Alex and Kelly. I had an fun evening and thank you for dinner. It was good.” Caleb said as he hugged his stegosaurus closer to him. 

“You’re welcome, buddy. See you in the morning.” Alex said as she and Kelly left the room, leaving Caleb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lot like this next one.

Kelly, Alex, and the kids were in the kitchen, the kids sitting around the table as Alex and Kelly were getting them their breakfast. Caleb had said his favourite breakfast was a sesame seed bagel, with smooth peanut butter and banana and a glass of milk. They didn’t have sesame seed bagels in the house, but Caleb said the plain one would be fine, and Kelly assured him they’d always have sesame seed ones for him from now on. Skyler was already eating her scrambled egg on toast when Kelly brought over Caleb’s bagel and Maya’s froot loops. “There you go.” Kelly put it down in front of them. 

“Thank you Kelly.” Caleb said, Kelly giving him a soft smile. 

“She’s Mama.” Maya gasped, looking shocked that Caleb had called her by her first name. 

“It’s okay,” Kelly ran her hand over Maya’s hair. “He can call us by our names if he wants.” 

“But you are going to be his mums,” Skyler looked confused. “Don’t you want to have mums, Caleb?” Skyler said, glancing to her brother. 

“I do,” Caleb answered as Alex brought over his and Maya’s glasses of milk. “But well…” Caleb exhaled lightly. “I don’t remember ever calling anyone Mum or Mama before,” Caleb explained. “I don’t remember my first mum and then the ladies I’ve lived with have been called their names.” Caleb said, speaking quietly. 

“It’s okay buddy,” Alex told him. “You don’t need to explain anything. You just call us whatever feels natural to you.” Alex said, Caleb giving her a little smile as he picked up the glass of milk to take a drink. Alex was sure Caleb was young enough to eventually be calling them Mum and Mama, but they were still getting know each other and were only just starting to bond, she knew these things would just take time. 

“Oh, is you Alex?” Maya said, getting a cheeky grin on her lips, knowing she was testing her mother. 

“Not to you, lady,” Alex told her. “To you I am Mummy.” 

“Hmm.” Maya furrowed her eyebrows before she took a spoonful of her froot loops. 

“So, what do you kids want to do today?” Alex questioned them as Kelly came over with their two plates of scrambled egg and toast, Kelly and Alex joining the kids at the table. 

“Can we teach Caleb how to swim?” Skyler questioned. 

“Well that’s up to Caleb,” Alex answered as she put some Tabasco over her eggs. “Would you like to do that, bud?” 

“Well,” Caleb shrugged, not sounding very sure. “What if I can’t do it and I don’t have any swim shorts.” 

“We can go out to Target and grab you a pair,” Kelly said. “If you want to swim. You don’t have to.” 

“I don’t know how.” Caleb sighed sadly. 

“Well, we can show you. Alex and I can swim, and Skyler is a great swimmer,” Kelly said. “Or we can just go into town and show you some of the city and our favourite places to go,” Kelly suggested. “And we can introduce you to some of our family and friends today, if that’s something you’d like.” 

“Like my uncles and aunties?” Caleb wondered. “And Granny Eliza and Papa J’onn?” 

“Well not Granny Eliza because she is far away but everyone else.” Alex said before picking up her orange juice to take a drink. 

“But all of them at once?” Caleb sounded a little unsure about the idea. “It’s a lot of new people.” 

“Well, we don’t have to introduce you to everyone at the same time,” Kelly said. “Maybe we could just do Auntie Kara and Uncle James today and you can meet everyone else another time.” 

“Hmm, I don't know,” Caleb answered. “Are Kara and James married to each other?” 

“No,” Alex replied. “Kara is my sister and James is Kelly’s brother.” 

“Oh, okay.” Caleb took another bit of his bagel. 

“Auntie Kara is the best,” Skyler told Caleb. “She is so much fun. She loves Disney. She loves playing with us. She likes dinosaurs and she likes space too because she is from -” 

Alex cleared her throat, causing Skyler to stop talking. Caleb would eventually find out the secret of Kara and J’onn and Brainy and Nia, but not right now. Alex and Kelly wanted him to settle in first. “Well can arrange for them to meet and Caleb can find out for himself what she’s like.” Alex said. 

“Uncle James is the best too.” Maya added, not wanting to forget about him. 

“Yes, they are both very good to you two and are very excited about welcoming a nephew and meeting you,” Kelly said, rubbing Caleb’s back as he was sat at the other side of her, Maya sitting next to her too. 

“Well it’s kinda scary to think about meeting more new people,” Caleb spoke in a whisper as Kelly and Alex exchanged a glance, both of them sure he wasn’t ready to meet them and that was absolutely fine. There was no way they’d make him do something he didn’t feel ready for. “I think if it’s okay with you that I’d like to see your favourite bits of the city today.” 

“Okay, that’s our day planned,” Alex said. “And we usually have Saturday night movies nights. We pick a movie and get snacks and cuddle up on the couch together,” Alex explained, Caleb looking like he liked the sound of that. “It is Skyler’s turn to pick a movie, but she might let you choose since it’s your first movie night.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler nodded her head. “He can pick a movie,” Skyler said. Kelly smiling softly at her daughter. “What are your favourite ones, Caleb?” 

“Eh my favourite is WALL-E and I like the Toy Story ones and Up, Up is good.” Caleb answered, then took a bite of his bagel. 

“We’ve got Up. It’s a good one but we don’t have the other ones.” Skyler told him.

“I’m sure they’ll be on Disney plus,” Alex said. “We don’t really need the DVDs much anymore, do we?” 

“Hmm, nope.” Skyler shook her head. 

“Kelly, I need more milk.” Maya said as she held her pink princess cup out to her. 

“Uh who?” Kelly questioned, her head tilting ever so slightly. 

“Me,” Maya said. “I need milk please.” 

“Yeah, I get that. I meant what did you call me?” Kelly questioned her daughter. 

“Mama.” Maya spoke in a whisper. 

“That’s better.” Kelly said as she took the cup from her daughter and stood up from the table, going to get her some more milk, Alex watching the kids as they continued to eat their breakfast, a smile on her face as she watched her son as she enjoyed the first moments of them being a family of five. 

\------------ 

Alex put the glasses down on the coffee table in the living room. “Right,” Alex looked to the kids who were already sitting on the couch with Kelly. “We’ve got twizzlers, M&Ms and starbursts. We’ve got Capri Suns for you kids and Mama and I have a glass of wine,” Alex said. “I think we are all set for the movie, don’t you?” 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler answered. 

“No popcorn?” Maya questioned as she leaned forward and picked up a pink starburst, immediately working at getting the paper off. 

“I think we’ve enough snacks for now,” Kelly said, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a drink. “Mmm, nice pick babe.” Kelly said after a taste of the wine, Alex having picked a Malbec when they were at the grocery store. 

Alex smiled softly at her before looking to her kids. “You lot going to shuffle up and make some space for me?” Alex questioned. “Might need to get ourselves a bigger couch, huh?” Alex said as she sat down next to Caleb, Skyler in the middle as Maya was half sitting on Kelly’s knee next to her. 

“Well we are getting another baby.” Caleb answered. 

“The baby can go there.” Maya pointed to the armchair. 

“Aww, Petal, you are going to love giving the baby cuddles,” Kelly told her, because she knew Maya would eventually come round to having a baby around. “We can’t leave the little button on the chair all alone.” Kelly pointed out. 

“Yeah and Maya you might get the baby sister you want.” Skyler said as she took a bite of a twizzler. 

“Oh yeah,” Maya answered. “Well I cuddle the baby sister.” 

“You’ll cuddle a brother too,” Kelly said. “You might not think so now, but I know you will.” Kelly said, running her hand over Maya’s hair as she spoke. 

“What do you think the baby will be?” Alex said as she looked down to Caleb. 

“Hmm,” Caleb gave a little shrug. “I think maybe a boy but I’m just happy we are getting a baby.” 

Alex and Kelly both smiled at him. “And what about you, Skye?” 

“I don’t know,” Skyler shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what it is, does it?” Skyler questioned. “Just as long as we get a healthy baby. That’s what people say, right?” 

“It is,” Kelly answered. “But we can still talk about what we think it’ll be,” Kelly said. “Like I’m leaning more towards girl.” 

“And I think I’m with Caleb,” Alex said, putting her hand on his shoulder, Caleb looking up to her with a smile. “I think it’ll be a boy.” 

“No,” Maya shook her head at her mother. “A girl. A girl.” 

“Well, we’re going to see an ultrasound of the baby this coming week so we might find out,” Alex explained. “Mama and I need to discuss if we are going to find out or not.” 

“You should,” Skyler said. “Cos then we could paint the room nice for if it’s going to be a girl or boy.” 

“Yeah and we can find a good name.” Caleb added. 

“You need to know the baby is my sister.” Maya said. 

“Well, like I said, Mama and I will discuss it.” Alex told them, the kids sighing lightly. 

“Alex,” Caleb looked up to her. “Could I have some M&Ms?” 

“Of course. They’re there for you, buddy. You don’t need to ask,” Alex rubbed the back of his head as she gave him a smile. “Help yourself.” 

Caleb grinned as he leaned forward and grabbed a handful. “This movie night thing is cool.” Caleb said, leaning back on the couch. 

“Speaking of movie night,” Kelly said. “Should we get this movie started?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yeah.” All the kids answered together as they snuggled up on the couch to watch the movie.

\------------

Alex and Kelly had made the trip down to Southport to join Amanda at the 20-week scan. They were waiting in the hospital for Amanda to turn up, having arrived a little early. “So, we didn’t make a decision about if we are going to find out the sex of the baby.” 

“Uh, no,” Alex rubbed her hands together. “I guess we didn’t.” 

“Well, do you?” Kelly wondered. 

Alex twisted her lips as she shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t want to know. I like the surprise,” Alex admitted as Kelly frowned a little. “But, I know you want to know. I know you wanted to know with Maya and because of me we didn’t find out and uh…well, this is our last baby so it’s the last chance you have to find out so…” Alex trailed off, Kelly’s lips etching into a smile. “We can find out.” 

“You’re sure?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered. “Besides, you know all the kids want to know,” Alex said. “So, really, I’m 4 to 1 on the whole finding out thing so it would be pretty unfair of me to make the final call.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “You know Maya only wants to know if it’s a girl.” 

“Well she might be about to get her wish of a baby sister,” Alex murmured. “At least our other two kids don’t seem to mind.” Skyler, and Caleb didn’t seem to be so bothered about what the baby would be. Skyler wanted this baby to be the last one and Caleb was just excited about having a baby around. 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly. “And you know it’s not like I am bothered either, right?” Kelly questioned. “I don’t want to find out because I want another girl or I want it to be boy,” Kelly pointed out. “I really don’t mind what she tells us it is.” 

“I know,” Alex answered. “A baby is a blessing and nothing else matters.” 

“Nope,” Kelly said. “Although maybe it would be nice if it was boy. Two of each.” 

“A boy?” Alex questioned. “Didn’t you say Saturday when we were speaking with the kids you wanted it to be a girl?” 

“I didn’t say I wanted a girl. I said I thought it was going to be a girl,” Kelly corrected her wife. “Just like you thought a boy.” 

“Fair enough,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Guess we are about to find out which one of us is right.” 

“Yeah we are,” Kelly smiled. “If you are really sure you’re good to know.” 

“It’s alright,” Alex answered. “We’ll only have one set of names to think about this way,” Alex chuckled. “And we can start getting Maya more used to getting a brother if that’s the case. In a way I kinda hope it is a girl so she can be excited about it.” 

Kelly chuckled again as Amanda walked down the corridor, just in time as the ultrasound technician came out and called for her. “Amanda Porter.” 

Kelly and Alex stood up as Amanda walked over to them. “Hey, I'm glad you could make it.” Amanda said. 

“Hi,” Alex and Kelly smiled at her. “Thank you for asking us.” 

“These are the adoptive mothers,” Amanda said. “So, they’ll be joining me for this appointment and anymore after.” 

“Okay,” The technician answered. “If you’d like to come through,” They all followed her through to the room, Amanda lifting up her shirt as she lay on the bed. Kelly took a seat on the chair by the bed, as Alex stood next to her, resting her hand on her shoulder. “This will be a little cold.” The technician said, as squeezed some of the gel onto Amanda’s stomach. She picked up the transducer and rolled it over her small bump, getting right into doing the checks on the baby. 

“Can we find out what the baby is?” Kelly questioned, not able to stop herself. She knew she should be asking if the baby was okay, and everything was as it should be first, but she was excited about finding out. 

“I don’t want to know,” Amanda said. “I…” Amanda cleared her throat. “I don’t want to know because I don’t want to bond too much with the kid. It’ll be easier to hand it over to you,” Amanda admitted. “This kid deserves more than me for a mother so I need to be strong enough to hand it to you and I think knowing before it arrived would make me bond more.” 

“Well I can let you two know without telling Amanda,” The technician said, her gaze going onto the screen to check on the baby. “Oh.” The technician pursed her lips, as her face changed to a look of concern.

“Is there something wrong?” Alex felt her heart drop as she squeezed Kelly’s shoulder. 

“The baby is measuring smaller than expected for being 20 weeks gestation.” The technician told them.

“Is that something we need to worry about?” Kelly questioned. “Everything else looks okay, right? 10 fingers, 10 toes, two eyes, ears, a mouth, and a nose? Organs look as they should?” 

“So far, yes,” The technician assured them. “Now maybe the baby is just a late grower. We still have half the pregnancy to go.” The technician said. 

“Is it my fault?” Amanda questioned. 

“No, don’t go blaming yourself,” Kelly said. “Like she said, it could just be a late grower. There’s still time. Or maybe it’s just going to be a small baby.” 

“Caleb was nearly 9lbs when he was born,” Amanda told them, Kelly and Alex giving a little smile at hearing something about when Caleb was a baby. “I don’t think I have small babies. I...it’s my fault because this is something I should have told you. That I should have told Sylvia, but I…Sylvia thinks I’ve been clean since losing Caleb, but I…I’m an addict.” 

“What?” Alex and Kelly both gasped. “You took drugs? You took drugs knowing you were pregnant?” Alex and Kelly both felt their hearts thudding. 

“No,” Amanda answered. “I’ve been clean since I found out but maybe before that. I was obviously pregnant before I knew I was pregnant and me and the father, we…” Amanda trailed off. “This is why I am giving the baby up for adoption. I’m not fit to be a mother.” 

“Well you giving this baby up shows you are a good mother, for what it’s worth,” Kelly said. “But you should have told us and Sylvia about this,” Kelly sounded a little angry. “That there was a chance this baby could have been affected by drug use.” 

“Would it have changed your mind?” Amanda questioned. 

“No,” Alex answered. “It wouldn’t but -”

“Maybe this is a discussion you can have later,” The technician said. “How about I finish the checks on the baby and Amanda can go out into the corridor and I can tell you the sex?” The technician questioned, knowing those were the important things right now. 

“Uh yeah.” Alex cleared her throat, knowing they’d be able to handle any challenges faced, but she hoped that for the baby’s sake, it was going to be healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate the feedback... :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this little update done for you! News on the baby's health and them telling the kids if they're getting a brother or sister! Hope you enjoy! As always, feedback is appreciated. :)

Apart from a being smaller in size, everything else seemed fine with the baby. Amanda apologised to Alex and Kelly for not telling them the whole truth, and after talking with Sylvia they then signed the papers to say they’d be adopting the baby at birth. Like Sylvia had offered, she’d arranged for them to pick up Caleb from school, so they could spend a couple hours with him. They’d taken him to a diner and Caleb had chosen a vanilla milkshake and a doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles on, Alex and Kelly having coffees with Alex choosing a sugared doughnut while Kelly picked one that was filled with strawberry jam. “So,” Alex said as she swallowed her mouthful of doughnut. “How was school today?” 

“It was okay,” Caleb answered. “Billy pushed me again and said space was stupid.” 

“Well Billy doesn’t sound like a very nice person.” Alex told him. 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “You are better than him, buddy,” Kelly said. “But have you told Patty or your teacher about Billy?” Kelly wondered. “Does Billy push you a lot?” 

“Uh,” Caleb looked downwards. “Sometimes he doesn’t push me. He threw stones at me once. And he tripped me up.” 

“Well it’s a good job you are not going to be at that school much longer otherwise I’d be paying Billy a visit.” Alex sounded annoyed that someone was bullying Caleb. 

“What you going to do to a five-year-old?” Kelly questioned. 

“The kid is bullying our son,” Alex retorted. “He should be glad he’s only 5.” 

“You shouldn’t bully a bully because then you are just as bad as them.” Caleb pointed out. 

“Well that is true,” Alex smiled softly at what Caleb had said. “But you still need to stick up for yourself.” 

“Hmm,” Caleb put the straw for his milkshake into his mouth and took a drink. “Billy wouldn’t listen anyways.” 

“Well soon you won’t have to worry about Billy,” Kelly said, knowing there wasn’t much point going into the school about this since he was leaving soon anyways, but Kelly did feel it was worth mentioning to Patty to see if she knew about this. “And Alex and I have some news that we think will make you happy.” 

“What is it?” Caleb questioned. 

“Well remember we said we were coming down here to see the ultrasound of the baby?” Alex questioned, and Caleb gave a little nod as Kelly fished the scan out of her bag. “Well we did, and we found out if you were getting a brother or sister.” 

“You did?” Caleb gasped as he looked to the scan picture that Kelly had handed to him. “Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“It’s a boy.” Kelly told him, Caleb grinning wildly. 

“A boy,” Caleb sounded pleased. “That’s cool because I’m already going to have two sisters so now I have a brother,” Caleb was grinning from ear to ear. “Are you happy with a boy?” 

“Of course, we are,” Alex answered. “We’re just happy to be welcoming another baby to our family.” 

“And hey, now we know what the baby is we can think about decorating the nursey all nice for him and we need to pick a name for him.” Kelly said. Amanda had told them that they were the ones who could name the baby. They were going to be the ones raising him so it should be them who get to name him. 

“I like Buzz and Apollo,” Caleb said. “Because Buzz Aldrin was on the Apollo 11 that landed on the moon.” Kelly and Alex smiled at each other, neither of them surprised to hear him picking space themed names. 

“Well, we’ll put them on the list.” Alex said, although she was pretty certain they wouldn’t be calling him either of those names. 

“What’s your favourite boy name?” Caleb wondered, taking a bite of his doughnut as he waited for a response. 

“Well, you know buddy, my favourite boy name is actually Caleb.” Alex said, Caleb getting another smile of his face as he had some chocolate icing around his mouth. 

“That’s my name.” Caleb pointed out. 

“It is,” Alex replied. “So, seems like you were meant to be our boy, huh?” 

“Uh…yeah,” Caleb answered. “Were you meant to get my little brother, too?”

“You know, bud, I think we were,” Kelly smiled. “And you got to be the first one to know you are getting a brother,” Kelly said, Caleb widening his eyes a little. “We’ve not told your sisters yet.” 

“You told me first?” Caleb gasped. 

“Yup.” Alex answered, smiling as she saw the look on Caleb’s face, Caleb looking pleased he was the first one to find out. 

Caleb grinned. “Wow,” Caleb said. “But I don’t think Maya will be happy with another brother.” Caleb pointed out. 

“Don’t be worried about Maya,” Kelly said. “She’ll be fine once he arrives.” Kelly assured him.

“But she really wants another sister,” Caleb sighed sadly. “Doesn’t she like me either?” 

“She likes you,” Alex said. “You just give her some time and she’ll be your best buddy soon enough,” Alex assured him. “Especially if you offer to play princesses or watch Rapunzel with her.” 

Caleb scratched the side of his head. “Oh. I could do that because I’m a big brother and big brothers should be nice and play with their little sister even when they like different things,” Caleb said with a smile. “And maybe I could buy her present with my allowance from Patty. I could get her a princess doll or a fairy or mermaid.” 

“Aww Caleb, you are such a sweet boy,” Kelly put her hand on her heart. “You don’t need to buy her anything.” Kelly assured him. 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed with her wife. “Before we know it you and Maya will be getting up to all sorts together.” Alex said, knowing in time Maya would like having her brothers around, because so far, from spending time with Caleb, Alex knew it was impossible to not like him. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly walked back into their house, home from their day in Southport. “Hello.” Kelly called out as she and Alex walked down the hall, going into the playroom where she found Nia with the girls. 

“Mama.” Maya grinned as she ran over to her, leaping up into her arms. 

“Hey Petal,” Kelly kissed her temple. “Did you have a fun day?” 

“Uh-uh,” Maya nodded. “I played with Grace and Aubrey at day care and Nia came to get me,” Maya shrieked. “Nia did Mama, Nia.” Maya pointed to Nia who was making something with the play doh. 

“I know she did. Mum and I asked her to pick you up,” Kelly said as she put Maya down on the floor. “Did you feed them their dinner?” 

“We went to McDonalds.” Skyler said as she jumped up from the floor and walked over to her parents. 

“Well that’s a nice healthy dinner.” Alex muttered as she glanced over to Nia. 

“You know all rules go out the window when Auntie Nia is in charge.” Nia said as she stood up and walked closer to them. 

“Mum, Mama,” Skyler sounded impatient. “Can I see the picture of the baby?” Skyler questioned. “Did you find out what it was?” 

“We did.” Kelly answered as she took the scan from her bag, Nia, and Skyler both grabbing for it. Nia reluctantly let go, letting Skyler hold it as they both looked at it. 

“Well tell us,” Skyler pleaded. “Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“It’s a boy.” Alex spoke with a smile. 

“Aww,” Nia gushed as she continued to look at the scan picture. “Congrats, guys.” 

“A brother. So he could be Toby then,” Skyler smiled, throwing her favourite boy name into the discussion. “And that’s cool cos now you’ve got two of each. Two girls and two boys.” 

“Yeah we do,” Kelly sounded happy. “What do you think, Petal?” Kelly questioned, looking down to Maya, who didn’t not look impressed. 

“It wanted a baby girl.” Maya sounded like she was going to cry. 

“Aw well sweetie this just means that you will always be our baby girl.” Alex pointed out, trying to make Maya feel better. 

“I’m not a baby,” Maya scowled. “I’m a big girl.” 

“Well a big girl would be happy about getting a baby brother.” Kelly said, Maya giving a little sigh. 

“A brother will be fun, Maya,” Skyler tried to help her come round to the idea. “And the baby is going to love you so much.” 

“It is?” Maya questioned. 

“Of course, he will,” Nia joined the conversation again. “You are his big sister. You are going to be his first friend and you’ll get to help him learn things.” 

“Oh,” Maya looked like she was thinking about what was said. “I will tell him about princess and show him ballet.” Maya said before she ran back over to the play doh, clearly done with the conversation. 

“Well at least it’s a start,” Alex chuckled as the adults left the playroom, Skyler going back to helping her sister with the play doh. “So, I hope they were no trouble today.” Alex said as they walked into the living room and took a seat, Alex and Nia sitting on the couch as Kelly sat on the armchair. 

“Oh Alex, you know they never are,” Nia answered. “Now, tell me about this little boy of yours. Was he happy to see you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Caleb. “He’s such a little sweetheart. He’s so kind and sensitive and caring. He’s a Danvers-Olsen. There’s no doubt about it.” 

“Well I can’t wait to meet him.” Nia said. 

“He wants to meet all of you, too,” Alex said. “He’s a little apprehensive about it, but I think that’s just because he’s been moved around so much. I think he’s scared to get close to people because usually when that happens he ends up getting moved on,” Alex rubbed her hands together as she spoke. “Once he believes he is here for ever I think the fear will leave him.” 

“Yeah, you’ll just need to take it one day at a time,” Nia agreed. “Aww it’s exciting though. Two new kiddies joining the super family,” Nia smiled as she spoke. “I can’t wait for baby cuddles. They’re so sweet and squishy and cute and cuddly.” Nia gushed. 

“Ooh, should we expect a cousin for our kids soon?” Kelly raised her eyebrows at her friend. 

“Uh no,” Nia shook her head. “Auntie status is fine for me, thanks.” 

“Well that just means she’s still available for babysitting when we’ve got four kids and need a date night,” Alex pointed out. “You’re still going to babysit when we’ve got 4, right?” 

“Sure.” Nia nodded. 

“Good because we are probably going to need more date nights now we have double the kids,” Kelly said. “Although speaking of dates nights, it’s been a while since we’ve been on one. Unless you count when we went down to Southport for the night when we were meeting Caleb.” 

“Are you hinting here?” Nia questioned. “Because Brainy is working all night anyways so if you want to go get some you time then I am more than happy to stay here with the girls,” Nia told them. “Or, I could even take them to mines for the night, so you’ve got the whole night and house to yourself.” Nia said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Uh,” Alex stifled a laugh. “While that would be appreciated it’s a school night so I’d rather Skyler stays here. I know bedtime is non existent at Auntie Nia’s.” 

“Well if it’s a school night I’d be more sensible,” Nia said, Alex and Kelly pulling faces like they didn’t believe her. “I mean, I’d try.” 

“No, tonight is all good but maybe Friday or Saturday we’ll take you up on that offer,” Alex said. “Now did McDonalds fill you up or you want some dinner?” Alex questioned. 

“If you are going to make something I could eat.” Nia murmured. 

Alex shook her head. “I was going to order take-out,” Alex said. “Fancy Thai?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Nia nodded. 

“Yeah, order me my usual,” Kelly said as she glanced at the time. “Maya needs her bath.” Kelly stood up from the couch and went to the playroom to take Maya up for her bath, leaving Alex and Nia in the living room, Alex taking her phone from her pocket to order their dinner.


	35. Chapter 35

After picking the girls up from school, Alex and Kelly walked them to a diner nearby. “It’s Kara,” Maya shrieked as she pulled her hand away from Kelly’s and run up to her auntie. “Auntie Kara.” Maya sounded super excited to see her, Kara waiting to meet them at the diner, Alex and Kelly having not told the girls, so they could get a surprise. 

“Hey petal,” Kara caught Maya as she leapt up into her arms, giving her a hug. “How was school today?” Kara knew Maya was technically at day care, but Maya liked to call it school. 

“We painted with our fingers.” Maya squeaked, sounding like she enjoyed her day.

“Oh well that sounds fun,” Kara said, looking to Alex, Kelly, and Skyler. “How was your day, skittle?” Kara wondered how her school day had gone. 

“It was okay. I’m glad it’s the weekend though.” Skyler answered. 

“Aw I thought you liked school,” Kelly said as they walked into the diner, immediately being seated at a booth, Kara and Skyler sitting at one side while Alex, Maya and Kelly sat at the other, Maya in the middle of her mothers. “You’ll need to stick in at school if you want to be a pirate psychologist.” 

“Mama,” Skyler sighed. “I haven’t wanted to be a pirate psychologist since I was like seven,” Skyler said, Kelly and Alex trying to stop themselves from laughing at Skyler’s serious tone. “Just a psychologist like you or a professional soccer player. Oh, or I could swim in the Olympics.” 

“Well at least you’ve got options sweetie.” Alex smiled at her as their server bought them over some menus, the family out for an after school and work treat, the girls going to have milkshakes and cake while the adults would get coffees. 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled. “I bet Caleb wants to be an astronaut,” Skyler said, as she looked to Kara. “You’ve not met him yet, Kara, but he is my little brother, and he is super cool. We had lots of fun on his visit.” 

“Yeah, I was sad I didn’t get to meet him.” Kara said, glancing at Alex, not looking impressed with her.

“I said sorry about that,” Alex said, sensing some hurt in Kara’s tone. “Caleb wasn’t ready to meet anyone. You’ll be the first to meet him when he is ready though, I promise.” 

“And Uncle James,” Skyler said. “He said Kara and James first.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled at her daughter. “James too.” 

“Kara, you’ve not been at the house in ages.” Skyler sighed. Kara would visit a lot – often unannounced – so her lack of presence in the house lately had been noticed. 

“Ages and ages.” Maya added, looking a little disappointed with Kara.

“I know, sorry girls,” Kara apologised to her nieces. “I’ve just been really busy with work lately and my other work.” Kara lowered her voice a little. 

“Well you need to take a break from work sometimes and come eat dinner and play with us,” Skyler said. “You should pick a night that is our special night to have dinner and play.” 

“Sounds good, Skye, but you’ll need to ask your mums if that’s okay.” Kara said, glancing to Kelly and Alex as she spoke. 

“Say yes, Mama.” Maya sounded like she liked the idea. 

“Fine by me.” Kelly said as she glanced to Alex.

“Sure, we can do Wednesday nights, huh?” Alex suggested, everyone nodding. 

“Good, I look forward to it.” Kara smiled. 

“And hopefully soon Caleb will be home to join us too,” Kelly said. “And you can use Wednesdays as Kara Caleb get to know you bonding time.” Kelly suggested, knowing Kara would want to bond with her nephew as much as she had with her nieces. 

“And the little button,” Skyler said. “We’re getting another brother, Auntie Kara. Did you know that?” Skyler questioned. “A baby boy.” 

“I know, it’s exciting, isn’t it?” Kara questioned. 

“I’m going to show the baby my princesses.” Maya proudly announced. 

“Well that’s nice,” Kara looked down to Maya as she spoke. “Have you two been helping mums think of names?” Kara questioned. 

“I like Toby,” Skyler answered. “Toby should be his name.” 

“It’s pretty cute,” Kara said, looking back to Alex and Kelly. “You have any other names going yet?” 

“Well, Caleb likes Buzz and Apollo.” Kelly answered. 

“That’s because he loves space.” Skyler said. 

“Well they’re cool names,” Kara shrugged. “What do you think, Maya. What boy name do you like?” 

“I like James.” Maya announced. 

“You want us to name the baby after Uncle James?” Kelly questioned, just happy that Maya had suggested something. 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “Or Pascal from Rapunzel.” 

“Well there you go,” Kara teased. “Pascal Danvers-Olsen. That’s the name to go for.” Kara grinned, Alex and Kelly shaking their heads at her. “What names do you two like?” 

“Uh…I like Carter, Elliot, and Cooper.” Alex said, glancing at her wife to see her reaction. 

“Aww they are nice. I really like Carter,” Kelly said. “But I like Lucas, Aiden and Isaac.” 

“Aww Lucas is nice. I like that,” Kara said. “But if you just wanted to throw more names onto your list, Auntie Kara votes for Hunter or Parker.” 

“Well we definitely have enough names to choose from now,” Alex said. “The more we have on the list the harder it gets to decide,” Alex pointed out, Kelly giving a little nod, like she was agreeing with what she was saying. “We probably won’t make a decision until the baby gets here anyways, so it’s going to be a while before anyone knows the baby’s name.” 

“Awwk,” Skyler frowned. “But we should know and then we can paint the baby’s name in his room above his crib,” Skyler suggested. “It’ll make the room nice.” 

“We can still make the room nice,” Alex assured her. “And once Caleb moves in and his room is done how he’d like it we can make a start to the nursery,” Alex said. “We still need to pick a theme don’t we?” 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler answered, looking forward to doing up the nursery for her baby brother. 

“Well we’ll do that first and we can always put the baby’s name on the wall once he’s arrived and we’ve picked his name,” Kelly suggested. “That sounds like a good plan, right?” 

“I guess so.” Skyler murmured. 

“Where’s my cake and milk?” Maya questioned, changing the conversation. 

“No-one has even taken our order yet.” Skyler told her, Maya giving a little frown. 

“They’re just a bit busy,” Alex told her daughters. “Someone will come soon.” Alex said, as they went back to talking, Alex hoping that someone would actually come and take their order soon. 

\------------ 

It was now Friday night, and Alex and Kelly had taken Nia up on her offer of taking the girls for a sleepover so that they could get a date night. Alex had taken the girls to Nia’s apartment as she left Kelly to finish get ready, Kelly taking far longer that Alex to get ready for a night out. “Babe, are you ready yet?” Alex walked back into the house, going up the stairs and walking into their bedroom, her eyebrows raising as Kelly was only in her bra and panties. “Oh baby,” Alex smiled as she walked closer to her wife. “Little underdressed for dinner, no?” 

“I was finishing my make-up before getting dressed,” Kelly replied as she turned to face her wife, seeing the bunch of flowers in her hands. “Aww you did remember flower Friday. I was beginning to think you’d forgotten.” Kelly got a cheeky grin on her face as she stood up from the stool at her dresser and walked closer to Alex, taking the flowers from her. 

“I’d never forget flower Friday,” Alex sounded a little offended as she spoke. “You know, I’m a loving, caring, person who treats my wife often,” Alex murmured. “When was the last time you gave me something?” Alex questioned. 

“I gave you two orgasms last night.” Kelly muttered. 

“Mmm, yes you did,” Alex grinned as she pulled her wife into a kiss. “But you know that’s not what I meant.” 

“I treat you sometimes,” Kelly defended herself. “I got you that virtual experience headset last month.” Kelly pointed out. 

“You got that for free at an expo when you were there to show off Obsidian lenses.” Alex muttered. 

“Right, I should be pushing Obsidian lenses on you for VR experiences, but I know how you feel about those,” Kelly murmured as Alex rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s the thought that counts.” 

“Mmm you are lucky you are hot,” Alex spoke in a whisper as she shook her head at her wife. “And you better be planning on giving me more of those gifts from last night.” 

“Oh, I think we can manage that,” Kelly murmured, placing another kiss on her wife’s lips. “Now, how about you be a sweet wifey and go put these in a vase so I can get dressed?” 

“I’m kinda liking the look of you in those sexy plum undies.” Alex got a glint in her eye as she looked her wife up and down, Kelly wearing matching plum coloured silk bra and panties. 

“Well baby, this is just for you to see,” Kelly told her. “If I went out like this I’d have all the women running for me,” Kelly got a cheeky grin on her face. “And we don’t want that, do we?” 

“You’d be more likely to get arrested for being at a restaurant in your underwear,” Alex retorted as she took the flowers from Kelly. “But you are right. I’m the only one who to gets to see this smoking body,” Alex looked her wife up and down again as she bit her lip. “In fact, I’m feeling like we should just skip dinner and head right for dessert,” Alex’s eyebrows raised suggestively. “Maybe you could give me another one of those gifts.” 

Kelly grinned. “Oh, that is definitely happening tonight,” Kelly licked her lip. “If you give me some gifts, too.” 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Alex murmured before she kissed her wife again. “But I am pretty hungry so maybe we should go get some dinner first.” 

“Mm yeah,” Kelly agreed. “Get some sustenance.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Alex murmured. “Now, I’ll go put these in water and you get one of those sexy dresses of yours on,” Alex said. “The sooner we get out to dinner, the sooner we can get home.” Alex said, a glint in her eye. 

“Mmm you are right.” Kelly murmured.

“Well of course.” Alex smiled at her wife as she walked out of their bedroom, and went down stairs to put Kelly’s flowers into a vase, looking forward to getting a proper date night with her wife, because this was something that they hadn’t done for a while. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly had enjoyed a dinner at a French restaurant, which was one of their favourites to go to in town. They’d thought about going to a cocktail bar to have a couple more drinks, but in the end, they decided to just go home to make the most of a kid free house. Alex walked back into the bedroom and handed Kelly the glass of water she’d gone down to get them, both of them in need of a little refreshment. “Thank you,” Kelly said before taking a drink, watching Alex as she got back into the bed. “I can’t believe you went down to the kitchen naked.” 

Alex chuckled. “It’s not like we have neighbours to see us and the kids are fast asleep at Nia’s. Hopefully,” Alex said, taking the glass of water from her wife and taking a drink. “Besides, it would be a waste of time putting pyjamas on when we’re not finished with our night yet,” Alex put the glass of water on her bedside cabinet then pulled Kelly in for a kiss. “Unless you want to be.” 

“No, no,” Kelly shook her head lightly. “I’m good to go again,” Kelly shared another kiss with her wife. “In a few more minutes.” Kelly murmured as she leaned over her wife and picked up the glass to take another drink. 

“Aww, tire you out there?” Alex grinned as she rubbed Kelly’s arm. “I guess you’re not a young as me,” Alex teased. Kelly scoffed as she put the water back on the bedside cabinet. “Come lay with me for a little bit.” Alex lay down on the bed, gesturing for Kelly to come lay on her. Kelly rested her head against Alex’s chest, Alex starting to play with Kelly’s hair. 

“Mmm,” Kelly sighed dreamily. “You know that makes me fall asleep.” 

“Ah I’m sure I can think of something to keep you awake.” Alex murmured. 

“I bet you could,” Kelly replied. “Hey, you ever think seven years ago when were sneaking around that we’d still be together now with three children and another on the way?” 

“Okay, so firstly, what brought that question on?” Alex questioned. “And secondly we did not sneak around,” Alex sounded a little confused. “You mean because I kept you from Skyler for a while? I just needed to make sure she wasn’t going to end up getting hurt.” Alex obviously took her time to introduce them to each other, not wanting Kelly to be in her life one minute then out it the next.

“I guess so. And I just...” Kelly shrugged against her wife. “I’m just so lucky to have met you.” 

“Ditto,” Alex said. “And yes, I knew we were for keeps. It wasn’t that long after I met you that I knew there was something special about you,” Alex spoke softly. “Even if I did almost screw it up when I…well did you know what with my ex-fiancée.” 

“Hey, that’s well and truly in the past,” Kelly said. “Besides, it’s not like I was innocent in all of it,” Kelly reminded her. “The arrival of my ex-fiancée started it all.” 

“You thought she was dead, and she turned back up in your life. You had every right to be confused. It didn’t give me any right to do what I did.” Alex said, still feeling guilty even after all this time. She would probably always feel guilty about what happened. 

“Well you’ve more than made up for it,” Kelly assured her, her fingers gently caressing Alex’s stomach. “And things are so amazing with us. I’ve never been as happy as I am with you and I can’t wait for Caleb to come home and for the little button to be born,” Kelly smiled at how her life had turned out. “And Ricki is good. She’s in a long-term relationship and they -”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alex pushed at Kelly, resulting in her getting off her, both of them sitting up. “How do you know Erica is good and is in a relationship?” 

“Well,” Kelly bit her lip. “We’re Facebook friends.” 

“Since when?” Alex shrieked. 

“She added me last year,” Kelly answered, Alex’s eyes widening as she shook her head. “Aww, c’mon, Alex, don’t get that look. It’s not like we are having secret talks by messenger,” Kelly pointed out. “She just pops up on my feed from time to time.” 

“Then why keep it a secret from me?” Alex questioned. 

“I didn’t keep it a secret, I just didn’t…I never go on Facebook much anyways,” Kelly said. “I…Alex, c’mon, don’t get mad at me over this.” Kelly sighed lightly, hating the way their evening was going. They’d had such a lovely meal and had been enjoying connecting sexually, so she didn’t want the night ending in a fight. 

“Not telling me this seems like there’s something to hide,” Alex muttered as she got out of the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out some sleep shorts and a tank top and putting them on as she spoke again. “You were engaged to this woman. You thought she’d died, and it devastated you and then I find out you don’t tell me you see her on Facebook.” 

“Alex,” Kelly sighed as she got out of bed. “It’s just Facebook. C’mon, you really going to get mad at me over this?” Kelly wondered. “Where’s your trust in me?” 

Alex opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the sounds of a cell phone ringing. “Leave it for a second, Alex.” Kelly said as she saw Alex walking towards the bedside table. 

“We have kids, Kel,” Alex muttered. “We can’t leave it,” Alex said as she picked up the phone. “It’s Sylvia,” Alex sounded worried already. It was nearly 11.30pm so she would only be calling at this hour with bad news. “Sylvia, hey what’s…” Alex was cut off by Sylvia’s voice. “Oh, my God,” Alex put her hand on her chest as she felt Kelly glaring at her. “We’re coming,” Alex ended the phone call and looked to her wife who was getting some clothes on, clearly picking up that something was wrong. “There’s been an accident. We need to get to Southport.” 

“What do you mean an accident?” Kelly questioned as Alex walked over to the wardrobe, needing to change out of the pyjamas she’d just put on. 

“I’ll explain on the way,” Alex retorted. “We need to get going.” 

“Alex, we’ve had a bottle of wine with dinner. We can’t drive tonight.” Kelly reminded her. 

“Then we need to get Kara and J’onn to fly us down there,” Alex retorted. “Our boy, Kel. Our boy is hurt.” Alex said, as she got dressed as quickly as she could, so she could get down to Southport to see what had happened with their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciate. :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. I really do appreciate them.

Alex and Kelly had been dropped off at the hospital by Supergirl and Martian Manhunter. Alex was about to walk in when Kelly stopped her, her hand going onto Alex’s arm. “Alex, wait.” Kelly said as she span Alex around to face her. 

“Wait for what?” Alex retorted, shrugging herself away from Kelly’s grasp. “You got anymore ex-fiancées you are in secret cahoots with that you need to tell me about?” 

Kelly shook her head. “Oh, for goodness sake Alex,” Kelly sighed. “I’m not in cahoots with anyone. It’s just Facebook,” Kelly couldn’t understand why Alex cared so much about this and she felt quite hurt at the lack of trust she seemed to have in her. “What I meant was it’s supposed to be a 2-hour drive to here from National City, how do we explain us getting here so fast?” 

“Oh,” Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. “I dunno. I guess we could say that we are having a romantic weekend somewhere between here and National City.” 

Kelly scoffed. “Well you’ll have to stop looking at me like that then,” Kelly pointed out. “It’s obvious to anyone you are pissed off at me.” Kelly said. 

“All they’ll see is how worried we are for our son,” Alex retorted. “And us standing out here isn’t going to help with us finding out what fully went on,” Alex said. “What’s important right now is Caleb and we are going to go see our son and make sure that he is okay.” Alex opened the door and walked into the hospital, Kelly walking in after her as they made their way to the children’s ward. Alex hit the button of the elevator, only having to wait a few seconds before a bell sounded and the elevator doors opened. They walked in, Alex hitting the 4th floor as this is where Sylvia said they were. They were silent during the short elevator ride, Kelly feeling some tension from her wife, but she knew this was not the time or place to continue with the Erica conversation, and quite frankly, she thought Alex was being ridiculous anyways. The doors opened on the fourth floor and Alex and Kelly quickly walked out and down the corridor, seeing Sylvia, Patty, and a tall, balding man they assumed was David sitting in the waiting room. 

“Alex, Kelly,” Sylvia stood up from the chair. “You two got here quickly.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly swallowed. “How’s Caleb? What happened?” Kelly questioned, trying to keep calm, but her heart was thudding. 

“There was a car crash.” Sylvia told them, Kelly turning her head slightly to look at her wife as she felt her hand squeeze hers. 

“It was my fault,” Patty sounded rather upset, Alex and Kelly seeing she looked rather shaken and had cuts and bruises over her face and arms. “There was a meteor shower that he wanted to see,” Patty explained, looking up to them, the worry on their faces making her feel even worse. “You can’t see the stars and that well with all the lights and stuff from the city, so I drove him a little further out of the city and on the way home the car smashed into us. It just happened so fast,” Patty sounded horrified about what had happened. “And I know its late and he should have been in bed but it’s Friday night and he’s mad on all this space stuff,” Patty said, trying to justify why she had him out so late. “Oh, I should never have had him there.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” David assured her. “This was an accident. He’d been harping on about seeing the meteor shower all week.” 

“But he should have been in bed already,” Patty argued. “Then I wouldn’t have had him out and we wouldn’t have had the crash.” 

“That stuff doesn’t matter anymore,” Alex said, dropping Kelly’s hand as she walked closer to Patty. “What matters is Caleb and that he is okay,” Alex pointed out. “What’s going on with him? Where is he? Can we see him?” 

“He’s in surgery,” David told them, Alex and Kelly’s eyes widening in fright. Hearing your child is in surgery is never an easy thing, no matter how minor it may be – which Alex and Kelly hoped was the case. “He broke his arm pretty bad and they are using surgery to set the bone into place,” David explained, Alex and Kelly both giving a sigh of relief, knowing it could have been much worse than arm surgery. 

“And they’ve made sure you are alright?” Kelly questioned Patty. 

“I’m sore all over and I have the cuts and bruises but I’m fine. I was checked over,” Patty said. “Caleb is the one who got it the worst. The car flipped a couple times and his arm ended up wedged between the seat and the door and got pretty crushed.” 

“And what about the other driver?” Alex wondered, hoping no-one had gotten seriously hurt from this. 

“Whiplash and a couple broken ribs,” Patty told them. “She was under the influence though, so we don’t feel bad for her.” 

“Oh,” Alex rubbed her hands together as she sat down on one of the chairs. “So, apart from the broken arm is Caleb…they’ve not come to say anything else?” 

“No,” Patty answered. “Just seems to be his arm and he’s obviously got some cuts and bruises, but the arm is the main injury.” 

“Well, that can be fixed,” Kelly said as sat next to her wife. “Did they say how long the surgery will take? How long has he been in for?” Kelly felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew it was a minor surgery, but the wait was still nerve-wracking, so she hoped they didn’t have to wait too long. She just wanted to see her son and comfort him as he’d be scared and shaken up from the crash. 

“A couple of hours, they said,” Sylvia answered. “It’s been almost an hour since he went in.” Sylvia told them, Alex and Kelly giving a little nod in understanding as Alex put her hand on Kelly’s thigh, rubbing it gently, Kelly looking her wife with a nervous smile before she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder, because nothing else mattered in that moment, but them getting each other through the wait to be able to see their son. 

\------------

Caleb was out of his surgery. He’d had a temporary plate put into his arm, to help the bone to heal correctly, which they were told would get removed with a second surgery in around 6 to 8 weeks’ time, depending on how it was healing. He’d had the staples wrapped in a dressing and was now going to get his arm put into a cast, to help with the healing process. The adults had all been in to see him, but then they left Alex and Kelly to be with him while he got his cast on and despite having just been in a car accident, through a surgery, and it being after 1am, Caleb was all smiles. “I’m so glad you came to see me,” Caleb said as they were waiting for the nurse who’d put the cast onto him to come into the room. “I didn’t know if you could because you are far away.” 

“Of course, we’d come and see you,” Kelly said, gently running her hand over Caleb’s hair. “You are our boy.” 

Caleb grinned widely at the reference. “Are my sisters here too?” Caleb wondered looking between Alex and Kelly.

“No, it’s just us,” Alex answered. “So, you alright? I bet you are a bit sore, huh?” 

“A little bit,” Caleb replied. “But Alex, do you know what?” Caleb was too excited to tell her, so he didn’t wait for a response before talking again. “I saw the meteor shower. It was so cool,” Caleb’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “Patty took videos and pictures on her phone for me. Did she show you?” 

“No, she didn’t buddy,” Kelly answered. “But we’ll maybe see them later.” Kelly said. 

“Yeah,” Caleb grinned. “It was so cool, and they moved so fast.” Caleb used his left hand – the uninjured one – to mimic the meteor moving through the sky. 

“They are super fast, aren’t they?” Alex questioned, Caleb giving a little nod. 

“Uh-huh,” Caleb answered. “They can travel up to 42 miles a second,” Caleb shrieked. “That’s super, super, fast, isn’t it?” 

“Oh yeah.” Kelly nodded, feeling glad in a way that Caleb didn’t seem too fazed about the accident and was just wanting to talk about the meteors. 

“And the meteors are different colours based on the chemical copo…uhm…the copist…” Caleb paused for a moment. “The chemical uhm…ah I know it…eh…” Caleb rubbed the side of his head.

“The chemical composition.” Alex helped him out.

“Yes, yes,” Caleb smiled at Alex, clearly thankful for her help. “That.” 

“So, what kinds of colours can they be?” Kelly questioned, wanting to show an interest in things Caleb liked. 

“Well,” Caleb said. “It’s yellow for iron, orange for sodium, red for nitrogen or oxygen, and uh…” Caleb rubbed the side of his head again. “Purple/lilac for calcium and its like a green/blue/teal colour for uh…I always forget the last one.” Caleb sighed as he looked to Alex, sure she’d know. She seemed to know more about space than he did. 

“Magnesium.” Alex told him. 

“Yeah, magnesium is a teal kind of colour.” Caleb said, looking back to Kelly. 

“Well it sounds like it would be cool to see,” Kelly said. “We’ll have to try to catch the next one together, huh?” 

“And my sisters?” Caleb wondered. 

“Yeah, your sisters can come too.” Kelly said, although she wasn’t sure how interested Maya would be in going. 

Caleb smiled as the door opened and the nurse walked into the room. “Hello, I hear someone needs a cast put on.” 

“That’s me.” Caleb said, looking over to him as he walked across to them. 

“Well I’m Kyle and I’m going to put your cast on for you if that’s alright.” Kyle said, smiling down at Caleb. 

“Yes please,” Caleb answered. “It needs to be on, so it fixes my arm.” 

“It does,” Kyle glanced to Alex and Kelly before looking back to Caleb. “So, these are your mums, right?” 

“Uh…” Caleb paused for a moment. “Yes. They’re adopting me so they are going to be my mums.” 

Alex and Kelly glanced at each other, both of them smiling at hearing Caleb refer to them as his mums. “And I hear you were in a little car accident?” 

“Mmm,” Caleb nodded. “The car went flip, flip,” Caleb said, making a gesture with his left hand again. “It was scary but happened so fast it was over real quick.” 

“Oh, I bet it was scary,” Kyle said as he put on some gloves. “So, I’m going to put a cast on to help protect your arm,” Kyle explained, Caleb giving a little nod as he was staring intently at him. “And I’ve got one very important question for you.” Kyle said.

“Oh,” Caleb sounded intrigued as Kyle started to put the plaster cast on his arm. “What is it?” 

“What colour would you like on top of the cast?” Kyle questioned.

“It can be a colour?” Caleb sounded a little surprised. 

“Oh yeah,” Kyle nodded, putting more plaster cast round his arm. “We can keep it white if you want but we can go blue, green, orange, yellow, red, pink, purple, black, -”

“Red,” Caleb answered. “Red is my favourite colour so I’d like a red cast, please.” 

“Red it is,” Kyle smiled at the boy. “We’ll get this done then let you go get some sleep because it’s pretty late, isn't it?” 

“Yes,” Caleb answered, while giving a yawn, indicating it was in fact late and he was tired. “Does that mean you will need to leave?” Caleb said, looking up to Alex and Kelly as he spoke, looking a little disappointed. 

“Yeah, I think we’ll have too,” Alex said. The doctor had told them that they’d like Caleb to stay in overnight, just to be safe. He didn’t seem to have any kind of head injury, but they wanted to observe him for the night. “But we’ll come back in the morning to see you.” 

“Good,” Caleb smiled, watching Kyle as he continued to put the plaster cast on him. “And then tomorrow maybe we’ll get to spend the day together,” Caleb suggested. “Do you think Sylvia will let that happen?” 

“Oh, I think she might.” Kelly answered. She couldn’t be 100 per cent sure, but Sylvia had called them immediately to tell them about the accident and had let them go see him, so she was sure that they’d be allowed to spend some time with him since they were in the city. 

“Well that’s cool, cos then I can show you my favourite places here.” Caleb smiled, wanting to show them his city, like they’d done with him on his visit to National City. 

“Aww, we’ll well look forward to that, buddy.” Alex smiled at her son, Caleb smiling back at them as he continued to sit and get his plaster cast on. 

\------------ 

Alex and Kelly got a room at a hotel near to the hospital. It was almost 2am by the time they got there, both of them tired, and definitely ready to get some sleep. “Bit of a scare tonight, huh?” Kelly murmured as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered, sitting down next to her wife. “Really put our little spat into perspective, didn’t it?” Alex said, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. 

“Into perspective or on hold?” Kelly murmured, looking downwards as she also played with her rings. 

Alex shrugged. “I’m sorry,” Alex apologised. “I don’t know what came over me. I uh…we were having such a lovely night and I...” Alex shrugged. 

“If you want me to unfriend her I will.” Kelly said. Her relationship with Alex was way more important than her being friends with Ricki on Facebook. 

“No,” Alex shook her head. ““God, we’re grown women. We’re not teenagers,” Alex pointed out. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting it and I…well, I overreacted,” Alex rubbed her hands together as she spoke. “I trust you, Kel. It’s just Facebook. It doesn’t mean anything, and she lives all the way in Seattle, right?” Alex questioned. 

“Yeah.” Kelly nodded. 

“And she’s happy with a girlfriend, you said?” Alex questioned. 

“Yes,” Kelly answered. “I don’t think there was an intent from her, Alex,” Kelly spoke softly, looking her wife in the eye. “I think she was just wanting to see what I was up to,” Kelly said. “I was a big part of her life and she went through hell in Iraq,” Kelly reminded her. “She went through a great trauma and sometimes it’s harder for people to fully let go of the past. Of the pre-trauma life she knew.” 

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. “So, you think she is still into you?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “But it’s not completely insane to be friends with an ex or just wonder what they’re doing with their lives,” Kelly said. “Has it never crossed your mind what any of your ex’s lives have turned out like?” Kelly wondered. Alex gave a little shrug as she muttered something inaudible. “Not even Maggie?” 

“I guess I’d like to think that she’s happy and found love, but I’m not going to go start looking for her on social media,” Alex said. “She was never big on the whole social media thing, so she probably doesn’t even have Facebook. I know she didn’t when we were together.” 

“Well at least we won’t have a repeat with me getting jealous at finding out you're friends with an ex on Facebook.” Kelly murmured and Alex gave a little chuckle. 

“Well, I’m not friends with Maggie,” Alex said. “I did sleep with Sara though and we’re Facebook friends.” 

“Mmm, yeah, Sara Lance the White Canary?” Kelly questioned. She of course already knew about this but was going along with the conversation.

“That’s the one,” Alex nodded. “Although I like to call her the sassy assassin.” Alex joked.

“Right, how could I forget,” Kelly murmured. “But she was a one-night thing, right, so not really an ex,” Kelly said. “I mean, you didn’t go back for more so how great could it have even been?” 

Alex gave a little giggle. “Well considering she was a time-traveller, and I was pretty settled on our Earth, there wasn’t really the opportunity.” 

“And aren’t you glad about that?” Kelly retorted. “Because then you got to meet me.” Kelly grinned at her wife.

“With a few frogs in between,” Alex mumbled. “But now I’ve found my Queen and I ain’t even letting go,” Alex placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “I love you, Kel. I’m sorry for overreacting and making it seem like I didn’t trust you.” 

“I love you, too,” Kelly replied. “And it’s okay. Besides, a little bit of jealousy can be kinda hot.” Kelly raised her eyebrows before she kissed her wife again. 

“Oh, well in that case…” Alex gave a cheeky grin. 

“I said a little,” Kelly cut her off before they shared another kiss. “Now, how about we get some sleep so we can have a nice day tomorrow with our son?” Kelly questioned, Alex giving a little nod at the suggestion. 

“In a minute.” Alex spoke in a whisper, once again kissing her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :)


	37. Chapter 37

Sylvia had arranged for Caleb to spend the day with Alex and Kelly. It was currently raining so Caleb had suggested they go to arts and crafts centre, where they’d be able to paint clay models. They’d been shown to their table and as Kelly helped Caleb get into the paint apron to protect his clothes, she wondered if Caleb would be able to paint, given he had a cast on his arm, Kelly having a little trouble getting it over the cast. “Is this actually a good idea?” Kelly wondered. “Will you be able to hold the paint brush properly?” The cast covered part of his hand, so Kelly wasn’t sure he could actually paint. 

“Yes, I will, Kelly,” Caleb looked up to her as he spoke. “I use this hand to draw and write and paint.” Caleb held his left hand out in front of him. 

“Oh,” Kelly felt a little bad she hadn’t noticed that Caleb was left handed, but it wasn’t really something you pay close attention to, and it wasn’t like he’d drawn or written around her before, which was the best way for her to notice. “Well that’s alright then.” Kelly said, Caleb giving a little nod. 

“Do you know what you are going to pick to paint?” Alex questioned. “There was a big selection at the back of the room from cars and animals to movie characters and more. She was pretty sure Caleb would pick the rocket that she’d spotted, but she asked him anyways. 

“I don’t know. We will go see what they’ve got,” Caleb said as Kelly patted down the Velcro on the back of the apron. “Are you and Kelly going to paint something?” 

“Oh yeah,” Alex answered. “We’re not letting you have all the fun,” Alex said, Caleb giving a little grin. “We’re all going to paint something.” 

“Can I go pick now?” Caleb wondered. 

“Sure, you can.” Alex ruffled his hair as she spoke before Caleb ran over to the back of the room to where all the clay models were, as Alex and Kelly walked after him, looking to see what they could paint. 

“Woah, there’s lots of choice, huh?” Kelly said, putting her hands on Caleb’s shoulders. “What about a fire truck or a dinosaur, or oh look a rocket,” Kelly said. “That would be cool all painted nice.” 

“It would,” Caleb answered. “But I want to do that one.” Caleb pointed to a shelf he couldn’t reach. 

“A mermaid?” Kelly questioned. “Are you sure?” 

“Uh-huh,” Caleb answered. “I want to paint it for Maya because she likes mermaids, doesn’t she?” 

“She does,” Alex said as she took it off the shelf and handed it down to her son. “But are you sure you don’t want to paint something for yourself?” Alex wondered.

“I’m sure,” Caleb answered. “I want this one for my little sister.” Caleb said, looking to the mermaid he was holding. 

“That’s very nice of you, Caleb.” Alex said, Caleb grinning at her before looking to Kelly.

“What are you going to paint, Kelly?” Caleb wondered. 

“Well I think this rocket would look great in your new bedroom so I’m going to paint this for you.” Kelly said, picking up the rocket from the shelf.

“Oh wow, thank you,” Caleb sounded pleased as he looked to Alex. “What about you, Alex?” Caleb questioned. “Skyler doesn’t have something yet.” 

“No, she doesn’t does she,” Alex questioned, Caleb shaking his head. “Well, I’ll paint this…” Alex glanced the shelves. “Money box butterfly. She likes butterflies.” Alex said she picked up the butterfly, the three of them then walking back over to their table and taking their seats. 

Caleb picked up his paintbrush and immediately went for the pink paint. “I’ll do the tail pink. She likes pink best, doesn’t she?” 

“She does,” Alex answered him, liking how Caleb already knew about his sister’s likes. “But oh,” Caleb gasped as he looked up to the both of them. “What about for the baby? He’s not got anything.” 

“Well he doesn’t really need one right now.” Kelly answered. 

“Oh.” Caleb looked downwards, looking a little disappointed. 

“Hey, buddy, there’s a place like this back in National City,” Alex told him. “How about when you move in with us we go and all three of you can paint something for the baby’s nursery.” Alex suggested, Caleb looking back up to them, a smile on his face, clearly liking that idea. 

“Yeah, me and my sisters?” Caleb clarified. 

“Yes,” Alex dipped her brush into the blue paint. “You can all do something nice for the little button’s room, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Caleb said. “Did you pick what you want it like yet?” Caleb wondered as he put more pink paint on his brush, still working on the mermaid tail.

“Not yet,” Kelly answered, working on doing the main part of the rocket in red, of course this being the best choice as it was Caleb’s favourite colour. “But there’s plenty time for us to think.” 

“Well no,” Caleb sighed. “You need to have it ready for when he gets here.” 

“Not really,” Alex said. “He’ll be staying with Mama and I for the first few months anyways,” Alex told him. “So, we have plenty time to make it the best nursery we can for him.” Alex said, putting some more blue paint on her paint brush to do the butterfly wings. 

“In your bed?” Caleb sounded a little confused. 

“No,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “He’ll be in a bassinet in our room.” 

“Oh,” Caleb giggled at his mistake. “Did you pick a name yet?” 

“Nope,” Alex shook her head, cleaning off her paint brush in the water and going to get some purple paint this time. “We’ve narrowed it down to our favourite two, but we are keeping it a surprise.” Kelly and Alex had both picked a favourite from the list they had and were pretty sure he was going to end up with one of those names, but they weren’t sharing it until they’d seen him and decided which name they’d like best for him. 

“Aww, I want to know what my brother will be called.” Caleb pouted.

“You’ll know when he is born,” Kelly told him as she put more red paint on the paint brush. “But how about after we’re done here we can go to the mall and we can pick out a few things for him?” Kelly suggested. They’d not bought anything for the baby yet. They were going to hunt out some of Maya’s baby clothes that they’d kept for if they had another baby, but still needed to start shopping for things for their son. 

“Oh yeah,” Caleb liked the sound of that. “I’m going to pick him the coolest and best clothes I can find.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Alex smiled at him, knowing Caleb was going to be an amazing brother. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were back in National City. Kelly had driven into town to get the girls from Nia’s place and had picked up some pizza and potstickers for dinner. “Mum, we got dinner.” Skyler said as she walked into the house, carrying the two pizza boxes as Kelly was behind her with the box of potstickers. 

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen.” Alex said as they walked in with the food. 

“Did you know Mama was getting dinner?” Skyler questioned, seeing Alex had laid out drinks at their usually seats and had put plates and condiments out. 

“I did.” Alex said.

“What’s those?” Maya wondered, noticing the clay models on the breakfast bar. 

“Oh, we did those with Caleb today,” Alex looked over to them. “Kelly did the rocket for him, I did the butterfly money box for Skyler and Caleb did the mermaid,” Alex looked down to the girls as she spoke. “I’m not sure who it’s for though,” Alex teased. “Do you know anyone who likes mermaids?” Alex questioned, looking from Skyler to Maya and back.

“Uhm…” Skyler scratched the side of her head, playing along with her mother. 

“It’s me. It’s me,” Maya held her hand up as she jumped up and down. “I like them.” 

“Yeah, it’s you, sweetie,” Alex handed the mermaid down to Maya. “He painted it for you.” 

“He did?” Maya gasped as she looked at the mermaid. It had a pink tail, an orange top with yellow spots, brown hair and eyes, and bright pink lips. 

“Of course, he did,” Kelly looked over to her as she was dishing out the potstickers onto the plates to avoid argument over them. “He’s your big brother and he wanted to give you a little present.” 

“I love it.” Maya shrieked as she jumped up and down. 

“Well be careful with it,” Alex told her. Maya stopped jumping with it and walked over to the table, reaching up on her tiptoes and putting it on the table by her plate before climbing up to her chair. “This one is yours,” Alex said, passing the butterfly to Skyler. “It’s a money box, too.” 

“It’s cool,” Skyler smiled as she looked at it. “Thanks, Mum,” Skyler said. “Mama said Caleb is okay from the crash. I got such a fright when Auntie Nia told us what happened. Are you sure he is okay?” 

“He’s fine,” Alex assured her, running her hand over Skyler’s hair as she spoke. “He’s got his cast on and he was able to paint that for Maya and he picked out some clothes for the little button.” 

“What?” Skyler shrieked. “You went to see him without me _and_ you went shopping for baby clothes without me?” Skyler frowned. 

“Well we can go to the mall tomorrow and you can pick out something.” Alex said, walking over to the table to eat her dinner, Skyler putting the butterfly back on the breakfast bar and walking over to the table, also. 

“Okay,” Skyler sighed as she sat down on her chair. “Can you show me what Caleb picked for little button?” 

“After dinner.” Kelly said, picking up a slice of pizza to eat. 

“Then it’s Saturday night movie night, right?” Skyler stabbed the potsticker with her fork and took a bite. 

“Yes,” Alex answered. “And since you so kindly let Caleb pick last weekend, it’s your pick tonight, Skittle.” 

“Can we watch WALL-E?” Skyler suggested. “We’ve never seen that one and it’s Caleb’s favourite, so we need to know about it.” 

“Sure, we can watch WALL-E.” Kelly answered. 

“I bring my mermaid?” Maya questioned, lightly patting its head as she spoke. 

“If you must,” Alex answered her daughter. “But be careful with it. You don’t want to break it, do you?” 

“No,” Maya patted her mermaid again. “She’s so pretty beautiful.” 

“She is nice, isn’t she?” Kelly said, glad Maya liked her gift from Caleb. 

“She’s mines,” Maya said. “From my brother.” 

“I know she is.” Kelly said. 

“I like my brother, Caleb,” Maya grinned. “He can come stay.” 

“Aww that’s how it is, is it?” Alex questioned. “He’s paints you a little gift and he gets on your good side?” Alex reached for a slice of pizza as she spoke. 

“What are you doing, Mum?” Skyler questioned. “She said she likes him, and that he can come stay with us, don’t push it.” 

Alex and Kelly gave a little laugh. “You’re right, Skye,” Alex reached for her water to take a drink. “Now we just need to work on her wanting the little button to stay.” Alex murmured taking a drink of her water, feeling pleased that Maya seemed to be coming round to having a brother, even if it did take a present from him to win her over. 

\------------ 

Alex walked into the en-suite, seeing Kelly standing in front of the mirror dressed only in her dusty pink pyjama pants, the matching shirt on the floor close by. “You alright babe?” Alex questioned. 

“Yeah.” Kelly didn’t sound so convinced as she was holding her left breast, Alex noticing she was lightly squeezing it as her hand moved around. 

“What is it?” Alex questioned. “Have you found another lump?” Alex rushed to her wife’s side, her heart beating faster with worry. 

“No,” Kelly shook her head lightly, her gaze staying on herself in the mirror. “I don’t think so,” Kelly answered. “I’m probably just being paranoid. I’ve got that check-up on Tuesday and it’s just…” Kelly stopped talking as she pursed her lips. When they’d arrived home from Southport there was a letter for Kelly in the post, inviting her to her check-up after having the tumour removed a couple months before. 

“Hey, babe,” Alex turned Kelly to face her. “It’s going to go fine,” Alex sounded sure of that. “The chances of recurrence are low and the chances of it coming back so soon after the initial lump is even lower,” Alex reminded her. “And when we’ve been intimate I’ve not felt any lumps,” Alex said, bringing her hand up and examining her wife’s breast. “So, take it from Dr Alex, you’ve nothing to worry about.” Alex spoke softly, in hopes to reassure her wife. She brought her hands down and rested them on the small of Kelly’s back. 

“Would Dr Alex still love me if I got a mastectomy?” Kelly questioned. 

“You don’t need a mastectomy.” Alex told her. 

“Well if it will reduce risk of me getting more lumps,” Kelly sighed. “And my mum died from breast cancer so what if one day there is a lump and it’s cancerous?” Kelly questioned. “Breast cancer can be hereditary. I know it’s low but there is a chance.” 

“Yeah, if you’ve got the faulty gene then we will beat it,” Alex said. “But babe, you’ve not got cancer. There’s no lump so there’s not even another phyllodes tumour there. Don’t worry yourself.” Alex spoke in a soothing tone. She knew Kelly was just worried about her appointment, but Alex couldn’t feel any lump so didn’t think Kelly needed to be worried.

“Okay, but what if in the future there is, and I need to get a mastectomy or even a double mastectomy?” Kelly questioned. “Would you still love me?” 

“Of course, I would,” Alex told her. “I mean I love your boobs, but you know I’m all about this booty,” Alex grinned as she lightly slapped Kelly’s backside, causing Kelly to give a little giggle. “Besides, if it did ever come to that, and that’s a big if, there’s always reconstruction if you'd be more comfortable with that over not having any breasts.” 

“I guess so,” Kelly murmured. “But no, it’s not coming to that because I don’t have cancer and there’s no lump. You are right, there’s no lump and I’m just worrying about Tuesday.” 

“Hmm,” Alex nodded lightly. “The doctors are just being safe.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly took a deep breath. 

“Now, I think Dr Alex needs to take your mind off of this appointment.” Alex said, her eyebrows raising suggestively as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. 

“Mmm,” Kelly pulled back from the kiss, looking into Alex’s eyes. “Then what do you prescribe, doc?” 

“Oh, it’s pretty serious, so I’m going to have to prescribe at least one orgasm.” Alex said, trying to keep the grin off her face. 

“Well if you think that will help then it’s what’s going to have to happen,” Kelly said, biting her lip as she looked her wife up and down. Alex was wearing her blue and grey plaid pyjama bottoms with a grey t-shirt. “I mean, it’s the doctors orders, right?” 

“It is.” Alex murmured, pulling her wife closer to her so their stomachs were pressed together as she kissed her, Alex starting to walk backwards as she led Kelly out of the en-suite towards their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	38. Chapter 38

Kelly’s appointment had gone fine and there were no signs of any regrowth. They’d told her that they’d see her again in another 2 months’ time, wanting to keep with the short time between check-ups for now, but told her in the future, it would go down to a check-up every six months. As they were leaving the hospital, a call came through on Kelly’s cell phone from the school, saying there had been an incident and they were to go to the school to talk with the principal. Alex and Kelly were waiting outside the office along with a woman they recognised as Heather - Ryder’s mother. Ryder being a bit of a troublemaker in Skyler’s class. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Mrs Watson, the school principal said as she opened the door and appeared in the hallway. “If you could all come in,” Mrs Watson said, the adults walking into the office, seeing the kids sitting by the back wall. Alex put her hand on her chest as she saw Ryder with blood on his t-shirt, some still under his nose, as he sat next to Skyler, who didn’t make eye-contact with her parents, a sure sign to Alex she’d done something wrong. 

“What’s happened here?” Heather said, sounding annoyed as she saw her son’s face. 

“Please, if you’d all sit down,” Mrs Watson asked, the 3 of them taking a seat in the room. “Now we don’t condone violence in this school,” Mrs Watson said. “But Skyler here took it upon herself to punch Ryder on the nose.” 

Alex and Kelly turned their heads and glared at their daughter, Skyler bowing her head down, knowing she did wrong. “Well, if I know my daughter she would have been provoked.” Alex said, looking back to the principal. 

“That does not make it okay for her to punch my boy,” Heather said. “I want her expelled from this school.” 

“Now we don’t need to go that far,” Alex said. “And Skyler wouldn’t just punch him for no reason. What happened to cause her to punch him?” 

“That, I cannot get out of the kids,” Mrs Watson said. “I was hoping you would be able to get them talking.” 

Alex, Kelly, and Heather looked around to their kids again. “Ryder.” Heather said, but Ryder stayed quiet, not giving a response. 

“Skyler Rose,” Alex glared at her daughter. “Start talking.” Alex wanted to know what has caused her daughter to punch her classmate. 

“You always say I need to stand up for myself and people being wronged.” Skyler replied. 

“Yes, but we never tell you to be violent,” Kelly reminded her. “Now, c’mon, tell us what happened. Why did you punch him?” 

Skyler pursed her lips as she gave a little shrug. “Skyler.” Alex exhaled lightly. 

“Well we have a new girl in class, Jasmine,” Skyler started to explain. “She’s really nice and is going to be my friend but Ryder was being mean to her at recess,” Skyler said. “Jasmine is Black and was adopted by her two mums and Ryder said some really horrible stuff and it wasn’t nice and it made her upset and made me angry because it doesn’t matter if she is Black and has two mums and was adopted. All that matters is that she is a nice person.” 

“Well, you are right,” Kelly said, feeling a little proud that Skyler had stuck up for the new girl and the verbal bullying she’d faced. “But you were still wrong to use your fists.” 

“I know.” Skyler bowed her head. 

“Have you apologised to Ryder?” Heather spoke angrily at Skyler. 

“I -” Skyler went to talk but Alex spoke over her. 

“I think your son is the one who needs to be doing the apologising,” Alex glared at the woman as she spoke. “And he obviously learns his narrow-minded views from home. I mean, he’s 10. He’s obviously being influenced.” 

“I have a right to have my views and pass them on to my son,” Heather retorted as she looked to Kelly, like she was looking down on her. “Some people are more superior than others.” Heather smirked. Alex went to move forward, like she was going to go for Heather, but Kelly stopped her, putting her hand onto her arm, Alex staying on the seat. “Well I see where Skyler gets her temper.” Heather said, the smirk still on her face. 

“Be the bigger person,” Kelly murmured, looking around to her wife. “This is about the kids and no matter what Ryder said Skyler should not have punched him.” 

“Still waiting for that apology from her.” Heather said, glaring around at Skyler. 

Alex pursed her lips as she shook her head. “I’m not going to make my daughter apologise for standing up for racist, homophobic behaviour.” 

“What caused Skyler to lash at Ryder will be discussed and Ryder will face consequences for his words, but Skyler needs to apologise for using violence.” Mrs Watson said, Alex still feeling angry that more emphasis was being put on what Skyler did over why she did it. 

“But he -” 

“It’s okay, Mum,” Skyler spoke over Alex. “I shouldn’t have punched him. We should have just walked away and not listened,” Skyler admitted. “I’m sorry I punched you, Ryder.” Skyler looked to him as she spoke. 

“Okay, you kids go back to class.” Mrs Watson said, Skyler and Ryder doing as they were told and walked out of the office. 

“That’s it?” Alex questioned. “Skyler has to apologise but Ryder doesn’t?” 

“Ryder has done nothing wrong,” Heather stated as she stood up from the chair. Alex once again looking like she was going to go for Heather, Kelly putting her hand out to once again stop her. “Now, I take it I can leave?” Heather said, walking towards the door before Mrs Watson even answered her. 

“Well, I do think we should discuss what caused him to get punched.” Mrs Watson said. 

“There’s nothing to discuss.” Heather said before she walked out of the office, clearly not wanting to stick around to discuss anything further. 

\------------

Kelly, Alex, and Maya were waiting at the school gates to pick up Skyler from her day at school. Kelly had gone back to work after her appointment and the visit to Skyler’s school, but she still managed to finish work a little earlier than expected as her last appointment of the day cancelled, so she was glad to leave early and get to pick her daughter up from school. “Here she is.” Maya grinned as she pointed to Skyler who was walking towards her mothers, walking with a girl Alex and Kelly didn’t know, but they assumed this was Jasmine. 

“Mama,” Skyler looked surprised to see her. She thought it would just be Alex picking her up. “Did you leave work early?” 

“My last appointment was cancelled so yeah I did get to leave early.” Kelly explained. 

“Never mind Mama being here,” Alex said. “You have any more trouble with Ryder?” 

“No,” Skyler shook her head. “He stayed away from us.” Skyler told her mothers. Ryder was the troublemaker in class, but he usually stayed away from Skyler, because she would stand up for herself around him although this was the first time she had punched him. 

“Good,” Alex looked to Jasmine as she spoke. “Hello, you must be Jasmine.” 

“Yes, I’m Jasmine Clark,” Jasmine smiled at her. “I’m sorry if I got Skyler in trouble. Ryder was being so mean, and I told him to stop and he wouldn’t, so she punched him for me.” 

“Well to be honest, I’m glad she punched the boy,” Alex said, Skyler and Jasmine giving a little giggle. “Norrow-minded little…” Alex trailed off. “Uh, is your mum around?” 

“I don’t see her,” Jasmine answered. “But Mum is always late.” 

“Hey, I’m not late,” Everyone looked around as they heard a voice, seeing a woman approaching as she held onto a little boy’s hand. “I was talking to your principal. She was filling me in on what happened today.” 

“Oh.” Jasmine answered. 

“Hey, I’m Rosie. I’m Jasmine’s mum.” Rosie introduced herself.

“I’m Alex,” Alex said. “Skyler’s mum.” 

“Kelly. Skyler’s mama.” Kelly also introduced herself. 

“And you must be Skyler.” Rosie smiled at Skyler. 

“Yeah,” Skyler nodded. “And this is my sister, Maya,” Skyler pointed to Maya. “And I have a brother Caleb who is being adopted, and another adopted brother but he isn’t born yet.” 

“Aww that’s nice,” Rosie smiled softly. “Is she as good a sister as she is a friend?” Rosie questioned, looking down to Maya. Maya hid herself against Kelly’s leg, pretending she was shy. When Rosie saw she wasn’t going to get a response, she looked back to Skyler. “Well, Jasmine didn’t stop talking about you yesterday after school,” Rosie said. “I’m glad she’s made a friend already and thank you for sticking up for her today.” 

Skyler smiled shyly. “Well, Ryder was being wrong and saying mean things.” 

“Oh, you know I didn’t think she’d get this here,” Rosie exhaled as she shook her head. “Jen - my wife – and I moved here from a very small, very conservative town,” Rosie explained. “Jazzy and her brother, Elijah,” Rosie gestured to the boy who’s hand she was holding. Kelly guessed he’d be around the same age as Caleb. “They were the only Black kids in town,” Rosie said. “Put that on top of having white lesbian parents and…it wasn’t easy for us there,” Rosie told them. Alex and Kelly glanced at each other, not quite sure what to respond. “Oh sorry, Jen always says I over share all the time.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Kelly said. “But unfortunately, no matter where you are in the world there’s always people who are not accepting. It’s just a shame that Heather has taught Ryder her prejudices.” Kelly murmured. 

“Well I’m happy Jazzy has met your daughter,” Rosie smiled. “I happy she’s going to have a friend.” 

“Can Jasmine come play at the house sometime?” Skyler questioned. 

“Sure, she can,” Alex answered. “We’ll get something arranged soon,” Alex said, the girls both smiling at a playdate happening. “But we need to get going now because I’ve got work soon and we thought we’d head to mall to get some more things for the little button first.” 

“Ah yes,” Skyler looked happy about this. “See you tomorrow, Jasmine,” Skyler waved bye to her new friend before she left with her mums and sister, walking towards the car. “Mama,” Skyler said as they crossed the road. “How did your hospital appointment go?” 

Kelly looked to Alex, looking a little confused before she looked back to her daughter. “How did you know I had the hospital?” 

“Oh Mama,” Skyler sighed lightly. “I’m 10. I know things.” 

“Oooh okay,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “Well it went fine,” Kelly told her. “I’m all okay.” Kelly said, Skyler looking pleased about this as they walked over to their car so they could go to the mall to pick out a few more things for the baby. 

\------------ 

It was now Wednesday, and Kara had come over for the first dinner on what was going to be a weekly Wednesday thing (if she wasn’t needed as Supergirl). They were all sitting around the table, enjoying the beef chilli and rice which Alex had cooked for dinner. “Kara,” Skyler looked over to her auntie. “Has Mum showed you all the stuff we’ve been buying for little button?” Skyler questioned before taking a forkful of her chili. 

“Uh, no, she’s not,” Kara answered. “Mum told me it was too early to start buying things.” 

“No,” Skyler furrowed her eyebrows. “We bought sleepsuits and onesies and some little baby towels and muslins and a blanket,” Skyler listed things they’d started to buy. “And we are going to need to get a new car seat because something snapped of Maya’s old one so we can’t use it again.” 

“Something snapped off it?” Kara questioned. 

“Alex was being impatient and wouldn’t wait for me to help her move things out of the way.” Kelly explained. 

“Well that’s not a surprise.” Kara mumbled, Alex shooting daggers at her sister. 

“But it’ll be nice to go buy a new one anyways,” Kelly added. “And we’re getting a new stroller and crib set and we're going to make a start on the nursery soon.” Kelly sounded excited. Obviously, with adopting the baby it was a different experience leading up to the arrival but getting the nursery ready was a big part of getting ready for little buttons arrival. 

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Well get ready for Auntie Kara to start buying loads of things for the little button,” Kara was excited for a new baby joining their family so of course was going to buy things for it. “And Caleb, too. I want to buy him some welcome to the family stuff.” 

“Get him space stuff and he’ll love you.” Skyler told her. 

“He painted me a mermaid,” Maya spoke rather loudly, clearly still excited about her mermaid. “I get it for you to see.” Maya jumped down from the chair. 

“Finish your dinner first.” Alex said, looking down to her. 

“No, I get it quick.” Maya said, running out of the kitchen to go up to her room to get the mermaid for Kara to see. 

“Looks like she is getting more on board with the idea of Caleb joining your family.” Kara pointed out, Kelly and Alex both giving a little nod as they’d both taken a drink of their water. 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “She’s more into the idea now.” 

“Well one down,” Alex said. “She still wants a baby sister.” 

“Oh, but once the baby is here she’ll be loving him,” Kara said. “Maybe if you shared the name, she’d get more on board. You know, she can be like oh my little brother Hunter is coming soon.” Kara said, once again throwing in the name she liked. 

“Yeah,” Skyler seemed to agree with Kara. “You should tell us the name.” 

Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance, Alex getting a cheeky grin on her face. “Nigel.” Alex answered. 

“Nigel?” Skyler shrieked. “It’s not Nigel. That name wasn’t on the list.” 

“Well Mama and I talked, and we like it the best,” Alex said, trying to wipe the grin from her face. “So, your baby brother is going to be a Nigel.” 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows as she looked from Alex to Kelly and back. “I don’t believe you.” 

“Well, you’ll see when little Nigel arrives.” Kelly played along with Alex as Kara bit her lip to stop herself laughing. Skyler looked unsure as she looked between all the adults. 

“Don’t call him Nigel.” Skyler scrunched her face up. 

“Well that’s what we want.” Kelly joked. 

“Hmm,” Skyler shook her head, not able to tell if her parents were joking or not. “Anyways, Kara, did you know I’ve made a new friend?” Skyler said. “She’s called Jasmine and she’s really cool and we are going to have a playdate soon.” 

“Oh cool,” Kara smiled at her niece. “Is she new at your school?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler smiled. “She’s nice and she’s got two mums, just like me,” Skyler sounded amazed about this fact. “I’ve not met someone in my class with two mums before,” Skyler said. “And she’s adopted and I’m half-adopted, so we’ve got that in common too.” 

“You’re half-adopted?” Alex chuckled at her daughter. 

“Yes, because only by Mama, so half-adopted,” Skyler said, Alex and Kelly looking at each other with a little chuckle. “But she is adopted with her little brother Elijah. Elijah was one and she was five when they adopted them, just like Caleb is 5 when you adopt him,” Skyler pointed out. “Caleb is going to be in Elijah’s class. They could be friends too, couldn’t they?” 

“I suppose they could, yes.” Kelly answered as Maya came back into the kitchen with her mermaid to show to Kara. 

“Look, see, Auntie Kara,” Maya ran over to her. “It’s so pretty beautiful.” 

“Aww yeah, she’s cool, huh?” Kara took the mermaid from Maya as Maya climbed back up onto the chair. “What a nice brother you’ve got.” 

“Yeah. He’s good.” Maya grinned, looking over to Kelly as her phone started to ring. 

“Sorry,” Kelly apologised as she answered the call. “Hello, Sylvia hey,” Kelly felt her heart thud. She wasn’t expecting a call from Sylvia and the last time she’d called she’d called with the news to say that Caleb had been in the accident, so a little worry did wash over her. “Oh yes…” Kelly grinned as she looked to Alex, Alex getting up from her chair and walking over to her wife. “Seriously? That’s fantastic. Yes,” Kelly sounded emotional as she spoke. “Yes, thank you, thank you. Okay, yes, see you then,” Kelly hung up the phone, looking to Alex with a huge grin on her face. “Our boy is coming home.” Kelly said as she stood up from her chair, shaking with excitement. 

“What?” Alex couldn’t believe it. “When?” 

“Saturday. He’s coming on Saturday to stay for good.” Kelly shrieked. Alex screamed in excitement as she pulled her wife into a hug, both of them overjoyed that their boy was finally coming to stay with them for good. 

\------------ 

Kelly and Alex were in Caleb’s room, doing the finishing touches to it so it was ready for him moving in. They’d had a decorator in to do the walls how Caleb had wanted. One of the walls was painted deep space blue and had planets, stars, the moon, and rockets painted on, while the other three walls were a light grey in colour. He had bed covers with little cartoon astronauts and rockets on and had a side light which looked like the moon. Kelly put the rocket she’d painted for him on top of the chest of drawers they’d soon be filling with his clothes, as Alex put some books they’d bought for him into the bookshelf. “Ah I wish it was Saturday.” Kelly mumbled as she put the Mars Space Station Lego set onto the top on the drawers, something they’d bought Caleb as he loved space and Lego, so they were sure he’d like to build that. 

“I know,” Alex looked around to her wife. “Me too.” 

It was Thursday evening, so they only had a couple days to wait, but now they knew it was happening, they were impatient for the day to come. “Ah I hope he likes his room.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Alex glanced around it. “I can’t wait to see his little face when he sees it,” Alex said. “And when he meets J’onn,” Alex said. She couldn’t wait to introduce her son to the man she considered a father to her. “And when he finds out the truth about J’onn, oh I…he is actually going to know a real Martian from Mars, like…when I was his age and I loved all this space stuff, meeting a Martian would have been…” Alex trailed off. “Ah I’m just so excited for him.” 

“Me too,” Kelly smiled. “How soon do you think we should let him know?” Kelly wondered. “And about Kara, Nia and Brainy?” Kelly added. “What you really do for work? The fact James is Guardian?” 

“I dunno,” Alex shrugged a little. “I guess we’ll just see how things go,” Alex said. “He’s still worrying about meeting the rest of our family so telling him about Martians and Supergirl and Dreamer and Briany and James, the DEO, I…” Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t want to overwhelm him,” Alex said. “I think we just need to let him settle in first.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Kelly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her wife. “Staying with us full time is going to be different to a weekend or a few hours of the day,” Kelly pointed out. “And he’s going to have to start a new school too and it’s never easy being the new kid.” 

“I'm sure he will be fine,” Alex replied. “And Elijah is going to be in his class and he just started new this week so you know, maybe the new kids will stick together.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “And anyways, what are five and six year olds going to find to be mean to each other about?” 

“Are you serious?” Alex replied. “Kids will pick at anything. You know Billy was giving Caleb a hard time because he likes space.” 

“I guess,” Kelly exhaled. “Well, let’s just hope he settles into this school okay. And if anyone does try to pick on him we’ll send Skyler onto them.” Kelly said, a cheeky grin forming on her face. 

“Oh, don’t. It’s not funny.” Alex said, but she couldn’t help but let a little chuckle escape her lips. 

“It was a little funny. If you ask me Ryder got what he deserved.” Kelly mumbled. 

“It’s not really his fault either,” Alex pointed out. “It’s that mother of his.” 

“Well yeah.” Kelly sighed. 

“But enough about them,” Alex put her hand onto Kelly’s thigh. “Our boy is coming home, and we need to make sure this room is perfect for him.” 

“I think it looks pretty damn good,” Kelly said, looking around the room. “You got something else you want to do to it?” Kelly wondered. They’d put up the curtains, put in the bedside lamp, the bookshelf complete with some books, put in some toys for him, and rug that looked like a rocket. “If I was a five-year-old space loving boy I’d be pleased with this room.” 

“Oh yeah?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod. “It is pretty cool, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “I like these little astronauts. They’re cute,” Kelly ran her hand over the bed covers. “I just wish I knew more about space,” Kelly admitted. “He gets so excited about it and I never have a clue what he is talking about,” Kelly said. “I feel like he has bonded with you more because of that.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Alex told her. “He bonding with both us the same,” Alex said. “And if you want to know more about space then I’m sure Caleb will teach you all about it in time.” Alex grinned.

Kelly stifled a laugh. “I’m sure he could,” Kelly murmured. “But I’d rather have a discussion about it with him. I want to know what he is talking about.” 

“Well in that case,” Alex said as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the bookshelf. “This can be your bedtime reading.” Alex lifted out a book and walked over to her wife, handing it out to her. 

“1001 Facts About Space.” Kelly chuckled as she took the book from her wife. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll find plenty to talk to Caleb about in there,” Alex said as she patted Kelly’s shoulder. “Now, I think we’ve got this room ready for him so how about we head downstairs for some cuddles and Netflix?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kelly smiled, leaving the room with Alex, heading down the stairs to enjoy the rest of the night with her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. :)


	39. Chapter 39

Alex and Kelly knocked on the door to Kara’s loft before walking in as Kara approached the door. “Hey, hey.” Alex gave a wave to everyone as she handed Kara the bottle of wine. James, Nia, Brainy, J’onn and William waved back as they all said hello, looking surprised to see them at a game night. 

“You actually came.” Kara sounded surprised. It had been a long time since Kelly and Alex had made it to a game night, so it was very rare Kara would even invite them anymore. She understood they had the kids, but they did miss them coming to game nights. 

“We come sometimes,” Kelly sounded a little offended. “And we thought we’d get one in before we’ve got three kids to leave with the sitter.” Kelly said, a grin appearing on her face. Caleb was moving in the next day, something they were very excited about. 

“Can you imagine when little button gets here?” James questioned. “It’s going to be even harder getting you out to a game night with four kids. One of them being a newborn.” 

“Well we can always have the game nights out in Rosewood,” J’onn suggested. “The kids will be in bed and we can be quiet-ish.” 

“No, no,” Alex shook her head. “Once Nia gets a drink in her there will be no keeping her quiet.” 

“Hey.” Nia gasped, sounded offended. 

“Well, I do have to agree with Alex’s observation.” Brainy said, looking to his wife. Nia glared at him, her eyebrows furrowing before she gave a little sigh of defeat. 

“We’ll work something out so we can come more,” Alex said. “We do miss coming to game nights, but sometimes it’s just not as easy to get a sitter when our first go to sitters are all with us,” Alex pointed out. “Especially now we’ve moved to the Rosewood house, it’s further out of the city to get someone to come out to.” 

“That’s fair,” William said. “We’ll just make the most of getting you here tonight.” 

“Gosh are we that exciting?” Kelly wondered as she took the glass of wine being offered to her from Kara.

“Well you are not.” James muttered as he looked up to his sister. 

“Oh, now that’s no way to speak to your teammate,” Kara said, looking to James. “The Olsen’s are one team, Brainy and William are a team, Nia and J’onn are together and the best team of course is the Danvers sisters,” Kara grinned as she looked to Alex, handing her her wine. “Pictionary first?” Kara suggested. “Oh, it doesn’t matter anyways because we’re going to win all the games tonight, sis.” Kara said, as they sat down around the table, Kara clearly excited to be teaming up with her sister. 

“With her drawing skills?” Kelly scoffed. “Please, you know the Olsen siblings are the superior ones.” 

“I seem to recall the last time we played Pictionary I whipped your ass,” Alex grinned as she raised her eyebrows. “Although I guess technically the ass whipping did happened after the games night.” Alex couldn’t wipe the cheeky smirk of her face. 

“Oh Alex.” J’onn shook his head at her oversharing. 

“That’s my baby sister,” James said, screwing his face up at the thought. “I don’t need the image of you doing weird sex things to her in my mind.” 

“Oh c’mon, I didn’t share that much.” Alex murmured.

“And just for the record there was no whipping of my ass.” Kelly said, James once again grimacing at the thought. 

“Maybe a little spanking, though.” Alex said, the cheeky grin still on her face. 

“Oh my God, Alex,” Kelly looked embarrassed. “What the heck is in that wine?” 

“Oh please, I’ve only had a mouthful,” Alex said. “It’s just funny to wind you up, babe.” Alex told her, flashing her a smile. 

“Well how about less winding up and more drawing?” Nia suggested. “It is game night after all, so let’s play some games,” Nia reached for a pretzel from the bowl on the table, popping it into her mouth. “And if anyone is going to win Pictionary, you know it’s going to be me and J’onn,” Nia said, looking over to her partner. “Isn’t that right?” 

“We’ll give it our best shot.” J’onn shrugged, not looking very confident, drawing not his strong point. 

“Love the optimism there, J’onn,” Alex chuckled as she reached for a handful of potato chips. “Shame it’s not going to make a difference though. You know Kara and I have got this.” 

“We’ll see. Now, let’s get this game night started.” James said as he picked up his beer to take a drink, Alex and Kelly exchanging a glance, glad they’d made themselves come out to a game night, as they knew they were going to have a great night with their super family. 

\------------ 

They’d played Pictionary, charades, and cards against humanity (while still in their pairs) so far. James and Kelly ended up winning the Pictionary game, while Nia and J’onn won the charades and Alex and Kara won cards against humanity. Kelly finished what was left of her wine before glancing at her watch, seeing it was getting rather late. “Ah babe, we should get going,” Kelly said. “Let the sitter get home.” 

“Ah but we are having so much fun,” Alex slurred. “And William and Brainy haven’t won a game yet,” Alex pointed out, trying to point in their direction. “We can’t leave yet.”

“Maybe if we switch partners I’ll have a chance at winning something.” William murmured. 

“I should be offended by that, right?” Brainy questioned, looking to his wife as he spoke. 

“You should,” Nia reached her hand out and rubbed Brainy’s arm. “But we can’t swap partners. We need to see who is going to be the winner out of the rest of us,” Nia said. “One more game, we have a winner.” 

“What if Brainy and I win?” William didn’t sound too confident about this, but thought he’d ask anyways. There was a possibility they’d win a game. 

“Uh…then we’ll just have to play a fifth game.” James answered, then took a drink of his beer. 

“Well, Alex and I should really be getting back to the kids.” Kelly said.

“Aww don’t be a party pooper,” Alex sighed as she picked up her glass. “Oh sissy, I’m out of booze.” Alex sang as she shook her hand, the glass moving from side to side. 

“Firstly, this isn’t exactly a party,” Kelly told her. “And secondly, I think you’ve had enough to drink. Remember we are driving to Southport tomorrow to get our son.” 

“You can drive.” Alex retorted, still shaking her glass, showing she wanted more alcohol.

“I was more meaning that I didn’t think you’d want to have a hangover and be in a foul mood on the day we get to bring our son home.” Kelly said, Alex sighing lightly, knowing her wife was right. Alex was not the most pleasant person to deal with when she was hungover. 

“I’ll have a water, thank you, sis.” Alex said, rolling her eyes at her wife. 

“You’ll thank me later.” Kelly murmured. 

“Anyone else need a drink?” Kara asked as she took the glass from the Alex. Everyone bar Kelly said that they did. 

“I’ll help you.” William said as he stood up, collecting some empty bottles and glasses before walking over to the kitchen with Kara, Kara laughing at something that William had said to her. 

Alex glanced over to Kara and William for a moment before looking back around to her friends. “So,” J’onn said. “Caleb is coming home tomorrow. You must be excited for that.” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly answered. “We can’t wait.” Kelly couldn’t help but smile. 

“When do we get to meet him?” James wondered. “I’m itching to spend time with my nephew.” 

“Soon,” Kelly answered. “Eliza is planning on coming out sometime next week to meet him so maybe when she is here we can do a little super family get together.” Kelly said. 

“Just if Caleb is ready.” J’onn said. He knew from Alex talking about Caleb with him that he was apprehensive about meeting more people. 

“Maybe you should just make him meet us,” James said. “Keeping him in your little house bubble isn’t going to help him in the long run. He needs to meet people and what’s going to be the deal with school? Are you going to stop him from going there because he is scared?” James wondered. 

“Woah,” Alex didn’t look impressed with James’ comment. “He’s five years old and he’s lived in 5 different foster homes,” Alex reminded him. “You think maybe he doesn’t want to get attached to people because he’s scared he’s going to get moved on again?” Alex questioned. “Maybe he just needs a little time before believing that we are his forever home.” Alex sounded annoyed at her brother-in-law. 

“Not cool, bro.” Kelly shook her head. 

James cleared his throat. “Yeah sorry,” James rubbed the back of his head. “I just want to meet him. It’s weird to have a nephew and not to know him.” 

“You’ll know him,” Kelly promised him. “He just needs time to settle and believe he is not moving on from us.” 

“Just think of it like waiting to meet the little button,” Nia said. “He’s your nephew too and you need to wait a little longer to meet him.” 

“Yeah.” James exhaled. 

“Ah hey, it’s not like we are going to keep him for you guys forever,” Alex said. “But we don’t want to overwhelm our son and damage the connection we are forming by making him meet the extended family too soon,” Alex pointed out. “He’s a sensitive little kid.” 

“Well you know him best,” J’onn said. “You’ll know when the time is right to introduce us.” J’onn said as Kara and William came back over with the drinks, everyone ready to play one last game of game night. 

\------------ 

Kelly pulled the car up into the driveway, before turning around to look at her son. They’d already swapped their cars for bigger models, Caleb’s car seat being in the second row of seats, the seats at the front going to be for Maya and the baby, while Skyler would sit in the back with Caleb. “You okay?” Caleb had been rather quiet on the drive back up to National City. Alex and Kelly understood that it would be a scary time for him, moving permanently from his foster home to living with them so his quietness wasn’t something unexpected. 

Caleb nodded shyly. He was holding Dorito the stegosaurus close to his chest as he looked out the window, seeing Skyler and Maya had ran out of the front door, and a woman standing with them that he’d never seen before. “Who is that?” Caleb spoke in a whisper, Alex, and Kelly not sure if it was intentional or not. 

“That’s Diane,” Alex told him. “She sometimes babysits for us.” 

“Is she nice?” Caleb was still whispering. 

“Oh, she is lovely,” Kelly smiled at her son. “Now, you want to get out and hello to your sisters?” Kelly could see Skyler and Maya were looking a little impatient at the fact they were still sitting in the car. 

“Yes.” Caleb answered, Kelly taking the keys out of the ignition then getting out of the car. She opened the back door so Caleb could get out as Alex got out of the front seat. 

“Caleb,” Skyler grinned as she ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. “Caleb. I’m so glad you are home forever.” 

“I see him,” Maya said, pulling on Skyler, like she was trying to get her off from Caleb. “Skyler, I see him.” 

“Let him get inside, girls,” Kelly said. “C’mon.” Kelly tapped Skyler’s shoulder, resulting in Skyler moving back from Caleb. 

“Caleb come see.” Maya said, gesturing for Caleb to follow them back into the house.

Alex opened the boot of the car, taking out one of the suitcases filled with Caleb’s clothes, Kelly pulling out the other as Diane walked over, seeing if they needed any help. “If you could get the box it would be great,” Alex said, thankful for the help. They brought the cases and box filled with some toys and things into the house, leaving them in the hallway for now. They walked into the living room where the kids were, Alex and Kelly seeing the girls had made a ‘Welcome to the Family, Caleb’ sign that was hung on the wall above the fireplace. There were red balloons everywhere and home-made cookies that had been cut with a rocket shaped cookie cutter and decorated by the girls. There was a bowl filled with M&Ms, Alex smiling to herself that Skyler had remembered his favourite candy. “Ah girls,” Alex looked to Caleb who was staring around the room. “This is a nice little welcome for you, huh buddy?” Alex looked to Caleb as she spoke. 

Caleb nodded as he cuddled Dorito closer to him. Skyler looked to him for a moment, looking a little confused as to why he was so quiet. “Diane, will you stay for a little party?” 

“Uh no,” Diane answered, thinking it was her presence that was making Caleb so shy and quiet. “I am going to go see my son and daughter-in-law. They’re making me dinner this evening.” Diane said. 

“Thanks Diane,” Kelly said. “I’ll see you out.” 

“It was nice to see you, Caleb,” Diane smiled softly as she looked in his direction. Caleb gave her the littlest of smiles. “Bye, girls. Alex.” Diane said, walking over to the door. 

“Bye.” The girls waved to her before she left, Kelly walking her out to her car to thank her for watching the girls. 

“Right then,” Alex cleared her throat. “Who wants a cookie?” Alex asked. “Or some M&Ms, or both?” Alex questioned, reaching for a handful of M&Ms. 

“Mum,” Skyler said. “Can we show Caleb his bedroom?” Skyler wondered. “It’s so cool, Caleb. I know you are going to love it.” Skyler’s eyes lit up as she spoke, clearly happy Caleb was home.

“Yeah, Caleb,” Maya gave a little jump of excitement. “Come see, come see it.” 

“You are very excited.” Caleb pointed out, still talking in a whisper. 

“They’re just happy you are home,” Alex told him. “We all are.” 

“Oh,” Caleb got the littlest of smiles on his face. “And this is really going to be my forever home?” Caleb questioned, his tone a little louder than a whisper as he looked around, hearing Kelly come back into the room. 

“It sure is,” Kelly said. “You are a Danvers-Olsen now.” Kelly told him, Caleb’s smile growing larger. She knew technically he was still called Caleb Porter for now, and would be for a couple more months before the final adoption hearing where the judge would sign the papers, making the adoption legal, but in every other way, he was their son and was a Danvers-Olsen. 

“Yeah bud,” Alex said, walking closer to him. “I’m afraid you are stuck with us lot for life.” Alex gently ruffled his hair as she spoke, and Caleb gave a little giggle. 

“It’s not a bad thing, Caleb,” Skyler said. “Mum and Mama are the best mums in the whole world.” 

“Yeah,” Maya agreed. “Mama is my best favourite mama.” Maya said as she ran over to Kelly, jumping up for a hug. Kelly lifted Maya up, welcoming the hug. 

Alex gasped. “I better be your best favourite mummy.” 

“Uh-huh, you is Mummy.” Maya nodded. 

“Good,” Alex smiled. “Now, what do you say, buddy?” Alex looked down to her son. “You want to go see your room?” 

“It’s not the horrible snotty booger green anymore,” Skyler told him. “It’s super cool and you are going to love it. I know you are.” 

“Okay,” Caleb answered, speaking in a normal tone. “I’ll come see it.” 

“Follow me,” Skyler said, running out of the room, clearly excited to show Caleb his new bedroom. Caleb followed her up the stairs, with Alex behind them, then Kelly and Maya at the back. They walked down the hall to Caleb’s room, Caleb noticing a red C on the door, with a blue rocket on it. “Close your eyes.” Skyler told him. Caleb closed his eyes as Skyler opened the door. She took his hand and led him into the room, Alex and Kelly following after them. “Okay, open them.” Skyler instructed as Kelly put Maya down on the floor. 

Caleb looked around the room, Alex and Kelly immediately seeing his eyes start to well up as he noticed the space blue wall with rockets, stars, moons and planets on. “Look Caleb, a rocket rug.” Maya told him, although she was laying over most of it, so he couldn’t see it all that well. 

“And there’s a Lego set for you here,” Skyler lifted it up for Caleb to see. “It’s the Mars Space Station.” 

Caleb stayed quiet as he walked over to the bed, looking to the blue triceratops teddy they’d put there for him. He put the stegosaurus next to it before running his hand over the astronaut and rocket bed covers, then looked to the bed side lamp, which looked like a moon. He turned back to face everyone, his bottom lip quivering. “This is all for me?” Caleb questioned as he spotted the bookshelf. He walked over to it, seeing all the books that were there for him. 

“It is, buddy,” Kelly told him, walking closer to him. “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Kelly sounded rather concerned for him.

“I’ve never had a room just for me,” Caleb’s voice trembled. “Or had one decorated for me with all the things I like.” Caleb said, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

“Aww sweetie.” Kelly hesitated for a moment, but then pulled her son into a hug. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, holding her as he cried. 

“Why is he crying?” Skyler questioned. “Does he not like his new room?” 

“He likes it,” Alex assured her. “It’s just a big day for him.” 

“Oh.” Skyler pursed her lips as Maya ran over to them looking curious as to what was going on. 

“Caleb,” Maya said. “No cry. You come play.” 

“You want to go play with your sisters?” Kelly questioned, lightly rubbing his back as she spoke. 

“Yeah.” Caleb pulled back from the hug and wiped his hand over his eyes. 

“C’mon Caleb,” Skyler said. “We can play the animal pairs game because its something we call all do,” Skyler told him, picking a game Maya would be able to play with them. “It’s in the playroom. Let’s go.” Skyler said, the kids all leaving the room to go play together. 

“He’s alright, isn’t he?” Kelly said, looking to Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex answered. “It’s just a big day for him. Leaving Patty and David and his foster brothers and sister when he’s lived with them for the last 9 months,” Alex pointed out. “Moving into a new house with people he doesn’t really know that well,” Alex said. “C’mon, you are supposed to be a psychologist. You should figure these things out.” Alex gave a cheeky grin. 

“Yeah,” Kelly exhaled. “You are right. He just needs time.” 

“Mmhmm,” Alex nodded as she glanced at her watch. “Now, how about you come help me make some dinner for us and our three kids?” Alex questioned, not quiet believing she was saying she had three kids. 

“You know soon it’s going be four kids?” Kelly questioned. “Don’t forget little button.” 

“Aww, I’d never forget about little button,” Alex said. “We just have three kids living with us just now.” 

“I know,” Kelly replied. “And hey, now Caleb is here with us we can make a start to the nursery. The kids are going to love helping out.” 

“Yeah, maybe we can talk over dinner about finally picking a theme.” Alex said, Kelly giving a little nod. 

“Sounds good,” Kelly said. “Now c’mon, lets go get these kiddos fed.” Kelly said, taking Alex’s hand and leading her out of Caleb’s room, so they could make a start to dinner. 

\------------ 

After dinner, they’d all gone through to the living room. Kelly had hunted out the black sharpie from the cabinet drawer as Caleb wanted everyone to sign his cast. Skyler had the sharpie in her hand, wanting to be the first one to sign her name. She was currently looking at his cast, reading the names already on it. She knew Patty and David were his foster parents, but she didn’t know who anyone else was. “Who are these people?” Skyler questioned, pointing to the names she didn’t know which were Joey, Sarah, Michael, Jeffery, and Jake. 

“Joey is Patty and David’s son,” Caleb said. “Sarah is a foster girl who lives at the house and Michael and Jefferey are brothers who were foster kids at the house too,” Caleb explained. “Jake is my friend from school.” 

“Oh,” Skyler said as she took the lid off the sharpie. “You’ll be starting at my school on Monday,” Skyler told him as she signed her name on the cast. “My new friend Jasmine has a little brother, Elijah. He will be in your class. He’s in kindergarten like you. Your teacher is Miss Bailey. She’s nice. I had her too.” 

“My teacher was scary,” Caleb said. “Have you seen Matilda?” 

“Yeah.” Skyler nodded as she gave the sharpie to Maya, Maya looking very eager to write her name on Caleb’s cast. 

“Well my teacher was like Miss Trunchbull.” Caleb scrunched his face up as Skyler giggled. 

“Oh, I bet she wasn’t that bad,” Kelly said, as she put her hand over Maya’s, helping Maya write her name on Caleb’s cast, before she signed her own name. “Did she throw someone out the window and lock kids in the chokey?” 

“No,” Caleb giggled. “But she was just mean, and the older kids called her the Trunchbull.” 

“I wouldn’t like a teacher like that,” Skyler said. “My teacher is called Mrs Rodriguez. She is really nice. You might get her too, but she teaches the fifth grade, so you won’t get her for a while.” 

“I like Mrs Scott.” Maya said, bringing herself into the conversation. 

“Yeah, she’s is your day care teacher, huh?” Alex said as she signed his cast then put the sharpie on the coffee table. 

“I’m at school.” Maya frowned. She didn’t like it when they called it day care. She liked to be the same as Skyler, and Skyler was in school. 

“Sorry,” Alex murmured. “You get her in school.” Alex corrected herself for Maya’s benefit, Maya nodding as she grinned. 

“Is my school nice?” Caleb wondered, looking to Skyler as he spoke. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “It’s good. You don’t need to be worried about starting there,” Skyler said, Alex and Kelly looking to each other with smiles, glad Skyler was able to tell him about his new school, hoping this would make Caleb not worry so much about his first day. “Miss Bailey is super nice and fun, and Elijah is going to be in your class,” Skyler said again. “He is new as well so you can play together.” 

Caleb gave a little smile. “Maybe he will sign my cast.” 

“Yeah, I think he will,” Skyler said, giving a nod as she spoke. “I know he is going to be your best friend.” Skyler sounded very confident about this. Alex and Kelly couldn’t quite be sure how she knew this, but they were sure it was just what Skyler wanted to happen because she had made friends with his big sister, Jasmine. 

Caleb gave a little smile. “I hope so.” 

“I’m sure you’ll make many friends, buddy,” Alex said ruffling Caleb’s hair as she spoke. “You’re a sweet little kid.” 

“Oh,” Caleb smiled as he looked to Alex. “Thank you, Alex.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Alex told him. “Now, it is Saturday night, and you know what Saturday night is, right?” Alex said, her eyes on Caleb. 

“Movie night.” Maya shrieked in excitement. 

“She was asking Caleb.” Skyler laughed at her sister. 

“It’s okay,” Kelly laughed as Maya hid herself against her, looking upset she’d made a mistake. “What movie do you kids fancy tonight?” Kelly questioned as she rubbed Maya’s back as she cuddled against her. 

“Who’s turn should it be?” Skyler questioned. “I think maybe Maya’s because I picked last weekend, right?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Alex answered. “It’s Maya’s turn to pick,” Alex looked down to Maya who was still cuddled against Kelly. “What do you want to watch sweetie?” 

“She’ll pick Tangled,” Skyler sighed, looking to Caleb as she spoke. “She is obsessed with Rapunzel.” 

“We can watch Tangled.” Caleb said. 

“No,” Maya shook her head, surprising everyone. “I want to see the one Caleb likes,” Maya said sitting up from being against Kelly and looking at her brother. “The one with all the toys.” 

“Toy Story.” Caleb said, and Maya gave a little nod. 

“I wanna see Toy Story,” Maya said. “And we get popcorns and twizzlers and starbursts and M&Ms?” Maya questioned, looking to Alex as she spoke. 

“Yeah, I’ll get some drinks and snacks and Mama will get Toy Story ready.” Alex stood up from the couch as she spoke. 

“Can I help you?” Caleb questioned as he stood up from the couch as well. 

“Yeah, if you want to.” Alex smiled at her son as they walked through to the kitchen so they could get some snacks ready before they’d all cuddle up on the couch together to enjoy Toy Story for their weekly Saturday night movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated. :)


	40. Chapter 40

Alex walked out of the en-suite and slipped into the bed next to her wife. “What you reading?” Alex questioned, seeing the book in her wife’s hand. Kelly moved the book so Alex could see the front cover. “I don’t wear my lenses to sleep,” Alex reminded her wife. “It’s all a bit blurry but I’m going to assume it’s the 1001 Facts About Space book we got for Caleb.” 

Kelly chuckled lightly. “It is.” 

“Aww,” Alex smiled. “It’s super cute you are reading up about space for him.” 

“Well I want to know about what he likes,” Kelly said. “Just because you are a big space nerd already doesn’t mean I am.” 

“Hey,” Alex sounded offended as she playfully slapped her wife’s arm. “And also, did you just imply our son is a space nerd?” 

“No, I didn’t mean it that way at all,” Kelly defended herself. “I mean, you are a nerd, but Caleb isn’t.” Kelly said, a smirk appearing on her face. 

“Yeah well joke is on you because you married this nerd.” Alex pointed out, smirking back at her wife. 

“I sure did,” Kelly raised her eyebrows as she let the book slip out of her hand as she moved herself closer to her wife, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her lips. “And I am so glad about that.” Kelly murmured, kissing her wife again.

“Mmm, I bet you are,” Alex spoke between kisses as she slipped her hand under Kelly’s sleep shirt and gently caressed her back. “I am the most perfect wife ever.” Alex grinned as she raised her eyebrows. 

“You sure are,” Kelly murmured as she straddled herself over Alex, pulling back from the kiss to look into her eyes. “Even if you don’t have perfect eyesight right now,” Kelly murmured as she gently caressed her cheek. “Shame you’ve taken your lenses off.” Kelly said as she ran her other hand over the rim of Alex’s pyjama bottoms. 

Alex chuckled. “I don’t need perfect eyesight. I know every inch of this body by heart,” Alex said, caressing Kelly’s back again. “I’m pretty sure you know that by now.” Alex spoke in a whisper as they shared another kiss, this one quickly growing in intensity. 

“I’m not so sure,” Kelly pulled back briefly to answer. “You might need to show me.” Kelly got a glint in her eye as she spoke. 

“That,” Alex said before kissing her wife again. “I,” Alex said before another kiss. “Can,” Another kiss. “Do.” Alex smiled into the kiss as it deepened, Kelly’s tongue slipping into her wife’s mouth, the kiss growing again in intensity as Alex’s hands were still caressing Kelly’s back. 

“Mmm,” Kelly moaned into the kiss as she pulled at Alex’s t-shirt, going to take it off her body. “What was that?” Kelly stopped what she was doing as they both looked over to the door, sure they’d heard the quietest of knocks. “Hello?” Kelly got off from straddling over Alex. 

There was another knock as Alex got out of the bed, Kelly following after her as she walked over to the door, opening it to see Caleb standing at the other side, holding onto Dorito the stegosaurus and the blue triceratops. “Hey, buddy, you okay?” Alex questioned, looking a little concerned as to why he was awake and out of bed. 

“I had an accident.” Caleb spoke in a whisper, not making eye-contact, before he turned around and walked down the hall, Alex and Kelly following him down to his bedroom. 

“That’s okay,” Kelly said as she opened the drawer where his pyjamas were and got out a clean pair. “Let’s go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up a bit.” Kelly said, knowing it wouldn’t be very pleasant for him to stay in his current pyjamas. Kelly glanced over to Alex who was taking off the wet sheet from the bed then left the room, Caleb following her to the bathroom, Kelly stopping outside of it. 

“Can you hold them?” Caleb questioned, holding out the dinosaurs for her to take. 

“Sure,” Kelly swapped with him, so he had the pyjamas, and she was holding the dinosaurs. “You got a name for this one yet?” Kelly wondered, looking down to the blue triceratops. 

“I think I will call him Treacle.” Caleb spoke quietly, still not making eye-contact. 

“Ah that’s a good name,” Kelly smiled. “Dorito and Treacle. I like it.” 

“Yeah?” Caleb whispered. 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “Now, do you need help to get changed or can you manage?” Kelly questioned, glancing to his cast. 

“I should be okay.” Caleb answered quietly.

“Okay, well you go get yourself cleaned up and changed and I’ll go help Mum with the bed sheets, yeah?” Kelly said, Caleb giving a little nod as he walked into the bathroom, Kelly flicking on the light for him. She waited outside the bathroom for a moment then walked back down the hall, seeing Alex getting a clean sheet from the closet. “You need a hand?” 

“No, I’ve got it,” Alex picked out a dark grey sheet and walked back into Caleb’s room. Kelly watched as Alex fitted the sheet over the mattress. “Is Caleb okay?” Alex questioned, pulling the bottom left corner over the mattress. 

“Yeah,” Kelly answered as Alex pulled at the right corner. “I think he was embarrassed.” 

“Aww it’s not a big deal,” Alex said, putting Caleb’s pillows back on the bed. “And it’s only his first night here.” Alex glanced over in Kelly’s direction. 

“Well, he has stayed over before.” Kelly reminded her wife. Caleb hadn’t peed the bed when he’d come for his sleepover. 

“But he was going back to Patty and David’s,” Alex pointed out. “Now he is here forever.” 

“Yeah, you are right,” Kelly said. “He just needs to adjust to his new home.” Kelly murmured. Alex gave a little nod as Kelly put the dinosaurs down on the bed then picked up the wet sheet, just as Caleb walked back into his room. 

“Where do I put these?” Caleb questioned, holding out his pyjamas. 

“I’ll take them down the stairs along with this sheet,” Kelly said, taking the wet pyjamas from her son. “I’ll put them in the laundry room, so they are ready to go into the washing machine in the morning,” Kelly explained. “Goodnight buddy.” 

“Goodnight.” Caleb said, watching as Kelly left the room. 

“Right, you ready to get back to bed?” Alex questioned. 

Caleb nodded as he walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He pulled his dinosaurs closer to him then Alex sorted his bed cover, laying it back over him. Caleb didn’t like it tucked in tight, so she lay it loosely over him. “I’m sorry I had to get you and Kelly up.” Caleb apologised.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Alex spoke softly. “It’s not a big deal and it didn’t take long for us to get sorted, did it?” Alex questioned, lightly rubbing his arm as she spoke. 

“Uh…” Caleb shook his head. “No.” 

“Now, do you want me to sit with you till you fall back asleep?” Alex questioned, sensing from Caleb he wanted her to stay longer. It wasn’t a habit Alex wanted to get in, but she knew Caleb would need some time to adjust to being there, and if this would help him sleep for now then she’d do it.

“Maybe for a little bit,” Caleb answered shyly. “When I lived with Patty…” Caleb paused for a moment. “When I lived there I shared a room. I’ve never been on my own before. It’s different.” 

“Well I can stay,” Alex told her. “And you’ll get used to sleeping on your own,” Alex said, understanding it was a big change for him. “And Mama and I are right next door so we’re really close by.” Alex reminded him. 

“And Skyler is across the hall.” Caleb said. 

“That’s right,” Alex smiled softly as she rubbed his arm again. “Now, you want me to read you some more space stuff?” Alex had read Caleb some facts from his space book before he went to bed earlier that night. “Or I could read you some of a Roald Dahl? Skyler loved them when she was your age.” 

“I liked Matilda,” Caleb gave a little smile. “But I don’t know any of the other ones.” 

“Well Skyler’s left them all in the bookshelf for you,” Alex said, gesturing over to the bookshelf. “So, how about I go get one and we can start on it tonight?” 

“Yeah.” Caleb smiled. 

“Okay, how about George’s Marvellous Medicine?” Alex suggested. “That’s a good one,” Alex said, Caleb nodding lightly in response. “Right, I’m just going to go grab my glasses and then I’ll be back.” Alex told him, hoping reading to him for a while would settle him into a deep sleep. 

\------------ 

The kids were in the living room, building the Mars Space Station Lego set they’d bought for Caleb. Or at least, Skyler and Caleb were building it. Maya was just getting in the way. “Maya, no,” Skyler sighed as Maya was putting two pieces together that didn’t go together. “That’s not right.” Skyler grabbed the Lego from her sister, Maya not looking impressed with her. 

“Nooo,” Maya squealed as Caleb glanced between his two sisters. Kelly glanced over to the kids from the couch, waiting to see what happened next before intervening. “I’m playing.” 

“But you need to build it properly,” Skyler told her. “It’s supposed to look like this picture.” Skyler pointed to the picture on the box. 

“I don’t like that,” Maya frowned. “I want to do a Rapunzel tower.” 

“But it’s the space station,” Skyler sighed. “We are helping Caleb build this.” 

“Oh.” Maya looked a little disappointed she wasn’t going to get to build a Rapunzel tower. 

“We can do a Rapunzel tower next,” Caleb suggested. “Would you like to do that?” Caleb questioned as he put two pieces of Lego together. Kelly looked over to them from the couch, smiling softly at him.

“Yeah,” Maya grinned as she picked up a piece of the Lego. She glanced to the picture before looking back to Caleb. “Where this bit go?” Maya questioned, Kelly still watching them as the smile on her face grew larger as the kids played together. 

“Uhm,” Caleb glanced to the picture. “I think that’s for the top,” Caleb told her. “We don’t need that bit right now.” Caleb said, Maya giving a little sigh before she put it down and reached for a different piece. 

“Right, you kids ready to call Granny?” Alex questioned as she walked into the living room from clearing away the breakfast dishes. Every Sunday after breakfast, they would video chat with Eliza. 

“Yeah,” Skyler jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over as Alex sat down on the couch, Kelly hitting call on the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, it all set up and ready to call Eliza once Alex was done with the breakfast dishes. Maya ran over and climbed up onto Kelly’s knee as Skyler sat in between Alex and Kelly. “Caleb, c’mon.” Skyler gestured for him to come over. 

“You want to come say hello to my mum?” Alex questioned as she noticed Caleb had stood up but was yet to move from where he was standing. Caleb gave the littlest of nods as he reached down and picked up Dorito, Kelly and Alex noticing the stegosaurus was becoming like a security blanket for him. He walked over to the couch, looking to see where he could fit. There was room either side of Alex and Kelly, Skyler sitting in the middle of them as Maya was on Kelly’s knee. He glanced to the laptop, which was still ringing for Eliza to answer before looking back to the couch. He took a deep breath before walking over to Alex and sitting himself on her knee. Alex glanced to Kelly with a little smile as she wrapped her arms around Caleb’s stomach, holding onto her son as she placed a soft kiss on his temple.

“Hello.” Eliza’s voice could heard before her image appeared on the screen, everyone seeing she was sitting at the kitchen table. 

“You took a long time to answer today Granny.” Skyler pointed out. 

“Sorry. I was getting myself some tea.” Eliza said, holding up her mug of tea.

“Granny,” Maya sounded excited as she spoke. “This is my Caleb. He is my brother.” Maya leaned over Skyler and patted Caleb’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Eliza smiled as she saw him. “Hello, Caleb. I’m Eliza. I’m your granny,” Eliza told him. Caleb gave her the littlest of smiles as he hugged Dorito closer to him. “What’s that you’ve got there? Is that a dinosaur?” 

“Uh…yeah,” Caleb lifted it up so she could see it a bit better. “Skyler gave it to me. It’s a stegosaurus. I named her Dorito.” 

“Ah well that’s a cool name.” Eliza smiled at him. 

“I’ve got Treacle too. Alex and Kelly bought him for me,” Caleb said. “He is a blue triceratops.” 

“You’ll have to let me see him sometime,” Eliza said, Caleb giving a little nod. “I was thinking of coming to visit sometime this week if you’d like that?” Eliza questioned. She knew Caleb had felt apprehensive about meeting the rest of the super family, so she didn’t want to turn up at the house if he wasn’t ready. 

“Hmm.” Caleb turned his head and looked up to Alex. Alex gave him an encouraging smile as she rubbed his arm. 

“Granny would really love to come and meet you if are ready to.” Alex said. 

“She’s fun, Caleb,” Skyler told her brother. “She bakes with us and takes us to the park and to Bounce and to the movies and bowling and all kinds of stuff,” Skyler said. “And we get to stay up later when she is here.” Skyler spoke in a whisper, Kelly, and Alex chuckling at what she said. 

“You can come,” Caleb looked back to the laptop screen as he spoke. “You look like a nice lady.” 

“Aww thank you,” Eliza put her hand on her chest as she spoke. “You seem like a very sweet kid. I can’t wait to come meet you properly. We’ll have some fun, huh?” 

“Okay,” Caleb answered. “Do you know about space, Eliza?” 

“Oh, not as much as your mum does,” Eliza shook her head. “But I hear you like space?” 

“Oh yes,” Caleb nodded. “I’ve got a space bedroom here.” 

“I bet that is cool.” Eliza smiled at him. 

“Yes,” Caleb nodded. “I can show you it when you come.” 

“I look forward to seeing it,” Eliza said, seeing Alex and Kelly looking pleased Caleb was chatting with her. “And you’ll be starting school tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes,” Caleb sounded rather scared as he answered. “I’m a bit scared but Skyler told me my teacher is nice.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure she will be,” Eliza said before shifting her gaze slightly to look at the girls. “And how’s my favourite little Petal?” Eliza questioned. 

“Good,” Maya smiled. “He’s my brother. My brother.” Maya said as she reached over and touched Caleb’s arm again. 

“Yeah, I know he is. Are you being a good sister?” Eliza wondered. 

“We was building Legos.” Maya answered, pointing over to the Lego that was not able to be seen over the laptop. 

“Well that’s nice. You can finish it later,” Eliza said, Maya giving a little nod. “And what’s this I’ve been hearing about you Skyler Rose?” Eliza questioned, not looking impressed with her eldest granddaughter. During a phone call with Alex earlier in the week, Alex had told Eliza about the Ryder incident. 

“Uhm,” Skyler pursed her lips as she looked downwards, knowing exactly what Eliza was talking about. And even if she didn’t she’d know from the use of her middle name it wasn’t something good. “Well I know I shouldn’t have punched him, but he was being so mean and not nice to my new friend, Jasmine. I just wanted him to stop making her so upset.” 

“Well at least you had good intentions.” Eliza said. 

“She probably didn’t get the punishment she should have got either,” Alex admitted, knowing they hadn’t really given Skyler any consequences for her actions. The principal had made her say sorry, but that was as close to a punishment as she’d got. She’d not been made to do extra chores, lost her allowance or lost TV or iPad privileges for a set amount of time. “But she was standing up for homophobia and racism so that doesn’t need a punishment.” 

“But she still knows never to use violence.” Kelly added, knowing that was the most important thing Skyler needed to take from this. 

“You know, these kids are 10 year olds,” Eliza looked a little confused as to how this happened in the first place. “The way some kids are being brought up these days, I…” Eliza trailed off. “Anyways, let’s not go there,” Eliza murmured. “What else you going to do today, kids?” Eliza questioned, wondering what her grandkids were going to be doing for the rest of the day. 

“Finish the space Legos,” Maya reminded her granny as she once again pointed to the Lego on the other side of the room. “Then Caleb said he will do Rapunzel tower for me.” Maya grinned.

“Oh, that will look great.” Eliza smiled enthusiastically. 

“What will you do, Granny?” Skyler wondered. 

“Well I’ll probably book my flight out to see you kids then I’m not sure. Maybe do some of the jigsaw I’ve been doing.” Eliza gave a little shrug. 

“You need to get a plane here?” Caleb wondered. 

“Yeah, Granny lives far away next to the ocean.” Skyler said, looking to her brother as she spoke. 

“The ocean?” Caleb’s eyes lit up. “I’ve never seen the ocean.” 

“Well we can fix that,” Eliza said. “I’m sure you will visit me here at one point.” 

“Can we?” Maya shrieked. “Let’s go to Granny’s.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler grinned. “Please, Mums?” Skyler clasped her hands together. 

“Well you don’t have any breaks from school till Christmas and I don’t think December is the best time to go visit the ocean, so, how about we say we’ll head out in the Spring?” Alex questioned. “That way we can take little button too.” 

“Yeah,” Caleb seemed happy enough with this idea. “Me and my baby brother can see the ocean for the first time together,” Caleb smiled. “But you will come here still?” Caleb said, looking to Eliza as he spoke. 

“I’m coming.” Eliza promised him, smiling at the fact that Caleb was wanting to meet her in person. 

\------------ 

After meeting with Eliza – even if it was just over video chat – Caleb realised it wasn’t so scary meeting the other members of the family so had told Alex and Kelly that he’d like to meet some more of them. They decided it should be Kara and James next, so they’d invited them for dinner, both of them quick to accept the invitation. “They’re here. They’re here,” Maya screeched with excitement as she was looking out the living room window, seeing Kara and James had arrived at the house. “Uncle James, Uncle James.” Maya couldn’t contain her excitement as she ran to the front door, leaping up into his arm as they let themselves in. 

“Well hello to you too.” James laughed as he placed a soft kiss on Maya’s temple, holding her in his arms. 

“I miss you Uncle James.” Maya’s voice was muffled as her head was against his shoulder. 

“I missed you too,” James told her. “What have you been up to today?” James questioned as he walked down the hall and into the living room, where Kelly and Skyler were. 

“Made a Rapunzel tower,” Maya pulled her herself back slightly, James keeping a hold of her in his arms. “Come see.” Maya pointed to the tower as James walked over to it with her. 

“Where’s my nice welcome?” Kara murmured, standing in the middle of the living room. 

“Aww, Skyler go give your Auntie Kara a hug.” Kelly said, putting down the Uno cards as she spoke, her and Skyler halfway through a game.

“I want her to want to do it,” Kara sighed sadly. “Not do it because you told her to.” 

Skyler put down her Uno cards and stood up. “I want to hug you, Kara,” Skyler told her. “I’ve not seen you since Wednesday,” Skyler walked over and gave her auntie a hug. “Anyways, I know you are here to meet Caleb.” 

“Well of course I am excited to meet Caleb, but I still want to see my favourite little skittle.” Kara said, ruffling Skyler’s hair as she spoke. 

Skyler giggled as she pulled herself away so Kara couldn’t ruffle her hair anymore. “I’m not really little anymore though, am I?” 

“I guess not,” Kara said, looking around as she heard Maya calling for her. “Hey, what you saying, Petal?” Kara walked over to Maya and James and looked down to the Rapunzel tower the kids built out of Lego. “That’s cool, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Maya nodded. “My brother did it with me,” Maya grinned. “And we did that.” Maya pointed to the Mars space station as she spoke. 

“That’s cool too.” Kara answered. 

“Speaking of your brother, where is he?” James questioned. 

“In the kitchen helping Mum with dinner,” Skyler said. “He likes to help with a lot, doesn’t he, Mama?” Skyler glanced over to Kelly as she spoke. 

“He does, yeah,” Kelly stood up from the couch. “C’mon, I’ll take you through to see him,” Kelly walked out of the living room, everyone following her through to the kitchen. “Caleb, there’s some people here to see you.” Kelly said as she walked into the kitchen, Caleb looking up to her as he was putting some grated cheese on top of the lasagne. 

“Oh.” Caleb widened his eyes as he stopped putting cheese over the lasagne and wiped his left hand over the apron he was wearing. It was one Skyler would wear when she was baking or helping with the cooking so was a little on the large side, Alex thinking they’d have to buy Caleb his own one he could wear when he helped. 

“Hey bud,” James smiled as he waved his hand a little. “I’m the better Olsen sibling.” 

“He wishes he was the better Olsen sibling,” Kelly nudged her brother’s arm. “But this is James. My brother. This is your Uncle James.” 

“Hello, James,” Caleb said as Alex lifted him off the chair he’d been standing on so he could reach the worktop better. “I’m Caleb.” 

“Yeah, I know you are,” James spoke softly. “You having a nice day?” 

Caleb nodded as he walked closer to them, but stopped next to Kelly, Kelly smiling to herself as she felt him leaning into her, just needing that little bit of comfort and reassurance. Kelly gently put her hand on his back, giving it a little rub. “Yes. We built Legos.” 

“I saw them,” James said. “Maybe after dinner we could build something?” 

“Uh-huh,” Caleb gave a little nod before he looked to Kara. “You must be Kara. Alex’s sister?” 

“That’s right,” Kara put her hand on her chest. He was even cuter in person than in the pictures she’d seen. His eyes were big, and very dark brown, and he had the sweetest little dimples and dark brown curls. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Caleb told her as she walked a little closer to him. 

“I hope my sister is being nice to you.” Kara joked, glancing over to Alex who was putting the lasagne in the oven. 

“Oh yes,” Caleb nodded. “Alex and Kelly are being the nicest anyone has ever been to me,” Caleb said. “They gave me my own space room and a blue triceratops I called Treacle and they’re going to take me to see the ocean at Eliza’s house,” Caleb’s face lit up as he spoke. “I’ve never seen the ocean, but we are going to wait till the baby is here and all go together when it’s warmer.” 

“Aww well that’s great, buddy,” Kara smiled. “And you’ll have to let me see this space room of yours, huh?” 

“Can I show them?” Caleb questioned as he looked up to Kelly.

“Sure, you can.” Kelly nodded. 

“Do you want to see it?” Caleb questioned, as he looked over to James. “Then you and Kara can write your name on my cast?” Caleb held his right arm up a little bit. 

“Yeah, we’d love to sign your cast,” James smiled before he looked to Kelly, seeing she was looking a little emotional at her son meeting them. “C’mon, lets go see this space room of yours.” James said as he walked over to Kelly and Caleb. He gave Kelly’s shoulder a little squeeze as he gave her smile, before leaving with Caleb and Kara to see the room, the girls following after them, wanting to join them. 

“You okay, babe?” Alex walked over to her wife. 

“Yeah, I’m just being silly,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “It’s just nice, you know. Caleb finally being here, him meeting our family,” Kelly said as Alex wiped her hand under Kelly’s eye, removing a tear that was going to fall. “It’s just nice.” 

“Nice,” Alex repeated. “Yeah, it sure is nice.” Alex agreed, placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips, looking forward to the dinner with Kara, James, and the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated. :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one, but it’s something. I’m feeling a little lost and lacking motivation right now. I know where I want to take things, but it’s just getting something good down. Bear with me though, I’ll try to get more soon!

Alex walked into the house, locking the door behind her. She went straight up the stairs, peeking her head into Maya’s bedroom, her youngest sound asleep, spread out like a starfish, her little hand firmly gripping onto Pascal by his tail, the covers hanging off her, almost on the floor. She creeped in quietly, Maya quite a light sleeper so she didn’t want to wake her. Especially now she seemed to be back to sleeping through the night. She lifted the covers back over her then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Maya gave a little squeak as her eyes fluttered, Alex holding her breath for a moment, hoping she hadn’t just woken her daughter up, but Maya turned her head to the side and stayed asleep. Alex slowly backed out of the room and walked down the hall and looked into Skyler’s room, Skyler also fast asleep as she was still clutching onto her Harry Potter book while her bedside lamp was still on, that a clear indication she’d fallen asleep reading. Alex gently took the book from her daughter’s hands, and picked up her bookmark from her bedside table, putting into the book so Skyler wouldn’t lose her place. She put the book on her bedside table and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She leaned down and softly kissed her temple, not worried about waking her because Skyler could sleep through a bomb blast. She switched off Skyler’s bedside lamp, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the darker room, before she walked out, the light from the hallway letting her find her way out. She left Skyler’s door slightly ajar, just how she liked it. She walked across the hall to Caleb’s room, seeing his bedroom door was wide open, letting more light from the hallway get into the room, as well as the light from the bedside lamp that was on. She walked over to his bed, smiling down to see he was fast asleep as he was holding onto Dorito and Treacle. “Oh, my sweet boy,” Alex spoke in a whisper as she very gently ran her hand over his forehead. She couldn't believe how strongly she felt for him already. She watched him sleep for a minute before she left the room, going into her bedroom. She smiled softly at the fact Kelly had left her bedside lamp on so there was some light in the room so she could see what she was doing without having to put the main light on and wake Kelly up. She walked into the en-suite and flicked the light on. She grabbed a make-up wipe and washed her face before she put some toothpaste onto her toothbrush to brush her teeth. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Alex questioned as Kelly appeared at the door to the en-suite. 

"Nah, I wasn’t really sleeping. I was drifting but I never fall asleep easy when you are out on a mission,” Kelly watched as Alex cleaned her teeth. “You are home later than you thought.” 

Alex turned to look at her, still brushing her teeth. After dinner Alex and Kara had got called downtown by the DEO to deal with an alien attack. Alex and Kelly were both supposed to be off work, taking some adoption leave, but the DEO needed as many agents as possible, and quite frankly, needed Alex’s expertise. Alex spat into the sink, cleaned off her toothbrush and put it back on the holder. “Sorry. It was quite a night.” 

“Everything go okay?” Kelly questioned, grimacing as Alex took one of her lenses out. She hated seeing Alex touch her eyes. 

“In the end, yes,” Alex answered, putting some solution into the lenses holder then took out her other lens. “Everything go okay here?” 

“For the most part. Caleb got up around 11.30,” Kelly told her. “He’d wet the bed. We got things cleaned up then I read more of George’s Marvellous Medicine and I left the door wide open and put the hall light on fully.” Kelly said, Alex giving a little nod. The hall light had a dimmer switch and they normally left it on low for the girls, but Alex had noticed that it was on full beam.

“I noticed,” Alex said, as she started to unbutton her red plaid shirt. “Did he take a long time to fall back to asleep?” Alex questioned, throwing her shirt into the laundry basket. 

“No,” Kelly answered. “I read one chapter then he said he was too sleepy for more,” Kelly said. “I lay with him till he fell asleep, but he didn’t take long,” Kelly smiled at the feeling of laying cuddled up with her son. “I think he just worries about being alone.” 

Alex nodded lightly, like she was agreeing with Kelly as she took off her jeans, also throwing them into the laundry basket. “He’s probably really worried about school as well.” Alex said, pulling off her socks and throwing them into the laundry basket, her bra going in next. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Kelly agreed as Alex walked out of the en-suite, flicking the light off. She walked over to the drawers and took out a fresh pair of pyjamas, putting on the bottoms first. “We know it’s nothing to do with the room. Fairly sure he loves it.” Kelly said, knowing Caleb loved the space room by the way wanted to show it to everyone. 

“Oh yeah,” Alex put on her pyjama top. “Just a new place, new family, being on his own,” Alex listed as she pulled the covers back on her side of the bed. “First day at a new school tomorrow.” 

“Maybe we should get our four-legged baby now and let it sleep in Caleb’s room,” Kelly suggested as she got back into the bed. “Having the dog with him could help him.” 

“It’s a nice idea but you know Arlo wasn’t allowed up the stairs,” Alex said. “And how’s Skyler and Maya going to feel if we let the dog sleep in Caleb’s room?” Alex wondered.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kelly twisted her lips. “Can always get them a dog each.” Kelly grinned. 

“Ha no,” Alex shook her head. “One dog for all of us is good. There’s going to be 4 kids in this house, we don’t need four dogs as well.” 

“You are right, we certainly don’t,” Kelly murmured as she got herself comfy in the bed. “Maybe we can get him some goldfish for his room or something.” 

“Maybe,” Alex chuckled lightly. “We’ll just see how these next few days or so go,” Alex said as she gave a yawn. “But right now, it’s time for us to sleep,” Alex said, feeling her eyes getting heavy. “So, come give me some sugar.” Alex puckered her lips as she leaned closer to Kelly, wanting a kiss. 

Kelly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Alex knocked off the bedside lamp then got herself comfy so she could get some sleep. 

\------------ 

Alex, Kelly, and Maya were waiting at the school gates for Skyler and Caleb to be done with school, both of them a little anxious to see how Caleb’s first day had gone. “Hey,” Rosie said, appearing next to them. “How are you today?” 

“Good thanks,” Kelly smiled at her. “How about you?” 

“Oh, fine,” Rosie answered. “First day in my shop today and it’s been great,” Rosie told them. “I’ve opened a cake shop. I bake cakes. I do little cakes for people to come in and eat right then or I bake cakes for occasions. I do weddings and birthdays and bar mitzvahs and quinceaneras and anything really,” Rosie rambled. “I got a customer this morning who wanted a divorce cake. Can you believe it? A cake to celebrate her divorce.” Rosie spoke with a chuckle. 

“Guess it’s not so surprising these days,” Alex murmured. “Uh, a cake shop, you say? Where about is that?” 

“Mmm,” Rosie nodded her head, her blonde ponytail swaying. “It’s called The Cake Fairy,” Rosie said, her blue eyes glistening as she spoke, sounding very excited about her new shop. “It’s on the corner of sixth and main.” Rosie reached into her handbag, pulling out a business card, handing it out for Alex to take. 

“Oh, that’s great,” Kelly said. “Caleb’s birthday is in a few weeks’ time. November 13th. Maybe we’ll get you to bake a cake for him.” Kelly said, wanting to help her get her business started and also because she knew already Rosie’s cake would be better than anything she or Alex could do. 

“I can do that,” Rosie said. “Just let me know what kind of cake and the decoration and I’ll get one made for you.” Rosie smiled.

“We will.” Alex said. 

“Caleb is my brother,” Maya said, looking up to Rosie. “He’s new.” 

Rosie smiled down at the youngster. “Yeah, Skyler said you were adopting him,” Rosie said. “Do you like having him around?” 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded lightly. “We played legos.” 

“Well that sounds like fun.” Rosie smiled as she looked up to see the kids coming out of school, Skyler, Jasmine, Caleb, and Elijah all walking out together. 

“He looks like he is okay, right?” Alex questioned, putting her hand on Kelly’s arm as she spoke. “He looks like he’s had an okay day?” 

“Well we’re about to find out,” Kelly said as he approached them. “Hey bud, how was your day?” 

“It was good,” Caleb answered. “Miss Bailey is really nice, and I made a friend,” Caleb looked over to Elijah as he spoke. “He doesn’t know much about space,” Caleb sounded a little disappointed as he spoke. “But he likes dinosaurs.” 

“Well we’re glad you had a good day.” Alex ruffled his hair as she spoke. 

“And he is going to start karate and I want to start karate.” Caleb added. 

“I can tell you the name of the class he is going to if you want,” Rosie said. “It’s not starting till January, so it’ll give Caleb’s arm time to heal.” Rosie pointed to Caleb’s cast as she spoke. 

“That would be good thanks,” Alex said. She remembered Caleb had said he wanted to go to karate but then he’d never mentioned it again, so she wasn’t sure how serious he was. “Well I have your number.” Alex lifted up the business card as she spoke. 

“Yes,” Rosie nodded. “We could arrange a playdate too, for the kids because that’s still not happened,” Rosie pointed out. “Jazzy won’t stop asking me when it’s happening.” 

“Yeah,” Skyler frowned. “You said last week we could have one.” 

“I know, sorry,” Kelly apologised. “We just had to get ready for Caleb arriving,” Kelly said. “We’ll arrange one for some time this week.” 

“Could even arrange one for us adults,” Rosie suggested. “Uh, you can meet my wife. I promise she does exist.” Rosie gave a little chuckle. The few times they’d met at the school gates, it had only been Rosie who was there. 

“Mama fixes broken kids.” Elijah said, looking up to Alex and Kelly. 

“She is a paediatric surgeon.” Jasmine corrected her brother. 

“Well he is still right. She does fix broken kids,” Rosie said. “It just keeps her at the hospital a lot,” Rosie sighed lightly. “But I guess she has just started at a new hospital, so I guess she needs to impress her boss,” Rosie exhaled. “She’s at St Joseph’s Children’s Hospital. Do you know it? Have you been? I guess I hope not because then that would mean one of your kids were sick and I don’t wish that but -” 

“Mum, you’re rambling.” Jasmine cut her off. 

“Sorry,” Rosie apologised. “I do that a lot. I can’t help it. It drives my wife crazy.” 

Alex and Kelly exchanged a glance. “I’m sure we can all get like that at times,” Alex murmured as she rubbed the back of her head. “Uh, but anyways, we should get going. Maya’s got ballet soon,” Alex said, putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “But we’ll call you and get a playdate sorted for the kids and maybe we can get dinner or something sometime.” 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Rosie nodded, liking the idea. 

“Okay, well, we’ll see you later.” Kelly said as the kids said goodbye to each other, before Alex, Kelly and the kids left to get Maya to her ballet lesson. 

\------------ 

Maya was dancing around the playroom in her tutu, perfecting the new moves she’d learnt at ballet class. Skyler and Caleb were also in the playroom, building with the lego while Alex and Kelly were in the kitchen, making dinner. They were expecting J’onn over, J’onn the next of the super family to be meeting Caleb. Kelly opened the cupboard and took out the place mats, going to set the table. “Isn’t that Skyler’s job now?” Alex questioned. Skyler was old enough to do some chores around the house and setting the table for dinner was one of them. 

“She’s playing with Caleb.” Kelly gave a little shrug. 

“Well they are going to have to stop playing to come eat dinner soon anyways.” Alex murmured.

“True,” Kelly agreed. “But she is bonding with her brother. It’s important they bond too, you know.” Kelly took the place mats over to the table and laid them out, remembering to put out an extra one for J’onn. 

“I know,” Alex said. “And they are bonding well, but she still needs to be doing her chores.” Alex opened the oven to check on the enchiladas. They were almost ready so she hoped that J’onn would soon arrive. 

“Well she can help clean up tonight instead,” Kelly said as she walked back over to the kitchen area. She opened the drawer and got out some cutlery and walked back over to the table. “I’m sure skipping her chore once won’t turn her into a little rebel.” 

Alex chuckled as she checked on the rice and beans to serve with the enchiladas. “I suppose you are right.” 

Kelly walked back over to the kitchen, going to get the drinks ready for everyone as the doorbell rang. Alex walked out of the kitchen as she saw Skyler and Maya running down from the playroom as Caleb was loitering in the hallway. “Papa J’onn, Papa J’onn,” Maya screeched. “Mummy, is Papa J’onn here now?” 

“I’m sure he is,” Alex answered her daughter as she opened the front door. “Hey.” Alex gave J’onn a hug. 

“Alright, how’s it going?” J’onn questioned as he walked into the house, immediately being jumped on by Maya. “Hey, Petal. How are you today?” J’onn hugged her as he picked her up. 

“See my brother.” Maya pointed down the hall to Caleb who was still standing a fair bit back from everyone. 

“His name is Caleb,” Skyler said. “It’s Caleb.” 

“I know,” J’onn said, looking down the hall to him as Alex gestured for Caleb to come closer. Caleb walked slowly over to Alex, leaning into her for some support. Alex lightly ran her hand over his hair. “Hey, Caleb. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Caleb looked up at J’onn, staying quiet as he hugged himself against Alex even more. “Well, dinner is almost ready so how about we go sit down,” Alex said, gesturing to the kitchen. Skyler went through first, followed by J’onn who still had Maya in his arms. Alex bent down to Caleb’s level and lightly rubbed his arms. “You don’t need to be worried about J’onn. He’s one of the greatest people I know,” Alex gave a little smile as kept rubbing his arms. “And meeting Kara and James wasn’t scary, was it?” Alex questioned. “You got on really well with them, didn’t you? 

“They were really nice people.” Caleb nodded as he spoke. 

“J’onn is too,” Alex assured him, glancing into the kitchen to look at J’onn before looking back to her son. “And he knows more about Mars than anyone.” Alex said, knowing Caleb would eventually find out the truth about J’onn actually being from Mars, but right now, she knew it would be a starting point for them to bond. 

Caleb’s little face lit up. “Even more than you?” 

“Even me,” Alex chuckled. “Now let’s go have some dinner.” Alex stood back up and walked through to the kitchen with Caleb, Caleb taking his seat as he looked at J’onn before he looked to Kelly then back to J’onn. 

“Are you Kelly’s father?” Caleb questioned, looking to Skyler as he heard her giggling at his question. 

“No, no,” J’onn shook his head. “I’m just a family friend. But your mum and mama are important to me. Especially your mum. I’ve known her a long, long time and she’s is very much like a daughter to me.” 

“Oh,” Caleb looked from J’onn to Alex and back. “So that’s why you get called Papa?” 

“It is,” J’onn nodded. “I love being Papa J’onn to the girls and it’ll be great to be with you, too.” 

“And the little button?” Caleb wondered. 

“Oh yeah, the baby too,” J’onn smiled at the youngster. “When he arrives.” 

“Not till next year,” Skyler sighed. “Waiting for a baby takes ages.” Skyler frowned, not looking impressed with the wait for the baby to arrive. 

“It’ll be worth the wait though,” J’onn said as he looked to Skyler. “Caleb was worth the wait, wasn’t he?” 

“Oh yes, my brother, Caleb.” Maya answered with a grin on her face. Kelly smiled at Maya, pleased that it hadn’t taken Maya long to like having a brother. 

“So, you have a good first day at school?” J’onn questioned. 

“Yeah,” Caleb nodded as he reached for his water and took a drink. “Well, J’onn…uhm…Alex said you know lots about Mars?” 

“Yeah, I do,” J’onn said. “I hear you know lots about Mars and space, too?” 

“Uh-huh,” Caleb nodded. “It’s my favourite thing. But I like legos too. I like to build rockets.” 

“Well rockets are cool. They’re a good thing to build,” J’onn said, Caleb giving a little nod. “Maybe after dinner we could build one.” 

“Yeah.” Caleb grinned, clearly liking the idea.

“And with me?” Maya questioned. 

“Sure, you can build with us too,” J’onn smiled at her. “We’ll all make something together.” J’onn said, smiling down at the kids he thought of as grandkids. Caleb smiled back at him, Alex and Kelly exchanging a glance, pleased Caleb was getting on with J’onn. They didn’t really think he wouldn’t, but there was always a little bit of worry there. They were sure soon enough Caleb would be finding out the truth about J’onn, something they were looking forward to him finding out, given his love for all things space. They’d decided not to tell him on the first meeting about J’onn's true identity, nor with Kara the day before, because they wanted him to settle into the home and get to know everyone first, ensuring they bonded before he’d find out the truth. 

“Even Mama and Mummy?” Maya wondered. 

“Yeah,” Skyler smiled. “Can you, please?” 

“Sure, we can,” Kelly answered as she glanced at her watch, thinking dinner was bound to be ready by now. “Mum and I will get dinner served and we can have a nice family meal then we’ll all go build some rockets.” Kelly said as she and Alex got up from the table so they could serve dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is really, really, appreciated.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed this little update for you guys! It's not much, but it's something. Hope it is enjoyed. Please do let me know what you think. :)

Alex was in the laundry room, moving clothes from the washing machine into the dryer. They had arranged a playdate for the kids with Rosie, so Skyler and Caleb were currently over at their house, playing with Jasmine and Elijah, Caleb feeling confident to go because Skyler would also be there with him. “Mummy,” Maya ran into the laundry room, wearing her Rapunzel dress. “I have no one to play with.” Maya sounded rather upset, the girl clearly missing her siblings. 

“I thought Mama was playing with you.” Alex said, glancing to her daughter. Alex and Kelly had been playing animal pairs with Maya in the playroom when she’d left to deal with the laundry, Alex assuming Kelly would keep playing with their daughter till she returned. 

Maya shook her head. “She went away.” Maya held her hands out to the side. 

“Well you can help Mummy with the laundry.” Alex told her, Maya giving a little frown, not looking impressed with the idea. 

“Why don’t I get to play uh…” Maya paused for a moment. “Well I didn’t go.” Maya sighed sadly, clearly upset her siblings were out on a playdate and she didn’t have one. 

“Well you just get to have some special time with me and Mama,” Alex told her, reaching her arm out. Maya walked over to her and Alex wrapped her arm around her, pulling her against her. “It’s nice being me, you, and Mama for a little bit, no?” 

“But you’s not playing.” Maya pouted sadly. 

“Well I don’t know where Mama has gone but I was just sorting some clothes out,” Alex told her. “You want clean, dry, clothes don’t you?” 

“Uh,” Maya shrugged. “I like being Rapunzel.” Maya told her as Alex gave a little chuckle. 

“You sure do,” Alex lightly rubbed her daughter’s back. “You want to go watch Rapunzel?” Alex questioned. “You can watch it when I make us dinner,” Alex said, Maya giving a nod as she smiled, clearly liking the idea of watching Rapunzel. “I’ll even make your favourite dinner.” 

“Mac and cheese.” Maya squealed with excitement. 

“Yeah, you want that?” Alex questioned, not really needing confirmation as it was Maya’s favourite food to have for dinner, so she’d never say no to it. 

“Uh-huh,” Maya nodded. “With lots and lots of cheese.” Maya grinned as she rubbed her stomach. Maya loved cheese. 

“Well it wouldn’t be mac and cheese without the cheese, would it?” Alex questioned. 

“Uh-uh…” Maya shook her head as she walked over to the laundry basket. “I wear this?” Maya questioned, pulling out a deep purple silk bra, Alex figuring the dinner conversation was clearly finished. 

“No, that’s Mama’s bra,” Alex laughed at her daughter as she put the bra over her head. “Give it here.” Alex took the bra from her daughter and threw it into the washing machine. 

“Who is that’s?” Maya questioned, pulling out some of Caleb’s underwear. 

“Caleb’s,” Alex told her. “Put them in the machine.” Alex instructed. 

“I’m looking.” Maya said, keeping Caleb’s underpants in one hand as she moved clothes around the laundry basket with her other. 

“They’re just clothes that need washed,” Alex told her daughter, holding back a chuckle. “C’mon, put them in the machine for me.” 

Maya put the underpants into the machine before she picked up another bra and turned to face the machine again, Alex watching her, looking slightly amused. “You just going to do it one at a time?” Alex questioned, watching as Maya put the bra into the machine then picked up one single sock.

“Mmm,” Maya nodded, putting the sock into the machine then looked back into the basket, like she was looking for the socks pair. “I helping.” 

“Well, let’s go a little faster.” Alex said, grabbing most of the clothes and throwing them into the machine, resulting in her getting a scowl of annoyance from Maya. 

“No, I want to do it myself.” Maya sighed. 

“Right, you get the rest,” Alex said, Maya smiling as she put the few socks that were left in the bottom of the laundry basket into the machine, one by one. Alex stood up and lifted the laundry pods from the shelf. She opened the tub and took one out, looking down as she watched Maya putting the last sock into the machine. “Okay, put that in now.” Alex handed her down the pod, Maya very delicately placing the pod on top of the pile of clothes. Alex put the tub back up on the shelf then closed the door of the washing machine. 

“I do this bit.” Maya said, turning the dial on the machine. 

“To this one,” Alex put her finger where she wanted Maya to stop the dial. “Put the red dot where my finger is.” Alex explained, Maya moving the dial again. 

“Now what I do?” Maya asked, looking up to her mother. 

“Press that button.” Alex told her, pointing to the start button. 

Maya hit the start button before giving a little jump and a clap as she heard the water filling up into the machine. Alex reached over and closed the door to the dryer she'd just filled with the first load of laundry she did and switched it on. “Hey, there you are,” Kelly said as she walked into the laundry room. “You disappeared on me.” 

“No,” Maya shook her head as she looked up to her. “You ran away.” 

“I didn’t run away,” Kelly chuckled. “I just went to use the bathroom.” 

“Oh,” Maya said. “Well I know what we do now,” Maya shrieked. “We play hide and seek.” 

“Ah great idea,” Alex smiled down at her daughter. “How about you go hide and Mama and I will come find you?” 

“Okay,” Maya answered. “You need to count 1 and 2 and 3, like that, okay, Mummy?” 

“I will.” Alex stifled a laugh. 

“To a big number, okay,” Maya said, waving her index finger out in front of her as she spoke. “A really big number.” 

“Okay,” Alex answered. “Just down the stairs and no going outside,” Alex said, Maya giving a little nod before she ran out of the room as Alex started to count. “1 and 2 and 3 and 4…” Alex trailed off as Maya went out of sight. 

“So, your mum on her way to the airport yet?” Kelly asked. Eliza was coming to visit and had an evening flight. She’d get in when the kids were already in bed so it would be a nice surprise for them in the morning. 

“She’s not messaged anyways,” Alex shrugged. “I assume she’ll message when she’s about to get on the flight.” Alex said. She was going to pick her mother up from the airport when she arrived later that night. 

“Aww the girls will be excited,” Kelly said. They always loved it when Eliza came to visit. “I wonder how Caleb will be around her.” 

“He was fine with Kara, James, and J’onn,” Alex pointed out. “I’m sure he’ll be fine with her too.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed. “He’s a sweet kid. He can get on with anyone. He just needs to build confidence at meeting new people.” 

“Hmm,” Alex gave a little nod. “He’s doing okay. And he went to Rosie’s after school to play with Elijah. I know Skyler also being there too would be a big help for him but he’s making progress and he’s not even been with us a week yet.” 

“He is,” Kelly smiled as she thought about her son. “Aww, I just…he’s great, Alex,” Kelly’s smile grew larger. “I’m so glad we did this.” 

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “We got a good one, huh?” 

“I think we got a great one,” Kelly corrected her wife. “And I can’t wait for little button to arrive. He’s surely going to be great too.” 

“You mean Nigel?” Alex joked, her lips turning into a cheeky grin.

Kelly chuckled. “Skyler isn’t here. We can use his real name.” 

“I wasn’t aware he had a name yet.” Alex murmured. They were pretty confident it was going to be between two names, but they were waiting to meet him before making the final decision. 

“Well I mean we have two names and it’s going to be one of them.” Kelly pointed out. 

“And keep them to yourself,” Alex told her. “We’re not sharing.” 

“There’s no-one else around and I didn't say a name,” Kelly retorted. “Anyways, when are we going to find this daughter of ours?” Kelly questioned. 

“Uh,” Alex shrugged. “Well she said to count to a really big number.” 

Kelly chuckled. “C’mon, let’s go find our sweet Maya.” Kelly said, pulling on Alex’s hand as she led her out of the laundry room to find when Maya had hidden. 

\------------ 

It was Kelly’s night to read Caleb his bedtime story. She’d read a few more chapters of George’s Marvellous Medicine to him before putting the book on the bedside table, so it was ready for Alex to continue with the next night. Caleb gave a little yawn as he turned onto his side in the bed, so he was facing Kelly. “You sleepy?” Kelly questioned, very gently brushing her hand over Caleb’s short curls. 

“Uh-huh,” Caleb answered. “But ehm, Kelly, I…” Caleb paused for a moment. “I’ll try not to pee the bed tonight,” Caleb spoke quietly, not making eye-contact. Caleb had peed the bed every night since he’d arrived which was 5 days ago now. “I don’t mean to do it.” 

“We know you don’t mean to,” Kelly said, brushing over his curls again. Moving into a new home would come with a lot of emotions for a child and Kelly knew he just needed to work through them. She knew that adjusting to life in his new home would bring him some stress. “But is there anything you are worried about?” Kelly wondered. “You know you can talk to me or Mum about anything.” Kelly and Alex referred to each other as mum or mama when talking with Caleb, in hopes he would get used to seeing them in that way, and one day, that he’d be calling them this over their names. 

“Well, I really, really like it here and you and Alex are always so nice to me and I like my sisters and the other people I’ve met,” Caleb said. “So, I don’t want to get taken away from here.” 

“You are not going to get taken away,” Kelly assured him. “This is your forever home. I promise you that, buddy,” Kelly smiled softly. “Mum and I love having you around. You are our son for life now and no-one is taking you away.” Kelly repeated. 

“But they took me away from Patty.” Caleb sighed.

Kelly pursed her lips. Caleb had lived with Patty for little over 9 months so of course he’d be missing her. “I know,” Kelly spoke quietly. “But Patty was a foster carer. Mum and I are adopting you and adoption means forever,” Kelly said. “Patty was just getting you ready for adoption.” 

“Oh,” Caleb looked a little confused. “So, she was making sure I was ready to come live here?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly said. “But if you wanted to let her know how you are getting on then I’m sure we could arrange for you to phone her or you could go down to see her,” Kelly bit her lip. She was sure it wouldn’t do any harm letting Caleb have a little contact with Patty. At least until he settled into living with them. “We have another scan with little button sometime in December so you could see her then if you’d like?” Due to the smaller size of the baby at the 20-week scan, they were getting what was known as a wellbeing scan, to check on the baby to see if he was growing any better. 

“David too?” Caleb wondered. “And Joey, Sarah, Michael, and Jeffery?” 

“We’ll see what I can get arranged, yeah?” Kelly said, Caleb giving a little nod. “Now, you have a birthday coming up, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Caleb answered. “November 13th.” 

“Well you’ll have to start thinking about what you want,” Kelly told him. “You got anything in mind already?” 

“Ehm,” Caleb sucked in his bottom lip. “I like legos. Rockets and spaceships or dinosaurs lego. And something red.” 

“Lego and something red,” Kelly repeated. “I think we could manage that.” 

“Are you buying me a present?” Caleb wondered, sounding a little surprised. 

“Of course, we are,” Kelly answered. “It’s your birthday. You need to get a present on your birthday. And you can have a little party. Invite your friends from school. You can have a think about what you want to do.” 

“Hmmm,” Caleb scratched the side of his head. “Maybe a dinosaur lego space party.” 

“A dinosaur lego space party?” Kelly repeated as Caleb gave another yawn. “Well, Mum and I will see what we can do. We’ll buy some invitations so you can invite people okay?” 

“Yeah.” Caleb smiled. 

“Okay, you have school tomorrow so I’m going to leave you to sleep now,” Kelly said as she stood up from sitting on the edge of Caleb’s bed. “Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning,” Kelly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Caleb’s temple. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Caleb replied as Kelly started walking across to the door. “Oh Kelly?” Caleb said, as Kelly put her hand on the light switch to switch off the main light in the room, the bedside lamp still being on. 

“Yeah?” Kelly looked around to him. 

“Can you leave the light on?” Caleb asked shyly. “Maybe just till I fall asleep? You could come turn it off when you and Alex come to bed.” 

“Sure,” Kelly smiled. “And you want the door left wide open?” 

“Yes please.” Caleb answered. 

“No worries buddy. Sleep tight,” Kelly said, as she left the room, hoping Caleb would be able to get through the night without an accident. She walked down the stairs and went back into the living room, re-joining Alex. “Skyler gone to bed?” Kelly wondered, wondering where her eldest had gone. Skyler’s bedtime was later than Maya and Caleb’s, so she was still downstairs when Kelly took them up to bed. 

“She wanted to go read the last of her book,” Alex answered as Kelly sat back down on the couch. “She’s finally going to finish the fourth one.” Alex said, Skyler still reading through the Harry Potter series. 

“Ah okay.” Kelly murmured. 

“Caleb okay?” Alex questioned.

“Yeah,” Kelly answered. “I asked him about his birthday. He said he’d like a dinosaur lego space party and he wants lego and something red as a present.” 

“Something red?” Alex repeated. 

“Hmm,” Kelly nodded. “I sure we will find him something he’ll like.” 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed. 

“Oh, he’s such a sweet boy, I just…” Kelly exhaled dreamily. “It feels like he always been here.” 

“It does feel like that,” Alex got a smile on her face as she spoke. “He’s our boy. It’s feels so easy and so right to say that.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly agreed with the wife. “It just rolls off so easily that he is our son. I just…” Kelly pursed her lips as she rolled her rings around her finger. “I know it’s still early days, but I want to hear him call us Mum and Mama.” 

“I’m sure he’ll get there,” Alex assured her. “Things like that just take time. Skyler took over a year to call you Mama,” Alex reminded her wife. “But remember the joy the first time she said it? Just think about that.” 

“I know,” Kelly sighed sadly. “But Skyler was younger than Caleb and he’s getting older and -” 

“He’s about to turn 6, not 16,” Alex reminded her, reaching her hand across the couch, and rubbing her leg. “It’ll come. He’s not even been here a week yet. You just need to be patient.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly let a puff of air escape between her lips. “Sorry, I know I do. He just said he really likes it here so I just…I guess I just want it to happen.” 

“It will,” Alex was fairly sure of that. “But even if it never does we know he’s liking it here and we love having him here and that’s all that matters.” 

“Yeah, you are right.” Kelly smiled softly, knowing not matter what, the most important thing was that Caleb was happy being part of their family. 

“Now,” Alex glanced at her watch. “I have some time before needing to head out to the airport to pick up mum so how about we watch a couple episodes of Schitt’s Creek?” Alex questioned, Kelly giving a little nod as reached for the remote to watch some TV with her wife before she’d go and pick up Eliza from the airport.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed another little update. I hope to get my motivation back soon. I have so much I want to do but just can't seem to get there. Anyways, here's this one and I hope you enjoy. Let me know.... :)

Alex and Eliza were in the kitchen, Alex getting drinks for the kids’ breakfast ready. “Everything alright last night?” Eliza wondered. “I thought I heard one of the kids up.” 

“Hmm,” Alex nodded. “Caleb wet the bed.” 

“Oh,” Eliza pursed her lips. “Is that a common thing right now?” 

“Yeah. Every night since he’s been here,” Alex answered as she took the milk out of the fridge so Maya and Caleb could have a drink of milk with their breakfast. “But you know, we can’t expect things to be perfect right away and it’s not like he’s lashing out and behaving badly. Peeing the bed isn’t really the worst he could be doing.” 

“No, I don’t suppose it is,” Eliza responded. “These things take time. I’m sure you remember it wasn’t easy with getting Kara to settle in.” 

“I’m going to say settling into life on a different planet is probably a bit different, but I know what you are trying to say, and Kelly and I are dealing with it,” Alex said. “It’s early days.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza agreed. “So, apart from the bedwetting it’s all going good?” Eliza wondered, before taking a drink of her coffee. 

“It’s great,” Alex replied as she put the milk back into the fridge. “He’s just the sweetest boy,” Alex beamed, Eliza smiling at the look on her face. She could see how much her daughter felt for Caleb already. “He fits in so well with us and he’s just so polite and considerate.” 

“Well, I can’t wait to properly meet him,” Eliza held her hands around her coffee cup as she spoke. “He’s going to be down soon, right?” 

“Yeah, they should be down any minute now,” Alex answered as she took the glasses of milk over to the table, putting them at Maya and Caleb’s seats. She walked back over to the kitchen area and picked up the glass of apple juice and took it over to where Skyler sat. “I uh…I’m excited to see the two of you meet,” Alex smiled over to her mother. “The girls will get a surprise you are here too, but you’re my mum and he’s my boy and…” Alex twisted her lip. “I can’t believe what I feel for him already.” 

Eliza smiled, seeing the look on joy on her daughter’s face. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Skyler’s voice. “Mum, who are you talking -” Skyler walked into the kitchen cutting herself off mid-sentence as she saw Eliza standing over at the breakfast bar. “Granny,” Skyler shrieked as she ran over to her, Eliza quickly putting her coffee down before Skyler caused it to spill. Skyler wrapped her arms around her, giving her hug. “You said you couldn’t get a flight out till next week.” Skyler sounded a little annoyed. 

“Well, I told a little fib.” Eliza said.

“It’s not nice to fib.” Skyler frowned as she pulled back from the hug. 

“But it was something good.” Eliza argued. 

Skyler was about to talk again when Kelly walked in with Maya and Caleb. “Oh my gosh,” Maya gasped as she hit her hands against her face. “It’s you Granny.” Maya shrieked as she ran over to her and leapt up, Eliza catching her in her arms. 

“Hello my Petal.” Eliza kissed Maya’s temple as she hugged her. 

“That’s my brother, Caleb,” Maya said as she pulled back a little and pointed over to Caleb who was standing with Kelly holding onto Dorito. “Caleb, this is Granny.” Maya grinned as she looked back to Eliza and traced her hand over her face. 

“Hello Caleb,” Eliza smiled at him as he was looking at her. “I like your dinosaur.” 

Caleb smiled shyly. “Hello Mrs Danvers.” 

“She not Mrs Danvers,” Maya giggled as Eliza put her down. “She’s Granny. Granny, Caleb.” 

“That’s alright, Maya,” Eliza said. “He doesn’t have to call me Granny yet.” 

“Then he should call you Eliza,” Skyler said. “You can call her Eliza.” Skyler looked over to Caleb as she spoke.

Caleb looked up to Kelly, like he needed reassurance. Kelly gave a little nod as she smiled at him. Caleb took a deep breath before walking closer to Eliza. “Hello, Eliza. It’s nice to meet you.” Caleb said, very tentatively going in for a hug. Eliza pulled a face of surprise as she looked over to Alex, while wrapping her arm around Caleb to give him a hug. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, too, bud,” Eliza said. “I see lots of people have signed that cast.” Eliza said as they pulled back from the hug. 

“Yes,” Caleb answered, looking down to all the names on it. “J’onn signed it too. I like J’onn.” 

Eliza smiled as she was still looking at names on the cast. “And did you make friends at school to sign it?” 

“Yeah,” Caleb grinned. “I made friends. Elijah, Ravi, and Ben,” Caleb pointed to the names. “They’re my school friends and Kelly and Alex said I can have a dinosaur lego space birthday party and they are going to come, and we will build legos.” 

“It sounds like it will be a fun party.” Eliza said. 

“Do you want to come?” Caleb asked. 

“Well, I’m not sure I’ll be here when it’s your birthday, but we’ll see, yeah?” Eliza said, looking over to Alex and Kelly again, both of them smiling at the interaction. 

“Right kids,” Kelly lightly knocked on the table. “Come and sit here for breakfast,” Kelly instructed. “We don’t want you to be late for school.” 

“Ah can’t we stay off today?” Skyler sighed as she sat on her chair at the table. “Granny is here to see us.” 

“Granny will still be here after school,” Alex said, walking back over to the kitchen area to get the kids what they liked for breakfast. “It’s Friday, one last day before the weekend then we’ll have lots of fun with Granny, huh?” 

“We should go to the aquarium.” Skyler suggested. 

“Yeah and see the fishes.” Maya shrieked with excitement. 

“Do you like the aquarium, Caleb?” Skyler wondered, looking to her brother. 

“I’ve never been to one.” Caleb gave a little shrug.

“We will have to go then,” Skyler said, looking over to Kelly and Alex as they got the kids’ breakfast sorted. “Can we, please?” 

“Sure,” Alex answered. “We can go to the aquarium.” Alex said, the girls cheering at the news before all three kids took a drink as they waited on their breakfast. 

\------------ 

Eliza had gone to meet Kara for lunch, so Alex and Kelly had gone to The Home Depot to get paint for the little button’s nursery. They’d decided on moons and stars as the theme and the kids had been strongly opinionated that the room should be blue, so Alex and Kelly went with them and the stereotypical blue for a baby boy. They were going to do two walls baby blue and two walls light grey and have white crescent moons and stars on them. Kelly had ordered some stars and moon pictures for the walls online; one of them having white and grey stripes with a blue star on it, one having blue and white stripes with a grey star on it and the third having a white background with a grey crescent moon, a blue star, and the words ‘I love you to the moon and back’ on it in alternate grey and blue letters. They were going to paint ‘Dream Big, Little One’ by the crib and had already bought a musical mobile for the above the crib that had grey and blue stars on it, and they’d got grey elephant teddy for the baby. Alex was pushing the cart around the store as Kelly walked beside her. “Hey, babe, look,” Kelly put her hand on Alex’s arm, stopping her from walking. “We should get one for little button.” Kelly pointed to the different coloured wooden letters, each letter having something different on them. Caleb, Skyler, and Maya all had letters on their doors. Caleb had a red C with a blue rocket on it, Skyler had a purple S with little blue butterflies on it and Maya had a pink M with a little princess on it. 

“We can but we don’t know what letter we’ll need yet.” Alex pointed out. 

“Well, it’s either going to be an A or a C,” Kelly said. She glanced at the A which was green with an orange dinosaur on it and the C which was yellow with a little blue train on it. 

“And when we pick a name we can come and get one,” Alex chuckled lightly. “There’s no point getting both right now, is there?” 

“I suppose not,” Kelly murmured. “Although the spare C could always be used for Caleb. He can have a spare or a change around.” 

Alex stifled a laugh as she shook head. “Alex, Kelly,” Alex and Kelly turned their heads as they heard their names. “Hey, how’s it going?” 

“Rosie, hey, we’re good. How about you?” Kelly questioned. 

“Yeah, just trying to get the new house sorted,” Rosie said. “It’s stressful but we’re getting there.” 

“Ah, we moved to a new house late summer so know the feeling.” Alex replied. 

“Well did any of your kids say they wanted an orange room so you gave them an orange room and now they don’t want an orange room and because you and your wife are soft parents you’re letting them change it, so you have to get new paint and now she wants one of the walls wallpapered and the store doesn’t have the paper on the shelf, and you can’t find any workers to ask for help.” Rosie rambled as she shook her head, Alex and Kelly seeing she was clearly letting this stress her out. 

Kelly opened her mouth to respond but got cut off by another woman’s voice. “Finally found someone to help. They had more in the stock room.” Jen said, putting the roll of paper into her and Rosie’s cart before looking to see who her wife was taking to. 

“Honey, this is Alex and Kelly. Skyler and Caleb’s mums.” Rosie pointed to them as she spoke. 

“Nice to finally meet you two,” Jen smiled. “The kids were telling me all about the fun they had when your two were over,” Jen kept looking at Alex. “Alex…Alex Danvers?” 

“Jennifer.” Alex sounded surprised to see her. 

“Oh my goodness, how have you been?” Jen took Alex by surprise and pulled her into a hug. “Baby, I went med school with Alex,” Jen said, pulling back from the hug. “How are you? Gosh, I haven’t see you since you dropped out. What are you doing now?” 

Alex pursed her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. “I work for the government. Kind of a special agent job with a bit of bio-engineering and doctoring.” 

“Oh wow. Sounds impressive,” Jen raised her eyebrows before she looked to Kelly. “It’s nice to meet you,” Jen held her hand out for Kelly to shake. “What do you do?” 

“I’m a psychologist.” Kelly answered, looking at Jen. She was tall and slim and had short, light brown hair which stopped just above her shoulders and emerald green eyes.

“Look at the three of you with important jobs and I just bake cakes.” Rosie muttered. 

“Aww babe, someone has to bake the cakes,” Jen rubbed Rosie’s back. “And you are so good at it. Honestly, her cakes taste like heaven.” 

“Well, we hope so because we are getting her to make one for Caleb’s birthday.” Alex murmured. 

“Oh honestly, it’s going to be the best cake you’ve ever had,” Jen said. “Oh Alex Danvers, I can’t believe it,” Jen sounded shocked. “I can’t believe we’ve ended up in the same city and our daughters are friends,” Jen said. “I…I had the biggest crush on Alex when we were in school together,” Jen looked at Rosie as she spoke. “If only I knew you were gay.” Jen looked back to Alex. 

Rosie and Kelly exchanged a glance, their eyebrows raising. “I’m kind of glad you didn’t,” Rosie said. “If that was the case maybe we wouldn’t be together right now.” 

“Oh no, I mean, we were young, I just…I meant,” Jen cleared her throat, realising how she must have sounded. “You were hot. I wish we could have had a bit of fun.” 

“I didn’t know until my mid 20s,” Alex said. “Or maybe, that’s when I really faced it.” Alex cleared her throat. 

“Well at least you are out now and can be you,” Jen said. “Uh, so Rosie mentioned maybe having dinner with you two sometime,” Jen changed the subject. “It would be nice to have some adult conversation over dinner,” Jen said. “Not that I don’t like having dinner with the kids when I’m not working but it’s been so long since, well, Rosie and I didn’t really fit in in the last place we lived so we’ve not had adult company for a long time.” 

“We can do dinner,” Kelly said. “And we’ll have to return the favourite one time and have Jasmine and Elijah at ours for a playdate.” 

“Oh, make that on a day I’m not working so Rosie and I can get a little date time,” Jen said. “They are few and far between with my work and when we lived in Bedford we never really got the chance. We could never get a sitter.” 

“We’re sorry for that,” Alex told them. “But we can have the kids to sleepover, if you want,” Alex suggested. “Get yourself a proper date night.” 

“Oh, that would be amazing, really,” Rosie smiled. “You two are just so nice and you’ve been so welcoming and well, I guess maybe we are just not used to that.” 

“We can get something arranged soon,” Kelly said, thinking it would be nice to have some friends out with the super family. “For us and the kids.” 

“Sounds great,” Jen smiled as she glanced at her watch. “But we’ll let you get on with your shopping.” Jen said. 

“Yeah, you too,” Alex said. “See you later.” 

“See you.” Rosie said as she and Jen walked one way down the aisle as Alex and Kelly walked the other way. 

“So, Jen had a crush on you huh?” Kelly nudged into her wife. “What did you think of her back then?” 

“Uh…” Alex shrugged. “She was nice. She was a friend.” 

“You know what I was asking.” Kelly murmured.

“What, you going to get jealous if I say I had a crush on her like a million years ago?” Alex mumbled as they walked around to the next aisle. 

“It wasn’t a million years ago,” Kelly retorted. “And I’m just interested to see what med school Alex’s type was.” Kelly said, raising her eyebrows. 

Alex stifled a laugh as she shook her head at her wife. “She’s not my type and you know it,” Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “Now, let’s get the stuff we need for little button’s room then go get some lunch.” Alex said, Kelly giving her wife a smile as she linked arms with her as they continued to do a little bit shopping. 

\------------

Alex, Kelly, Eliza, and the kids had gone out for dinner. They’d gone to an Italian restaurant, ordering a variety of pizzas to share among them. They’d also ordered some fries and garlic bread to have with the pizza. Caleb reached for his piece of garlic bread, bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite. “Ouch.” Caleb dropped the garlic bread onto his plate as everyone looked over to him. 

“You alright bud?” Alex questioned. 

“My tooth hurts.” Caleb answered. 

“Let’s see,” Alex put her hand on Caleb’s chin, Caleb opening his mouth and pushing on his tooth with his tongue. “Ahh it’s wobbly,” Alex told him. “You want me to pull it out for you?” Alex joked, getting a cheeky grin on her face. 

“No.” Caleb gasped as he pulled away from her, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“She pulled my tooth out once,” Skyler told him. “It had been wobbly for ages and ages and ages so one day she pulled it out.” 

Caleb looked a little alarmed at the idea of Alex pulling his tooth out. “We should just let it fall out.” Caleb murmured. 

“But the quicker it falls out the quicker Mu -” Skyler stopped mid-word, her head shaking. “The quicker the tooth fairy will leave money under your pillow,” Skyler pointed out. “She brings $5 a tooth.” 

“Five dollars a tooth?” Caleb gasped. 

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded. 

“Well, we should just let it fall out.” Caleb said again, still looking a little worried that Alex was going to pull his tooth out. 

“I won’t pull it out, buddy,” Alex stifled a laugh as she ruffled his hair. “Is this the first tooth you’re going lose?” 

“Yeah.” Caleb nodded. 

“Well, you’re about to get into the money. That’s a generous tooth fairy leaving $5 a tooth,” Eliza said. “You got a money bank to save it in?” 

“Nope.” Caleb shook his head. 

“Mums will buy you one,” Skyler said before taking a drink of her water. “Or you could buy your own with your first tooth fairy money.” 

“I want tooth fairy moneys.” Maya piped into the conversation. 

“You’ll have to wait till your teeth start falling out,” Kelly told her. “That won’t happen till you are a bit older.” 

“Oh,” Maya looked a little disappointed. “I get new teeth?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler told her. “When you are like 5 or 6 your baby teeth will start falling out and your adult teeth grow in.” 

“But I’m not a baby,” Maya pouted. “I’m three. It’s big.” 

“They’re called baby teeth because the teeth are little,” Alex explained. “You are a big girl at 3.” Alex said, knowing Maya wanted to big like her siblings. 

Maya grinned before she reached for her water to take a drink. “Hey, maybe there will be a money box and the aquarium gift shop tomorrow. You could get one like a fish.” Eliza suggested. 

“I think I’d like a dinosaur one,” Caleb answered. “Or a rocket one.” 

“Hey, I know were we could go to get you a money box,” Alex said. “We can go to the crafts centre and paint clay models,” Alex suggested. “Remember you liked that in Southport?” 

“Oh yeah,” Caleb smiled. “You said we could all go together and all paint one for the baby’s room.” 

“Yeah we did,” Kelly said. She’d forgotten all about it until Caleb had reminded her. “We’ll we can do that too. There’s still time before the baby will arrive.” 

“Granny,” Skyler exhaled. “Mum said the baby is called Nigel, but I think she is joking with me.” 

“Well, she told me Nigel, too,” Eliza said, glancing to Alex who gave her mother a sly smile, happy she was quick to play along. “You don’t like it?” 

“No,” Skyler sighed. “It’s not a nice name for a baby.” 

“Well what name do you like?” Eliza wondered. 

“I like Toby.” Skyler told her. 

“Toby is a nice name.” Eliza agreed. 

“No,” Maya shook her head. “It’s Pascal.” Maya wanted to name the baby after Rapunzel’s chameleon. 

“I like Buzz or Apollo,” Caleb said, looking across the table to Eliza. “Buzz because of Buzz Aldrin. He was the second man on the moon. And Apollo because that was the one that landed on the moon. Apollo 11.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Eliza smiled. “But you kids are going to just have to wait and see once the baby get’s here,” Eliza said, as she reached for another slice of pizza. “Then you know for sure what the baby’s name will be.” 

“I wish he would come now,” Skyler sounded impatient. “It’s too long to wait.” 

“Well, it’s too early for him to come now,” Kelly said. “You just need to be patient for a few more months, I’m afraid.” 

“I know,” Skyler sighed as she put a handful of fries on her plate. “Can we buy him a teddy from the aquarium tomorrow?” 

“Uh, I don’t see why not,” Alex answered, then took a drink of her beer. “But only one. You don’t need to be picking one each. One between the three of you.” Alex said, still getting a glow in her stomach at saying three when referring to her kids. 

“Yeah, we will just pick one.” Skyler smiled, looking forward to her day at the aquarium the next day with her family.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the decision to bring this to an end. It is rather disheartening to work on updates and receive so little feedback. Comments are how I gauge enjoyment, so it feels to me that looking at the feedback I’ve been getting lately, it’s not being as enjoyed as I hoped and unfortunately, I feel like it’s not worth spending my time on. This is going to be the last chapter.

Alex gave a stretch as her eyes flickered open. She got herself out of bed and walked through to the en-suite, picking up her glasses and putting them on so she could see. She gave another stretch before she walked out of the en-suite and walked out of the bedroom, going quietly as Kelly was still sleeping. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen, flicking on the light. She walked over to the worktop and took a clean bottle from the steriliser. She opened the tub of formula and took out the scoop, measuring enough out into the bottle. She added water and put the lid on, giving it a good shake. She warmed it under hot water for a few minutes, getting it to the right temperature. She gave a little yawn as she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs into her bedroom, walking over to the bassinet, smiling down at her son as he was awake but not making a fuss. “Hey baby, Mummy is here with breakfast,” Alex spoke in a whisper as she picked her son up. “We’ll take you next door, so we don’t wake Mama,” Alex was still speaking in a whisper as they walked out of the bedroom and went in the nursery, Alex flicking on the light. She walked over to the changing table and opened the top drawer, pulling out a muslin. “Oh, my sweet Aiden boy,” Alex cooed as she sat down on the rocking chair that was in the room. “You were awake but not even crying for your bottle,” He was by far the easiest baby Alex had had. He was so laid back and hardly ever cried for anything. “And Mummy slept in a little so she’s late,” Alex said, smiling down at him. Aiden’s bright blue eyes looking up at her, not quite focussing on her yet, but at just 6 weeks old, he was still young. He had the bluest eyes Alex had ever seen and a tuft of blond hair, making him rather different in looks to the rest of the kids and even Alex and Kelly, all of them having some shade of brown eyes and brunette hair. Aiden was born on February 10th, just five days before his due date, in perfect health, apart from being on the small side, but this was what the sonographer expected anyways. He was only 5lbs 6 ounces when he was born but he was slowly putting weight on, so even though he was still small for a 6-week-old, the nurse assured them that every baby was different, and that she didn’t seem worried about him at this moment. He was putting on weight, eating well, and was having plenty wet and dirty diapers, so there was no reason to be concerned. “But you are such an easy little one,” Alex murmured as she put the bottle in Aiden’s mouth, the boy immediately taking his breakfast. “You know today is a very special day,” Alex said, smiling down at her son as he took his milk. “Today is the day you and Caleb officially become Danvers-Olsen’s,” Alex spoke in a whisper. “The official adoption day,” Alex said. She’d been looking forward to this day for a long time. Caleb and Aiden already felt like her sons in every way, but they were making it official and they were now legally going to be her sons and legally have the name Danvers-Olsen. “You have no idea what Mummy is saying but it’s something good, I promise you bubba,” Alex felt her heart gushing as she watched her son feeding. “You are my little button, huh?” Alex questioned. “My teeny tiny boy.” Alex murmured. 

“You know I can hear you on the baby monitor.” Kelly said as she walked into the room. 

“Sorry.” Alex looked up to her wife as she walked into the room.

“And he’s our teeny tiny little button,” Kelly said, leaning down and lightly cupping his head. “Hmm, isn’t that right, Aiden?” Kelly spoke quietly. The choices for his name were Kelly’s choice of Aiden and Alex’s choice of Carter. When he arrived, they both immediately said he looked more like an Aiden. “You’re not just Mummy’s, are you?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Alex retorted. “Obviously, he is our son. It’s just a thing parents say. Don’t be telling me you’ve never referred to the kids as my before.” 

Kelly cleared her throat. “Yeah, I suppose I have.” 

“Mummy, Mama, is it today?” Maya said as she ran into the nursery with Pascal in her hands and her bed hair going out in all directions. 

“Depends what you are referring to,” Kelly answered her, knowing full well what she was meaning. “The adoption day yes,” Kelly nodded her head. “But your birthday, no,” Kelly said, Maya giving a little frown. “You still have two days before your birthday.” 

“I’m going to be four,” Maya sounded very excited for her birthday. “Can I hold my baby brother, Aiden?” Maya wondered, bringing her hand out and taking Aiden’s little hand in hers. 

“When he’s finished his bottle,” Alex said, looking down to see how much he’d taken. She figured she’d give it a few more minutes before taking a break to wind him. “Just be gentle with his hand.” Alex said. Maya was very into Aiden being around. She loved to hold him and wanted to help with everything, which sometimes did result in her getting in the way. 

“I am gentle.” Maya frowned as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to place a kiss on Aiden’s head. 

“Alex, Kelly,” Caleb ran into the room. “I didn’t wet the bed.” Caleb said. It had taken Caleb about a month to stop wetting the bed every night, and now he very rarely did it, Alex and Kelly not actually remembering the last time he had, but occasionally, Caleb would still wet the bed, especially if he were worried or nervous about something and sometimes he’d still tell them even if he hadn’t wet the bed. 

“Good job, bud,” Kelly held her hand out and Caleb gave her a high five. “You excited about today then?” Kelly questioned, knowing today was a big deal for Caleb. 

“Uh well,” Caleb paused for a moment. “I’m a bit nervous,” Caleb said. “What if the judge is mean and doesn’t let me stay?” 

“That’s not going to happen,” Alex put the bottle on the floor and sat Aiden up on her lap, her hand going against his chest to support his head. She used her other hand to gently pat his back to help bring up the wind. “You are our son, and this is your home. It’s just a formality today. If they were going to take you away from us they would have already.” 

“You promise?” Caleb questioned shyly. 

“Yeah,” Kelly ruffled his hair. “Now, how about I take you two down for some breakfast since Aiden is getting his?” Kelly questioned. 

“I want to hold him.” Maya frowned. 

“You can once we’ve had breakfast,” Kelly said. “C’mon, let’s leave Mum to feed Aiden in peace,” Kelly started walking out of the nursery as she looked back to Caleb and Maya. “We bought Lucky Charms at the store yesterday.” Kelly knew this would entice at least Maya to come downstairs. They hardly ever bought lucky charms for the kids, so this was very much a treat breakfast. 

“Ooh yes.” Maya ran out of the nursery, Caleb following after her to get some breakfast before they’d go to the courthouse to finalise the adoptions. 

\------------ 

Everyone was at the courthouse for the adoption. Skyler and Maya were sitting with Eliza, Kara, James, J’onn, Nia, and Brainy, who of course wanted to be part of this special day. Caleb was sitting on Kelly’s knee while Alex was holding Aiden as they were sitting at the table opposite the judge. Their adoption lawyer, Evelyn, was sitting next to Alex. The judge looked to Caleb, seeing he looked rather worried. “Are you okay?” Judge Davis asked. 

“Are you going to take me away from my mums?” Caleb wondered. He was yet to call them Mum and Mama in name, but when talking to other people, he’d refer to them as my mums, Alex and Kelly knowing this was a step closer to hearing it from him. 

“Absolutely not,” Judge Davis shook her head. “I’ve read all the files and there’s no reason for you not to be adopted.” 

Caleb got a huge smile on his face. “And Aiden too?” 

“Aiden too,” Judge Davis nodded. “You are two very lucky boys today aren’t you.” 

“Not just today,” Caleb spoke quietly. “We are lucky every day to be with them.” Caleb said, feeling Kelly hugging him tight from behind and placing a kiss on his temple. 

“Well, are you ready to make this official?” Judge Davis questioned. 

“Oh yes.” Alex answered. 

Judge Davis smiled at them. “Okay, if you could raise your right hands and look to your left.” Judge Davis told them, holding back a chuckle as Caleb put his right hand in the air along with Alex and Kelly. 

“Just me and Mum, bud.” Kelly whispered in his ear. Caleb went a little red faced as he brought his hand down, leaning his head back against Kelly.

Judge Davis smiled at the boy before looking to the to another woman who was standing by the table. “Do you solemnly swear that the evidence you give in this matter to be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the true so help you God?” 

“We do.” Alex and Kelly said, both of them with a nervousness to their tone. 

“Thank you.” Judge Davis said before looking to Evelyn.

“Mrs and Mrs Danvers-Olsen,” Evelyn said, showing them some papers. “I am showing you the adoption agreement,” Evelyn said. “You are the adoptive parents listed in this agreement and you agree that the children will be adopted and treated as your own legal child and have the same rights any biological child would have including the right to inherit from your estate,” Evelyn said. “Alexandra Danvers-Olsen, do you agree with this statement?” 

“Absolutely.” Alex said, a grin on her face. 

“Could you please sign here?” Evelyn questioned, putting the paper in front of Alex, and handing her the pen. Alex took the pen and signed her name. 

“Kelly Danvers-Olsen do you agree with this statement?” Evelyn questioned. 

“Of course, a thousand per cent yes.” Kelly said, taking the pen from her wife and signing her name. 

“Is there any reason why the judge should not proceed with granting this adoption?” Evelyn questioned. 

“No.” Kelly and Alex answered at the same time. 

“Do you believe it’s in your sons’ best interests?” Evelyn asked. 

“Yes.” Kelly and Alex answered at the same time again. 

Evelyn handed the papers to the judge, Alex and Kelly feeling their hearts beating within their chests. Judge Davis looked down to the papers before looking to Caleb. “So, what do you think?” Judge Davis asked. “Are you sure you like living with them? Should I sign the papers?” 

“Oh yes please,” Caleb nodded. “The best place I ever lived is with them.” 

“Yeah?” Judge Davis questioned, Caleb still nodding his head. Judge Davis looked to Kelly and Alex, a smile on her face. “This adoption agreement is an agreement between the two of you and the state of California. From this point forward you are the parents to these boys. They are your sons,” Judge Davis said. “I am happy to sign this agreement,” Judge Davis said, Alex and Kelly both getting tears in their eyes as they watched her sign the papers. “Congratulations.” Judge Davis said as she put the pen down, and reached her hand over the table, shaking Kelly’s hand then Alex’s, the super family clapping from the chairs behind them. 

“Is that it?” Caleb questioned. “Is it done?” 

“That’s it, buddy,” Kelly sniffed back some tears. “You’re adopted. You are ours forever.” Kelly squeezed him tightly. 

“And my new name is Caleb John Danvers-Olsen?” Caleb asked, turning his head to look at Kelly as he spoke. 

“Yeah bud,” Kelly rubbed his cheek. “You are Caleb John Danvers-Olsen.” Kelly said as Caleb wiped a tear from her cheek. Caleb didn’t have a middle name but said that he wanted one, like Skyler and Maya had one. Alex and Kelly had talked about it and had decided to give him the middle name John, in honour of J’onn. Caleb was overjoyed by this fact as it meant he shared a name with a Martian. Caleb loved his Papa J’onn very much and Alex loved to see them bond between them. 

“And Aiden is Aiden Marcus Danvers-Olsen?” Caleb asked. 

“He is.” Kelly said. Although they’d asked Amanda if she’d like to give the baby his middle name, she’d refused, so Alex and Kelly had chosen Marcus to honour Kelly’s father. 

“This is the best.” Caleb said as he gave Kelly a hug. Kelly rubbed his back as she placed a soft kiss on his head. 

“Let’s get some photos yeah?” Alex said as she stood up, lightly rubbing Aiden’s back as he slept against her. Kara came through and took a photo of Alex, Kelly, Caleb, Aiden, Judge Davis, and Evelyn, capturing the day the adoption was official. 

“C’mon girls,” Kelly gestured to the girls to join them. “Let’s get our first official family picture.” Kelly said as the girls came to join the photo, before they’d get a picture with Eliza and then the rest of their family. 

\------------ 

After the adoption they went out for a celebratory lunch together then Kara, James, Nia, J’onn, and Brainy went back to work, with Eliza joining Brainy to go help in the lab at the DEO and also let Alex and Kelly enjoy the first moments of them being an official family of six. “This isn’t the way home.” Skyler pointed out, looking out the window as Alex drove the car. 

“It’s not?” Kelly looked around to her children, her gaze going to Skyler. 

“No,” Skyler sighed. “Where are we going?” 

“Is it to the princess palace?” Maya beamed, sounding like she’d like that idea. 

“The princess palace?” Kelly looked a little confused. 

“The Art Gallery.” Alex said as she turned down the road to the left. 

“Oh,” Kelly chuckled lightly. Maya thought the National City Art Gallery looked like a palace, so she’d call it the princess palace. “No sweetie, we’re not going there.” 

“Hmm.” Maya rubbed her chin. 

“Where is it then?” Caleb wondered. 

“Well, it’s somewhere we’re sure you’re going to love,” Kelly said. “It’s a nice surprise for you kiddos and we thought today would be the best day to go.” 

“It’s something you’ve wanted for a long time,” Alex added. “Especially you girls.” 

“Oh,” Skyler gasped. “I know. I know where it is,” Skyler raised her voice in excitement. “Really? We are really going get one?” Skyler sounded a little emotional, not saying exactly what she thought it was, wanting her siblings to guess first. 

“Get what?” Caleb looked confused. 

“A baby sister?” Maya guessed. 

“No, absolutely no more babies.” Alex answered, taking another left turn.

“What is something that you’d like to have in the house?” Kelly questioned. Caleb gave a little shrug as Maya was patting her chin as she was thinking. 

“A bunny rabbit.” Maya shouted excitedly. 

“Sweetie you have never asked for a bunny rabbit.” Kelly looked a little puzzled. 

“Oh, are we getting a puppy?” Caleb questioned. “I know Skye and Maya talk about getting a puppy a lot.” 

“Well, we are going to have a look.” Alex said. She was fairly sure they’d leave with a dog that day but didn’t want to promise anything, just in case they didn’t find a dog suitable for their family. She drove into the car park and pulled up into a space. She and Kelly got out oft the car, Alex opening the back door to let the kids out as Kelly put on the baby Bjorn so she could carry Aiden around the shelter. 

“How many puppies do we get?” Maya was dancing around by the car, clearly pleased with the news. 

“One,” Alex answered, lifting Aiden out of his car seat. “You kids need to agree and no arguing or we don’t get one at all.” Alex said, as she put Aiden into the baby Bjorn and helped Kelly with the straps. 

“We won’t argue. We all want a puppy.” Skyler said. 

“Remember to give the older dogs a chance,” Kelly rubbed the fabric of the baby Bjorn as Aiden was all snug against her. “There might be some puppies here but there will be lots of other dogs who want a home just as much.” 

“Okay,” Skyler said. “I just want a dog. We can get an older one.” 

“No, a puppy. A little fluffy puppy.” Maya said, as Alex took her hand, the family walking across the car park to the entrance where they were quickly shown through to the kennels by a man called Steve, who said he’d help them find the perfect dog for their family. 

“So, this is Bowser.” Steve pointed to the first kennel. The kids ran forward to have a look, Alex and Kelly also looking in to see the dog. 

“With a name like Bowser I was expecting a Doberman or a German shepherd.” Alex chuckled as she saw the chihuahua looking up at them. 

“He loves attention which I am sure with the older kids that wouldn’t go amiss,” Steve said, looking to Skyler, Caleb, and Maya. “He’s 4 years old and is a very loyal dog.” 

“I think we were looking for something a little bigger.” Alex said. She wasn’t really a fan of chihuahuas and felt they were more of a ‘designer’ dog. She could also see none of the kids looked impressed with the idea of getting him.

“Well, there’s plenty dog needing homed.” Steve moved on, walking them a few kennels down. 

“What about this one?” Caleb questioned, pointing to a mixed breed dog. “He’s cute.” 

“Ah that’s Max,” Steve said. “He’s a shy little one who hates noise,” Steve explained. “I’m not sure he’d work for your family, mate.”

“Oh.” Caleb said. 

“Yeah, I’d expected with three kids and a baby your house isn’t exactly quiet.” Steve looked to Kelly as he spoke. 

“Well, they don’t riot but it’s a happy house.” Kelly replied, rubbing Aiden’s back as he slept against her. 

“Who is this one?” Skyler questioned, everyone glancing over to her to see she’d walked down the row of kennels and was looking at another dog. 

Steve, Kelly, Alex, Maya, and Caleb walked down to join her to see who she was looking at. “I like this one.” Maya gasped. 

“This is Senna,” Steve told them. “She’s a 2-year-old golden retriever and is great with kids, loves playing fetch, loves belly rubs, and long walks.” 

“She is nice,” Caleb said. “I like her. She looks friendly.” Caleb stuck his fingers through the mesh wires of the kennel door, Senna licking his fingers as he giggled. 

“She is super friendly,” Steve said. “The only thing is that Senna comes with Tiny.” 

“Tiny?” Skyler and Caleb spoke at the same time. 

Steve gave a little whistle, Tiny running out from the back of the kennel, the part where the dogs slept. “Tiny is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel,” Steve said. “She was born here 6 months ago. She was the runt of the litter and was rejected by her mother and Senna here took her on. They’re inseparable so we are looking to home them together.” Steve explained, everyone looking to the tan and white puppy that had joined Senna at the front of the kennel. 

“Aww we are only supposed to get one dog.” Skyler sighed.

“But I like Tiny,” Maya pushed into the front to see Tiny as she was jumping up on the door, her tail wagging excitedly. “She’s my puppy, please.” Maya batted her eye lashes as she looked up to her mothers. 

“They are beautiful dogs.” Kelly said as she looked to Alex. 

“We can bring them out and see how you get on with them.” Steve suggested. 

“Uh yeah,” Alex nodded, seeing all the kids looking up to her with pleading eyes. “Let’s do that.” 

Steve unlocked the kennel door, both dogs quick to run out to see them. Tiny immediately went to Maya, her little paws going onto Maya’s knees as she wagged her tail. Maya giggled as she started patting her, Tiny jumping up, trying to lick her face. Maya sat herself on the floor, Tiny giving a bark of excitement as she jumped around, clearly excited to be patted by Maya. Senna was giving attention to both Caleb and Skyler, both the older kids looking besotted already as they gave her attention. 

“Can we get them, please?” Skyler said as she looked up to her mothers. 

“Yeah, we get them mummas.” Maya said, still being jumped on by Tiny. 

Alex and Kelly glanced at each other, both of them with smiles on their faces. “What do you think, Caleb?” 

“I like them.” Caleb smiled as he was rubbing Senna’s back. 

“Well, I think we’ll have to take them home with us, huh?” Alex said, the kids giving a huge cheer. 

“Oh wow, this really is the best day,” Caleb said. “I love this day. I love this day so much and I love you. I love you Mum and Mama.” Caleb rushed over to hug them, Alex and Kelly feeling their hearts explode at hearing Caleb say both that he loved them and that he’d called them mum and mama for the first time. 

“We love you too, buddy.” Alex and Kelly both spoke at the same time, sounding very emotional as the three of them had a hug for this incredibly special moment. 

\------------ 

Alex, Kelly, and the kids had just returned from a walk through the woods at the back of their property. The dogs were enjoying being outside though, so the kids were still running around the back yard with them, throwing balls for them to fetch. They’d all liked the name Senna so had stuck with that name for the golden retriever, but they weren’t keen on Tiny so had changed her name to Ivy. Kelly was sitting on the decking, enjoying some Spring sun as she watched her kids playing, smiling at them giggling and playing with the dogs. “Oh, little button I bet it’s not long till you are running around the with your brother and sisters and the dogs too,” Kelly said, looking down to Aiden as she held him in her arms. “I can’t believe you are six weeks old already. Time goes too fast,” Kelly said, her heart bursting with the love she felt for him. “Should we slow it down and keep you a baby for longer?” Kelly questioned, lightly brushing her index finger over his little cheek. “You gonna give Mama a smile? I can see it coming, go on bubba,” Kelly cooed. “That’s it, yeah,” Kelly smiled back at her son. “Nice smiles for Mama.” 

“What?” Alex gasped as re-joined her wife outside. She put the muslin over Kelly’s shoulder and handed her down the bottle she’d been to make. “Aiden bubba, you are supposed to leave your smiles for Mummy.” 

Aiden had just started to give proper smiles in the last few days and Alex, Kelly, Skyler, Maya, and Caleb loved to try to get him to smile. “Ah he’s got enough smiles for everyone.” Kelly gushed as she put the bottle into his mouth, Aiden immediately taking the offering. 

Alex smiled as she sat down on the chair next to Kelly on the decking, looking out to the kids, smiling as they were all running around playing with the dogs. “Wow, babe. Look at our family,” Alex couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. “I know it’s been like this for a while but making official today, I don’t know, it feels…” Alex trailed off as she gave a little shrug. “It’s…” 

“I know,” Kelly said, her gaze moving up from Aiden to look at the older kids. “It feels really complete today,” Kelly admitted, Alex twisting her lips and giving a little nod, agreeing with Kelly’s comment. “Officially adopting the boys and getting the dogs,” Kelly added. “It’s just so perfect.” 

“Yeah,” Alex let a puff of air escape from between her lips. “Oh, it’s been some year for us though. I think this was one was the toughest years since we got married for sure.” Alex said. Their wedding anniversary was coming up in a couple months’ time which would have been a year since the bad luck started to happen. 

“In a lot of ways yeah,” Kelly seemed to agree. They’d had the miscarriage, Kelly’s lump, Alex’s accident at work and temporary blindness all in such a short space of time. “But we also go two amazing sons from this year,” Kelly said. “That’s going to outweigh any of the bad, no?” 

“Oh, for sure,” Alex answered. “And adding the dogs,” Alex said. “Even though we were only planning on getting one,” Alex murmured. “But look at the joy they’re bringing the kids. Especially Maya with Ivy.” Alex watched as Maya was laying on the grass, Ivy bouncing over her as she giggled hysterically. 

Kelly smiled. “We should have just told Maya that Ivy is her birthday present.” 

Alex chuckled. “What and have her miss out on her new princess castle and all the new princess dolls she is getting?” Alex questioned. “It’s clear she is loving on that dog already, but you know how she feels about her princesses.” 

“True,” Kelly said, glancing back down to Aiden. “Don’t fall asleep, button,” Kelly said, seeing Aiden’s eyes were closing. “You need to drink all your milk up,” Kelly said, moving the bottle out of his mouth and putting it back in, Aiden still refusing to drink. “You need a little burp?” Kelly handed the bottle out for Alex to take and sat Aiden up so she could wind him. She started to gently rub his back, keeping his head up with her other hand. 

“You know when he is 10 Skyler is going to be 20?” Alex questioned. “That just seems so crazy to think about.” 

“Babe, no,” Kelly gasped. “Don’t be having him turning 10 already. He’s our teeny tiny little button.” Kelly said, rubbing his back to try to get Aiden to wind. 

“It just feels like a big difference. To have a 20-year-old and a 10-year-old.” Alex gave a little shrug, watching Aiden as she heard a little burp from him, Kelly still rubbing his back to see if he needed any more. 

“It’s not like they are our only kids. There’s two in between them,” Kelly pointed out. “Anyways, don’t be talking about that. He’s not ten yet. He’s not even 10 weeks,” Kelly’s voice squeaked. “He’s 6 weeks old.” Kelly said as Aiden gave another burp. She lay him back down and took the bottle from Alex, putting it back into his mouth, Aiden taking it right away. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Alex said. “This time just goes so quick.” Alex glanced down to Aiden, watching him take his bottle. 

“Then enjoy the baby time. Don’t imagine him older.” Kelly murmured. 

“Yes you are right.” Alex exhaled, her gaze still on her son.

“Mum, Mama,” Alex and Kelly looked up as they heard Caleb’s voice. “Senna can give a paw. Come and see. Come and see.” Caleb shouted excitedly as her gestured for them to come over. 

“We’ll be there in a minute, buddy,” Alex shouted over to him. “Oh, hearing mum and mama from him just melts me,” Alex said, a glow in her stomach. “Doesn’t it melt you?” 

“It does,” Kelly answered. “I’ve been wanting to hear that since day one of meeting him, I…” Kelly pursed her lips. “It’s the best feeling.” 

“You can say that again.” Alex replied. 

“Mums,” Skyler shouted across the yard. “Come and see.” 

“We better go see Senna giving a paw.” Alex said as they stood up, Kelly getting up slower as she was still feeding Aiden his bottle before they walked together across to the kids and dogs to see Senna giving a paw.

\------------ 

Skyler was holding Aiden in her arms, gently rocking him back and forth as she paced the room. “Mummy, I want to hold baby brother.” Maya frowned as she looked to her from watching cartoons. 

“Well Skyler is holding him right now.” Alex pointed out. 

“Ahh,” Maya frowned. They all loved Aiden so much and always wanted to be the one to hold him or help out. “I be next?” Maya questioned, knowing sometimes she just had to wait her turn. 

“Well Caleb is going to give him his bottle,” Alex said. “So, you’ll need to wait till after Caleb.” 

“That’s forever away.” Maya didn’t look very impressed she’d need to wait. 

“Well, the cuddles will be worth the wait.” Alex told her, looking up to Skyler and Aiden as Aiden gave a little whimper. 

“Shhh,” Skyler shushed her baby brother. “Mama and Caleb are making your bottle,” Skyler said. It was rare Aiden would ever cry for his bottle, so he must have been feeling hungry for it. Aiden gave a louder whimper. _“Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are,”_ Skyler started singing to her brother, Alex smiling fondly. _“Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,”_ Skyler looked to Alex with a smile as Aiden had calmed down, and was now quiet in her arms again. “Yay, he stopped.” Skyler looked pleased with herself. 

“That’s because you are such a good big sister to him,” Alex said. All the kids were good with Aiden, but Skyler really was like a little mother to him. “He feels calm and settled in your arms.” 

Skyler smiled proudly as Kelly and Caleb walked into the living room, the bottle in Caleb’s hand. Caleb sat himself on the couch next to Maya as Kelly took Aiden from Skyler and passed him down to Caleb. “Watch his head.” Kelly moved Caleb’s arm slightly, so he was protecting Aiden’s head better. Caleb put the bottle into his mouth, Aiden immediately taking his milk. 

“I want to help.” Maya said, shuffling closer to Caleb.

“No, Caleb can do it sweetie,” Kelly said. “You can hold him after his bottle.”

“I just want to hold his hand,” Maya said, reaching over and taking Aiden’s little hand in hers, rubbing it gently. “He’s just so little and cute.” 

“Yeah he is, huh?” Kelly smiled. She loved how Maya always wanted to hold Aiden’s hand. 

“I know it’s not a Saturday night, but it is Spring break from school so can we have a movie night tonight?” Skyler questioned. 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Alex answered.

“Cool.” Skyler smiled as she sat herself on the floor and tapped it, resulting in Senna and Ivy running over to her from their beds, both of them trying to get the attention from her. Skyler giggled as both the dogs jumped at her, resulting in her falling back so she was laying on the floor. 

“Oh, get me Ivy.” Maya let go of Aiden’s hand and jumped down from the couch, running over to play with the dogs too. 

Kelly laughed as the girls let the dogs jump over them, the girls giggling as they were clearly having fun. “Aww babe,” Kelly walked over to the armchair where Alex was sitting and sat sideways on her knee, Alex wrapping her arms around her wife. “Look at them,” Kelly said, Alex and Kelly looking at their kids, the girls playing with the dogs while Caleb was staring down at Aiden as he fed him. “Look at our life.” 

Alex smiled as the girls’ laughter filled the room. “It’s pretty perfect, huh?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly answered. “I love it. I love everything about it, and I love you. I love you so much babe.” Kelly looked at her wife, before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Mmm,” Alex pulled back from the kiss. “I love you, too,” Alex kissed her wife again. “Always.”


End file.
